A Dark Truth
by smuttylove
Summary: On Link's journey to save Hyrule he meets an unexpected enemy. He becomes confused when he starts to see this man as more of a friend than a foe and finds out more about his true self. Rated M for language, violence, and possible yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic. I've written fanfics in the past but they were mostly about musicians and such; however, lately I've been inspired to write a LOZ story. I've been a Legend of Zelda fan since I was like… 6 years old. I remember I just liked to watch my older brother play because the well/shadow temple and Ganon in the final battle scared the bejeeberz out of me. Anyways I've recently been playing the hell out of Ocarina of Time on my N64 and Majora's Mask on my emulator and I was like… heck I'm going to write a story. So I hope you enjoy! By the way, this story is going to basically follow the OoT story line and it's going to be about Dark Link and Link. I haven't decided if I'm going to make it a man on man romance yet… but it probably will turn out that way. I love the pairing. I'm rating it M for violence, language, and possibly sexual content just in case.**_

_**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters.**_

_Chapter 1: Regret_

Link watched in exasperated horror as blood started to seep throughout the shallow water turning the liquid into a faded shade of crimson. He stared resentfully into a pair of ruby eyes that showed only the emotions of intense sorrow and the misery of extreme pain. The beholder of these captivating red eyes lay frail on a small bed of sand where a single lifeless tree stood still; His face twitching and contorting from the agony that cursed him. Link stood over him and his eyes wandered from the young man's poor face down to his own hands which were wrapped around the handle of the legendary blade which was now lodged into his enemy's stomach.

What was even more disturbing was that his enemy's own hands were also on the sword; however, instead of attempting to pull the blade out it was as though he were helping Link push the blade deeper. Link couldn't take any more of this. His head was a tornado of emotions full of guilt, confusion, and anger. He immediately pulled his master sword out of his victim's body and threw it to the side. He knelt down before this shadow of a man and hung his head low, whispering only one word, "….why?"

The deeply wounded swordsman beneath him almost chuckled a slight laugh before choking on his blood and gasping for breath. Quickly Link pulled him up so he wouldn't continue to gag. His victim simply answered hoarsely, "It….wa.. was the plan all along." And with that he gave Link a slight smirk and placed a single hand wrapped in a black gauntlet over that of Link's who's own hands were still pinned to the man's shoulders forcing him to sit up straight. The light in his shadow's eyes started to die and then slowly closed. Link gasped in shock as his mind reflected on all that had happened within the past couple of hours…

Tired… Hungry… Sore… and demoralized Link had all but given up. The water temple had given him more trouble than any temple before. Although he had the Zora Tunic to allow him the ability to breathe underwater he was still starting to become frustrated with having to fight through the water's density for hours on end especially with the added stress his iron boots strained on his ankles. After getting lost a few times before finding the dungeon's map and suffering a few wounds from the wretched monsters that roamed this horrible place, he found himself in a small alcove with two dragon statues placed on either side of a golden door.

Link shuddered slightly from an internal feeling he could not suppress nor explain. Something about this next room was going to drive him over the edge, he could just feel it. Sighing he plopped down with his back rested against one of the dragon-like statues and decided to recuperate before entering. He reached for a bottle filled with a thick red fluid with a pungent odor. Cringing after taking a large gulp of the fowl tasting medicine he instantly began to feel relief throughout his strained muscles. After stretching his arms and legs for a few moments he was ready to face whatever lay ahead.

"I've got a bad feeling about this one, Navi." He muttered to his loyal fairy. She simply nodded with confirmation then returned to her place within the collar of Link's tunic as he opened the door awaiting the evil that was to come…

Link gasped upon entering the new room, the door locking with iron bars behind him, "Where… the hell am i?"

The new area looked like a water wasteland. If it had not been for the door on the other side of the room which was also barred shut preventing any escape, he would have been fooled into thinking he was actually outside. The room was engulfed in fog, making it difficult to see into the distance. Squinting he gazed out into the middle of the room where he spied a sandy island like area with a single lifeless tree. Upon stepping out into the water, he was half expecting to plunge under; however, it was only a mere couple of inches deep.

Nervously Link looked around as he changed into his other lighter pair of boots while awaiting the enemy. Before going toward the eerie looking island in the middle he wanted to see just how large this place really was. He glanced up expecting to see a ceiling of some sort; however, it seemed as though the sky went on as far as the walls did. He pulled his sword from his sheath and began to walk to the right of the entry door, making sure to be cautious of anything that could jump out at him. He kept walking forward until he slammed with a thud into what seemed to be an invisible wall, "This has to be an illusion… Ganondorf is trying to mess with my head."

Link glared back at the suspicious patch of sand and with a deep breath bravely started to stride towards that sickly looking tree. He circled the poor twig a few times and found no sign of an enemy. Frustrated he walked to the door on the other side of the room looking for something to make it open while Navi was giving no helpful advice besides, "Link these doors are barred shut!"

"Thank you for the obvious, Navi! What the hell is up with this Goddesses forsaken room! There's no switch, no enemy, no eye I have to shoot, no nothing!"

The feeling of being trapped forever in this wasteland started to tug at the fear starting to dwell in Link's mind. Growing frustrated, but not wanting to panic he slammed a single fist against the barred door.

"Oh don't give up just yet," a voice said from behind them. Link turned around swiftly with his sword drawn yet saw nothing.

"Who are you?" Link shouted, his voice echoing throughout the vast room.

"You know who I am. And I know who you are as well. We're very much alike actually." The voice replied.

"Show yourself, coward." Link answered straitening his posture, ready for combat.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea! I'm sure you'll be as pleased to see me, as I am to see you…." The voice teased evilly. A swift shadow leapt from the dead tree and then darted to the left so fast it was hard for Link to make out what the creature was. It was as if it dissipated before his eyes. He saw a flash of black once again this time to the right. Link began to grow nervous, this "thing" was fast, Link could hardly keep up. Sword drawn and shield wielded Link stood in a ready stance with his eyes wide.

"Behind you…." The voice whispered right next to Link's ear. He could feel the cold breath against his skin.

"Watch out!" Navi shouted and Link turned around swinging the master sword to attack, just to see a mirror image of himself standing gracefully at the end of his blade.

"What's wrong? Surprised to see me?" the shadow cooed before diving into a front flip on the other side of Link. He turned to see his enemy just inches from his face his blood red eyes staring directly into Link's soul, "…Something look familiar Link?"

"What… What are you? And how do you know my name?" Link cried out obviously shocked. This man looked identical to Link except for those devilish eyes and his mop of raven black hair. The shadow chuckled a hearty laugh.

"Ahh… If only I knew what I was myself… some sort of puppet of Ganondorf's. I've been trapped here for years waiting for the hero of time to come walking through that door. My obligation here is to kill you. And do you really have to ask how I know your name? I've been watching you for a while now as you made your way through my temple… quite sloppily might I add. I see that glowing orb of yours is useless when it comes to navigation."

Link took a step backward his face white with shock and Navi huffed with anger at the insult.

"Link. I am you. Well, the darker side of you- Dark Link. The more dangerous side of you. And you are me. Well… not completely of course. One of us has to be superior. And I assume we are about to find out who that person is. Who better to defeat the hero of time, other than someone equally as powerful? Himself. You can't blame the Dark Lord for that logic."

_Is this some sort of twisted game of Ganondorf's? To have Link fight against his own self, his darker side? Was this just some Hero of Time replica? Or was this an actual person, with feelings, and thoughts?_ Link didn't know what to do. He stood there with a blank stare upon his face, while Navi flew back and forth shouting for Link to pay attention and get to business!

"Hey! Snap out of it! What are you doing?" Navi yelled buzzing in Link's face. The shadow across from him also looked confused. His once mocking attitude had subsided and stood with a hand on a hip and his head cocked to one side staring at Link. "Well?" he asked, "Are we going to get this over with?"

Link grimaced then looked at the floor, his muscle tensed, and then screaming he charged at his darker side with his blade swinging. The shadow barely had time to block his blow with his own sword. He was too busy wondering what was on the hero's mind. _The way he looked at me… I can tell… He… he doesn't want to kill me._ And the truth was he didn't, but it wasn't about Link and his feelings. Link needed to do what's right in order to summon the 6 sages and save the land of Hyrule.

Link leapt into the air once again swinging his sword downwards to slash his awaiting victim. Dark Link stood there looking up at Link with a look of disappointment, awaiting an impending doom. Just as the blade was about to cut through the shadow's shoulder he vanished from right beneath him. Link gasped realizing his enemy was not on the other side of his sword. He turned around quickly to see Dark Link with his arms crossed and tapping one foot. He looked down upon the shoulder that was about to be lunch meat and smiled at a slight cut through his tunic. He slid a single finger along the rip and brought a bloodied finger to his mouth.

"Tsk. Tsk. Do you really want to get out of here? Is this really the hero of time? Well of course you are… Otherwise these 'coincidental'," he quoted with his fingers, "Similar looks of ours wouldn't exist. What's wrong Link? Am I a little too quick for you?" And with a smirk he vanished again. Link began to spin circles trying to keep up with this menace. How was he supposed to beat this man when he was so quick! It was as if he were teleporting. He had to keep a sharp eye out and change positions to be sure that Dark Link didn't sneak up on him; however, he couldn't land a single blow. He had to focus all attention on making sure he wasn't sliced and diced. Link was beginning to grow weary and his arms were tiring from the heavy master sword. He had to think of something quick. He thought of an idea, but wasn't sure that it would follow through. After blocking another strong blow from his darker self he pulled out his megaton hammer. Dark appeared a couple of feet in front of him with a baffled look.

"Wha… What is that?" He sputtered looking nervous.

"Hopefully my secret weapon…" Link whispered.

The shadow charged in for another attack and Link held the hammer high above his head and slammed it to the floor. The vibrations threw Dark Link off momentum and he swayed to regain balance. As quick as Link could he pulled out his bow and shot an arrow in Dark Link's direction. The shadow tried to retreat but the arrow struck him in his right shoulder. Dark Link cried in pain and as he was trying to run and yank the arrow out at the same time, Link shot him again, this time lodging into his knee. The man fell to the floor his eyes wild like an animal. He was starting to get pissed. He clenched his teeth and removed the other arrow hastily, then gave Link a malicious glare. The arrow wound to the knee would definitely slow him down.

Dark Link sprinted quickly in Link's direction and he in his, both their swords drawn. Link tried a jump attack but Dark Link pulled a back flip and then a side sweep strike slashing Link across his chest. Link fell to his knees and grasped his chest with one hand.

"Li… Link!" Navi shouted worriedly. Even the evil shadow had a gleam of concern in his eye and he stepped a few paces back and continued to stare at the wounded swordsman. Link propped himself up with his sword and slowly stood up.

"You know… Dark… May I call you dark?" Link asked.

"I… I suppose… what is it you want?" Dark questioned raising his sword and maintaining distance.

"It doesn't… have to be this way." Link said walking towards Dark, one hand firm behind his back.

"What… do you mean? This is our duty. One of us must be destroyed. That is my job and that is yours." Dark answered confidently not noticing the suspicious behavior.

"No. I don't want to hurt you. Maybe… Maybe we could be friends. You could come along with me on my journey. We could save the world together." Link continued to walk towards Dark who kept backing up until he was pressed up against the lifeless single tree on the small sandy island. Dark's face softened and he looked into Link's eyes with fascination as though he was truly considering this idea. Then something changed in his expression and he became angry showing his sharp fangs.

"You are a liar." He stated then started to march towards Link, "You? You think you can trick me? You fool!"

Link then pulled his bow quickly and shot two arrows with a direct hit to the flesh above Dark's collar bones pinning him to the tree behind him. Link then ran up and tied his hands with spare rope behind the tree before he had a chance to move.

"Well hero of time, I didn't expect you to have your way with me before you executed me." Dark said with a smirk.

"Just open the doors! I don't want to kill you!" Link screamed at his other half.

"Impossible. That's not how it works.." Dark said simply.

"How then? How?" Link begged gripping Darks arms.

"I already told you. That door will only open if one of us dies." Dark replied as if this whole situation had not bothered him at all.

"And what happens to you, if I die?" Link asked his soulful blue eyes gazing deep into those of Dark's. A look of surprise came over Dark's face and he became enveloped into thought. _What __**would**__ happen to him if he died? He'd have no other purpose after the hero of time was taken care of? Would Ganondorf just get rid of him, or leave him to rot in this temple forever not even giving him another thought?_ This thought perplexed Dark and a look of despair overcame him. Link stared at him trying to understand what thoughts were going through his mind. Dark looked up to him with a weak smile, "I'm sorry Link. I should have known."

Dark started to flex his muscles and grit his teeth and his eyes started to glow a bright red. Link stepped back with caution as Dark was engulfed with a strong flame. His body seemed to be lifted off of the ground as he focused all his energy. It was magic, similar to the spell Link casts when he calls forth the fire from the goddess Din. The flames around him burned the ropes binding his arms and disintegrated the arrows pinning his shoulders. Link became nervous and backed slowly away from Dark. After his fire had died he had a straight face showing no emotion.

He sighed and picked up his black version of the master sword, "I wish things could have turned out different Link. I really do." And with those words he vanished and Link was startled when he heard a loud and prideful wail above him. Dark was coming down with his blade fast, Link had no time to think. He stood his ground, his sword pointed in Dark's direction and awaited the impact. At the last second, Dark threw his blade across the room and spread his arms wide sailing downwards like he was performing a belly flop. Before Link could react Dark landed harshly on his sword impaling him through the stomach. Link gasped letting go of the sword as the shadowy figure fell to his knees the sword still inside him. Dark cried out a blood curdling scream stinging Link's ears and making him cringe. It was the absolute worst sound he had ever heard. Dark began to breathe heavily scrunching his face in agony. He gently lay himself on his back as Link ran to his side…

_Link watched in exasperated horror as blood started to seep throughout the shallow water turning the liquid into a faded shade of crimson…_

_He immediately pulled his master sword out of his victim's body and threw it to the side. He knelt down before this shadow of a man and hung his head low, whispering only one word, "….why?"_

_The deeply wounded swordsman beneath him almost chuckled a slight laugh before choking on his blood and gasping for breath. Quickly Link pulled him up so he wouldn't continue to gag. His victim simply answered hoarsely through bloodied teeth, "It….wa.. was the plan all along."_ _And with that he gave Link a slight smirk and placed a single hand wrapped in a black gauntlet over that of Link's who's own hands were still pinned to the man's shoulders forcing him to sit up straight. The light in his shadow's eyes started to die and then slowly closed._

_**I know! It was terribly long! I'm sorry. Hope I didn't bore you guys to death. :( The next one won't be this long. Please leave a review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters._**

_Chapter 2: Another Chance_

Link's lips curled inwards and his face strained fighting back emotions. He gently laid the deceased swordsman on his back closing his eyelids over his crimson eyes, and watched as the fog around him dissipated and the area turned into a simple blue tiled room. He glanced to his right as he heard the bars of the exit door slide open. "Link! We can leave now!" Navi spoke but then noticed the Hero's sorrowful demeanor, "It was for the best, he was an evil minion of Ganondorf's!" She cried urging him to proceed but Link shook his head.

"Then why would he have given his life in order for us to continue our journey, Navi? He was not evil… only lost." Link replied and stood to his feet. He sighed giving his dark reflection another glance. The part that bothered him the most was that his body didn't disappear into flames, sent back into the dark realm as Ganondorf's other followers had. He was bleeding, he had been in pain, and he had showed emotion. During battle, he seemed like a product of the underworld seething with black magic, there was nothing human about him. But now he just lay motionless, an empty shell as blood continued to seep out of his pale body.

Ganondorf must not have realized that by making a creature designed after the hero of time, he had to be somewhat mortal. Link let out a slight cry of frustration then placed his sword stained a rusty crimson back into its sheath. He walked slowly to his exit but when he was about to open the door, he caught sight of his hands covered in Dark's blood and he gasped. He tried to muster his composure and then headed into the next room. Upon receiving the long shot, the guilt started to set in deeper. A life for a weapon. Of course Link knew it wasn't JUST for the weapon, but also necessary in completing the temple and hence conquering his quest; however, at the time that's exactly how it felt.

"I can't do this Navi. I cannot continue on knowing what I've done here." Link stated looking at the floor, his pale blonde bangs hiding his face, "I've… never killed a human before. Especially one like… him." Navi knew he was referring to the bond that the two men shared. Even though they had only just met, it didn't matter. Together they made a whole and she knew that with Dark dead, a part of Link was gone.

"Li… Link! What are you saying?" Navi shouted nervously, "Surely you can't back out now! We're nearly done with this temple!"

"We will finish the temple. But I need to make things right first." Link then turned around and re-entered the room where his other half still lie motionless.

"Link, please reconsider!" Navi suggested, but Link had already made his mind up.

He walked over to Dark and picked him up in his arms. _How am I going to transport him?_ Link figured that he would be able to take Dark's body out of the room considering he was deceased and the doors were now open, but he wasn't about ready to carry him all the way out of the temple. Especially since that would mean dragging his poor body through the water. Link sighed considering his options. He thought that the act of teleporting via ocarina was risky, but Navi was able to go with him just fine. However, she was a fairy with magical characteristics. Link decided to follow through with the plan anyways. What could possibly happen? Dark would remain here, and Link would proceed? It isn't like he would get lost in the fabric of time… he hoped. Link sat on the floor laying Dark in his lap. He pulled his ocarina from his pocket and sighed.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered. Besides, he WAS already dead. Link became to blow into his magical instrument generating beautiful high and low notes. The song was called The Minuet of Forest and it would transport him to the Sacred Forest Meadow, just outside the lost woods. He knew he could get help there. Suddenly, Link could feel an energy come over them.

"Come close, Navi." He said and she flew into the collar of his tunic, "Let's hope this works or it will all be in vein." He held onto Dark tight and a strong flash of light surrounded them causing him to close his eyes tight. It felt as though they were spinning at light speed and before he knew it he landed with a thud in front of the forest temple. He groaned and brought a hand to his forehead then looked around. Teleporting always made him feel woozy. Unfortunately, Dark was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn," Link muttered but as he was about to stand up a body came falling from the sky.

"Huh?… Ahhhhhh!" Link screamed as Dark came crashing down on him knocking out his breath, "So it works… just lags out a bit."

Link whimpered in pain as he stood to his feet bringing Dark up with him. He carried him bridle style down a long stairway surrounded by dark green grass and whimsical vines. He became frustrated when he found a large giant at the end of a small corridor with a huge club in his hands waiting to smash him to bits; however, he sniped him with a couple of arrows and he eventually fell to the ground. Link was growing tired of carrying Dark, he wasn't extremely heavy but it wasn't exactly a walk in the park either. The staircase led to an area of narrow corridors where evil creatures lurked in waiting. After scanning for enemies he threw Dark over his shoulder and climbed a nearby rusty ladder that led to a series of ledges Link could easily jump across to avoid the maze of giants below. However, before he was to leave the area he needed to make a stop.

"Sorry about this buddy," Link apologized and loosely dropped Dark down a dark hole. He cringed when he heard the thud knowing he made it to the bottom. Link jumped in after Dark and smiled at the glorious sight before him. The hole in the ground was the entrance to a fairy fountain. There was a beautiful cave underneath the surface where there were lovely white pillars that sparkled in the light that the many pink glowing fairies illuminated. The columns formed a somewhat octagon-like shape around a shallow pool of crystal clear water, and under the water lay white granite tiles. There were hundreds of pink fairies, all gathered here in case some wounded soul should come across.

Link carried Dark and laid him in the shallow pool of water. He dropped down to his knees and begged the fairies to please revive this poor man. Link had relied countless times on these small pink fairies when his heart had stopped in combat from too many lethal injuries. Although Dark had been dead for almost an hour, Link was confident that the fairies could help him.

"Hero of time!" The fairies called in unison echoing through the cave, "We would be honored to help your friend but his soul is of dark nature… are you sure that you can trust him?"

"To be honest I am not quite sure. However, if he is a menace to be dealt with I will take care of him. I promise." Link replied assuring.

"We believe in you Link. We shall grant him another chance at life, although we suggest that you take him to the Great Fairy so she can rid him of evil spirits and black magic." Link nodded in confirmation and took a few steps back to let the mystical beings do their work. The pink fairies swirled around Dark's body and he slowly started to levitate in the air. It looked as though pink glitter were falling from their wings onto his frail frame closing the large wound in his stomach.

"Why can't you heal me when I need it?" Link questioned Navi with a devious grin. Instead of answering, she just scowled and huffed in distaste. As the fairies finished their work, Dark's body was gently lowered to the ground and he began to come to. He sat up and brought both of his hands to his face, "What… happened?" He instantly looked down at his stomach and gasped in shock at the lack of a giant gash and then looked up to see a familiar figure in a green tunic staring back at him with a worried smile, "You?... Where?... Wha?" Dark stuttered as he attempted to stand on his feet. His legs wobbled and he fell to his knees.

Link walked over to Dark and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" Dark didn't know what to tell him.

"I'm more confused than anything." He replied and then began to look at his surroundings. His mouth fell agape. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He'd never seen anything besides his cold dark room in the water temple.

"Your friend is alive, but he is still weak. You will have to help him to wherever you are going." The fairies all cooed.

"Link, did you do this?" Dark asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't look nearly as happy as Link expected but he didn't look angry. Not sad… not anything. His stare seemed lost as if no matter what he was staring at, he was looking right through it at something else.

"I didn't do anything but bring you here. You will have to thank these wonderful creatures." Link answered bowing to the many glowing orbs of pink.

"Th… Thank you. I suppose." Dark muttered to the fairies bowing his head.

"You are truly welcome. We would do anything for the hero of time. In case you ever grow weary, feel free to take one of us on your adventure." They echoed.

"We're fine, thank you!" Navi squealed in jealousy, "Let's go see the Great Fairy Link so we can get back on track!"

"Come now, Dark." Link stated and held out his hand for Dark to take.

"Wait a second. Why are you to assume I will be coming with you?" Dark asked suspiciously.

"You… you can't be serious?" Link asked bewildered at the comment.

"You make plans without my opinion and then order me like a dog." Dark retaliated.

"Dark, you were dead! How was I supposed to ask your opinion?" Link replied sharply.

"I don't know how to feel about this Link."

Link sighed. For some reason he knew that Dark would feel this way if he ever again became conscious. He didn't think that Dark was angry with him for bringing him back to life but more in shock. They were supposed to be enemies after all; however, Dark's last action before he was killed had been in kindness. Most of all Link felt Dark was more astonished if anything at the sights he saw before him. After all, he'd spent years in that wretched temple room and now he was out, and he didn't know what to do.

"Can we please go outside and talk about this?" Link suggested and once again offered his hand to Dark. Dark was hesitant but then took Link's hand and he pulled him up. He wrapped his arm around Dark's waste and took his arm around his neck making sure to get a sturdy grip on him. They slowly walked to the light that was being emitted by the opening in the ceiling from which they entered. Link turned around once as they were leaving to wave at the fairies. "Bye Li-Link!" They all shouted.

They stood under the beam of light and were magically sent to the surface. Link situated himself on the ground and Dark took a seat next to him. He looked at Dark as he gazed out at the forest. The greenery, the trees, the scent of oak and fresh grass was all so new to him.

"Are we on some sort of wall?" Dark asked trying to look below them. Link pressed him back from the edge lightly.

"You don't want to go down there, trust me." Link said as they watched a large giant on patrol with a very deadly looking spear in tow.

"This place is amazing." Dark mumbled, taken in by all the new senses; the feel of the slightly damp grass on his skin and the humidity and temperature of the air.

"It's alright I suppose. This is where I grew up." Link said fiddling with a dandelion, "Of course, back then the monsters were scarce… and much smaller." He added with a chuckle.

"So these guys… they're not going to…" Dark trailed off nervously. He was concerned about fighting in the state he was in.

"They don't normally attack unless you're in their way… they definitely aren't going to climb up here. Besides, when we… IF… you decide to leave with me. We will just jump across the ledges to the exit, harm free." Link smiled.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming off a bit irritated, I'm a bit flustered if you can understand. I never expected to be brought back to life. Hell, I never expected to die the way I did. And now… I don't know what to do with myself." Dark said in a solemn tone Link had never heard him use before, "I gave my life because I know that Ganondorf would have never come to retrieve me from the temple. I would not gain anything from killing you. It was not going to give me my freedom." Dark explained as he looked at the ground, "As much as I hate to admit it… I would rather give my life for somebody who actually cared about my well-being then take someone else's for somebody who didn't give a rat's ass. I guess it was partly out of angst towards the Dark Lord. I figured I was either going to die for the good of Hyrule or be trapped forever and rot in that room. I would rather die."

"I knew you weren't all bad." Link joked nudging him gently in the side with his elbow.

"Link there is something that you need to understand," Dark stated seriously and made sure he was making eye contact with the blonde hyrulian boy, "I was not created to be _good._ What you see as a performance of kindness was actually an act of selfishness and hatred." At this, Link frowned. He wanted Dark to be a nice guy _so_ bad.

"Do not get me wrong fellow… I had grown quite fond of you those few short moments we spent in that temple. I could feel your empathy and compassion. I may not be good-willed, but I can still feel guilt. You intrigued me. How a creature could be so sympathetic towards it's enemy. You know I could have killed you if I wanted… I know you know that."

"…I do." Link finally answered after a moment's silence. Dark was surprised that the Hero of Hyrule had actually admitted it, but after consideration it didn't seem so shocking. That was one of the traits that the two men shared. Honesty.

"I will come with you for now, Link. I have already taken up too much of your time to let it go in vein. However, I do not feel obligated to stay with you forever. If I should want to leave, do not be surprised. I'm letting you know now that I do plan on leaving."

Link nodded showing that he understood hiding the slight tinge of pain he felt in his heart, "Then we should get going, aye?" he replied covering up with a grin and helped Dark to his feet.

_**A/N: Awww how sweet. They're making friends. :3 I tried my best to explain that area in front of the forest temple and the fairy fountain. It was kind of difficult. If you have any suggestions, leave a review! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Oh my gosh… so I felt so dumb yesterday trying to upload chapter 2. . It took me forever to figure it out… but I finally did! I'm new to this website. Well here is chapter 3, and don't worry! It is going to get more interesting… I just have to subtly lead into the action. **_

I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

_Chapter 3: Bonding Time_

"Do you want to give it a try?" Link asked Dark, referring to how they were going to have to jump across the ledges in order to reach the exit. Link preferred this route over the other, which was walking cautiously through the corridors of the maze just waiting to be impaled by a giant's deadly spear. Dark looked uneasy. He had enough of a hard time simply walking; he didn't think he was going to be able to leap across four foot gaps. He sighed knowing Link was going to _have_ to help him. He despised the feelings of being helpless and inadequate. Dark just stared at Link, hinting that he knew very well the answer to his own question. Even as they were now, Link had to hold up Dark just so he could stand on his own two feet.

"…Okay, so how should we go about this?" Link asked wanting suggestions. He couldn't just chunk Dark across to the other side, plus that could possibly injure him. He also doubted his own strength when he thought the idea of leaping across with Dark in his arms. Dark didn't answer. He just looked at the ground, "Okay Dark, get on my back."

"You can't be serious?" Dark moaned thinking of Link giving him a _piggy back ride_.

"I'm very serious. It's the only way. Now get on my back." Link answered bluntly. Dark really had no choice. He walked behind Link steadying himself with his hands on Link's shoulders then weakly tried to jump onto his back. He partially made it up but Link had to bounce him a couple times to get a better grip. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dark's knees and Dark held on firmly to Link's shoulders, "Okay, giddy up." Link had to laugh at this. Although Dark had said it in such a dull tone, at least he was making jokes. Link took a couple of steps backwards so he could get a running start and with that ran forward and bent his strong legs jumping across to the next ledge. He continued with this pattern until he made it to the end of the series of ledges. Link finally jumped down to the ground, Dark still in tow, and started to walk towards the exit tunnel which resembled a giant hollow tree trunk on its side.

"Aren't you going to let me down?" Dark asked as Link continued to walk. Link turned his head to glance up at him, his golden locks swaying in the gentle breeze.

"Do you want down?" Link questioned seriously, coming to a stop. He thought it was much easier to just carry him along on his back than have to constantly hold him up while he walked. After some consideration, Dark finally answered.

"Yes, yes I do." He stated firmly. Link knelt down on one knee so Dark wouldn't have to struggle getting off of him; however as soon as Dark attempted to walk forward, his legs started to wobble and his knees gave out. Before Link could come to his aid he muttered, "Just let me do this." He took a few deep breaths and started up again. He took a mere 4 or 5 steps before he heaved over and held himself sturdy with his hands on his knees. Dark was seething with rage. He didn't want to have to rely on Link to be mobile. He wasn't a helpless infant.

Link knew what Dark was thinking and wanted to help him. Link glanced around the forest and then spotted what he was looking for. He ran up to a nearby tree and jumped up and grabbed a long branch. He broke it off, then pulled out his sword and began cutting off excess twigs and harsh bark from the branch so that it would be smooth. He handed the stick to Dark, "Here. Use this to help you." Dark accepted the walking stick and used it to push himself up. Link smiled as they began to walk slowly, but surely into the tunnel.

Dark was amazed at how well Link was able to navigate throughout the Lost Woods. To him, everything looked eerily similar. After they would walk though one tunnel they would just come to a clearing where there were 3 more tunnels that looked exactly the same on each side of them. Link never once hesitated as he moved swiftly and confidently throughout the forest. Every couple of minutes they had to stop so that Dark could take a small break. They would lean against one of the trees or take a seat on a rock while he recuperated. During one of their rest stops Link pulled out a bottle of Lon Lon milk and took a small swig, then passed it to Dark.

"What is it?" Dark asked holding the bottle in his hands and gazing inside suspiciously. Link couldn't help but laugh.

"It's milk Dark. It's good for you, it gives you strength." Link replied and after Dark had taken a small sip he smiled at the look upon his face.

"Wow… it's delicious." Dark had never drank anything except for the dirty water in his room in the Water Temple. It always had a pinch of sand or dirt in it and tasted foul. He never had a reason to either drink or eat because he was simply a creation of Ganondorf's. They did not feel hunger or thirst. However, every once in a while his mouth would become parched and dry and it always seemed natural to drink the water. Dark had some amount of human qualities in him.

He already felt a bit better after that first sip and he looked at Link as if to ask if he may have another. Link grinned then nodded, "You may have the rest." Dark began to chug the rest of the bottle appreciatively.

"You know there's a rumor about these woods that I heard from the Kokiri. The Kokiri are a tribe of forest children that never grow up. Each one has their own personal fairy," Link stated gazing into the trees. Dark peered out at him from behind the bottle from which he was drinking. Listening and chugging at the same time, "They say if you come into these woods without a fairy, you will get lost. Hence, Lost Woods. And anybody who can't find their way out turns into a Stalfos."

Dark wiped his mouth with his sleeve now very interested. He knew what a Stalfos was. He knew them all too well. They were one of Ganondorf's favorite minions. They were large horrendous skeletons, sometimes reaching 7 feet tall. They were warriors, carrying a large circular shield and a sword at least twice the size of Link's master blade. Dark let out a grunt of distaste, "Those creatures are some ugly sons of bitches. Good thing you have a fairy! Hey, why do you have a fairy anyway? You can't be a Kokiri."

Link let out a slight laugh, "Well actually, Navi is fairly new to me." He looked up at his loyal companion and she smiled, "We met not too long ago. The Great Deku Tree assigned her to me to help out on my quest before he died…" Link trailed off but then continued, "I'm not a Kokiri. I'm Hyrulian. My mother came to forest deeply wounded from the war that went on 18 years ago and she begged the Great Deku Tree to please take me into his care. Shortly after, she passed away." Navi flew to Link and hugged his face with her tiny arms.

Dark's face held some sort of sympathy but then again he didn't know what it was like to have a parent or a guardian, just a creator. Although, he was curious about this tree and why he was so great, "What is the Great… Deku Tree? How did he die?" Dark asked.

Link's face grew pale and he stared at Dark with an almost offended look, "You mean? You don't know?"

Dark shook his head. Link could tell he was being honest and explained, "The Great Deku Tree was the guardian of this forest. He looked after and protected the Kokiri. He died after Ganondorf put a curse on him…" Link finished then stood to his feet and walked a couple of feet away. He pretended to fidget with his weapons with his back turned to Dark. He did not want him to see his tears. Link always felt an incredible amount of guilt from what happened to the Deku Tree. The first dungeon he'd ever conquered was actually the inside of the tree himself. Once he had finished slaying the monsters and defeating the boss Queen Gohma, he couldn't be happier to see if his efforts had saved his guardian. Unfortunately it had been too late.

"I'm… sorry Link. I didn't know." Dark apologized trying to show him he was sincere. Link closed his eyes tight letting the last of his tears fall and wiped them dry. He turned around and gave Dark a forced smile.

"It's alright Dark. A new Deku sprout has since been born and he will take his place… We should probably get going now. Shall we?" Link suggested and offered his hand to help Dark to his feet. _This kid has a heart of gold… what the fuck is wrong with him_, Dark thought. Dark allowed Link to help him up and they continued on until they exited the forest.

They soon entered the small village where Link had grown up. It was full of tree houses and small children dressed in green, running and playing in the grass their fairies close behind.

"So these are the Kokiri, huh?" Dark asked. Link nodded with affirmation and he motioned him over to a particular tree house that was separated from the rest. It rested towards the back of the village and unlike the others; it had a ladder leading to small balcony where the front door was located.

"This is my house Dark," Link stated proudly after they had entered the home, "It's a bit too small for me now… I mean look, our heads are almost hitting the ceiling." He laughed, "But I was hoping you would stay here and rest up while I go finish the water temple…?" Link's face was full of hope and optimism as he stood there with his hands clasped together, beggar's style.

"Link I don't think I could get very far if I wanted to. I could barely get up that ladder by myself but I didn't want you to think I'm some weak shmuck." Dark replied with a half-hearted grin, "Go kick some ass, hero. I'll be here when you get back." Dark assured him then plopped on the bed and put his arms behind his head. Link looked a bit uncertain and hesitated to leave the room. Dark noticed and answered his questionable thoughts, "Link, I may not be a saint but I do believe in honesty. I will be here when you return. Do not doubt me and do not question my character." His piercing ruby eyes gave Link all the assurance he needed.

"…Okay Dark. I'm trusting you. I shouldn't be very long. I can teleport there and back so that'll save time on traveling. Plus, I was getting very close to completing the temple before we… you know… had our little incident." Link trailed off looking at the floor and fidgeting his feet.

"I'm not too worried about it… and be careful when you get to battling Morpha. She may be just a blob but she sure packs a punch." Dark advised sitting up in the small bed, "… I'm serious." Link nodded and laughed, partially at the fact that Dark's legs were halfway hanging off of the tiny bed.

"Alright, thanks Dark. I'll see you soon." Link replied and ran out of the door, smiling and waving goodbye. Dark smirked, _this guy is crazy. How can he be so damn chipper all the time?_

It had been three days before Dark had decided to go search for Link.

_**A/N: And I leave you in suspense! *Maniacal laughter* Mwahahaha! Sorry the chapter is so short… It started to get late and I'm having mixed thoughts and emotions about how this next chapter is going to turn out. I'll probably write another one tomorrow night. Thanks for reading, and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long for Chapter 4! I mean really… I guess it didn't take that long. Only a couple of days but still. Hehe. I don't know how many people read my story anyway, but I do know for sure one person does! So this is for you! Yay! I have Chapter 5 almost done… I was going to post it after this one but it would end kind of stupidly. :/ So, it's just going to be super long. Enjoy! Warning: This one is kind of boring, but necessary in explaining sequence of events. OKAY GO!**_

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

_Chapter 4: Visiting Friends_

Dark sighed when he woke up, once again alone in Link's house. After the first night passed, he hadn't even given it a second thought. He stayed within the barriers of the tree house, rummaging through Link's belongings trying to stay entertained. When the sun started to set on the second day, Dark simply convinced himself that Link was a big boy and could take care of himself. It was now the third day in a row that Link had not returned home and Dark could not suppress the tiny hands of worry tugging on his heart.

"God dammit Link. Where the hell are you…" Dark muttered sitting up in bed. He was starting to grow concerned about Link, but he was also getting really sick of sitting in that damn house. He'd already spent many years of his life confined to a room and he was beginning to grow very uncomfortable and anxious. However, he was well rested and was feeling tremendously better. He wanted to walk around and experience the rest of the real world. The only thing that kept him from leaving was his previous vow to Link that he would stay put, "What the hell… he's been keeping me waiting long enough. I need a break." Dark knew that his sudden urge to break his promise wasn't just so he could get out of the house. He had subconscious feelings that Link was in trouble and he wanted to go looking for him.

Dark got out of Link's tiny toddler bed and walked over to the table where he'd placed his tunic and boots. He stretched out his arms and his back before pulling the black tunic over his lean muscles. After putting on his leather boots he walked out onto the balcony. His ebony colored hair shined magnificently in the morning light and his pale skin was glowing. He stood at the edge, leaning against the railing watching the Kokiri children run and play and couldn't help but smile at their innocent spirits.

Two Kokiri girls caught sight of Dark as they walked past and started giggling and whispering to each other. At first it sort of irritated him but he shrugged it off, guessing they were just babbling about his funny colored clothes or his weird eyes. He started down the ladder and was surprised about how rejuvenated he felt. These past couple of days had really helped him recover. He really wanted to start being more active as soon as possible so he would not lose any of his strength and muscle.

Dark walked up to the giggling girls who immediately curled their lips in to suppress any squeals.

"Hello young ladies. Can you sweethearts please show me the way out of here?" Dark asked charmingly. He was in no way trying to flirt, but he wanted to make a good impression so he wouldn't come off as some evil freak that had been making himself cozy in Link's house the past couple of days.

"Su-sure!" One of the girls chimed, "We'd be happy too!"

Each girl took a one of Dark's hands and walked him to the exit towards the south end of the village. The exit was yet another huge hollowed out tree trunk.

"You know sir; you sure do look a lot like Mr. Link." One of the girls stated before letting go of his hand.

"So that's why he looks so familiar!" The other girl gasped, "You two are the most handsome men to ever step foot into this forest." She added blushing.

Dark laughed. He'd never considered himself handsome; however, he'd never met anyone to really tell him, "Thanks again girls, maybe I'll be back to visit." And with that Dark began to walk through the tunnel turning to wave goodbye before he was completely out of sight. On the other side there was a wooden bridge, the last gateway to this sacred forest. The natural beauty here was amazing, and Dark was going to miss every bit of it.

Link had just completed the water temple the next morning after he'd left Dark. The boss Morpha had indeed given him a run for his money, but with his new long shot the battle was quite less than challenging. Once the beast was slain, he was transported to the Chamber of Sages to talk about the rest of his journey with the new proclaimed Sage of Water, no other than Princess Ruto. She went on and on about him being her future husband and how she would grant him with the gift of eternal love… blah blah blah. Link had learned to ignore this babbling idiot. He and the fish princess would never be, and she needed to get used to it. Other than that, she did not give him any helpful advice about the upcoming temples. Once he received the Water Medallion he let out a sigh of relief when he was transported back to Lake Hylia.

Once he arrived he saw a familiar figure dressed in blue with a white turban wrapped around his face, with only tufts of blonde hair poking through the front and a single exposed red eye. He quickly ran over to talk to his mysterious friend whom he'd grown quite fond of throughout his journey. Unlike the sages, with Saria as an exception, he was the only one that gave him any helpful advice and words of wisdom. His name was Sheik and he was one of the last members of the Sheikah tribe besides Impa.

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake. Link, you did it!" Sheik announced watching as the water started to once again flow through the dry crater that had once been a beautiful body of water.

"Well yeah… you know." Link smiled humbly scratching the back of his head like a shy little boy. They continued to talk about Hero things, and once again Sheik happened to mystically disappear in some crazy escape. This always bothered the heck out of Link. Sheik was the closest thing to a friend besides Navi that he had, and he couldn't even stick around long enough to get to know the guy, "They never stick around, do they Navi?" Link sighed sitting at the edge of the island placed in the middle of the now full Lake Hylia.

"You just never appreciate me, do you Link?" She shot back angrily, crossing her tiny arms and taking perch in a tree, "I'm going to take a nap and rest. I suggest you do the same… since Morpha nearly KICKED YOUR BEHIND!" Navi yelled from a branch huffing and cursing obscenities. She was so irritable sometimes. Link simply chuckled and pulled out an extra tunic to use as a pillow. He stretched out his sore legs and dozed off under the radiant sun.

Link must not have realized how tired he was because he didn't wake until midafternoon the next day! For once, he had to be the one to wake up Navi, and she didn't even dual battle with a giant amoeba.

"Navi, wake up!" Link shouted causing Navi to spring up immediately.

"Ahh! Wha! Who's there… What's goin…" Navi yelled sleepily flying around frantically, "Liiink! You scared me to death! My little heart almost burst!" She sighed then drifted to Link's shirt and nestled within his collar, "Wake me up later…"

"Uhh, no. Little lazy fairy, you need to get off your butt and fly along side of me for once." Link replied picking her up by her wings, "That's what _these_ were made for." He tossed her in the air and she crossed her tiny arms with a groan, "Navi we've been gone for two nights, what about Dark? I hope he hasn't run off…" Link muttered.

"Why are you so worked up over this guy, Link? First you kill him, then you save him, then you share your secrets with him, you talked about him the WHOLE time in the temple and now you can't wait to get back to him!" Navi nagged in a sarcastic tone.

"Listen you," Link stated abruptly then stopped walking, "I didn't want to kill him. It wasn't my choice, so before you go on about more of your accusations. Shut the hell up." Navi's wings slumped. She hated it when Link was angry with her.

"Link, I didn't mean to…"

"If you didn't mean it, then you should have kept your mouth shut!" He shouted again and proceeded to walk ahead of her. She sighed and followed slowly behind.

"Navi… I'm sorry. I didn't want to yell at you. Killing Dark… really gets to me. I'm not sure why…" Link stated after they'd been walking for minutes in silence.

"So you don't hate me anymore?" Navi asked hopefully, flying into his face and grabbing his nose with her tiny fingers. Link couldn't help but chuckle.

"I never hated you… you just irritate me sometimes." Navi slightly crinkled her face in annoyance but didn't want to argue any further.

"Link, why are we walking anyways?" Navi questioned, not even noticing for the past half an hour.

"Well, I wanted to pick up Epona from the ranch and there is no way to teleport there…" Link answered as they came to gate that enclosed Lake Hylia.

"Why don't you call her, by playing her favorite song?" Navi asked, referring to the magical melody that Malon, the ranch girl who'd given Epona to Link had taught him. No matter where Link was, Epona would always come running. Link thought this over and declined.

"What if Malon is feeding her, or brushing her? Epona deserves a break. I need to come to her for once." Link smiled, knowing he was only thinking of his horse, "Besides, what's the harm in walking? It's nice out today."

"Yes, but it will be dark soon…" Navi shuddered flying to Link's collar. However, before she could make herself comfortable Link swatted her away.

"Oh no you don't! What did I tell you? You're a big girl, you can walk like me. Erm… fly... Whatever. And what's this about it getting dark? You're with the hero of time! Speaking of Dark… I wonder what he's up to." Link began to trail off while a smile slowly started to curl upon his lips.

"Why does that abomination make you so happy?" Navi grunted.

"I don't know… he's just so interesting. I've never met anyone like him before…"

"HE'S YOU!" Navi squealed.

"No he is not!" Link huffed crossing his arms, "We are completely different… like his hair. It's so… dark. Black like the midnight sky…and his skin… it's so pale and luminescent… like porcelain."

"Oh my goddesses Link… just can it, would ya? You're making me sick."

An hour or so passed before they were able to see the ranch in the distance. They should arrive in about another half hour. He was worried he might wake Malon; however, she would just be happy to see him. Once, they'd arrived Link ran out to the field where the horses roamed. There was a gated area where they horses were kept and surrounding this was a track where the horses could be raced. To Link's surprise Malon wasn't asleep, but standing in the pen with the horses singing sweetly in the quiet night. Before he could try and surprise her, her instincts must have told her someone was approaching. She turned around to see Link trying to tip toe up behind her.

"FAIRY BOY!" Malon cried. She ran up to Link and swung her arms around his neck, "Oh my goodness! What a surprise!"

"Well it was gonna be…" Link muttered smiling, scratching the back of his head, "What have you been up to? How's Epona?"

"Oh you know… helping Daddy out around the farm. We just had some cuccoo eggs hatch! Would you like to see the babies?" She squealed clasping her hands together.

"Awwww, of course!" Link cooed and followed her over to the cuccoo coop. Malon picked up a tiny cuccoo and placed it gently into Link's hands. He awed and gawked over the cute little creature and snuggled his face against its soft down feathers. As soon as Link's face got to close to the cuccoo's beak it clamped down hard on his nose.

"Ouch!" Link cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Malon apologized, taking the baby cuccoo away and placing it back in its coop, "So I suppose you are here to get Epona? Why didn't you just call her by playing her song?"

"I figured it was time for me to come to her…" Link replied.

"Ohh Fairy Boy, you are so sweet!" Malon chimed then whistled to call Epona over, "She's been doing just fine. I just brushed her mane and fed her dinner. Have you eaten Link?"

"N-No… but it's alright Malon. I don't want to cause you any trouble." Link assured her.

"Oh hush with that nonsense! You're no trouble at all. It's the least I could do for the hero of time." She smiled then ran to her house quickly. Link decided it was best for him to wait outside since he didn't want to wake Malon's father, Talon. While he was waiting, he decided to spend the time catching up with Epona. He always talked to her as if she could respond and sometimes she would give signs as if she understood but at the end of the day… she was only a horse. Malon came running out of the house with a bottle and a paper bag full of goodies.

"Here is some fresh Lon-Lon Ranch milk! Oh, and here is half a loaf of bread I baked earlier today. There is also a small bag of oats for Epona, some fresh grown tomatoes and a couple ears of corn… oh and I put a few apples-"

Link cringed as she said apples. He hated apples, he didn't know why but he never liked them. They were fruit for Pete's sake, and they were hard and got stuck in his teeth. Fruit are supposed to be squishy and sweet he'd always thought.

"They aren't for you silly head! They're for Epona. I know what you like…" Malon retorted smiling, "I also put some dried beef strips in there for protein." She handed the sack to Link and he accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you so much Malon, you are a great friend." Link said softly taking her into his arms.

"Stay safe, Fairy Boy… come back soon." She replied and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Link smiled then mounted Epona and gave her a light kick in the side to get her walking. He waved goodbye to Malon until he knew that she could no longer see him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Chapter 5! Woo! Hoo-ra! And trust me, this one is going to be very interesting! ^.^ I'm still wondering if more than one person reads this… but writing it makes me happy so… I guess that's all that matters. Please leave a review and tell me how much I suck! Yey!**_

**I don't own Legend of Zelda of any of its characters.**

_Chapter 5: Deadly Meetings_

"We need to go to Kakariko village, Navi." Link stated while steering Epona in the right direction, "We need to restock on supplies before we go home."

It was early the next morning whenever Link and Navi arrived in front of the stair steps that led to the mountain village, "Link… do you smell that?" Navi asked.

"Yeah… it smells like smoke." Link replied. They both looked at each other with a confused expression then their eyes widened in shock. Link let out a cry and they both shouted in unison, "The village is on fire!"

Dark had been walking in Hyrule field admiring the vastness of it all. He took this time to appreciate the beauty of the plains and the many trees spread out across the land. He soon found a crystal clear river flowing alongside the mountains. He followed the river until he saw a stone bridge that crossed over it. Beyond the bridge was what used to be Hyrule town… and also the castle. He cringed when he thought of Ganondorf and decided to cross the bridge to see where it would take him. On the other side, there was a stone stair set that led up into the hillside. He figured he would check this place out and ask if anybody had seen Link.

As Link arrived within the small town he spotted a familiar figure that was standing in front of the village's well, staring intently into the bottom. He ran up to his friend, knowing it was Sheik.

"Sheik, what's going on? The village! It's on fire!" Link shouted frantically waving his arms.

"Get back, Link." Sheik stated demandingly.

"What? What the hell is going on?" Link asked wanting to know why he was just standing there looking into this old dumb well while the village was burning to the ground. A dark maroon colored mist started to rise from within the well and Sheik tried to control it with magic but the force was too strong. The suspicious fog lifted Sheik in mid-air and began twirling and twisting his body before chunking him across the village in a ferocious manner.

"Sheik!" Link cried, running over to his friend's aid then turning to see the mist coming straight towards them, "Oh sweet goddesses…"

He lifted his shield and pulled out his sword as if he could somehow fight off this evil being; however, just as it had done with Sheik it rammed powerfully into Link knocking him off his feet, then lifted him in the air, shaking him murderously before slamming him into a stone wall. The eerie fog then darted quickly towards the graveyard, nowhere to be seen.

Dark had noticed the powerful odor of burning and fire and he frantically ran up the pathway to the village. Upon entering he could hear something above him and as he glanced up he saw a strange dark ghostly mass darting across the sky.

"You don't see that everyday…" Dark muttered. He scanned the area and saw that the village was in a major dilemma. Buildings were burning and people were screaming and shouting terrified to wits end. Dark glanced around quickly and then saw a familiar green figure lying helpless against a wall blood dripping from his partially opened mouth. His body looked crumpled and disfigured. He gasped as he saw a strange character dressed in a suspicious looking outfit walking slowly over to Link. Dark quickly ran over to the both of them and drew his sword.

"Back up, freak!" Dark shouted pointing his sword at the man dressed in blue. As he turned around he saw that he had a turban covering his face with only a single exposed red eye. Dark found this quite unsettling. He was the only person he'd ever known, besides monsters of the dark underworld that had these ruby jewels for sight. This immediately gave Dark the impression that this man was a force to be reckoned with.

"Who are you?" Sheik asked calmly, not even taking in the strangely similar appearance the dark man had to Link.

"I don't have time for questions, now get away from him." Dark ordered pointing to Link with his sword, who still lay unconscious and motionless. Sheik simply smirked and shooed his hand at Dark and continued to walk towards Link's body.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Dark roared his voice becoming demonic and his eyes growing a bright furious shade of crimson. Sheik then became aware of this man's true powers and turned to face him.

"You do not want to fight me." Sheik warned boldly crossing his arms, "It is not in your best interest."

Dark laughed. His voice was still in a deep, demented and bellowing tone. It was as if every word echoed across the land, "You think I am fearful of you? Only a coward would not show his face. Is it something you're ashamed of? If you do not back away from the boy, I would be happy to slice it off for you."

Sheik stood his ground. He was uneasy, but not about to back off. For all he knew, this man was out to kill Link. Sheik pulled something from his pocket, small and circular. He looked up at Dark to make sure he was making eye contact and when he was sure Dark was more focused on his eyes than his hands he chunked the object in Dark's direction. The item burst into smoke and it enveloped around him. Dark started to hack and cough waving his arms to disperse the smoke. Before he had time to think a blue figure came crashing down on him from the sky with a dropkick to his face. He stumbled backwards and used his incredibly fast agility to dart through the smoke. He could see a faint shade of blue coming towards him through the haze and Dark used his shield to thrust it towards his enemy knocking the figure back; however, Sheik used this to jump into a graceful back flip and came back with a hard punch to Dark's jaw. Dark was going easy on this guy for the sole fact that he didn't have any real weaponry.

"Alright you." Dark stated then used his keen eyesight to locate his target before he had another chance to make a fool out of Dark. He saw Sheik coming at him in a jump attack and he swung his sword like a baseball bat using the flat edge to knock him into the same wall where Link was laying. He quickly grabbed Sheik by his neck and slammed him to the wall holding his sword dangerously close to his throat, "You wanna play, huh? Are you trying to fuck with me?" He yelled through bloodied teeth. He turned his head to spit out a mouth full of blood and saliva. At this point, Sheik knew why this man looked familiar. He looked eerily similar to Link… He knew this was Ganondorf's work. Sheik began squirming in fright and pain trying to loosen the grip on his neck, "If you keep moving, this sword will slice you before I even get the chance."

Down below, Link was starting to come to. His vision was hazy and red but he could hear a somewhat familiar voice. It sounded like Dark but… not the Dark he'd come to know. It sounded much lower… intensely evil and full of hatred. He tilted his head to look in the direction of this malicious voice to see Dark with his sword thrust up against Sheik's neck. He was covered in beads of sweat and a worried look upon his brow while Dark stared into his frightened eyes with the look of death.

"..Da…DA-ARK!" Link shouted hoarsely his voice breaking. Link was near tears, he couldn't believe his eyes, "Da-ark… let him go… let him go NOW!" Link screamed letting the water that was swelling in his beautiful blues fall down his cheeks. Link tried to take deep breathes as he clutched his stomach and weakly pointed a finger at his darker half. Dark stared at him in confusion and didn't budge, "I said now, dammit!" Dark glanced at Sheik, then back and Link. He finally let go of Sheik's neck and sheathed his sword. He struggled to regain his breath while Dark knelt beside Link.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"What… what were you doing Dark?" Link cried grabbing his wrist, "What the fuck was that?" At first Dark was speechless, "What the fuck was that, Dark!" Link asked again grabbing behind Dark's neck and pulling him close. Dark was so confused. What the hell was going on? He tried comforting Link by rubbing his back as he cried weakly into his shoulder. He'd never seen the hero so upset, but what was it that got him so emotional?

"I've never seen you like that… not even in the water temple when you were trying to kill me… what happened to you…" Link muffled into Dark's tunic. Link had been trying to defend Dark's innocence and good will to people this whole time, when in reality he felt he was sugar-coating a monster. He should have heeded the pink fairies words when they suggested he take Dark to the Great Fairy to rid him of evil.

"I… I thought he was trying to hurt you. I come in here and see fucking crazy clouds flying in the air, the village is on fire, and there's some strange guy walking up to your seemingly lifeless body! What did you expect out of me?" Dark asked almost hurt pulling out of the boys embrace. Seeing Link so upset even made Dark want to cry. He could feel his eyes start to water but would not let them fall. In the meantime, Sheik stood a good distance away watching this episode in confusion.

Link couldn't help but smile weakly knowing his comrade was only trying to protect him. So Un-Dark like. Now killing Sheik… that was very Dark-like. He explained that Sheik was his friend and was only trying to help him after that menace escaped the well. Sheik also added that the 'beast' was an evil shadow spirit called Bongo-Bongo. Ganondorf had released him from the well so that he could guard the Shadow Temple. This would be where Link would need to go next. After Sheik taught Link the Nocturne of Shadow, the melody he would need to teleport to the temple considering there was no other way to access it, Sheik was quite eager to leave.

"I don't know what's going on here, Link. However, it is my duty to warn you to be careful. I believe in your choices," He then looked towards Dark, "And I will not question them. Don't turn your back." He added then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's up with that guy and his magic tricks?" Dark asked turning to Link who was still leaning against the wall of which he crashed into.

"I'm not sure… but it's always cool to watch." Link said smiling then wincing in pain.

"Here let me help you," Dark stated, concern filling his voice as he tried to pick up Link.

"Wait…" Link ordered then pulled out his ocarina. He began to play a mysterious melody that seemed to call upon the heavens. A few moments later, rain began to fall profusely from the sky putting out the flames that had surrounded them.

"That was amazing…" Dark muttered in awe looking around as the flames dispersed. He then lifted Link into his arms bridle style and started to walk towards the village exit. Link was amazed at how caring Dark was being.

"Dark…"

"Mm?"

"Are you bi-polar?" Link asked raising an eyebrow.

"What!" He replied shocked.

"One second your about to cut someone's face off… the next minute your carrying me with a smile upon your face. Call me crazy… but it's a slight mood change." Link explained.

"Link I don't know what came over me…" Dark said seriously, "I was furious. Ready for blood. I don't know why… I guess it's because I owed you one."

"Owed me one? For what?"

"For bringing me back to life, silly." Dark smiled looking down at Link. His whole demeanor… it changed. Link had to admit… he was a little frightened.

"Dark… don't get me wrong, but whenever I left you at my house I thought you didn't want anything to do with me. I felt like I was forcing you to stay there…HEY! Wait a minute! You were supposed to stay there!" Link shouted, "You broke your promise!"

Dark's expression grew dark once more, "Shut up Link. I stayed there almost three days and you hadn't returned. If anything you broke your promise by telling me you would be back soon. Not only had I been cooped up in that house for nearly 72 hours, I was starting to worry you'd gone and got yourself killed. Like I said, I owed it to you to make sure you were alive." His serious tone told Link he'd better shut up.

"I'm sorry… I just," Link started but Dark cut him off.

"Don't even worry about it Link… So would you like to take a break before you go defeat the shadow temple? You're kind of in bad shape and… I would like a tour of Hyrule when you're feeling up to it." Dark added, giving him a wink. Link had to admit that he really enjoyed this new side of Dark; however, he now knew he needed to watch out for his sudden mood changes… especially when he turned angry. It was as though something had possessed him. If Dark were ever to get that livid with Link, it would surely be the end of him. He knew that he was only toying with Sheik.

"How about we go rest up back at my house… at least for a couple of hours… Please?" Link begged, giving Dark a puppy dog look. Dark groaned and dropped Link to the ground. He shrieked in pain, and Dark just scowled at him.

"Link, I can't spend another minute in that house! If we're going back, you're walking!" Dark shouted then continued on ahead of him. Link let out an insulted cry and struggled to stand to his feet. He didn't succeed and fell to his knees. He wasn't about to ask for Dark's help after he so blatantly dropped him like that, so he started to slowly crawl. Dark looked back to see if the hero was following him and at first did not see him. His eyes scanned downwards and he saw the poor blonde dragging himself on the ground. He frowned realizing how cruel he'd been. He squatted on the ground and cocked his head at Link.

"What are you doing?" He asked stupidly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Link asked hastily ignoring him and continued crawling forward.

"I'm sorry, Link. I was rude. Now come here." Dark replied walking slowly behind him.

"No!" Link cried and proceeded onward. Dark couldn't help but laugh, it was like he was chasing a turtle.

"Come here, you!" Dark ordered playfully, scooping Link into his arms.

"Gentle!" Link cried referring to his sore limbs.

"For the hero of time, you are such a cry baby!" Dark chuckled. Link just pouted and crossed his arms.

"Dark, instead of walking, let's take my horse Epona." Link stated, "You'll get sick of carrying me soon, plus she's waiting for me just outside the village." He smiled.

"Horse?" Dark questioned furrowing his brow, "What's a horse?"

_**A/N: How'd you like them apples? :D Sorry I drastically switched Dark's attitude… but I was sick of him being so stuffy. -.- Hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Okay, so I'm really starting to love this story. I was considering turning it into a comic/manga type deal once it's finished and posting it on another website. I still haven't decided if I'm going to do it because it would take a really long time to complete because I would want it to be perfect, but that way you could see the scenery and emotions of the characters from a better standpoint It's just a thought, tell me if you guys would be interested in that. Some people like to picture the story in their own mind and interpret it how they want to and others like to see pictures. Everyone is different. So, let me know if any of you would even go check it out if I were to do it and if so I probably will. And if not… I probably will still do it anyways because… I want to. ^.^ or I may do an original story instead so I don't cause any conflict with this one. We'll see! But enough of this, on with chapter… 6? Yes 6!**_

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

_Chapter 6: Feelings_

"It's big…" Dark muttered with his eyes wide.

"Of course she's big, she's a horsey." Link grinned childishly putting a hand on his hip, "Now help me out here." Dark walked cautiously over to Link and Epona careful to maintain enough distance from the horse's mouth. Link used Dark's shoulder to push himself onto his horse and held out his hand to help Dark up as well.

"I don't know… what if she doesn't like me?" Dark asked.

"She won't…" Navi muttered under her breath. Dark scowled and Link frowned flicking her with his finger. She squeaked in pain and shut her mouth.

"Come on Dark! She's perfectly tame, it's not like we're dealing with a wild animal here." Link assured him continuing to hold out his hand.

"Erm… okay." Dark finally stated then began to take a few steps closer. Epona snorted then swung her head, hitting Dark and knocking him on his bottom.

"Liiiink!" Dark shouted from the ground. At first Link was speechless, but then he busted into a fit of laughter, "What is so funny? Your _tame_ horse just violently knocked me on my ass."

"Oh yes, what an act of raging brutality." Link chuckled, "Epona, that was very rude. Now Dark is going to ride you whether you like it or not…" He trailed off raising an eyebrow at how awkward that last sentence sounded. It almost seemed as if the horse sighed and Dark tried again, this time successfully. She did slightly buck him into the air once he was on board but Link assured him that she was only teasing him.

"Okay, Dark hold on tight." Link demanded pulling his arms around his waist. Dark grew tense and couldn't help but blush being so close to the hero. Link didn't seem to notice and slightly kicked Epona's sides to get her galloping at a steady stride. Dark relaxed and let his arms fall loosely into Link's lap as he rested his head on the back of his shoulder. _This is pretty nice…_ he thought to himself.

"See I told you she's not so bad!" Link exclaimed. Dark's eye's widened thinking he had actually said that aloud but then realized Link was only referring to earlier when he was desperately trying to convince Dark that Epona wasn't going to kill him.

"_But look at its feet…" Dark observed, "It doesn't have toes… just weird… thingies."_

"_They're called hooves Dark…" Link sighed, "She needs them because she's always walking on the hard ground. If she had regular feet like us, she would get blisters. Think of them like shoes." Link explained smiling._

"_Well… okay. At least it has pretty hair…" Dark stated reaching out to touch Epona's luscious mane but quickly pulled his hand back when Epona snapped her large jaws at him. Dark looked to Link in horror and Navi laughed menacingly._

"_Epona! No biting!" Link scolded wagging his finger, "And Navi, cut the attitude. I swear, all my girls are jealous of you!" _

Dark frowned at how unintelligent he felt. This new world was all so new to him and he was embarrassed of not knowing a lot of things. He sighed; grateful that at least he had Link to show him everything he's been missing out on his whole life. They soon arrived at a familiar looking entrance surrounded by hundreds of oak trees. They dismounted the horse and Dark quickly ran far away from her. Link pet Epona goodbye and gave her an apple to feed on that Malon had given him last night. He walked weakly over to Dark who snaked an arm around his frail body to help him into the forest.

Once they had entered, the two girls Dark had met before came running up to the both of them squealing and grinning from ear to ear.

"Look, it's Mr. Link's handsome friend!" One of the girls shouted excitedly, "We missed you, already!" They said in unison.

"Hey, what about me?" Link pouted then crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah you too…" One of the girls muttered then grabbed Dark's hand, "Why don't you come play with us?" They asked smiling. Link's jaw dropped. Dark noticed and laughed but declined the request of the Kokiri girls.

"No thanks, I have to tend to the hero over here." Dark stated smugly, "Maybe later." They frowned but walked away.

"Well… I see you've become very popular the past couple of days." Link grumbled.

"Oh chill out Link. I just met them earlier… plus they're only children, they move on fast. It's like getting a new toy." Dark said while they entered Link's home. Link frowned and then flopped on his bed. Dark sat in a tiny chair on the other side of the room and yawned.

"Are you tired, Dark?" Link asked, "Didn't you sleep the whole time you were here?"

"Not really. I slept for a couple of hours the first night… and a small nap the next day. It was kind of hard, being in a new place and all. I was a little uncomfortable." He replied shrugging, "By the way Link ever since I was revived, I've felt this burning sensation in my stomach. And it sounds like it's… growling at me?" Link cocked his head and then realized what he was talking about and let out a laugh.

"Dark, you're hungry!" Link replied reaching for his sack of food Malon had given him.

"What is hungry? I don't remember every being hungry before…" Dark asked confused.

"Well it's… it's when your body wants food." Link tried to explain, "Maybe when the fairies healed you it had some kind of effect on your body… like made you more human-like." He guessed, "Here try some of this!" Link handed Dark a piece of bread. Dark eyed it suspiciously, looking it over in his palm. Then after a quick sniff and small lick he shoved it in his mouth and grinned with his cheeks full.

"Ivs delipshufs," He said with his mouth full. Link just raised an eyebrow then realized he was trying to say 'it's delicious' and cracked up.

"There's more where that came from!" Link said excitedly handing him a piece of dried beef. Dark scarfed it down then his eyes grew wide.

"I think I just died." He muttered, "In a good way."

"Don't joke," Link frowned and began to eat his own food. He washed it down with some milk and handed it to Dark for him to drink from as well. He lay back down and patted the space beside him.

"Want to take a nap?" Link asked innocently. Dark hesitated then responded.

"That bed is too tiny. It's too small for you alone."

"You're right." Link answered then began to pull quilts out from a nearby drawer. He laid them neatly on the floor making a comfortable makeshift mattress. He tossed a few pillows down as well and grabbed a thin blanket for warmth, "Is this good enough for you?" He asked making himself comfy on one side of the home-made bed. Dark sighed then slowly walked over towards him feeling quite awkward. He lay down stiffly and scooted as far away from Link without getting off of the quilts.

"Oh don't be such a stranger!" Link said smiling then grabbed him. He tugged on him forcing him to come closer, "I don't bite… Like Epona." He added with a laugh then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep within minutes. Dark chuckled quietly at how fast the hero had fallen asleep. He watched him lying there with a childlike innocence, a stream of drool coming from his mouth and letting out a light snore.

Dark took the blanket and wiped his mouth and stared at Link's limp arm draped over his torso. He lifted his arm and moved it off of him; however, this only caused Link to stir in his sleep and he grabbed Dark hugging him like a teddy bear. Dark sighed realizing he had only made things worse for himself. He to, closed his eyes and surprisingly felt very relaxed and comfortable with the situation he was in at the moment. He felt warm. He slowly dozed off, not even minding the hero's embrace.

A couple of hours later, Link woke up to see Dark sleeping contently next to him. He even had a smile spread across his face and was mumbling gibberish in his slumber. Link grinned and leaned closer to try and make out what he was saying.

"Mm… Link…," Dark muttered, "Your hair… it's pretty… like… a sunflower."

Link began to giggle immensely and poked Dark in the cheek. Dark didn't move and Link kept poking him until the smile on his face started to fade with each poke until it turned into a frown. He swatted at Link's hand and grumbled a faint, "Go away…" Link just laughed and grabbed his sides tickling him.

"Link! Stoooooooop!" Dark whined tossing and turning away from him.

Link frowned, "I thought you wanted a tour of Hyrule?"

"And I thought you were resting… weren't you the one who got slammed into a brick wall by an evil shadow of darkness…" Dark mumbled still resisting. As he remembered this he turned to Link, "Hey turn around." Link obeyed the request and turned his back to him, "Now take off your shirt." He ordered. Link turned his head around and gave Dark a look of confusion.

"I want to see the damage." Dark replied lifting it up himself. Link pulled it over his head and asked, "Well, how does it look?" Dark was speechless and Link grew impatient, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Goddesses Link, it looks awful…" Dark replied sadly. Link's back was covered in blotches of dark purple and blue. His skin was irritated and puffy and covered in a film of dried blood. Where Link's back bone protruded from his skin due to him being so thin, each vertebrae was especially swollen covered in scrapes and small cuts, "Doesn't it hurt?" Dark asked surprised that Link wasn't in agonizing pain. He also checked the back of his head and felt a large knot and his blonde locks were slightly stained a dark crimson but he hadn't seriously injured it.

"Well… I've felt worse." Link replied casually, "Like the time, I had to defeat the monster in Lord Jabu Jabu's belly, remember Navi?"

"Yes, that was probably the worst off he's been… he was electrocuted so many times his hair started to burn off…" Navi replied with a solemn look on her face. Dark grimaced thinking about how many times the hero had been seriously wounded. He'd probably had more life-threatening injuries in his young life than anybody in the land… and it was all to save them. This thought infuriated Dark.

"That milk we've been drinking also acts a lot like a pain reliever. It makes you feel a lot better but it's not as good as a potion. I have to get that from the store. Which reminds me… I forgot to go restock on supplies in Kakariko." Link frowned.

"Can't we go to that fairy fountain where I was revived and they can heal you?" Dark asked concerned not even paying attention to Link's last comment.

"Well… we could. But I'd feel like I would be wasting the fairy's magic. They should really only be used for lethal injuries or death. This will heal on its own and if I get a potion, that'll do the trick." He answered with a grin, "Let's go Dark, we can make a quick shopping trip and then I'll show you all of Hyrule!"

"Link, why don't you make me a list and I'll go get your things for you…" Dark replied, "You need to rest up before you go to the shadow temple… you can show me around anytime."

"No," Link answered standing to his feet, "I can't anytime, you might not be around later!"

Dark stood up as well, "What are you talking about?"

"You said so yourself! You told me that you don't feel obligated to stay with me and that you plan on leaving and that I shouldn't be surprised whenever you suddenly disappear." Link said defensively. Dark was surprised at how well Link had remembered his words, "I'm not taking that chance. I want to enjoy the time we still have together. I'm not going to let a sore back keep me from spending time with you." He added. Dark was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He had no idea that Link had favored him this much. Link seemed to pick up on his darker half's emotions and responded.

"I've never had a friend like you, Dark." He glanced at Navi to make sure she wouldn't say a word, "I feel like we share something special that nobody else has. I can't really explain it right now… but maybe I'll figure it out later. Please just let me do this, I'm fine really!" Link begged. Dark couldn't help but smile, he loved this new feeling of being appreciated.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Dark whispered pulling Link into a gentle hug. _Not yet, anyway… _

_**A/N: Stinkin' Dark, sending everybody mixed signals! What the hay! Anyways, I know this one is kind of sappy… it probably will be until they get to the Shadow Temple because it is oh so serious… and creepy. -.- Thank you for your reviews, I enjoy reading them. :P I'll probably submit Chapter 7 later tonight because I've been nocturnal lately and I can't sleep at night… so yeah look forward to that tomorrow. :D **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello people! If I didn't post this when I said I would I'm sorry. Sometimes I have brain farts. -.- So one thing that I want to get out there before you start reading is that in this story Sheik is going to be a MAN! Yes, a man. I know he's really Zelda in disguise… blah blah blah. However, I think Sheik is way too beast to be Zelda and it's my story so… he's a man. Plus I need a jealousy factor… and there are no other good looking men in OoT. Ha-ha, oh and I want to thank blueArcanine (sorry if I spelt that wrong! Gahh I should really look that up) because you always leave me nice and funny reviews that make me laugh and get me motivated to write the next chapter. ^.^ Yey! Oh and another thing… Navi is pretty quiet for being well… herself. Erm, I find her annoying. So I only make her talk when she is dissing Dark… or Link is alone. Lol Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own legend of zelda or any of it's characters.**_

_Chapter 7:Fun and then Some _

Link and Dark were sitting upon the small island in the middle of Lake Hylia eating the rest of Link's food. They had rode Epona there but then decided they should teleport the rest of the places they would visit in order to save time. Ganandorf was growing stronger every day, and they were both aware of that. He had sliced Malon's home grown tomatoes with a small knife he'd bought from Kakariko village while they were getting the items Link needed such as bombs, arrows, and a potion. Link was teaching Dark how to make sandwiches with the extra bread and meat. It was like they were having a small picnic amongst the beautiful lake.

"You like?" Link asked as he watched Dark munch furiously on his food. Dark nodded appreciatively, "Do you remember this place?"

Dark looked up at him, "Not really? Should i?" He responded with a confused expression. Link cocked his head and stared at him.

"Well, I thought you would have… the water temple is below this lake." Link stated unsure if he was going to upset Dark bringing him so close to his unfortunate past.

"The water temple is here? That wretched place is here?" Dark asked raising his voice and standing up to go look over the edge of the little island. Link grew a little nervous and backed away from him a bit, "We're not here so you can send me back right?" Dark asked with a smirk.

"Never!" Link shouted, "Of course not… I don't know I just thought… well this is one of the main parts of Hyrule… I just…" Link just babbled on until Dark cut him off.

"Link, shut up. I'm not mad at you. I just can't believe such an atrocious abode… is dwelling underneath this beautiful landscape." He stated then walked over to Link and kneeled down next to him, "Thank you again for saving me from that place."

"Well, you know… you're welcome." Link smiled scratching his head nervously. Dark then lay on his back with his arms behind his head, basking in the radiant sun. His pale porcelain skin was beaming and his dark black hair was shining magnificently.

"Dark…" Link started as he stared at his other half in part awe and part jealousy.

"Yes?" He responded with his eyes closed peacefully. He was taking in this new reflective moment of freedom and true happiness. He'd never felt this good.

"You're beautiful." Link answered smiling. Dark sat up and looked at the hero who was grinning wildly.

"Well aren't you conceited?" He laughed. Link raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"We're the same silly." Dark replied lying back down.

"No we're not." Link responded lying next to him, "We're everything that each other isn't, actually." Dark considered his response and thought deeply about it. It did make sense when he put it that way; however, he was always referred to as the Hero's shadow by Ganondorf and nothing more. Hence, they were the same person. "But that's what makes you so interesting." Link went on rolling on his stomach propping his chin up with his knuckles. Dark chuckled. He loved how the Hero was so enthused by him.

"Well… I suppose you're pretty to." Dark replied awkwardly. Link laughed and rolled on his back.

"I know… I heard you talking in your sleep."

"What?" Dark shrieked jumping to his feet.

"You… You were talking in your sleep!" Link said between fits of laughter, "You said my hair is pretty like a sunflower!"

"Did not!"

"Did."

"Did not!"

"Did."

"Did n-"

"Did."

Dark pouted and sat back down, "Whatever…." He muttered as he fiddled with a rock, "So where are we going next? I kind of like it here… but I guess we have to see the rest."

"We haven't been here but an hour… we can stay longer if you'd like." Link replied smiling. _Always smiling…_, "In fact, you want to go for a swim?" Link stood up and kicked off his boots, then pulled his tunic over his head and threw it at Dark. It landed directly on top of his head, covering his face. He pulled it off to see Link rolling up his pants to his knees.

"You coming in, or what?" Link asked with a grin and then gracefully dove into the beautiful lake. He arose quickly and flipped his wet blonde locks back and stared at Dark with his lovely blues, "Well?" Dark smiled and began taking off his boots. Link dove down once again and when he rose to the top to take a breath, he was greeted by an excited Dark jumping directly on top of him. They both crashed deep into the lake flailing and arms and kicking legs until they reached the surface bursting in a fit of laughter.

"You want to see where you came from?" Link asked waving his hand in his direction and then diving deep into the Lake. Dark took a deep breath and followed after him. They swam deeper and deeper towards the bottom until they saw an alcove cut out of the island they were just sitting on. It was gated shut with a blue diamond placed just above the entrance. Dark automatically assumed that was the key to get inside. They soon ran out of breath and paddled towards the surface gasping for air.

"So you don't remember this at all?" Link sputtered as he floated on his back on the surface of the lake.

"Nope. I remember being in Ganondorf's castle after I was born… erm… created and then poof. I arrived in that goddess forsaken room." Dark explained as he flicked water at Link, "I'm so happy I'm out of there."

"I know right, I was only there for a few hours and it already started to drive me crazy." Link replied as he floated by.

"Psh, that's nothing!" Dark answered, "Try being there for years!" He gave Link a splash who also swatted water at him in return until it turned into a water splashing war.

"Okay, okay you win." Link finally gave up, sick of having to wipe the water from his eyes. Dark laughed and climbed back up onto the island helping Link up as well, "Where to next?" he asked as he shook his black hair like a wet dog.

"Let's go check out Death Mountain." Link answered as he slipped on his boots.

"Uh, do we have to?" Dark asked with a worried and confused tone in his voice, "I don't know how comfortable I am visiting a place with the word 'death' in it."

"It's one of the main parts of Hyrule. You've seen the forest, you've seen the Lake, I'd take you to the Gerudo fortress but… well we'd probably be taken captive and tortured to death. Plus, you've already seen what has become of Hyrule Town and the castle." Link replied as he pulled his tunic on. He noticed Dark was just staring blankly at him, until his shirt covered his toned chest and defined abs. Then he shook his head and nodded.

"Uh, yeah sure. Let's go." He muttered looking away. Link smiled to himself and pulled out his ocarina.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Link stated as he pulled out a red tunic, "You will need to wear this."

"How come, I don't look good in black?" He teased as he switched shirts.

"No! Not that…" Link stuttered, "You'll need it because it's deathly hot up there. Hence, death mountain. Anyway, you won't last longer than a minute in there unless you wear this." He explained.

"Well, what about you?" Dark asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. I got quite used to the heat whenever I defeated the fire temple. Plus, when I fought off the monsters in Dodongo's cavern as a child I didn't even have that tunic. It wasn't as hot… but not exactly comfortable. I can probably last at least 5 minutes which trust me, will be more than enough time. It's not incredibly interesting." Link answered with a hint of worry in his voice. He wasn't exactly confident he would last 5 minutes. He really didn't want to catch on fire either.

"Well, are you ready to teleport?" Link asked as he practiced his fingering to play the Bolero of Fire, the melody that would take them to Death Mountain Crater.

"I don't know… I'm kind of worried to try out this teleporting thing. What if it doesn't work?" Dark muttered looking at his feet and twiddling with his thumbs.

"It worked when you were dead!" Link laughed, "It just lags out a bit… you might arrive 2 seconds later." He winked at Dark who took a deep breath and was mustering every bit of courage he had.

"Okay, but if I get lost in a space time continuum I'm going to be so pissed!" Dark warned pointing a finger at Link. Link rolled his eyes and waved for him to come close.

"Hold on as tight as you can. Maybe it gapped out last time because I couldn't get a good grip on your lifeless body." Link thought. Dark frowned at the word 'lifeless' and wrapped his arms tight around Link.

"Da-rk… not that ti-ight… I have… to be… able to play... the song!" Link sputtered unable to breathe. Dark loosened his grip just enough so the Hero could play his instrument but also clinging to him for dear life. A bright flash came upon them and it felt like they were spinning at maximum speed, and before he knew it he was falling from mid-air onto the poor blonde standing below. He barely had time to take in the new scenery before he crawled pathetically to a rock and heaved up his lunch.

"Sweet Goddesses… that isn't fun." Dark croaked as he vomited. Link furrowed his brow and walked over to the poor man and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry Dark, I should have warned you. Teleporting always makes you sick at first." Link explained. Dark wiped his mouth and stood to his feet. As he glanced around at his new surroundings, his mouth fell agape and his eyes widened. He was standing in the middle of a volcano and he couldn't believe it. He began to smile at how surreal this moment was and looked down over the edge of a large stone pillar they were standing on towards the lava flowing below. He started to laugh, quite amused.

"Wow…" Dark gasped, "This is amazing!" He turned to look at Link with a broad grin that suddenly turned to a frown. Link had his hands on his knees propping himself up and was sweating profusely. He looked up to meet Dark's gaze and gave him a thumbs up and a weak smile, "Link are you alright?" Link nodded and shooed him with his hand as if to tell him to continue to look around. He sat on the hot ground and rested against a rock as he watched Dark explore in utter amazement. He was already feeling weary but he wouldn't let Dark realize that. He was having way too much fun, and he would feel terrible to ruin it.

Dark ran up and down the wooden bridges, jumping on them to test their strength. He seemed to find pleasure in dangerous activities. He tossed stones into the crater below to their impending molten doom and laughed heartily when he would see the lava bubble and smoke arise as the rock melted. Every now and then he would glance at Link whose skin was now turning quite red. Link could feel the blisters forming on top of the wounds already on his back but clenched his teeth to ward off the pain he felt. His skin was boiling and he knew that if they didn't leave soon, he could possibly ignite into flames. But the look on Dark's face as he pranced around was priceless, and to Link it was worth all the pain he was enduring. He pulled out the potion he had yet to take and took a swig. It made him feel a bit better; however, in his current state it could not work to its full potential.

Dark was in the process of pushing a rather large boulder off of the cliff completely not keeping track of time. As it hit the lava and burst and boiled he couldn't help but smile. It was amazing to him how something so strong could be belittled to rubble against the intense heat. As he thought this he gasped and glanced to Link who seemed to be unconscious lying on the ground. He had the bottle of potion still in his hand but it had spilled all over the floor when he had passed out. Dark grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him violently.

"Link!" he shouted lightly tapping him on the cheek, "Link! Come on…" Link was limp and his skin was starting to burn.

"Dark!" Navi cried, "The Great Fairy Fountain is right over there across the bridge! Quickly, we need to take him there!" She was flying frantically in circles until Dark grabbed the frenzied fairy and shoved her in his tunic, "Calm down." He muttered and picked up Link and raced across the bridge but came to a sudden halt when he saw that it was broken. He began to panic until Navi spoke up, "The hookshot! Use the hookshot!" She cried from his collar. He patted Link down until he pulled out the item a little unsure of exactly how to use it, "Aim and use the trigger, idiot!"

"Oh would you can it, already? It's hard to think in the middle of a crisis!" Dark shouted then pointed the hookshot towards a wooden post where the bridge should have been connected and pulled the trigger. A long chain shot from the item, latching to the post and immediately dragged them to the other side. Dark was caught off guard and nearly dropped Link to a fiery demise below. Dark caught his hand just in time before he fell to his molten grave.

"Link!" Navi cried as the poor man hung by a mere thread, that thread being Dark's grip on his hand, "Dark! Use the anger and strength from all the times you wanted to slap me silly to pull this boy up!" Dark didn't need to think about that, all he was thinking about was how guilty he would feel if he let him slip and once again being completely alone. He immediately yanked Link up and pulled him into his arms and darted towards the next bridge that thankfully wasn't broken and into a small cave's entrance that Navi had pointed to.

The cave looked much like the fairy fountain where he had been revived. Except instead of the ivory pillars around the fountain, there were two torches on either side of the glorious pool of water. A golden triforce was imprinted on the floor beneath Dark's feet.

"Where are the fairies?" Dark asked Navi desperately.

"This is not that kind of fountain, idiot! This is the Great Fairy's Fountain! You have to summon her! Play the melody of the Hyrule family!" Navi answered. Dark just stared at her in bewilderment.

"I don't know how to play the ocarina!" Dark shouted worriedly. Link had done all this for him and now he was on the verge of death because of his selfishness. Navi ringed in fright and began to squeal like a mad woman.

"Uhh… okay! It's not the end of the world! Um… what if I sing it?" Navi replied.

"I don't know how all this magical bull shit works! Give it a go!" Dark answered waving his arms.

"Eh… okay! Doo Do Doooo… uh Doo Do Dooo… Dark it's not working!" Navi screamed after failing at singing the melody even close to the right key, "You have to try! Get his ocarina and try! You two share a special bond; you have to have the same talents. Think hard Dark. Try and be Link for one minute, that's all we need!"

Dark looked at her like she was crazy but he had no other choice. Link needed him now. He pulled the ocarina from his pocket and gasped at how hot his body still was. He fumbled with the instrument and positioned it properly in his hands. He glanced up at Navi nervously, who just nodded desperately. He closed his eyes and tried to put himself into Link's shoes. He tried to remember a time whenever he'd heard Link play Zelda's lullaby but couldn't think of one. He tried to think like Link would, tried to be Link for only a moment. He was failing; he didn't know what to do. Every second that passed, Link was getting closer and closer to death. He blew into the instrument and tried fingering with the keys yet blew out a horrid sound of flat notes.

"Goddesses please! Help us now!" Dark cried dropping to his knees. How could he do this to him? The guilt started to set in, eating at his heart. His stomach dropped and he started to feel nauseous. His eyes started to swell and Navi was sobbing when they heard a beautiful strum of a harps chord coming from behind them. It was playing Zelda's lullaby. Dark and Navi gasped and turned to see a familiar figure dressed in blue walking their way.

Once Sheik had finished the song they heard a wicked screech of laughter echo throughout the cave and a tall woman wearing nothing but knee-high boots came bursting from the fountain. She had dark green whimsical vines covering what clothes should have and a mane of outrageous pink hair tied off into three separate pony tails. She laid seductively in midair her arms crossed under her chin. She had a smile that could kill and Dark just stared in awe, drooling a bit.

"Welcome young ones, I am the Great Fairy of Wisdom." She spoke, sitting up and crossing her long legs.

"Great Fairy! The Hero of Time is in Danger! We beg of you, please heal him!" Navi pleaded.

"As you wish." The fairy replied with her smile of gold. She spread her arms and directed a pink aura of mist towards Link. It wrapped around his body and he floated into the air, at first limp but as he came to he began to stretch his limbs and shake his head. Dark, Navi, and Sheik stood at the cave's entrance to let the Great Fairy perform her magic. Once Link was healed he was gently lowered to the ground. He looked confused but grateful. He bowed to the fairy and gave a simple, "Thank you." She nodded in return.

"Link, when battle has made you weary please come back to see me!" She added and laughed maniacally as she disappeared back into the fountain. Link turned to face his friends who all were grinning childishly.

"What's going on?" He asked confused. First, he'd been watching Dark play amongst the volcano, then he woke up being healed by the Great Fairy, and now Sheik was here? It was too much.

"You passed out from the heat." Dark replied with a frown taking a couple of steps towards him, "So I brought you here."

"I told him to!" Navi added flying forward and crossing her tiny arms, "and where to go… you would have been a goner without me."

"Actually," Sheik stated also stepping forward with the rest of the gang, "He would have been a goner if _I_ hadn't been here. Looks like you need to teach your friend here how to play an ocarina." He glared at Dark who was seething with rage as everyone tried to outdo him.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Dark hissed.

"I've been watching you to make sure you bring no harm to the hero. And it's a good thing I was." Sheik barked in return. Navi started to butt in with Sheik as they ganged up on Dark. Link sighed and stood between Dark and Sheik and Navi.

"There's no need for fighting," Link stated smiling at all of his friends, "Dark isn't causing any trouble. I was just trying to let him have some fun."

"Link, there isn't time for fun now." Sheik scolded putting a hand on Link's shoulder, "You need to get back to your duty." Dark cringed at Sheik touching Link. He didn't know why but he started to feel very hot headed.

"Buzz off! Link is always fulfilling duties for everyone else! And for what? Those worthless swine, deserve what should become of them. Let him take a break!" Dark shouted angrily.

"You call this a break?" Sheik retorted, "Risking his health to drag you around, so _you_ can have 'some fun'?" He quoted with his fingers, "It doesn't seem as though he's thinking of himself at all, but _you_." He said as he pushed a finger to Dark's chest. That was the last straw, that finger was coming off. Dark drew his sword and Link squeaked in fright.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Settle down, now. No need for violence. I'm sorry Sheik, I'll go to the Shadow temple tomorrow… and Dark, control the temper." Link scolded the two, pushing them apart with each hand to the other's chest. Dark sheathed his sword and Sheik dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry Link. I am only worried about Ganondorf and the power he has. Every day that passes is nerve wrecking." Sheik apologized again putting his hands on Link's shoulders, "Try not to be so careless in the future." He added pulling the hero into an embrace that caught him quite off guard. Dark's jaw dropped and Link felt quite awkward as he patted his friend on the back and grinned. He'd never got a hug from Sheik before? Was it in spite of Dark?

"By the way, there is an item you will need before you head to the Shadow temple. You will need to explore the well from which the evil spirit escaped from; however, you cannot enter it as it is now. You will need to return to the past… somewhere where _he_ can't follow." Sheik added glaring at Dark then he backed away slowly and in a quick flash of light, was gone.

Link looked over to Dark whose mouth was still agape at the sudden act of affection from the mysterious warrior. He scratched his head nervously and Navi laughed hysterically. "How'd you like that, Daaaark?" She purred evilly. Link didn't quite understand what she meant but he could tell by the look on his other half's face that he was less than thrilled about the hug he'd just received.

_**A/N: Wow, that was really long! It makes up for me not updating for 3 days though. ^.^ I spent the weekend at a friend's house and they don't have internet! :/ So, i hope you liked it… and that surprise twist! Mwahahaha! You will probably see more tomorrow. However, it probably won't be until 3 in the morning like this one. So technically… the day after tomorrow. XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay, so I really didn't want to start the shadow temple until I get to playing it on my N64. Yeah, I'm old school. I've played that game a million times but I still have trouble remembering the rooms and puzzles and such in any temple beyond the water temple. So playing the game will help me remember how to write the rest of the story. I know I don't have to go into complete detail… but I think the shadow temple deserves it because it's the best. :D In my opinion, anyway don't think I'm stalling! I just want it to be good! Time for chapta 8! By the way, I had a rough day so sorry if this story seems a bit dark or not as good as the others. Um, maybe writing it will cheer me up and it will turn out super awesome! But… I doubt it. Let's see. ;)**_

_**I do not own legend of zelda or any of its characters.**_

_Chapter 8: Clarity_

Dark held his head downwards with his long dark bangs covering his face. His arms were crossed and he hadn't said a word since they'd started walking towards Goron City. Link did not force him to talk or ask him his matter; instead he preferred they walked in silence. He was not one for confrontation, he'd much rather have people come to him with their problems. It showed trust. Plus Link was more of a listener not a talker when it came to situations like this.

He began to hum a cheerful tune and lightly swayed his head side to side to the melody. Dark sneered at him from under his mop of hair. _Why's he so happy…._

"The weather is so nice today, Link." Navi stated as she fluttered through the air, her wings glistening in the sunlight.

"That it is." Link smiled.

"I'm glad you are alright. I was worried for a second there." She replied perching on his shoulder.

"You think too poorly of me." He said shortly, yet his good mood did not falter. He continued to stride on, his face beaming. It was as though the whole incident in Death Mountain had not even occurred. Link was living day to day and he was only happy to be alive. Being the hero of time, accidents like this happened on a daily basis. He always turned out alright and he thanked the goddesses for that. However, Navi knew the hero wasn't invincible. All the while, Dark walked about 5 paces behind grumbling curses about Link's chipper mood and Navi's annoying voice.

"Would you like to meet the Goron race, Dark? Or are you tired? The sun should be setting soon, but I'm sure we have plenty of time." Link asked politely.

"I don't care…" Dark muttered. Link stopped walking but Dark continued onward past him. Link sighed but would not let Dark's strange attitude bring him down.

"Very well, I suppose we will have plenty of time to do things after I defeat the Shadow Temple." Link answered smiling.

"I thought you weren't allowed to do anything except be Hyrule's little puppet?" Dark snorted hastily, "You don't have time to do anything except meet the needs of those disgraceful people. And what do you get in return? A pat on the back, and a 'good job'? What a joke." He continued, picking up a rock and chunking it at a nearby tektite to try and let out some anger.

"Hey! He wasn't bothering you." Link retorted frowning at the wounded spider-like creature.

"Link, he's a monster." Dark stated giving Link a look like he was the biggest idiot he'd ever met.

"Well, he wasn't attacking." Link replied but then sighed as the tektite started jumping towards them. Dark immediately slashed it into bits only leaving dismembered limbs in a pool of green goo, "Dark, I'm not saving the people of Hyrule because I expect something in return. I do it because I want to."

"I thought you did it because it's your destiny. What about that?" Dark asked crudely while sheathing his stained sword.

"Well, yes that's part of it but-

"But what?"

"Dark, I do not wish to argue with you about these matters. I'd appreciate it if you would let it be as it is." Link stated calmly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Helping people makes me happy."

"Are you sure about that? And what do you mean you don't want to include me in these 'matters'? Is that only for you and your buddy Sheik to discuss?"

"I simply said I did not wish to argue. Is that what this is about, Dark?" Link asked seriously this time stopping completely and waiting for Dark to turn to face him. Eventually he did when he stopped hearing Link's footsteps against the dirt path.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dark huffed crossing his arms and turning his nose to the air.

"I mean, is it Sheik that has been bothering you? You've been quite grumpy since we left the mountain." Link inferred. He did not want to ask Dark what his problem was but he needed to clear the air. It was polluted with Dark's bad attitude and Link was slowly suffocating. Dark did not answer at first. He was starting to push Link's buttons, "I will only ask you once more. What is it that is bothering you?"

"That man treats you like a dog." Dark stated bluntly, "Go fetch the princess and be a good boy." Link's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth. He would keep his composure.

"I beg to differ." Link said curling his fingers into a fist.

"You only feel that way because you are obedient. An obedient dog pleasing its master. Only you're worse than a dog; you don't even get a treat after you fulfill your duty." Dark then turned from him and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like this…" Link warned his voice suddenly deep and stern. His blood was starting to boil and his eyes had a menacing look to them. Dark could feel his threatening presence even with his back turned.

"You disrespect yourself." Dark muttered closing his eyes with a sigh, "You disrespect the both of us, letting him talk to me the way he does and then bowing to him like he's a saint."

"Dark, I don't think you understand…" Link muttered lowering his head to hide the irritated expression upon his face. He was trying so hard to keep his cool

"_They_ don't understand, Link! They expect so much out of you, not even regarding what you have to go through day after day. They don't give a shit that they stole an innocent child's life in order to do their dirty work for them. I understand perfectly. I'm just surprised you don't." Dark shouted pointing an accusing index finger in Link's direction. He was still looking at the ground clenching his teeth to hold back his fury. His fists were balled up so tight that blood started to seep from his hands from his finger nails digging into his skin. Yet, there was something else… a small pool was starting to soak the dirt beneath him. Link was crying.

"Dark, next time you want to come preaching to me about my choices and my life… don't." Link muttered and slowly walked away from him.

"Link, you can't ignore this forever! You have to have an idea about where I'm coming from. Don't pretend you don't feel the same way!" Dark yelled after him.

"What other choice do I have?" Link shrieked turning around to stare deep into Dark's soul with pure agonizing pain. His eyes were narrowed and bloodshot, glazed over and puffy, "I will not sit and watch innocent people die for my own selfish reasons! I'm doing this for the people who can't do it themselves! I'm doing this for the people I care about most! I'm doing this for my mother who died trying to save me from this cruel world! I'm doing this for YOU! So that everyone can be free from the evil of Ganondorf and so that the chains that bond you to him can finally be broken. I will not rest until he is dead!"

Dark was speechless as he watched Link tremble. Link took a few deep breaths, turned and wiped his eyes and continued walking. He slowly regained his posture and the shakiness in his voice subsided.

"I must get going now…" Link mumbled. He knew Dark was trailing behind although trying to be silent, "I need to return to the past to get the item Sheik was talking about… I don't care what you do until I return. And I don't care if you're waiting for me when I get back. You're handing me a head full of conflicting emotions that I cannot carry with me on my journey. It will only make me weak. I'm sorry."

Dark hadn't even realized that Link had the ocarina in his hands until he heard the beautiful music notes floating through the silent air. He started to run towards Link in hopes to stop him before he was gone. Link turned to face him one last time and to Dark's surprise, it was a smile. A weak and pained, yet sincere smile.

"Farewell, Dark." Link whispered.

"Link, no! Please!" Dark screamed but just as he dove to grab him Link already disappeared into the beam of light, traveling to the temple of time. Dark landed harshly on his stomach on the hard ground. He brought himself to his hands and knees and punched the dirt with a single fist, "NO!" he screeched loudly, his voice bellowing throughout the mountains, "Damn you Link! DAMN YOU!" He then weakly collapsed and sobbed into his arms. _Don't leave me…_

_**A/N: Awww so sad. Sorry, I'm feeling kind of devious lately. Mwahahaha I think it needs to be a little more dramatic than it has been. It's was kind of too happy and sappy for a while… I wanted to mix things up. Anyway, that's what you get Dark for being such a poop head! *sticks out tongue* Oh and I will probably post another chapter tonight but I won't promise because every time I do… I don't. lol**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if I'm losing my flow with this story… um I know it's taking longer for me to update now instead of a chapter every night. Also, I know there is a bunch of conflicting emotions between the characters… sometimes I grow impatient and need some drama and action to keep me interested if you know what I mean. ;) So here is chapter 9! Thank you for your reviews! They make me feel fuzzy! Yay! :D**_

_**I don't own zelda!**_

_Chapter 9: Unresolved Issues _

Link knelt before the pedestal in the temple of time. This is where he would place the master sword in order to return to his past. This is the first time that he would actually be returning to being a child since he awoke from his seven year slumber. He never had a reason since then to go back. Dark's words kept coming back to him as he contemplated the effects they would have on his spirit once he was back to the normality of being an young boy. _They stole an innocent child's life to do their dirty work…_

"No…" Link muttered now on his hands and knees. He couldn't shake these torturing thoughts. _That man treats you like a dog, go fetch the princess and be a good boy…_

"No! It isn't true! They need me…" Link whispered. He gazed down at his hands, wounded from his confrontation with Dark earlier. His finger nails were still crusted with blood and there were four gashes in the middle of both of his palms. However, this wasn't what was bothering him. His hands looked much different… different than they were when he was a just a child. They were calloused and hard from holding a sword. They had scars where his enemies had gotten lucky. And they were forever stained with Dark's blood when he had killed his first human. He gasped and started to stare into space. His pupils started to shake and dilate as he remembered that day… He could hear Navi shouting at him if he was alright but it sounded so distant as he lost himself in memory.

"_You know… Dark… May I call you dark?" _

"_I… I suppose… what is it you want?" Dark questioned raising his sword and maintaining distance._

"_It doesn't… have to be this way." _

"_What… do you mean? This is our duty. One of us must be destroyed. That is my job and that is yours." _

"_No. I don't want to hurt you. Maybe… Maybe we could be friends. You could come along with me on my journey. We could save the world together."_

Navi watched in utter horror at the weakened hero. His eyes had turned completely white as if they'd rolled back into his head. She called his name and thought she had heard a response. He wasn't talking to her… but he was speaking. She flew closer to him, trying to make out his words and then she recognized them. They were words he'd spoken to Dark in the water temple right before he killed him…

"Link! Wake up! Please!" Navi shouted frightened at the sight before her. She was afraid that this was to happen one day. All of the stress placed upon the hero day after day was sure to break him down eventually and it was Dark that put the crack in the wall that was keeping him sane.

"_I wish things could have turned out different Link. I really do." _

_And with those words he vanished and Link was startled when he heard a loud and prideful wail above him. Dark was coming down with his blade fast, Link had no time to think. He stood his ground, his sword pointed in Dark's direction and awaited the impact. At the last second, Dark threw his blade across the room and spread his arms wide sailing downwards like he was performing a belly flop. _

_Before Link could react Dark landed harshly on his sword impaling him through the stomach. Link gasped letting go of the sword as the shadowy figure fell to his knees the sword still inside him. Dark cried out a blood curdling scream stinging Link's ears and making him cringe. It was the absolute worst sound he had ever heard. Dark began to breathe heavily scrunching his face in agony. He gently lay himself on his back as Link ran to his side…_

"…_.why?"_

_The deeply wounded swordsman beneath him almost chuckled a slight laugh before choking on his blood and gasping for breath. Quickly Link pulled him up so he wouldn't continue to gag. His victim simply answered hoarsely through bloodied teeth, "It….wa.. was the plan all along."_

Navi saw Link tense up and start to shake ferociously. He brought his hands to his head grasping his blonde hair in a tight firm grip and screamed. He was screaming so loud the temple was shaking. His howl was very unsettling to Navi, filling her with doubt that Link would be able to continue. _He's officially lost it…_ He stood to his feet his legs wobbling profusely. His eyes were still blinded by distant thought as he stumbled across the room still screeching that horrific cry. He fell to his knees still clutching his golden locks and then slammed his face hard into the tile floor. His scream stopped in an instant. His hands weakly dropped beside him and Navi let out a cry of worry. A small stream of blood started to seep across the tile where the hero's face was settled. After a few moments of complete silence he lifted his head his bangs still covering any expression.

Finally he looked up at Navi who had maintained her distance for her own safety and to her surprise he looked… normal. His beautiful innocent blue eyes had returned to their place. Thankfully, all of his teeth remained intact and his nose was fine. Only a few thin lines of blood flowed from his hair line down his cheeks and to his chin. It almost looked as though he were crying tears of blood. He continued to stare at Navi who remained silent and suddenly the corners of his mouth started to curl and it formed a weak smile. Navi gasped and flew a few feet closer but still far enough away, should he have another episode. He stood to his feet and dusted himself off and approached the platform as if nothing had occurred.

He raised his sword high above his head turning to face Navi once more, "Shall we?"

She gulped down any hesitation and nodded slightly. At this he smiled once again and thrust his sword into the sacred stone sheath. A beam of holy light shot from beneath them encircling the pair and shooting towards the ceiling. It didn't feel like it did when they warped to different places… it felt relaxing as if a large weight was lifted off of his shoulders. It felt as if he was falling forever into an infinite nothing, but it didn't frighten him. He felt at peace for the first time in 7 years.

Meanwhile, Dark was sitting on a rooftop in Kakariko village. He'd managed to find his way after asking a creature he at first thought was a boulder, for directions.

_Dark was walking down the dirt path where Link had left him to fend for himself. Not that he couldn't, he was very well capable of defending his life but that wasn't the point. He was still new to this world and he thought it quite rude for him to just disappear without giving him any advice or help. Of course, he had been extremely harsh and blunt to the hero, pointing out flaws about everything he'd been working towards for so long. Dark didn't think that Link would have been affected so much by his words but he could tell he was distressed when he departed._

_Something about his demeanor had changed completely, all because of Dark's harsh reality. He didn't know if there was truth in everything that he had said but he did know that was how it seemed. There was a thin line between right and wrong in this world. What one considered good and bad was all a matter of the beholder. It wasn't as though there was some sacred book of morals everyone was to abide by. All he was sure of was Hyrule was full of weak simple minded people who took Link for granted and that he wasn't receiving as much help as he should be._

_While he was lost in his train of thought, what he assumed was just a boulder started to move and then stood up with legs! The creature was a rusty golden brown and had a hard rocky surface on the backside of its skin much like a turtle. It had a round head and a wide mouth. As weird as the creature looked on the outside, Dark did not feel a threatening presence so he did not draw his blade._

"_Hello." The creature bellowed in a low grumbling voice, "Where are you headed to stranger?"_

_Dark's jaw was dropped and his eyes as wide as saucers. "Huh?" He gulped. He was confused and shocked as this bizarre individual spoke to him. He quickly shook his head to snap out of it, realizing he was being quite rude, "Uh, I'm sorry." He apologized scratching the back of his head, "I'm new here and I'm just trying to get out of the mountains."_

_The creature chuckled a hearty laugh, "You act like you've never seen a Goron in your life! Well sir, Kakariko village is just down that trail if you keep on the direction you're heading. Beyond that is Hyrule field, is that where you want to go?"_

"_I'm not really sure where I want to go… but thank you very much for your help." Dark answered with a bow of respect._

"_By the way stranger, you look oddly familiar. Have we met?" The Goron asked._

"_Ha, no way. Like you said I've never seen a Goron in my life. Again, thanks for the help." Dark responded then waved goodbye. _

He now felt so lonely sitting by himself upon the roof thinking about where he should sleep or get something to eat. He sighed realizing he probably would not have much luxury until Link returned. _If he returns…_

Dark suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and cried out in discomfort. It slightly subsided but then came back once more full force. "Ah… what… is this…" He muttered trying to fight off the ache he felt. He put a hand to his forehead and clenched his teeth in agony, "What… is going on?" He groaned then fell to his back. He passed out cold.

_Dark opened his eyes to see a familiar figure standing over him with deep concern. He slowly realized he was unable to get up and he glanced down to see the hilt of a sword protruding from his stomach. He gasped then looked up again at Link who was whispering something… __**What is he saying? I can barely hear him…**_

"_Why?..." Link whispered._

_Dark's eyes nearly shot out of his head as he realized where he was. The dampness, the smell, the atmosphere… it was all coming back to him. __**The water temple…?**__ His own lips started to move but he didn't know what he was saying. His vision started to blur and Link started to fade away. He reached out his hand to try and touch him but everything went black. _

His eyes darted open once more and he stood to his feet frantically. It was as though he'd just awoken from a coma. He looked around in confusion. He was back in Kakariko village. _What… the hell… just happened…?_

"I've lost my damn mind." Dark muttered sitting back down. He sighed realizing that he and Link had some unresolved business to take care of. It was time for Dark to pay someone a visit.

_**A/N: Wow, you guys are probably like… O.o lol Sorry, if you are confused I promise this whole thing will make sense in future chapters that's why I keep bringing Dark's death scene up over and over. The suspense must be killing you! Mwahahaha! Just kidding… that was rude. Well tell me what you think. Your reviews are what motivate me. ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry if that last chapter was too confusing. I really hope I'm not losing it with this story… anyways besides the last chapter being so confusing I found a lot of typos. . I was getting in the moment and I guess I didn't re-read it as well as I could have. Anyways, this chapter should clear some things up. So here it is! Chapter 10! Oh and by the way, I do realize my chapters are getting shorter. However, I find it's much easier for me to write more shorter chapters then longer ones that I update less frequently. So yeah… enjoy.**_

_**Once again... i don't own zelda or any of it's characters... blah blah blah**_

_Chapter 10: A Choice of Betrayal_

Dark could not explain his sudden urge to want to visit Ganondorf. Something was calling him to his lair, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason. He knew that it was something that needed to be done nonetheless and he knew that there could be consequences. Death was certainly one thing that Dark was not afraid of. The evil king could stab him right through his throat upon their meeting and it would not bother him. He could banish him to the fires of hell where he would burn for eternity and that would not faze him. Dying was just not something Dark was scared of, and that was one of the differences between him and Link. Even so, it wasn't as though Link was frightened to die. It was his will power to live, the will to continue what he was fighting for. He wouldn't die for the sake of Hyrule and its people. Dark had nothing to live fore… until now; although, he still wasn't sure of this reason yet.

He knew exactly how to get to the Dark Lord's castle. Although he knew the area around him decently by now it didn't matter. No matter where he was, he would always know how to get to Ganondorf's castle. It was something that was imprinted into his mind like a code. _I'm doing this for YOU! So that everyone can be free from the evil of Ganondorf and so that the chains that bond you to him can finally be broken. I will not rest until he is dead!_ Link's words came back to him instantly as he thought about why he would always remember how to get to Ganondorf's lair.

"I guess that's one of the chains Link was talking about…" Dark muttered as he approached the broken bridge that led into the once beautiful Hyrule town. He could not turn back now that he had mustered the courage to come this far. He just kept wondering what exactly he was going to say to the Great King of Evil once he had gotten there, "Well, here goes nothing." And with those words he hopped across the dam and into the broken town of ruins.

Link had found his way easily around the well. It wasn't a very large dungeon. The atmosphere gave him the creeps, but that was about as dangerous as the place got. Navi kept telling Link that she could sense spirits trying to speak to them but Link had other things to worry about. There was a few redeads here and there but nothing too out of the ordinary. What bothered him is why a place like this would exist in the first place. It was as if it were a tomb of pure evil. He supposed that was the point after all, in order to seal the evil spirit Bongo Bongo here. But under a well? And in the middle of a peaceful village? It didn't make sense. A lot of things were beginning to not make very much sense and it had Link at his wits end.

He still didn't even know what he was searching for. Navi said that the 'spirits' kept talking about an eye of truth but he had no idea what that meant. He could have asked around the village but he didn't feel up to it. He didn't even feel like looking for the map and compass that happened to be in all of the dungeons to help lead him through. He just felt like winging it and would see where it'd take him. Link was definitely not in the hero spirit today. Eventually he found himself in a small room. It looked much like a cave with stone rock walls and ceiling. The floor was just damp dirt, probably still moist from the water that had once filled this place. Unlike any ordinary cave however, there were four long pale arms protruding from the ground.

The flesh on the limbs looked rotten and wilted like skin that has been underwater for too long. The hands attached to these wretched appendages had long bony fingers with nails that looked painted; however, Link knew that this horrific creature had not been painting its fingernails. It was the blood left behind from previous victims.

"I don't know about this Link…" Navi muttered nervously. Link didn't say anything; he hadn't said anything since they had returned to the past. He dove with his sword drawn attempting to side slash one of the hands; however, the arm was faster than Link expected and grabbed ferociously onto Link's hair pulling his head back and exposing his neck. He gasped at how careless he'd been and his eyes grew wide with shock as a monstrosity of a creature started to erupt from the ground. It had a human-like head but it was anything but… its jaw was hanging from its face as if it had been dislocated and it had sunken dark holes for eyes. Surprisingly, the small arms on its actual body didn't look anything like the limbs coming from the ground. They were short and stubby with no actual hands attached.

The monster made its way towards a very disturbed Link. Its head was jerky and its jaw swayed as if it were barely attached. It moved slowly towards Link as if it was mocking him, knowing he was scared to death. But he wasn't scared. Disgusted, yes. But scared, he was not. The creature was now close enough to Link he could smell it's putrid odor and just as the beast was about to chomp down on Link's shoulder he wiggled out of the monster's grip and rolled away from it and began slashing immensely. He let out all of the fury he'd been building up the past couple of hours. The creature turned to retreat injured and bloodied. Link ran after it but just as he dove to do a jump attack it disappeared into the dirt.

Link was beginning to grow angry. He didn't want to play games with this monster.

"Is this what you want?" Link shouted running at a nearby arm. Navi gasped. Those were the first words he'd spoken since they had returned to the past and they were words of pure anger and hatred. Of course, it grabbed his golden locks once again. This time, hard enough it almost ripped his hair out, "Come out, you coward! You got me right where you want me!" The creature surfaced once again and started to move towards Link. Just because the creature had a grip on Link's head didn't mean he couldn't move his arms. He waited for the beast to come close enough to bite him and when it opened its ghastly mouth Link plunged his kokiri sword, which was more like a dagger through its throat and out the other side. The monster wailed but before it could get away he thrust the blade upward slicing its head in two. Then it fell to its defeat gurgling up a suspicious green liquid before it ignited into green flames as all the monsters did. Except for Dark, that is. But Dark wasn't a monster.

Navi stayed her distance with her eyes wide with shock. She'd witnessed Link kill many creatures, but none with the ferocity she'd just seen. And she'd definitely never seen him encourage a monster to attack! It was like he was a whole new person. Link walked casually over to the chest that had appeared and opened it to reveal the lens of truth.

"I suppose we're done here." Link stated dully and pulled out his ocarina. First he played the sun song, for the sole purpose he felt this place deserved some holy light to shine upon it. The restless spirits here needed something to ease their souls and that was all he had to offer. He then played the Prelude of Light so he could return to the Temple of Time. Once they had arrived, Link again looked down at his hands. He gasped at what he saw.

"They're… they're the same." He whispered as he gazed at the callouses and scars. Even the eight cuts, four on each palm from his fingernails were still there, "How can this be?" He thought that if he'd returned to the past his ailments would disappear with his older body. He'd never returned to the past until today, and now he knew that whatever happened in the future he would carry to his childhood. He knew that there was never any going back for good. _They stole an innocent child's life to do their dirty work…_

Dark's words were back. He tried desperately to shake them away.

When he'd first awoken from his seven year sleep he felt trapped in a foreign body but now… he felt awkward with his small arms and legs, his high pitch voice, his weak weaponry, and shorter height. He thought of the days he used to play in the forest with the other Kokiri children, when he was defined to just being a nobody. Now everyone knew who he was and they put him on this high pedestal to always meet their expectations and there was _nothing_ he could do to change it. As much as he hated this idea that Dark had put into his head, he couldn't ignore the facts. And as much as he thought he missed being a child, he was more than ready to return to his older age.

He placed the sword in its place and let the time fly.

Dark looked around disgusted with the wreck the Hyrule market place had become. It was infested with redeads but Dark paid them no mind. He walked carelessly past them and towards the castle. They knew better than to mess with a soul darker than theirs. Soon enough he arrived to the castle's entrance. _It's so dark here…_ Dark thought. And he didn't mean the lighting, he meant the atmosphere. It was thickened by evil. To Dark's surprise he didn't even need to speak with the stalfos guards. They moved out of his way at their own will as if they had been expecting him…

"I've been expecting you." Ganondorf smirked upon Dark's arrival. Dark couldn't help but chuckle at the significance of that statement. So he had been right, "Why are you here, Dark Link?"

Dark was taken back at how polite the Dark Lord was being.

"I have manners." Ganondorf grinned. Dark gasped. Had he said that aloud? "Dark, there is something you need to understand. I can see right through you. My eyes can see what is in your heart and what is in your soul. And because I can see these things I will ask you once more. What are you doing here?"

"How do you know I'm not coming to pay my respects?" Dark sneered. He was going to test these magical eyes of his. Ganondorf just laughed tremendously, his voice echoing throughout the entire building. The guards standing on either side of him began to laugh too. He silenced them with a wave of his hand and continued.

"I've been watching you Dark. Just as I've been watching the Hero of Time. You have been with him, have you not?" Ganondorf questioned with an eyebrow raised even though he knew very well the answer, "I see you've grown quite fond of that blonde haired pip squeak. So I will ask again, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He bellowed. He was growing impatient.

"I've come to find some answers." Dark replied standing strong in the face of such an evil soul.

"You're wondering what you are… are you not?" Ganondorf asked, "You are the Hero's darker being. You are everything he can't be in order to be the sacred Hero of Time."

"But what does that mean? What is my purpose then?" Dark cried out raising a fist.

"Well… your purpose was to defeat Link. Obviously, you failed. Although, I do know that you gave your life intentionally. In spite of me to! What an act!" Ganondorf laughed smacking his knee. Dark curled his fists in frustration.

"So, what of me now! I'm alive aren't i?" Dark shouted. He didn't know what came over him. Was he turning his back on Link? Or was he just trying to figure out what to do with himself…

"Dark, I am not your creator. Technically I cannot tell you what to do." Ganondorf said shooing him with his hand.

"What?" Dark screamed, "What are you talking about?"

"The goddesses created you when they split the hero into two halves. He could not be the hero of time if he was not purely innocent. You hindered him from fulfilling his duty so they got rid of you. I thought it was a shame to waste such talent so I took you in… but you shamefully disrespected me."

"The goddesses… made me…" Dark whispered looking at the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I can't believe this."

"And to think that Link wanted the Great Fairy to rid you of evil!" Ganondorf cried in hysterics. This guy found everything funny.

"What do you mean…"

"Link was supposed to take you to the Great Fairy to do away with any dark spirits you held. You aren't a saint Dark, but you are clearly not evil if you are the hero of time's other half. He wasn't evil before you two were separated so why would you be evil now?" Ganondorf asked snootily. Even, if he did know everything he didn't have to be a jerk about it.

"Link thought I was evil…" Dark whispered taken back that he had no idea of Link's intentions.

"Well that brat of a fairy did. If Link wanted the Great Fairy to mess with you he would have done it while you were there in Death Mountain. I see everything Dark." Ganondorf had a wicked smile on his face as he said this. He was trying to seem threatening, "I see you two are rubbing off on each other… he's made you soft and you've made him cold."

"What do you mean?" Dark asked curious.

"That man has had an incredibly hard time controlling his emotions ever since you two got into it on Death Mountain Trail. You've filled his head with questions and emotions he's never felt before… until now. He doesn't know what to do with himself. It's quite funny really." He chuckled putting a hand to his mouth to suppress laughter. Dark found this quite feminine for some reason, "I guess I'll have to thank you for that. Since he's so distracted he's becoming weak."

Dark gasped realizing what he had done.

"Don't fret, Dark. I don't understand why you love that boy so much anyways… I have a feeling he's about to do something to betray you."

"Love?" Dark asked taking a step back.

"Like I said Dark. Nothing gets past me." The Dark Lord smirked, "Let's see what your little puppy love crush is up to right now, shall we? He's returned from the past… the only place I can't see what he's up to, and now he's in the Temple of Time… meeting a special friend." Ganondorf grinned. He motioned Dark to come over towards him to stare into a glass ball that had been lying before him on a table. He had wondered what the object was and now he knew. This is what he used to spy on Link. The ball was quite large and constantly surrounded by a dark purple smoke. He looked wearily at Ganondorf who motioned him to look at the magical sphere. He saw Link stepping towards a familiar figure in blue. Sheik.

"Sheik… what are you doing here?" Link asked bluntly. He was still showing very little emotion. On a regular occasion, he would have been quite happy to see his friend Sheik. But Dark had changed that.

"I've come to see how you are doing. I had a feeling that you were distressed." Sheik answered.

"What do you care?" Link sneered crossing his arms, "If you don't mind, I need to make my way to the shadow temple before my _master_ gets upset."

"What are you talking about Link?" Sheik asked taken back by his sudden darker attitude. Link tried to shake his head out of this demented state but he couldn't. He couldn't ignore how he felt. _Link, you can't hide from this forever! Don't pretend you don't feel the same way!..._

"You don't care about me or my feelings Sheik. So tell me, why are you here?" Link questioned with a threatening scowl.

"Where the hell did you get these ideas?" Sheik demanded pointing a finger at the hero, "Did that son of a bitch feed you some bull shit?" Sheik shouted referring to Dark.

Back at the castle, Dark was growing furious. He clenched his teeth as he heard those words from Sheik's mouth. _Stick up for me Link…I'm watching you…_

Link didn't say a word. He just stood there silently with his hands at his sides gazing at Sheik emotionlessly. Sheik ran up to him and began furiously shaking Link's shoulders.

"What has gotten into you, Link? What is wrong?" Sheik asked. When Link still refused to speak, Sheik slapped him cold across his face. Link's eyes widened at the impact and then narrowed as he pulled his sword. Sheik gasped and took a few paces back, "What are you doing? Snap out of it!"

_Kill him Link… He's only caused you trouble…_ Dark thought as he moved closer towards the glass ball.

"Link! What has happened to you? Why are you behaving this way?" Sheik shouted. Link only walked closer with each word, sword still drawn, "How can you not think I care about you? I've helped you this entire time! I care more about you than you need to know…" Sheik whispered. Link wasn't buying it.

"You treat me like a dog. Fetch the princess and be a good boy." Link muttered.

_Oh no… What have I done…_ Dark thought as he watched the evil in Link's eyes. _No… it's for the best…He needs to stick up for himself…_

"Well, this is surely a turn of events! Maybe we should bring the hero to our side, Dark." Ganondorf laughed.

"Shut up." Dark muttered as he continued to watch what was happening. Any other time, Ganondorf would have beaten Dark senseless but he was enjoying this.

"Link, stop! Please!" Navi cried out but he wouldn't stop. By this time he had Sheik cornered, "Oh my goddesses, please help him!"

"Link, if you thought that I really didn't care about you then why am I letting you threaten me?" Sheik asked nervously, "You have your sword drawn and you are ready to kill me yet I stay. You know very well, I could be out of here in an instant, even cornered as I am now. Yet, I stay. How is that not showing that I care for you and your sanity?" Sheik whispered. Link gasped as he realized what he was doing. Link's hateful expression dispersed and his eyes widened as he came back to reality. He could see the hurt in Sheik's eyes. His sword fell with a clank as it hit the floor.

"Sheik… I… I'm sor-" Link started but was cut off when Sheik lifted his fingers to the hero's chin.

"Don't apologize… I know." Sheik whispered moving closer. Link felt uncomfortable with how close they were at this moment but before he could pull away Sheik pulled down the cloth covering his face and planted his lips softly upon those of Link's. His eyes shot open in shock and before he could break the kiss, Sheik had stopped and stepped away from him.

"I did not realize… how much pain you held… within your heart." He stated with a solemn look. He threw a small spherical object to the ground and it exploded into a cloud of smoke. Link did not try to go after him. He knew he was gone. Link stood there bewildered at Sheik's gesture. He had not expected it at all. He had no idea that Sheik had cared for him… like that. Link was not angry anymore. He sat down, resting his back against the wall and began to reflect upon what had just happened. The slightest of smiles began to form upon his face as he closed his eyes and began to rest peacefully.

"NO!" Dark shrieked furiously pounding his fists on the table. Hot tears began to form around his crimson eyes yet he held them back.

"What did I tell you, Dark?" Ganondorf roared with laughter, "I knew that boy was no good. He betrayed you just as I predicted. If he had to choose between you and that Sheikah he'd choose him in a heartbeat, don't you agree? Look at him… he's smiling!"

Dark just stood there shaking with fury. _Why Link?… Why?… How could you do this to me? You son of a bitch!_

Dark knew that he and Link had not known each other for that long but he had already grown attached. He thought that they had something special between them but now he knew that he was wrong. All the time he thought he was growing closer to Link, that Sheikah was pulling him two steps back right under his nose! Maybe he hadn't been forward enough… maybe it was his fault that Link hadn't chose him. He filled him with ideas that he would leave him. He was rude and selfish. Maybe Dark had put this upon himself.

_I'm getting carried away… I need to talk to Link before I jump to conclusions._

"What do you say Dark?" Ganondorf questioned holding out his hand, "Shall you join my side again?"

_**A/N: Wow, okay. I'm sorry, but I don't care if you guys don't like this chapter! I'm proud of it! I actually like it a lot… more so the end than the beginning. Anyway… I hope you guys are enjoying this even if I say I don't care. DX I'm a liar… Please leave a review please. :D Bye!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Ee-gad! I haven't been putting my little disclaimer the past couple of chapters! I'm so glad I noticed because I wouldn't want my story to get deleted. -.- I'd be so pissed. Any who I was reading my previous chapters earlier to make sure I was following the storyline well enough and I noticed a bunch of typos. D: and what makes me so mad is the fact the words aren't even misspelled! It's just a wrong word! Gah, anyways hope that hasn't bothered you guys to wits end like it has me. Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own legend of Zelda or any of its characters. **_

_Chapter 11: Truth and Trust_

"So what is your answer, Dark Link?" Ganondorf asked raising a golden ruby encrusted goblet to his lips, "Will you join me again?"

Dark just sat silently deep in thought. His eyes were wide with confusion, shock, and anger. Link did not know how he felt about him, so he had no reason to be upset about the kiss. Dark couldn't explain how or why he felt the way he did either so that too contradicted any reason he had to be upset. Except that the kiss was from that back stabbing Sheikah who was always throwing Dark to the dogs. Link sat there and let him fill his head with lies about Dark and was constantly trying to turn Link against him. Yet, Dark was no better. He was doing the same thing about Sheik, telling Link that he didn't care about his feelings and that he treated him worse than dirt.

Every reason Dark could come up with to be angry with Link he reasoned out with another explanation. He was so lost. He looked down, and noticed he was still wearing Link's goron tunic. It was soft and worn from Link wearing it during his battles. It even still smelt like him. Dark wanted to burst into tears as he clutched at the fabric that didn't belong to him. Did the act between the two really mean that he was choosing Sheik over Dark? That's surely how it felt. Besides, Sheik had proven his innocence and kindness to Link so that left Dark in the dust. He had so many unanswered questions that he had to talk to Link before he made any decisions. The only reason he was even considering helping Ganondorf is because he was longing for a purpose. He thought that he had one, but it seemed that opportunity was now gone.

As usual the Dark Lord had read the poor young man's mind and spoke up, "You don't have to answer me now Dark. In fact you don't even need to come back and give me a response. I will leave it up to you to decide over the rest of Link's journey since I know you will run back to him as soon as you leave this place. You have the upper hand Dark. You can betray him right under his nose and he won't even see it coming! You decide when and if you are going to follow through and if you don't… it will be a good fight between the three of us in the end." Ganondorf concluded. He waved towards the door, "Now leave my castle. Your sappiness is making me sick."

Dark stood to his feet and bowed towards the Evil King. Even though he was out to rule the world, he had to admit he had been exceptionally kind to him. Giving him a choice and then allowing him to leave so easy… he must be very confident in his abilities if he wasn't worried about fighting against Dark _and_ Link in the end. As Dark started to walk towards the door he slid out a hand and knocked the glass ball Ganondorf used to spy on Link off of the table and crashing to the floor. It shattered into a million sparkling pieces but among them all scattered across the ground he could still see Link in the Temple of Time… smiling.

Ganondorf just smirked, "I have other ways Dark." And those were the last words from the Evil King, Dark heard before he left the castle. He walked slowly and solemnly towards the direction of the sacred Temple of Time, finally letting his tears fall.

Link had fallen asleep sitting against the wall like some sort of lost warrior, but his eyes shot open as soon as he heard the iron doors of the Temple of Time open. He looked down to his side and picked up his sword and ran to see who the visitor was. He sighed with relief when he saw Dark walking towards him. His eyes were red and puffy, still glazed over with remnants of tears. Even in this state, Dark forced a smile when he saw Link standing just a few yards ahead of him.

"Dark…" Link whispered, "How did you find me?"

"It's a secret." Dark replied with a pathetic smirk. If only Link knew the truth in that statement. Link smiled weakly and walked towards him slowly while sheathing his sword, "Are you still angry with me?..." Dark muttered looking at the floor. _I hope you know I'm dying on the inside…_

"No…" Link replied lowering his eyelids, "Not at all."

Dark looked up at him in shock. He was sure that after Sheik had proven he'd cared for Link that it would make Dark look like a liar and a traitor, "But wh… why not?" Dark had to know why Link was all of a sudden so forgiving.

"To be honest… I'm not sure. I feel like I've found a new happiness inside my heart… it makes me feel at peace." Link answered smiling lightly, his blue eyes sparkling with a new profound feeling of harmony. Dark almost choked on his breath as he heard Link say those words, "Dark… are you okay?" Link asked worried. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder but he pushed him away. The room began to spin and Dark felt nauseous. He stared at Link and then thought of Ganondorf's face.

"I need to leave." He muttered as he ran out of the door of the Temple of Time. Link ran after him but Dark was too quick, if he had not been wearing Link's red tunic he would have disappeared into the night. Dark ran past the redeads with ease but as soon as Link came within a few feet of one nearby, he suddenly froze. A horrible groan started to echo throughout the ruins of broken down buildings, causing Dark to turn around. He saw Link standing right in front of an oncoming redead yet he wasn't moving. He stood there panicking with beads of sweat dripping from his face. His eyes were filled with fear as he watched the mummified creature approach slowly.

This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been so careless. He was focusing too hard on catching up to Dark that he hadn't even noticed the monsters that lurked. The creature was disgusting, with gaping black holes for eyes and a mouth and skin that looked as if it had been rotting for eternity. Link tried to move; even the slightest movement would help him. If he could only blink he could snap out of it but the force of the impending torturing evil was too strong and he stood helpless.

The monster was now so close to him he could feel its hot breath tickling his neck. He shuddered as he awaited the monsters bite, which would suck the blood and energy right out of him. Just as the beast was about to latch onto him it cried out in a horrific moan. Link gasped and then looked down to see a black version of the master sword's blade sticking through the creature's torso and almost stabbing Link himself. Dark pushed his blade to the side cutting the redead in half, then to make sure it was surely to die he stabbed his blade through it's skull and twisted harshly for finality. Dark continued to look down at the abomination and didn't even give Link a glance. He spun on his heels and continued to walk away.

Link followed him close behind and when they had reached the field, out of harm's way he called after Dark.

"Hey, wait up!"

Dark stopped still but didn't turn to face him. He was so hurt he couldn't bear to even look at Link.

"Dark, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Link asked now just a few inches from his other half. Dark remained silent, not only did he not want to look at Link he didn't want him to see him crying either, "You don't have to leave… I'm sorry for what I said before…" Link trying to apologize only made Dark's heart break even more so and before he knew it he fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. _He doesn't even know… that saw what happened._ Link suddenly became very nervous; He'd never seen Dark cry before and to this intensity was mind boggling.

"Dark! Please, what's wrong? You can tell me…" Link whispered wrapping his arms around Dark, hugging him gently from behind. _Your touch is only making my pain ten times worse…_ Dark thought, yet he didn't pull away, "Navi, why don't you leave for a while. Go to the forest… I'll come to you when I'm ready." Surprisingly she did not hesitate or question him and took off in the direction of Kokiri Forest. Link continued to rub Dark's back and brush his mop of black hair away from his face so it would not stick to his cheeks from his hot tears. He didn't ask him why he was crying again instead he encouraged him to walk alongside him towards the direction of Kakariko village.

Dark stumbled over his feet as he walked beside Link. He was still wobbly and shaky from his intense sob session. He'd never felt such an ache from inside him, having feelings was not all it was cracked up to be. He'd much rather be a soulless monster. He still had not said a word to Link because in actuality he didn't know what to say. If he told Link he saw Sheik kiss him, he would ask him how he knew since he was obviously not in the Temple at the moment. Then he would have to tell him about his meeting with Ganondorf which would only lead to disaster. He wouldn't bring it up.

"We can stay at the inn until I leave tomorrow…" Link whispered to Dark as they crossed the bridge that led to the village. Silence. Dark was still staring at the ground, walking only because Link was almost pulling him along, "If you want, I can put off the shadow temple one more day…?" Link asked, almost pleading for him to respond. Dark lightly shook his head. That was the best response he'd gotten in a while, "Well, why not? We can do whatever you want to." Dark only thought of the last time him and Link had spent time together and that Sheikah had to come and ruin things. He curled his lips inward as he remembered his and Link's lips pressed together. He shook his head 'no' again. Link sighed and slid his hand down Dark's arm and into his palm, lacing his fingers around his.

"I don't know what has gotten you so upset Dark, but if I knew I would destroy it."

Dark looked up at him with weary eyes and then back down at their entwined hands. _You already had your chance…_ Dark recalled as he remembered Link cornering Sheik with his sword drawn, ready to kill. Dark wanted nothing more than for that sorry ass Sheikah to suffer as much as he was at this very moment. _How did he feel Link…_

When they arrived at the inn, Link had to basically break down the door before the keeper answered it. He knew that it was late but he didn't care. Maybe once they were together alone in a comfortable setting, Dark would finally cave and tell him what was wrong. The inn keeper was a bit peeved, but was obligated to help the Hero of Time and after a few minutes they had a key to their room. When they walked inside Dark slumped against a wall instead of lying on the bed like any other person would have. He took off his hat and placed his sword and shield to the side. He pulled up his knees to his chest and pressed his face against his palms. Link sat in front of him after placing his weaponry beside Dark's and started to unlace one of Dark's boots. Dark allowed him to do so but keeping his hands to his face.

"If you tell me what's wrong, I'll tell you a secret." Link finally said after he had managed to get both his and Dark's boots off. He started to take off his gauntlets as he awaited Dark's answer. Of course he didn't respond and Link felt this was his time to go first, "Okay well, seeing as how you are my other half, I trust I can confide anything to you. I want to get it off my chest… it may seem kind of strange…" At this Dark looked up with full attention on what Link was about to say. He wanted Link to admit what had happened.

"After I had returned from the past, Sheik was waiting for me in the Temple. He came to speak to me about my sudden change in character. I have to admit, your words really messed with my head. I couldn't focus and I was irritated constantly. I even had this weird flashback right after our argument… but that's another story." Link continued. He held out his hand as if to ask for Dark's. He complied and Link began to take off his black gauntlets as well. Dark waited impatiently for Link to finish and after he got Dark's other glove off he did, "Anyway, what you said about Sheik isn't true. I don't think that he's trying to be rude to me. I believe he is only concerned for the safety of Hyrule." Dark bit his lip trying to fight back any rude come backs, "I came very close to hurting him Dark… all because of what you said." Link looked up into Dark's ruby eyes with hurt, "But I didn't and when I tried to apologize he… he" Link stuttered trying to force out what he was trying to say. He looked at Dark once more and his cheeks were beginning to flush. Dark couldn't take anymore.

"He did what, Link?" He muttered bluntly staring intently at Link waiting to hear the words he wanted to be said so badly. Link gasped in shock when Dark spoke, but then he smiled faintly, glad to hear his voice.

"He… he kissed me…" Link mumbled looking away with an embarrassed expression. Dark didn't answer instead he just stared at the floor the way he had been the past hour, "I… I don't know how I feel about that." Link finished.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked dully still gazing solemnly at the ground.

"Is… isn't it wrong?" Link asked slowly.

"I don't understand what you are asking." Dark replied.

"Well, I've only seen him as merely a friend…" Link explained, "And… and he's… well he's a man." Dark glanced over to Link and stared into his sparkling sapphire eyes. There was an awkward silence before Dark finally spoke again.

"Do you love him?" He asked directly showing no emotion in his voice. Link gulped, taken back by Dark's question.

"N-no! I… I don't think so?" Link squealed with huge eyes.

"I don't suppose it matters if he's a man or not, if you love him. Who's to say you can only love a woman?" Dark answered hopelessly, "Love can't be defined by rules. It is what it is." Link thought deeply about Dark's response and smiled.

"I suppose your right," He smiled, "However, even still I don't think I'm in love with Sheik… actually I'm quite positive that I'm not." He answered with affirmation and a nod. Dark couldn't help but smirk but he was still hurt, "Are you going to tell me why you were so upset now?" Dark's grin quickly faded as he realized he was going to have to tell Link the truth.

"I'd rather not… I'm feeling much better now actually." Dark responded avoiding eye contact with Link.

"Oh come on!" Link laughed, "You have to tell me! I just told you something extremely personal… I'd die of embarrassment if anyone besides you knew." He sat there smiling his one in a million smiles at Dark and he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Well, technically you already know…" Dark muttered barely below a whisper, "I mean… you are already aware of the reason as to why… I'm upset." Link raised an eyebrow in confusion. He wasn't making any sense.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Why I'm upset… the reason. It's what you just told me…" Dark answered looking at his feet.

"I just told you that… you were upset before?" Link stuttered confused.

"I saw everything, Link."

He'd finally confessed.

_**A/N: Thank you guys SO much for your reviews! I always enjoy reading them and I would send you each a pm to show you how much I care but most of you guys are anonymous… -_- but that's okay! That's why I'm writing this now. You know who you are. ;D I love you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Okay, so I'm really trying to finish this story before my next semester starts because I'm going to be swamped with classes and I probably will never have time to write this between classes and work. -_- Blech, anyways I will probably at least write one chapter (maybe two if I'm feeling up to it) a day from this point forward. Yay! Oh and I want to apologize that I always upload a new chapter so late at night… I know most of you aren't up in the wee hours of the night/morning… sorry! So here's chapter 12! Hoo-ra! **_

_Chapter 12: Understanding_

"_I saw everything, Link." _

_He'd finally confessed._

"But how?" Link asked bewildered as he searched Dark's face for answers. Had he been spying on them?

"I'm not sure I want to say…" Dark mumbled as he gazed outside the window of the inn. It had started to rain.

"I found it quite strange how you were able to locate me earlier… and now you're telling me that you saw what happened between Sheik and I? You weren't even in the temple, how can this be Dark?" Link asked suspiciously while scooting a couple of inches away from him. He knew Dark didn't have any special powers to allow him to do this so questions started to form in the back of his mind, "I want to know now."

"To be fair, it wasn't that hard to figure out you were at the Temple of Time anyway. Of course you would be there, that's the only place you can return to or come from the past." Dark started and then sighed. Link had been honest with him and he owed it to Link to be truthful back, "I don't believe I should be telling you this. It will only cause problems with our relationship. You may turn against me…"

"You must tell me. I don't want secrets between us." Link responded bluntly standing to his feet. He crossed his arms and stared down at Dark, "Now confess." Dark started to fidget as he sat on the floor. He could feel Link's piercing eyes staring right through him. It made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you… but you must promise to hear me out completely first." Dark stated roughly. Link nodded but continued to gaze towards his shadow with doubt.

"Link… i… I went to see Ganondorf." Dark admitted almost choking on his words as they came out of his mouth. Link's eyes grew huge and he gasped in alarm while he backed away from Dark to the other side of the room.

"Please, Link. It's not what you think!" Dark pleaded standing to his feet and taking steps towards the hero.

"Stay back." Link demanded lifting his arms in defense. He began to panic since he had none of his weapons on him, "Don't come any closer." Dark's face fell with sadness and his eyes softened with grief.

"Please… you promised to hear me out." Dark whispered looking at the floor, "Don't jump to any conclusions yet."

Link remained silent staring wildly at Dark as if he were a rabid animal that had him cornered.

"I went to Ganondorf because I wanted some answers. After you left me alone on Death Mountain I didn't know what to do or where to go. You had said that you didn't care what I did with my time or if I waited for you… and it got me thinking what would happen if you didn't come back for me." Dark explained taking a few steps back so that Link wouldn't be so tense, "I wanted to know why exactly I was here on this earth to begin with. I wanted to find out why I was so insignificant." Dark cried looking upwards as if he could see the goddesses, "Ganondorf answered those questions for me… but that doesn't mean I was there to join his side. That isn't why I went to see him, Link. You have to believe me." Dark continued looking at Link to see if any expression in his face had changed. He looked the same.

"Apparently the goddesses split us into two separate people so that you could be the pure and innocent hero they were looking for. And whenever they got rid of me, Ganondorf took it as an opportunity to use me to his advantage. My only purpose was to kill you in the Water Temple and I failed. Now I am worthless." Dark answered, "I know that I must be good for something… I just haven't found it yet."

"What else did Ganondorf say?" Link asked with a deep and serious tone. His eyes still narrowed with suspicion.

"Ganondorf asked me to join him, do not get me wrong. I will admit that he had asked me to return to his side. And in an attempt to convince me to turn against you, he had me spy on you and Sheik with some sort of… magical ball." Dark replied, "Apparently, he knows about Sheik's feelings towards you, Link. He thought that I would get angry enough to betray you but… it only… broke my heart…" Dark's voice cracked and he walked towards the window and rested his arms and his chin on the windowsill.

"And what did you say to him?" Link asked ferociously awaiting Dark's answer.

"I couldn't even speak," Dark whispered, "I just left…"

"That's hard for me to believe he just so blatantly let you leave!" Link shouted defensively, "If he knows so much, he's aware you will help me defeat him… that is if you are really on my side and not his." Link added harshly.

"He said that it would be a good fight in the end."

"I don't know, Dark. I never expected you to go look for help from that pig of a man." Link replied sharply, "I don't know if I can trust you now."

"I wasn't looking for help I was looking for some truth about who I am." Dark retorted not turning from the window, "You have no idea how it feels to be completely useless. In fact, you are the complete opposite from me... People need you more than anything. Your purpose in life and the necessity for your survival is greater than anybody else's in Hyrule. What do I have, Link?" He asked turning from the window with pain-stricken eyes, "I have no friends and no family. I don't have a world to save or people counting on me. I don't even have a master like I thought I did… Ganondorf isn't my true creator so even if I did decide to go back to him, what would be the point? He has no value to me." Dark finished the shoved past Link and began to put his boots back on.

"Wait…" Link said quickly as he watched Dark get ready to leave, "You have me, Dark."

"…for how long? Before that Sheikah takes you away from me…" Dark asked solemnly.

"That's not going to happen…" Link reassured, kneeling down beside him, "I don't listen to the things he says about you… just as I ignore the things you say about him." He laughed softly.

"It isn't looking too good for me Link. So far, these have been the sequence of ill-fated events: We get into a horrible argument, Sheik plants his filthy lips on you, and I admitted to going to visit Ganondorf." He listed with his fingers.

"Shh," Link whispered, "Just shut up Dark. Quit your moaning and just be happy. I forgive you for what you said to me on the mountain, I told you that I don't have feelings for Sheik, and I can understand why you went to see Ganondorf."

"You do?" Dark asked with a smile, "You forgive me for everything?"

"And I had no idea you were having such a hard time… living… ever since you left the Water Temple. I guess I never saw your situation like that… I just thought of you as any other person, but I realize now that I was wrong. Most people have family and friends to go home to at the end of the day..." Link stated sadly.

"It's not just that… it's the fact that I'm always going to be living in the shadows of the glorious 'Hero of Time'. It's hard to make yourself shine when you're in the presence of all that fame." Dark said with a sad smile.

"I'll give you all the attention you will ever need." Link assured him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad… because you're the only person I want it from." Dark answered with a slight grin. Link blushed and looked away.

"I need to ask you Dark, besides Sheik always talking badly of you… why else did that kiss upset you so much?" Link asked hesitantly. He was hoping for the answer he wanted.

"Well… i…um…" Dark stuttered trying to find an escape out of this question, "I don't know… I just…" Link smiled from ear to ear as he watched Dark stammer. It was his first genuine smile since their argument, "Well… I guess since we're sharing secrets…" Dark mumbled softly, "I really care for you… I guess… the way Sheik does." That was the only way he could word it without saying it directly. He could hear Ganondorf's voice in his head… _I don't understand why you love that boy so much anyways… _

_Love…_

Link was just staring at him with a wild grin, "Are you sure?..." He asked finally after Dark had remained silent.

"I think so…" He responded with a nod, "I always want to be with you… and I get so jealous when he's around… and I wanted that to be me, not Sheik… that… that kis-" Dark stopped short blushing fiercely with embarrassment.

"Okay, well since we're on this track of honesty…" Link stated, "I thought about that too… after Sheik kissed me I found myself only thinking about you and I didn't know why. I sat there thinking what it would have been like if were you instead of him… and I got this ridiculous smile on my face." Link laughed. Dark remembered seeing Link sitting in the Temple of Time with that love-struck grin he thought was for Sheik… Dark chuckled as he remembered how angry he had been.

"So, how was it?" Dark asked finally.

"Huh?" Link replied raising an eyebrow.

"The kiss… how was it?" Dark asked again nervously.

"Uh…" Link mumbled, "Okay, I guess… I've only kissed one other person and that was a long time ago… it was Saria in the forest when we were… experimenting. Oh and Malon about molested me once as a child… that was… interesting." Link laughed humiliated, "Sheik's kiss was short and unexpected. I didn't really think much about it."

"I was just wondering… because… well…" Dark stuttered blushing with shame, "Because I've never kissed anybody." He finally spat out.

"I figured. You were stuck in that temple your whole life." Link said with a frown. He stared at Dark who looked quite sad and forlorn as he fidgeted his feet and twiddled his thumbs. Link smiled as he thought about how he could make Dark happy, "Dark."

"Yeah…" He responded barely above a whisper.

"Would you let me have the honor of giving you your first kiss?" Link asked politely grabbing one of Dark's hands. Dark just smiled at him and that was all the response he needed. Link gently slid his other hand behind Dark's neck and pulled him close, gracefully placing his lips softly onto those of Dark's. Even though Link hadn't done much of this himself, he executed the kiss with such grace and elegance Dark would have never guessed. When he pulled away Dark sat there with his eyes still closed and the broadest of grins spread across his face.

"Th-Thank you…" Dark muttered. Link giggled hysterically at this and playfully slapped Dark's knee.

"You're welcome, I suppose." Link sputtered through laughter, "Hope it wasn't too bad, I'm still new at this." Link said with a wink. Dark opened his eyes to look at the handsome blonde boy in front of him.

"It was perfect."

_**A/N: D'awwwwwww :D Writing this made me smile so huge! Lol I'm such a dork. I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness! I wanted things to be happy again… Review if you wish! I will write another chapter later. I already have my energy drinks ready so I can be prepared to stay up as long as I need to finish another chapter. Thank you guys for the appreciation of my hard work! *tear* I feel so special. :'D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Oh geez, I had 4 reviews to read when I checked my email. :D You guys should have seen the smile on my face when I read them! Hehe! I'm kind of sad because there was someone who used to read my story when I first started writing and they would always leave me the cutest reviews but I don't think he/she reads my story anymore. DX Anyways, here's chapter 13! ^_^ Oh and I know a lot of you guys are worried that I'm going to suddenly disappear and stop writing this… do not fear! I've seen that happen way too many times as well, with REALLY good stories and it's such a shame. I vow to you I will complete it no matter what. 3**_

_**I don't own Legend of Zelda!**_

_Chapter 13: Embarrassing Moments_

Dark's stomach was full of butterflies. His heart was beating a bit faster than normal and the blood flowing through his veins felt warm and comforting. He couldn't be happier than he was at this moment. He looked over to Link who was skillfully sharpening his master sword. He had told Dark about the wretched monster he had to kill off at the bottom of the well and how he hoped that he would not have to run into another one in the shadow temple. Dark shared his story of meeting a goron for the first time and how he had mistaken it for simply a rock. This made Link laugh so hard he began to turn a bright red from the lack of oxygen. It was amazing at how well they were getting along after the pain they had recently put each other through.

"Hey Link…" Dark muttered after a few moments of peaceful silence. They didn't need to constantly have a conversation to enjoy each other's company.

"Yessss?" Link purred as he gently slid a finger across his blade. It immediately drew blood and he then sheathed his sword knowing it was well sharpened. He brought his finger to lips and began to gently suck the blood away. Dark pretended not to notice.

"About that offer of putting off the shadow temple for one more day… is that still up for grabs?" Dark asked with pleading puppy dog eyes. He clasped his hands together and pouted his lower lip, "Please?" He begged. Link smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course." He responded as he pulled Dark's sword from his sheath and prepared to sharpen its edge as well.

"What if Sheik comes and ruins the mood…" Dark grumbled crossing his arms with a scowl.

"I will have to tell him the truth." Link sighed, "I want to spend one more day with Dark. I did just conquer the well, you know. That's a task in itself." He added with a wink as he slid Dark's sword across the whetstone.

"Wow, I didn't think you would actually do that for me…" Dark said with a grin. Link frowned.

"Sharpen your sword? Or take a day off?"

"Take a day off."

"Why not?" Link asked as he handed Dark his sword.

"I don't know… I always thought your hero duties came before anything." Dark answered shrugging. He then mimicked Link by sliding his middle finger gently across the blade. He smirked as he watched the blood run down his finger. He lapped it up with his tongue showing off his fearsome looking fangs as he did so. Link just rolled his eyes. Dark looked like some sort of sadistic vampire.

"Well, before I met you… I never had anybody to spend time with before. So there was no reason to take a day off, you know? I mean, I have friends like Malon and the forest kids but… I wouldn't really take the time to spend a whole day with them. It's not as though I'm trying to be rude it's just… I never really thought about it." Link replied with a confused expression. He was thinking if what he just said sounded extremely selfish or if it was just the truth.

"Yeah I see what you're saying… so you aren't disturbed or anything by what I told you, right?" Dark asked with a gloomy expression as he placed the sword back into its sheath and set it next to Link's.

"No…" Link mumbled, "I… I think I feel the same way." He answered shifting his legs nervously.

"And… you don't care that I'm… you know… a man?" Dark questioned uneasily, but staring intently into Link's eyes for an honest answer.

"A man? You're merely a grown boy." Link laughed jokingly but stopped when Dark continued to stare at him with a stern expression. He gulped realizing that Dark was being very serious.

"Well, it's a new concept..." Link stated, "But if that's how I feel, that's how I feel. I can't change that." Link replied with a smile.

"And… you don't care… that I'm basically your twin right?" Dark asked awkwardly.

"Ugh!" Link groaned almost falling backwards in shock at Dark's statement, "Let's just not question it Dark… you're making it harder than it has to be…" He responded with a glare. Dark laughed evilly and tackled Link to the floor with a hug.

"Ah… Da-ark… to tight!" Link squealed while squirming beneath Dark's weight.

"Are you calling me fat?" Dark shrieked with a phony shocked expression.

"Oh yes… you're just enormous… what ever will I do with you…" Link muttered between breaths as he continued to wiggle underneath him.

"So what are you going to tell that Sheikah the next time he tries to make the moves on you?" Dark interrogated with a raised brow and a stern look. He shifted his weight to Link's hips and began pinning his arms down.

"I'm going to have to tell him the truth…" Link responded but Dark just stared at him as if to explain what he meant.

"That he can't have none of this…" Link teased raising his brow a couple of times to try and look sexy. Dark grinned seductively his red eyes began to glow with pleasure. He kissed the tip of Link's nose and then rolled off of him, "Hey, where are you going?" Link pouted. Dark turned around flashing his sharp fangs in a devilish grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were enjoying it." He purred, "However… I'm quite exhausted. It's time for bed." Link's jaw dropped and he crossed his arms.

"Fine then." He huffed and stood up from the ground dusting himself off.

"So, who's sleeping on the floor?" Dark asked while sliding off his tunic and then stretching his arms and back making sure to accentuate his lean muscles in hopes to get Link's attention, "I suppose I'll be the gentlemen and let you take the bed." Dark finished as he realized that Link wasn't falling for it. He started to grab an extra pillow but Link smacked his hand away.

"Why are you so weird about sleeping next to me?" Link asked with an annoyed expression. Dark's eyes grew wide with bewilderment.

"I-I most certainly am not!" Dark stuttered, "I just don't want to be too straightforward!" He said defensively.

"You're such a liar! You had to make it the most awkward situation ever back at my house in the forest…" Link shouted playfully. Dark crossed his arms and scowled at him in return.

"It's just sleeping Dark… it's not like we're doing anything naughty." Link replied nonchalantly. He gave Dark a sly smile and pulled off his emerald green tunic as well. Dark blushed profusely annoyed that Link didn't have the same reaction when he had undressed and turned away from him, jumping underneath the covers of the bed.

"Night." He muttered quickly as he covered his head with the quilt closing his eyes tight. Link laughed at how innocent Dark seemed even though he was supposed to be the darker half, "Oh… hey Link, tomorrow can we… OH MY!" Dark squealed as he turned to see Link about to slide off his pants. Link jumped back in fright. Dark's sudden outburst had caught him off guard.

"Dark! Sweet goddesses… you scared me! And calm down! I'm wearing undergarments!" Link explained throwing his hands to the air and pulling a piece of fabric from beneath his pants to prove it. Dark flushed with embarrassment and turned back around, "Aren't you?" He asked Dark, "I noticed you didn't take off your pants… but I thought you were just shy!"

Dark remained silent, his cheeks burning with shame. Link laughed hysterics when he realized that was a 'no' and then the thought of Dark constantly being 'free' underneath his clothes made him crack up even more.

"Shut up…" Dark murmured from beneath the covers. Link put a hand to his mouth to silence himself and slid into the bed next to him. He threw an arm over Dark's torso and wrapped it around his stomach. Dark relaxed into his body, loving the feeling of their skin on skin contact.

"Goodnight Dark… sweet dreams…" Link muttered softly as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_Link pushed Dark to the floor, pinning his arms high above his head and straddling his waist. He pressed his lips roughly to those of Dark's, kissing him hard. He nipped at his lower lip slowly sliding a calloused hand up his shirt. It sent chills up Dark's spine as he felt his rough hands caress his body. Dark broke their kiss and grabbed Link's hips and rolled the two of them over so he could be the one with dominance. He lightly grazed his tongue against Link's neck switching from rough kisses to gentle bites down to his collar bone._

_Link reached up and grabbed Dark's luscious black locks causing him to groan with pleasure. Dark slyly slid his hand down Link's muscular chest and towards his hips. _

"_Dark…" Link whimpered as he thrust his body upwards grinding against him..._

"Dark… Dark!" Link shouted at the drooling man sound asleep with his arms and legs spread, "Dark, wake up!" Link repeated shaking his shoulders. Dark's eyes shot open as he realized it had all been just a dream… He frowned and sighed until he noticed something warm and sticky around his lower region. His eyes grew wide and he pulled the covers to his neck.

"Link… go away." He muttered as he thought of how to avoid this without causing as much embarrassment as possible.

"Why, what's wrong? We're you having a nightmare? You kept calling my name?" Link asked as he crawled back onto the bed.

"Seriously Link… get lost." He said again and kicked him off. Link stumbled down to the floor with a thud and then arose with an angry scowl.

"What's your problem, Dark? What's wrong with you?" Link asked again trying to pry off the quilt he was hiding under. Dark tugged at it with all his strength but eventually Link had the upper hand and yanked it away. Dark threw his head back in guilt as he noticed Link's eyes practically bulge from his head as he stared at his crotch. Sure enough there was a small wet area staining his white breeches. Link's cheeks started to turn a bright pink as his lips curled into a grin.

"Please don't laugh…" Dark groaned with his eyes closed, but he couldn't help it. He fell to the floor laughing immensely while holding his hands to his stomach, "Link… come on. It isn't funny…" Dark mumbled. Link just continued to roll across the floor in giggling agony. Dark began to get angry. He stood up, walked over to Link, and socked him one to the jaw. Not too hard, but hard enough so he would get the message. Link stopped laughing immediately and rubbed his aching face.

"Hey… that was rude!" He cried in pain, "So… so I guess you weren't having a nightmare after all!" He snickered again, smacking his knee in amusement. Dark just glared evilly at him. _How embarrassing!… I knew this would happen… next time I'm sleeping on the floor!_

"I'm going to the bathroom to clean up… funny man." Dark sneered and left the room. When he returned Link was dressed and ready to go. Dark was still upset with him. It's not like he intended for that to happen, the least Link could do was pretend like he hadn't noticed to save him from the shame. Dark began to dress himself, this time in his regular black tunic rather than the red and equipped his sword and shield. He really didn't have anything else besides those items and the clothes on his back.

"What's wrong, don't feel like wearing red today?" Link teased elbowing him in the side.

"It's not really my color." Dark answered snootily even though it matched his eyes perfect, "It makes me look paler than I already am."

"You are such a woman!" Link joked with a chuckle.

"If anyone's a woman in the relationship, it's you…" Dark muttered walking towards the door.

"Me? Why's that?" Link cried out after him. Dark bellowed a hearty laugh and turned to face the embarrassed blonde. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Because," Dark stated, "Look at you. You look so delicate, with your fluffy blonde hair and your sparkling eyes. Plus, look at your bony figure!"

"You're just as thin as me!" Link retaliated waving his arms in the air. He knew Dark was just trying to give him a hard time but he didn't like it. _I guess this is what I get for poking fun at him…_ Link thought.

"Whatever… what really makes me the man is…," Dark started and then walked over to Link and cupped his hand to his ear, "I'm taller…" He whispered.

Link's jaw dropped in utter shock.

"You… didn't!"

A/N: Ahahahaha! Height difference! A man's worst nightmare. Ahh, I crack myself up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put a little taste of smut in there for you guys. ;) Too bad it was a dream! Oh, and poor Dark! How embarrassing. DX Please leave a review! Remember: You can never leave too many reviews. ;D


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Oh my goodness, I stayed up way too late last night. -_- I didn't go to bed till 4:30! Blech, I'm so tired… I tried finishing this chapter last night but failed… Also I love when I get reviews instantly after I post one. It makes me so happy. *claps hands* Thank you Dani for your review at like 3 in the morning, you're such a sweet reviewa!*hugs* Okay, so this chapter is just for fun. It's just cute and happy just like the last one and I like it. ^.^ I'll post a more serious one later tonight… with an unexpected twist! So look forward to Chp. 15. :D LET THE WRITING COMMENCE!**_

_**I don't own Zelda… or Link… or Dark Link… or anything. DX**_

_Chapter 14: Gone Fishing_

Dark had decided that he wanted to spend time at Lake Hylia, just as they had whenever Link attempted to give Dark a tour of Hyrule. That was of course, before it ended horribly in Death Mountain. The lake happened to be Dark's favorite part of Hyrule. He loved swimming in the chilly water and lounging on the islands. Although it seemed to Link, that Dark would hate coming here for the sole fact that he was trapped underneath this lake for 7 years, it was in fact the complete opposite. He _loved_ it for that reason. He felt like he was showing the temple who was boss now that he got to roam about the lake as he pleased.

"Are you hungry, sunshine?" Link asked as he squatted in the grass basking in the radiant sun.

"So now you're going to give me pet names?" Dark asked with a smirk, "I guess I kind of like that…" He added elbowing the hero in his ribs, "And to answer your question… I'm dying! I haven't eaten in two whole days!" He shouted over dramatically then grasped his stomach and pretended to die. Link rolled his eyes as he looked down at Dark with his tongue flopped out of his mouth.

"Well, I don't have any food…" Link muttered as he lay on his back with his arms behind his head. Dark's jaw dropped and he shot up from the ground to his feet. He put a hand on his hip and angrily tapped his foot.

"What!" He wailed waving an arm frantically, "Why did you ask me if I was hungry then?" He shouted pointing a finger in his direction. Link opened one of his closed eyes and glanced up at him with a smirk, "Gah, Link. You're such a tease…" He grumbled then sat next to him crossing his arms.

"A tease? Well… that's a strange choice in words." Link joked putting a hand on Dark's thigh, "I don't have any food with me. But that doesn't mean that we can't still eat something." Link said rolling onto his stomach and resting his chin on his arms.

"Quit with your word games, Link. Cut to the chase. You know how impatient I am." Dark groaned curling into a ball like a child and pouting.

"Do you ever stop whining?" Link laughed smacking him on the arm, "We'll have to catch our meal. We're at a lake after all. There are plenty of fish here." Dark flared his upper lip in disgust and looked to Link as if he were crazy.

"You can't be serious…" Dark complained groaning excessively, "Why don't you go catch me a fish… cook it… and then feed me." Dark asked batting his long eyelashes.

"Well then you would definitely be the woman in the relationship. Be a man!" Link shouted, "Besides… you can't be one to complain Dark… technically you shouldn't even be able to feel hunger." Link replied standing to his feet and brushing his tunic off from any clinging grass. Dark frowned and remained seated. Everything about him glistened so beautifully in the sunlight, from his hair to his skin, that it almost made Link forget about his bad attitude.

"So what are we supposed to do? Swim around in that lake and try to catch a fish with our hands?" Dark asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Of course not! That would take all day…" Link answered as if he had tried it before, "There a fishing pond over there." He said pointing to an island jutting from the tall rock wall that enclosed the lake from the field. There was a sign next to the entry door with a picture of a fishing pole on it. Dark looked flustered at first but then got excited at the thought of him and Link trying something new together.

"Okay." Dark smiled and stood to his feet and began to walk towards the island. Link was taken back by Dark's sudden chipper mood and ran to catch up to him.

"What's with the mood swing…?" Link asked nervously, "You don't plan on drowning me in the lake or anything… do you?" He half-joked. Dark's mouth fell agape with shock.

"Of course not! I just love when you teach me how to do new things… instead of moping around like a sissy; I'll enjoy this new learning experience." Dark replied cheerfully. Link stared at him like he was psychotic but just shrugged it off. It was _Dark_ he was dealing with after all. His mood changed constantly.

As they were walking along, they passed a lonely looking scarecrow standing amongst plowed dirt where it looked as if there were supposed to be crops growing. Dark glanced over to the creature and was shocked when it suddenly started to shake its arms and sway its body that was completely made up of straw, hay, and sticks. Dark nearly jumped out of his boots at the abrupt movement of a seemingly inanimate object and frantically hid behind Link. He peered over Link's shoulder and stared wide-eyed at the dancing scarecrow.

"Hey, baby! Why don't you play me a song on your ocarina?" The scarecrow asked continuing to bounce around in place.

"Ah, not today Bonooru… I promise I'll come by another time…" Link replied with a hand behind his head. The scarecrow seemed to slump in disappointment and the painted smile on its face turned to a frown.

"Well, that's quite alright! I'll see you around, baby!" The scarecrow responded waving a straw arm 'goodbye' at the two men. Link felt guilty leaving Bonooru like that, he must be lonely not being able to go anywhere like his pal Pierre could. Pierre was a wandering scarecrow and could travel to different places. Link didn't understand it but sometimes it was best not to question certain things. Link thought solemnly about how his scarecrow friend was only able to chat with random strangers that happened to pass through here. He bet he could count on one hand how many people have visited Lake Hylia in the past year.

"I didn't think those things could talk…" Dark muttered after they were out of hearing range from the lonely scarecrow. Link smiled sadly as they approached the water. The island was only about 5 feet from the shore but they would still have to get wet in order to reach it.

"Shall I carry you across, or do you think you can handle it?" Link joked. Dark hissed in anger and walked backwards a few feet from the water. He got a running start and easily jumped across the gap. Link frowned as Dark tried to outdo him in skills and mimicked him. Link too, made it across but only barely and he had to wave his arms and regain his balance to keep from falling backwards into the water.

"Ha!" He shouted in triumph, proving that he too had amazing physical attributes. Dark huffed in jealousy and walked up to Link pushing his chest ever so lightly sending him crashing into the lake. The water was only a mere three feet deep in this area so Link sat in the water like an angry cat that had just gotten sprayed with a hose. Dark ran to the edge and held out his hand.

"Need some heeeeelp?" He purred while snickering evilly. Link raised an eyebrow and gave him a suspicious smirk. He grabbed Dark's hand and pulled him down with him then leaped out of the water and towards the entrance to the Fishing Pond. He opened the door, bowed down and waved an arm towards the entry way like a gentleman, "After you." He grinned. Dark frowned as he crawled out of the lake soaking wet.

"I'm all soggy…" He muttered as he walked past Link poking him hard in his gut as he walked by. When the two men had entered the Pond a man with a mustache wearing a goofy looking hat was standing behind a counter.

"Hello boys, want to fish? Only 20 rupees each." He spoke holding out his hand greedily to accept any money. Dark looked to Link in dismay.

"I don't have any money…" He whispered sadly. Link just smiled and pulled out his wallet and handed the man two sparkling red jewels.

"Two poles, please." Link replied cheerfully and the man handed them both a fishing pole. Meanwhile, Dark gazed into a large tank that was placed on the counter top; inside was a single fish. He read the sign that was attached to the aquariam that read: 'Biggest fish ever caught in this pond: 10lbs, Angler: Link'.

"Hey, Link! You caught this fish?" Dark asked excitedly.

"Hmm," Link replied walking towards the tank, "I suppose I did… but that was years ago! I'm surprised it's still alive." He shrugged and started to walk towards the pond. Dark frowned. The fish was way too big to be kept in such a small container, and the fact that he had been trapped in there for so long was awfully depressing to Dark. It reminded him of how he had been trapped away in the foggy room of the Water Temple for what seemed like forever.

"I know how you feel little guy…" He whispered patting the tank as if he were trying to comfort the fish. He then ran after Link who had already cast his pole into the water. Link tried desperately to teach Dark how to cast his line but he was so impatient when it came to learning. After a few minutes of both their fishing lines getting tangled together and Dark yelling at Link to quit talking to him like he was stupid, Dark had finally succeeded in casting out his pole even if it was only a mere couple of feet in front of them.

"Hey! I think I got something!" Link shouted as the end of his pole started to bend towards the water. He pulled the rod up and started to reel in his line. He switched between pulling back the pole in different angles and reeling from fast to slow. Finally, he had the fish at the end of his hook hanging in the air. He smiled proudly as he looked the fish over.

"I'd say that's about…. 13lbs…" The owner called from his counter, "You wanna keep it?" Link nodded and Dark frowned. Link happened to notice how sad Dark seemed that he hadn't been able to catch a thing within an hour and sympathized with him.

"We can stay until you catch something." He said politely placing a hand on his back. He knew how bad Dark wanted to be able to do the things he was capable of doing. Dark looked up and gave Link a wry smile.

"Nah, I'm too hungry to sit here any longer…" He replied and started to walk towards the exit placing his pole on the counter. The owner handed Link a bag to carry the fish in and bid them farewell. However, just as they were about to walk out of the door Dark turned around and dunked his hands into the aquarium on the owner's desk and grabbed the slippery fish from within. He grinned wildly as he ran out the door after Link with the owner yelling after him to 'get back here!'. Link turned around as he heard Dark's maniacal laughter and saw the fish flopping in his arms.

"Dark! What are you doing!" He cried as he watched him struggle to keep the fish in his grasp.

"I'm setting this guy free!" He shouted happily and ran to the island's shore line and clumsily dumped the fish into the lake. He turned to face Link giving him a proud smile. Link cocked his head in confusion but couldn't help but grin back at how adorable Dark looked just then.

"Let's go cook this sucker." Link replied holding up the paper bag.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! They're my crack!**_

_**I don't own Legend of Zelda!**_

_Chapter 15: Rematch_

Link and Dark had traveled a few miles north of Lake Hylia thanks to their wonderful steed Epona, setting up a fire just outside of Gerudo Valley. They decided to settle here because there was no grass that could possibly catch on fire as well as, it was a private and secluded area where they could rest peacefully. The two boys had taken off their still damp tunics and set them by the fire to dry. Dark had bottled some water at the Lake and was now boiling it as Link had asked. Link had told him the water wasn't sanitary and they shouldn't drink it until after they'd boiled it. While Dark was preparing the water, Link on the other hand was shaving the scales off of the fish they had caught with a small knife.

"How do I know when it's boiling?" Dark asked as he held a small metal pan filled with water above the fire.

"When it starts to bubble." Link replied looking for a long stick nearby that he could skewer the large fish with. Luckily Link had caught one that was plenty big enough for the both of them to share.

"Bubble?..." Dark muttered as he sat patiently, not exactly sure what he was waiting for.

"I'll tell you when it's boiling, Dark." Link laughed. He had found a decently smooth stick about 2 feet long. He sharpened the edge, making a point and stuck it in the fish's mouth and shoved it downwards until the end pierced through near its tailfin. Now that the fish was skewered he held it over the fire to cook, as a whole.

"Why didn't you cut off his head?" Dark asked disturbed by the eyes still intact.

"The head's the good part!" Link exclaimed with a grin, "If you don't want it, I'll eat it." Dark stuck out his tongue in disgust not even paying attention to the water boiling over until it burned his hand. He cried out in pain almost spilling it everywhere. Link frantically tried to keep the pan from tipping over and caught it just before Dark dropped it to the ground. He sighed with relief then glanced over at Dark who was shaking his hand ferociously as if it would stop the burning sensation he felt.

"That means it's boiling." Link chuckled as he poured the water back into the bottle so it could cool. Dark inspected his hand closely and frowned at how red and puffy it was. Link pulled out a bottle of red potion and poured a couple of drops into his palm. He'd bought the potion before he returned to the past, in case he needed it for the bottom of the well. Thankfully, he hadn't. He grabbed Dark's hand and gently rubbed the medicine over his knuckles where he had burned himself.

"You know… I don't remember you being this big of a weenie whenever you were impaled with my sword." Link muttered looking up at Dark as he massaged his hand.

"You made me soft." Dark replied smiling. Link took the stick the fish was cooking on and broke it in half which also cause the fish to flake into two pieces. Link took the end with the head and handed the other end to Dark who accepted it gratefully.

"I wonder what that fish is up to as we speak…" Dark said thoughtfully while chewing his food.

"You mean the one you set free?" Link asked picking a pesky scale out of his teeth that he failed to remove. Dark nodded and took another bite, "Probably making little fish friends." Link replied with a grin.

"I feel sort of bad… this guy could have been his brother." Dark said flicking the tailfin with his middle finger.

"You must not feel that bad…" Link muttered as he noticed Dark's meal was almost completely gone. He must have not been joking when he said how hungry he was. Dark tossed the bones to the side then lay on his back with his arms behind his head. The sun was starting to set and he peered over to Link who was leaning against a boulder gnawing on the fish head. Even if it was disgusting, Dark couldn't help but stare. Link's beauty counteracted anything gross he happened to be doing.

"Hey Link, let's go check out the fortress you were talking about." Dark suggested sitting up with his elbows. Link turned to face him with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy? We'll get mutilated." Link replied tossing the fish skull aside.

"Oh come on! I just want a peek." Dark begged, tapping Link's foot with his own.

"I've never even been there Dark. I tried to go there once as a child but there was a Gerudo across the bridge that wouldn't let me by." Link explained, "She said it wasn't a place for children."

"Well we're not children, are we Link?" Dark retaliated sitting completely up now, "I want to see what these 'Gerudo' look like."

"Ganondorf is a Gerudo. But only one man is born every one hundred years." Link replied, "I guess that's why he's trying to rule the world… he thinks he's royalty or something. Anyways, they're a tribe of thieves. They really aren't to be messed with."

"Women that are thieves? So I guess they aren't feminine little sissies like all the women I've met so far. They're bad asses!" Dark shouted excitedly as if the concept couldn't be true.

"Oh, they are definitely feminine, but not in their manners… by their looks. I heard that they are extremely beautiful… with tanned skin, fiery red hair, slender bodies, and fighting skills to be reckoned with. And the woman I met as a child on the other side of the bridge seemed to match the description. And their outfits are pretty… eh… revealing." Link muttered blushing. Dark smiled with wonder.

"Now I DEFINITELY need to check these ladies out!" Dark shouted standing to his feet, "Come on Link! Let's go! Just one peek and then we'll leave."

Link really didn't feel like getting maimed by a bunch of angry women but he too was curious as to what the fortress looked like, "Okay… but we have to be stealthy about this. And at the first sign of trouble, we leave… got it?" Link replied standing up with a smile. He felt nervous but it what a good kind of nervous. He loved how Dark brought out the dangerous side in him. He _was_ the dangerous side of him. After they put out their fire and pulled on their now dry tunics, they headed up the trail that would take them to the bridge that led to the Gerudo Fortress; however, when they arrived they were unfortunately disappointed.

"Aww man! The bridge is busted." Dark shouted as they walked towards the broken passageway.

"Hmm, that's odd… someone must not want anybody going over there." Link thought as he examined the ropes that looked as though they'd been cut, "Oh well. We tried Dark." Link finished as he started to walk back down the trail.

"Oh come on Link… lemme just look around for a bit. This canyon is amazing!" Dark exclaimed as he sat on the ledge and looked down at the water running below.

"Okay, Dark. I'll be sitting over here." Link replied as he walked towards a boulder to rest against just a couple yards from Dark.

"How can you not think this is amazing?" Dark asked with a smile as he tossed pebbles off of the cliff and counted how long it took them to reach the water.

"I've been here before, silly." Link laughed as he closed his eyes resting peacefully. He could even find comfort leaning against a hard rock since he was so used to being outside. Link was about to call after Dark who was getting dangerously close to the edge, afraid he was going to fall over when a hand holding a damp cloth quickly came from behind him and covered his mouth and nose. The stranger wrapped his free arm around Link's shoulders so he wouldn't be able to run away. Link tried to cry out but he couldn't even speak over the awful aroma coming from this rag that was smothering him. His vision started to grow hazy as he watched Dark with his back turned laughing and smiling, completely unaware of what was happening behind him. His muscles grew weak and he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. This had all happened so fast he didn't even know how to react. He tried to reach for his sword but he couldn't move an inch and just before his vision went completely black he heard somebody whisper softly to him. _I'm doing this for you…_ He gasped silently as he realized who the voice belonged to before he passed out.

"Okay Link, I'm ready." Dark said dully. He had finally grown bored of the magnificent canyon and turned around to walk towards Link, "Link?... Where'd you go? Are you trying to hide from me?" He laughed walking towards the boulder he'd just seen him laying against, "Okay Mr. Hero, I'll play your little game. What do I get if I find you?" Dark asked playfully as he approached the boulder slowly.

"Nothing." A strange voice answered sharply from behind him. Dark twisted around quickly to see who the person was, yet saw nothing. His eyes narrowed as he realized he wasn't alone and began to slowly scan his surroundings with his keen eyesight. Night had fallen and it was difficult to see in the dark. He was about to take a step forward when something rammed him hard in the back knocking him to the ground. Dark panicked as he realized whatever just hit him had taken his sword in the process. He rolled onto his back quickly and backed into a nearby wall so nothing could sneak up on him.

"Come out." He demanded trying to act calm, "Show yourself."

"Over here." The voice responded from beside him but before Dark could turn and look he felt hard knuckles slam against his left cheek. Dark stumbled to regain his balance and glanced wildly around him searching frantically for his attacker. He had to make do with what he had in order to take this guy down; the only problem was he had nothing. Unlike Link, he didn't have a countless number of different kinds of weapons in case something should happen to his sword. His enemy had to know who he was if he knew that his weakness would be to take away his sword… unless the person had been spying on him. _No... This guy knows who we are… he's been following us. He knew this would be a perfect chance to strike because Navi isn't here to warn Link…_ Dark got lost in his train of thought and before he knew it he felt a hard kick to his chest, knocking this breath out of him and sending Dark to his knees. The impact was so brutal Dark hacked up a mouth full of blood, he spit harshly on the ground. He could see the stranger approaching him in the darkness… thin… with tight clothing… black? No. Blue. The figure stood over Dark looking at him mercilessly.

"FUCK YOU!" Dark screamed but was silenced when the individual gave him another strong blow to his jaw. He fell backwards fidgeting on the ground trying to stand to his feet. The man came and placed a foot on Dark's chest pressing a fair amount of weight on him so he would sit still.

"Where did you take him?" Dark asked fiercely with blood and saliva streaming from his mouth.

"Shut up." He responded pushing more weight on his body. Dark felt a rib crack and he cried out in anguish. The figure brought his face just a few inches from Dark. His suspicions were confirmed as he realized who the stranger was. He used his left arm to search the ground frantically for something useful, a rock… a stick… anything to use as a weapon.

"You…" Dark croaked hoarsely, "You motherfucker…" The man failed to notice what Dark had gripped within his hand until he wailed the rock into his face causing him to back away and scream in pain. Dark took this opportunity to stand to his feet and charged at the wailing figure. He tackled him into the wall wrapping his fingers tightly around the man's neck. They squirmed and fought until the mysterious individual had finally gotten Dark pinned against the wall instead, although his hands were still choking him. The man gurgled for air as he searched frantically for something he had hidden within his outfit.

Dark's eyes grew wide as he felt a sharp pain coming from his lower stomach. He loosened his grip on his attacker and looked down to see a small dagger protruding from his gut. He fell violently to his knees grasping at the weapon and choking on his blood. He looked up at his enemy and forced an evil smirk showing off his crimson stained fangs.

"You… you're such a bitch… Sheik." He muttered as he watched the man leave him to die.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Okay, so i know Sheik is being quite the ninny… but I assure you he isn't 'evil'. He's blinded by love! DX Thank you for your reviews! **_

_**I don't own Legend of Zelda and other disclaimer stuff…**_

_Chapter 16: Hope Not Lost_

"This is for _his_ own good. You are a nuisance." Sheik yelled to Dark as he walked away, leaving him to bleed out on the stone floor. Dark continued to watch him as far as his eyes could see and noticed that he seemed to be heading east. Dark glanced down at the small dagger imbedded in his stomach. He was afraid to remove it, fearing it would cause more blood loss. He sighed realizing that his situation wasn't looking so good. He had no potion, no fairy… nothing. He didn't even have his sword because that good-for-nothing Sheikah stole it from him, leaving him vulnerable to any monster passing by that would likely finish him off. He struggled to stand to feet, using the wall behind him as support; however, the movement from his body caused a stream of blood to start spurting from his wound and he immediately crouched back down. He gagged and choked, finding it difficult to breathe after Sheik had broken a few ribs. He threw his head back and let out a horrific scream, ridding his body of all the anger that had been building up inside of him.

"I can't die here…" Dark muttered, "Not like this." He looked towards the sky in dismay knowing he had to do something about his injury and quick. He closed his eyes tight and wrapped his blood-slick hands around the handle of the blade and prepared for the pain that was to come.

Link began to come to and with an awful headache. He opened his eyelids wearily and within his hazy vision all he could see was the sky, bright and blue… beautiful. He attempted to sit up but the pain in his head was too strong to allow him to do so. He propped himself up with his elbows and blinked a couple of times to adjust his sight. He glanced to his side and saw Sheik sitting with his back turned staring off into the distance.

"Sheik?..." Link whispered, "What are you doing here?" Sheik turned to face him with sympathetic eyes.

"Link… I'm glad you're alright." He replied placing a hand on Link's. Link uncomfortably pulled away and looked at his surroundings now that his headache began to subside. The area looked familiar. Then he realized they were at Lake Hylia, but what were they sitting on? He glanced around noticing they were on top of the Lakeside Laboratory where that creepy scientist did his studies. The shingles on the roof were warm from the sunlight and that's when it hit him. It was morning. The sun had just started to set whenever he remembered being kidnapped. Had a day already passed?

"Sheik, what happened? Where is Dark?" Link asked frantically. For some reason he had trouble remembering what had happened to him last night or where he was.

"You were both ambushed in Gerudo Valley." Sheik replied. That's when Link started to remember. He and Dark had wanted to go spy on the Gerudo's...

"Was it the Gerudo's?" Link asked, "Where is Dark?" Sheik looked away from him.

"I… I'm not sure who it was. It was dark out. There was a couple of men… dressed in black. Perhaps minions of Ganondorf… I'm not sure." Sheik stuttered trying to come up with something believable, "I arrived just in time. They were about to take you somewhere but I fought them off and brought you to safety. When I returned for your friend…it…it…" Sheik trailed off trying to force the words out of his mouth.

"It what?" Link screamed grabbing Sheik violently by his shoulders and frantically shaking him, "Tell me!"

"It was too late, Link. He's gone." He replied solemnly, "I brought you his sword… so you would have something to remember him by." He finished holding out the weapon for Link to take. Link was speechless. The area began to spin and tears began to swell in his eyes. He felt a whirlwind of emotions from anger, guilt, sadness, frustration, and surprisingly suspicion. Link's heart was beating dangerously fast and he felt like he was about to shrivel up and die. He grabbed his chest in agony and wasn't even able to force out a cry. He was struggling just to breathe. He remembered Dark running back and forth along the edge of the canyon smiling so vibrantly. He looked so happy. His hot tears began to fall profusely down his face, one after another just like rain. He tried desperately to speak but all that came out of his mouth was hoarse spurts of breathe. He lay back down suddenly overcome with nausea.

"Fuck…" Dark cursed as he yanked the blade from his body. He then quickly took off his tunic as best as he could with one arm while applying pressure to his wound with the other. He had to let go of his stomach for just a few moments as he began to cut his black shirt into long strips with the dagger he'd just removed, all the while coughing up bursts of crimson liquid. His white pants were now completely stained red as well as the rest of his body. He just couldn't stop bleeding. He stuffed scraps of his tunic deep in his wound and began to wrap the strips horizontally around his body making sure to secure them tightly. After he was sure he had managed to at least slow down the blood loss, he wiped an excess amount from his mouth and face hastily wiping it on his already ruined pants. He slid his tongue over his teeth cleaning them as best he could and then spit violently on the ground.

He finally relaxed after working hard to save himself from death when he noticed the sun had started to rise. Had it really been that long? He was slipping in and out of consciousness when he was first stabbed due to emotional and physical stress. That time period must have been longer than he thought. Dark lay there, near wits end. He couldn't believe that Sheikah had ambushed him like this. He couldn't believe that he actually intended to kill him. At least Dark knew that Link was alright wherever he was. Sheik wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh, the things I'm going to do to you…" Dark muttered harshly under his breath, "You should have made sure I was dead."

Link sat trembling on the rooftop; his eyes were wide with insanity. How could he have let his guard down so easily? Tears continued to run down his face as if they were never ending. He'd brought his knees to his chin and stared vacantly into the distance. Sheik sat next to him rubbing his back which caused Link to tense in aggravation. Memories of Dark kept coming back to him like a timeline of flashbacks.

"_Go kick some ass Hero. I'll be here when you get back."_ He could hear Dark's voice, somewhat obnoxious but playful and spirited at the same time. Link shuddered, knowing he would never get to hear those words again. He could still see Dark laying on his bed with his arms behind his head and his feet hanging off. He would never be there to wait for him again…

"_I… I thought he was trying to hurt you. I come in here and see fucking crazy clouds flying in the air, the village is on fire, and there's some strange guy walking up to your seemingly lifeless body! What did you expect out of me?"_ Link began to softly convulse with silent sobs as he realized Dark would never again come to his rescue when he needed him like the time he'd fainted in Death Mountain or when he was almost attacked by a redead in Hyrule town.

_The monster was now so close to him he could feel its hot breath tickling his neck. Just as the beast was about to latch onto him it cried out in a horrific moan. Link gasped and then looked down to see a black version of the master sword's blade sticking through the creature's torso and almost stabbing Link himself. Dark pushed his blade to the side cutting the redead in half, then to make sure it was surely to die he stabbed his blade through it's skull and twisted harshly for finality._

Link had completely broken down by this point, bawling uncontrollably. His face was a mess, a mix of tears and snot.

"_I always want to be with you…"_ Dark had said those words back at the inn in Kakariko village whenever he'd confessed his feelings for him.

"And I with you…" Link muttered in between sobs. He was clenching his fists so tight he reopened the wounds on his hands.

"What was that?..." Sheik asked softly as he heard the hero speak. Link didn't answer him. He just wanted Sheik to shut up, keep his hands to himself, and leave him alone.

"_I'm not going anywhere…" Dark whispered pulling Link into a gentle hug._ This was after Link had accused Dark of wandering off one day. It was Dark who always talked about leaving Link eventually. He had told Dark that he wanted to spend time with him because he never knew when he wouldn't be there anymore…

"Oh sweet goddesses… I never thought it would hurt this bad…" Link squealed wiping his nose, "Except you're not just gone, you're dead!" He shrieked flexing his arms in frustration. _Why Dark… how could you leave me like this… I know you… you would have fought to the death to stay with me…_

After this thought ran through Link's mind his head shot up violently from his wandering thoughts. He looked over to Dark's sword, still in the clutches of Sheik's hands. He viciously yanked it from his grasp and immediately pulled out the blade to examine it. It wasn't stained with even a single drop of blood. _How… can this be?_ He glanced nervously towards Sheik as suspicion started to grow on his mind.

Dark had almost fallen asleep lying against the rock wall still sitting in Gerudo Valley. He knew that if he started walking he wouldn't get very far and he would probably die from physical stress. He had to live in order to tell Link the truth of what happened, or at least die happily in his arms. None the less he had to see Link one more time before he passed. As if on cue with his thoughts he could hear Link's voice in his head… _Why Dark… how could you leave me like this… I know you… you would have fought to the death to stay with me…_

His eyes shot open immediately, "Of course I would." He muttered softly, "I tried Link… I really did…" He choked out as his eyes started to swell, "No… it's not over yet." Something inside his heart was telling him to return to Lake Hylia. Sheik would not have taken him to the forest… or the village. He didn't have that kind of time; He wouldn't have been able to explain it to Link. Even if Link wasn't at the Lake, he knew that he would eventually return because that was their favorite place to spend time together. He would begin to miss Dark and want to revisit their memories, this he was sure of.

He glanced around for Epona, remembering that she had been with them last night; however, she was nowhere to be seen.

"She must have run off whenever Sheik attacked me… she got spooked." He realized slamming his fists to the ground seething with rage. He was going to murder Sheik when he found him and make him suffer good, "I can't possibly walk that far…" he whimpered planting his face in his blood stained hands. He glanced to his left towards the canyon and began to crawl in that direction. Dark glanced over the edge, the bottom looking much farther than he remembered it. He drew in a quivering breath realizing this was the only way out; he had to jump. He swung his legs limply over the ledge and began to muster up his courage.

"This is for you, Link." He whispered as he stuck Sheik's dagger securely into a strap of his boot. He would need it. He pushed himself with all his might off of the top of the canyon and as far away from the edge as possible so he wouldn't crash into oncoming rocks. He clasped his hands together and pointed them towards the river flowing below, gracefully diving into the hundred foot fall.

"Did you see him fighting?..." Link asked without turning to face Sheik.

"Yes," He replied, "He fought bravely until his end, that I'm sure."

_Liar… _

The impact of Dark hitting the water knocked the breath out of him causing even more pressure on his cracked ribs. He felt himself start to sink towards the bottom, slowly moving with the current. Dark lightly waved his arms but couldn't muster the strength to pull himself to the surface; it was almost as if he didn't even want to… He relaxed his aching muscles and let out his last reserve of air he held inside his weakened lungs. He looked upwards towards the sunlight glistening through the water that surrounded him.

_Is this… what a peaceful death feels like… is it really this easy…_

Dark continued to sway with the rivers current still continuing to relax. He kept putting off the logical thought in the back of his mind that he needed to get some air. Shouldn't his lungs be contorting and twisting, begging for oxygen? They weren't.

_It's so nice… to end it like this…_

Dark's body was finally giving into him. His will power to live was lessened by the soothing motion of the waves. After struggling so hard for the past couple of hours, he was finally read to let go. He closed his eyes hoping to see a holy light that would take his soul and let him finally be at peace taking away all his pain; however, all he saw when closed his magnificent ruby eyes were those of sapphire staring back at him and wisps of blonde hair framing their perfect oval shape, and then… a beautiful bright smile.

One that was worth living for.

His eyes shot open and he gasped sucking in water. _I need to live…_ Immediately his body's survival instincts triggered and he splashed violently to reach the surface. _For you…_ He choked and sputtered up water when he was reintroduced to oxygen.

_My love…_

He could see an oncoming waterfall in the distance. It wasn't that big so he would survive the fall without a problem and he knew that beyond it would be Lake Hylia.

"What really happened Sheik?" Link asked fiercely, jumping off of the roof and looking up at him. Sheik followed after Link, leaping from the roof and taking a few steps towards him.

"That is the truth." He replied calmly holding out a hand to grab Link's shoulder. He backed away like a scared animal.

"Don't touch me."

As if the goddesses were trying to help him, the currents pushed Dark ashore a small bank on the very edge of the Lake. He could hear Link in the distance just as he suspected; he had been here. He violently coughed up a few spurts of pinkish water tainted with his blood and rolled onto his stomach. His bandages had becomes loose from the water soaking them and he could feel his blood start to seep out of him again. Dark brought himself to his hands and knees and looked down towards the grass. His fear was confirmed as he watched small droplets paint the ground crimson. Dark knew that he was running out of time fast. He weakly pushed himself to his feet, weighed down by his wet pants and soaking boots.

He trudged wearily up the steady hill towards the direction of Link's voice.

"You are lying. What happened to Dark?" Link roared hostilely. All of the evidence was proving that Sheik had some slip ups in his story.

"You are just delirious. I understand your pain…" Sheik whispered continuing to take another step forward for every step Link took back, "Dark is gone and he's never coming back."

"You might want to think twice… about that." A hoarse voice croaked from behind him.

A/N: What chya gonna do now Sheik? WHAT? Ha… sorry. Lol Please leave a review if you have time… they're my writing fuel! :D


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Okay so first off I want to apologize for not updating yesterday. I know you are all used to me posting at least one new chapter every day. I slipped up in my consistency. I decided to actually go have a life and hang out with friends and I didn't get home until really late. Also another thing, somebody asked in a review what happened to Dark and why is he so weak all of a sudden? To be honest, I agree with you here. In Dark's defense he WAS caught off guard and didn't see it coming. One second he was lolly-gaggin around and the next he getting his ass whooped. I completely agree with you that the fight between him and Sheik was weak. Um, I kind of wanted to cut to the chase. Sheik was supposed to win the fight and I didn't feel like writing a really long fight-scene. The point was for Sheik to win… and he did. So I apologize for being lazy and I promise next time Dark gets his ass whooped I will make sure he goes down like a beast and not some nancy-boy. Thank you for pointing that out. I noticed it while I was writing and simply said 'What the hay! It'll be fine.' But I realize I can't half-ass my story. ;D You people deserve the good stuff. Hope you enjoy chapter 17! **_

_Chapter 17: Aftershock_

Link glanced quickly behind Sheik to see a badly beaten Dark struggling just to stand in the distance. His hat was gone and he was shirtless with horrible purple bruises along his jaw and a large dark contusion covering his entire chest. Along with this, he had various minor scrapes and cuts covering every inch of skin that happened to be showing and his pants were now stained an awful shade of pink from his blood. Link noticed the makeshift bandages around his torso Dark had made from his own tunic and his heart broke instantly; he couldn't stand to look at him in this state. Dark looked so frail standing there with all of his horrible injuries all while soaking wet, but the power and strength in his eyes made it seem as if he was in no pain at all.

"What's the matter, Link? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" Dark chuckled. It was so like Dark to be cracking jokes when he was this close to death. Link started to sprint in Dark's direction but Sheik held out an arm to keep him from going any closer.

"What's wrong with you?" Link shouted while shoving him away, "Look at him!"

"It's alright, Link. I'd rather you stay out of this," Dark replied propping himself up with his hands on his knees, "This is between me and _him_." Link's jaw dropped from shock and he stared at Dark as if he had just declared his death wish. Sheik remained silent as Link fidgeted beside him uncomfortably. Sheik gazed towards Dark with eyes filled with utter hatred and a slight twinkle of disbelief. He had no idea that the man was this strong and he never expected him to make it this far.

"Dark, what happened to you?" Link shrieked frantically while he looked him over, expecting Dark to collapse any second. Dark looked up at Link while still hunched over and gave him a bloodied smile and a wink. Why was he acting as if this whole thing was a joke? Link knew he was trying to be strong for him, but was this really the time for that?

"You know," Dark started, turning to face Sheik with a devilish stare, "After you left me to bleed to death up in Gerudo Valley, I had every intention of murdering you cold once I found out where you were." That's when Link remembered the voice he'd heard last night before he was ambushed. He knew this whole situation had something to do with Sheik, he just couldn't remember what had happened. It was all coming back to him now and Link stared harshly at Sheik with eyes filled with rage and bewilderment; however, Sheik kept his eyes consistently on Dark, "I was going to use all my strength, down to my last breath to make sure I dragged you to the fires of hell with me… but I was thinking it over." Dark continued now mustering enough strength to stand up straight again, "And I decided to spare your life." He finished with a sly grin.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Sheik replied coldly drawing Dark's sword from its sheath and pointing it in his direction. Dark noticed Link move, knowing he was going to try and stop him but Dark wouldn't have it. This was _his_ battle to be dealt with by _him_, and _him_ alone.

"Stay where you are Link." Dark ordered and Link froze where he stood. He looked to Dark wearily, knowing in the back of his mind that this whole predicament was bound to end horribly. Sheik glanced to his left without moving his head realizing Link was about to ambush him and tensed with agitation. He was irritated that Link was trying to defend this abomination.

"I have 2 reasons not to kill you," Dark stated grabbing the dagger within his boot and pointing it at Sheik as well; however, he only did so in self-defense. The irony of the two men pointing the other's weapon at each other was chilling, "One: Unlike you, I care about Link's feelings and what he wants in his life. Unfortunately, one of those things happens to be you. If I killed you, he would never forgive me. I can't say you feel the same way." Dark stated smugly, "Second of all, I know why you're so bitter." He finished with a smirk, "The hero doesn't love you back."

Sheik's blood was boiling as Dark said this. He was always known for his grace and composure but now, this conceited man has brought him to his breaking point. He charged at Dark at lightning speed holding out the sword in front of him. He was ready to make him pay for his words. Dark stood his ground willfully and lowered his hand which held the dagger to his side showing no indication that he was going to attack Sheik back. Just as Dark had predicted Sheik had stopped just as he approached him, with the sword only a mere couple of millimeters away from his throat and Sheik breathing fiercely inches from his face.

"You aren't going to kill me Sheik." Dark said in a pitied tone, "You know Link over there wouldn't appreciate that very much." He added as he spat a mouthful of bloody saliva to the side, "He'd probably be so angry in fact… that he wouldn't even finish his quest. Are you going to kill me to risk the fate of all of Hyrule and have your dearest love despise you for the rest of eternity?" He whispered so close to Sheik's ear his cold breath sent chills down his spine. Sheiks face twitched in fury as he debated whether not he should move the sword only an inch closer and slide it swiftly to the side, slitting this witty man's throat and finishing him off with his own sword. Link couldn't hear what they were saying to each other or see the expressions on their faces but he was growing nervous as he saw the blade dangerously close to Dark's neck. If Sheik were to kill him, Link wouldn't have a lick of a chance to control himself.

Sheik scowled and let out a loud scream of frustration while violently throwing Dark's sword to the ground. He turned to face Link with a look of betrayal and resentment.

"Why?" He bellowed clenching his fists, "What is it about this man? Why must you keep him around?" Link remained silent as he stared at Sheik with pity, his arms crossed. The air around them was still and silent creating an unnerving atmosphere.

"I saw him heading towards Ganon's castle! He is evil, Link! You mustn't put yourself in danger!" He screamed waving his arms to emphasize his frustration.

"How long have you been watching us Sheik?" Link stated coldly ignoring his questions and advice. Sheik stared at him in disbelief then began to walk towards him.

"Why are you ignoring what I'm saying? He is siding with the Dark Lord! Open your eyes!" Sheik cried shaking Link violently by his shoulders. Link grabbed his wrists and pulled them away.

"Dark told me about his meeting with Ganondorf. Obviously, you hadn't followed him inside or you would know the truth about what really happened. If Dark wanted to kill me, he would have done it in the Water Temple, he could have left me to burn alive in Death Mountain, and he could have done it in my sleep on many occasions while he was lying right next to me." Link protested boldly, "He's had plenty of chances if that is what he wanted."

Sheik had a disgusted look on his face and his eyes were seething with rage.

"You are making a huge mistake." Sheik muttered hatefully.

"You made the mistake when you attacked Dark." Link replied, "Unless you have information about how to help me save Hyrule, I don't want to speak with you again. You have broken my trust." Link finished and then pushed past Sheik and started to walk towards Dark.

"You look terrible…" Link whispered softly tracing a finger across a purple bruise on Dark's jaw.

"Sorry I couldn't clean up for you," Dark joked with a silly grin. Sheik continued to stare at the pair sickened by their affection they showed towards each other. He began to walk towards them and as soon as Dark heard his footsteps he pushed Link behind him and held up his dagger pointing the tip towards Sheik's face. It was ridiculous how even as wounded as Dark was he was still trying to be Link's protector. At this, Sheik's eyes somewhat softened suddenly realizing the powerful feelings of love and determination that seemed to be radiating off of Dark. He blinked away his sympathies and replaced them with the same cold stare he'd grown accustomed to since he had met Dark.

"If you ever," Dark stated strongly, "Try to take him away from me again, the next time I won't be so forgiving." His voice was shaking with pure agitation as he warned Sheik for the last time. Although he would have loved nothing more than to stab that dagger into Sheik's neck he knew that wasn't an option, "As much as I hate to admit it, I can't help but sympathize for you Sheik… because i understand why you hold so much resentment against me. I felt the same way about you."

"…and what is it that has eased your mind? Why do you no longer hold hatred towards me?" Sheik replied seriously. Sheik had to know, if Dark really despised him as much as he did Dark, "How can you stand here and not cut my throat, this second? Because I want nothing more than to finish you off."

"…Because Link cares about you," Dark answered scratching at the corner of his mouth with his thumb as if he were thinking, "I would never do anything to hurt him." Sheik grimaced as he saw the truth in Dark's statement. He then glanced to Link and even with the cloth covering his face you could tell he was stricken with grief as he noticed the pained look in the hero's eyes. Link loved the both of them and he couldn't stand to watch them fight.

"I… I'm sorry Link." Sheik whispered softly while looking towards the ground and clenching his fists, "If… if this is what you truly want I'm done trying to change it. But as for you." Sheik turned to face Dark, "I swear if i find out that you are planning something with Ganon I'm going to-."

Dark sighed with frustration and closed his eyes as he listened to Sheik ramble on about his nonsense theories. What did he have to do to prove to this idiot that he wasn't on Ganon's side? Dark looked up, his eyes burning with annoyance, then reared back his right arm and powerfully slammed his knuckles into Sheik's left cheek. Link's eyes widened as he watched Sheik fall to the ground with a thud. He was about to open his mouth to speak but Dark beat him to it.

"You are such an idiot! How are you so dense? What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not going to hurt Link?" Dark screamed while pointing a finger in his direction, "I would gladly take my own life before I ever took his! Quit being so fucking ignorant!" Dark's little outburst had done more than drain his energy. He gasped heavily to catch his breath before falling to his knees and then on his face all together. As he lay there on his stomach he tilted his head slightly and glanced once more towards Sheik while resting on the ground, his red eyes glowing fiercely, "W-why… are you… so… stupid?"

Sheik just sat there staring at Dark with bewilderment. Link instantly knelt by his side worried he'd finally croaked, "Dark? Are you okay?" He yelled frantically placing a hand gently on his back lightly shaking him, "Sheik, I think you've over stayed your welcome." Link muttered avoiding his gaze, "Please, leave." Sheik stared at the two men for a moment longer taking in Dark's seemingly lifeless body and the tears starting to form in Link's eyes as he begged for a response from his weakened other half, "Please… leave _now_…" Link could have sworn he saw Sheik nod his head and bow from the corner of his eye. Then he noticed a flash of light knowing he had vanished in one of his infamous escapes. Link gently turned Dark over on his back and placed his head in his lap.

"Dark, I'm so sorry…" Link muttered under his breath as he cradled his head. He felt so guilty for everything that had occurred. He gazed down at Dark's frail body. It had finally given up on him. He'd put on quite a front even though Link knew he was bound to keel over at any moment.

"I told you… that Sheikah would come and kill the mood…" Dark said hoarsely without opening his eyes. Link smiled through his tears knowing that even in Dark's last breath he would have to crack some sort of witty remark. Link searched frantically for the bottle of potion he'd used to soothe the burn on Dark's hand earlier. He knew that only a half-bottle of potion would not fully heal his injuries but it would bring him back from death's reach.

"Open your mouth." Link ordered. Dark complied and Link lifted his head slightly and let him slowly sip the potion until the bottle was empty.

"Link…" Dark mumbled wearily.

"Yes?" He replied twirling a strand of Dark's midnight hair in his fingers.

"That potion tastes like shit…" Dark grunted twisting his face in disgust. Link chuckled softly and removed Dark's makeshift bandages to see if his stab wound had healed. Luckily, the potion must have treated the most lethal injury on his body because the gash was gone and all that was left was a sunken in scar exactly on top of the one left behind from when he had been impaled in the Water Temple; however, the large contusion on his chest, the bruises along his jaw, and the various random scratches and cuts remained intact. He wasn't worried about those, they would heal on their own although he was taking him to a Fairy Fountain as soon as they left, "I look like a shmuck, don't I Link?"

"Noooo," Link lied, "You just look like… you were having a _really_ rough day."

Dark opened one of his eyes and smirked, "If I look as bad as I feel… you must really believe in inner beauty…"

"Dark, maybe you should shut up and rest." Link suggested while rolling his eyes, "You look like you could die at any moment…"

"Ha, I knew you were lying. And what are you talking about? It's only a scratch…" Dark bluffed still lying in Link's lap. He reached up and cupped his hands lightly around Link's face pulling him close, "Now kiss me and make me better."

A/N: Pffft… I didn't really like this chapter… but after I got that review from deadaleta I was like… oh god… I better update. :P Man! And after I just vowed to not half-ass my writing… blech. Oh and to answer your question Dani… I forget what chapter it is but it's after Dark finds out Link kissed Sheik and he's all butt hurt Link tells Navi to go wait in the forest for him. I think it's chapter 10 or 11? Okay I just checked… it's 11.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Okay guys… I've come to the conclusion that I'm going to have to write another Link and Dark Link story. I know a lot of you really like this one and you don't have to read the new one but I'm just letting you know that I'm going to be writing another… There's just so many things I want to change about this one… it's just ridiculous. Don't get me wrong I'm going to finish it, it's just there are so many slip ups in consistency and time frames that I'm starting not to love it anymore. Oh and I'd like to point out, as much as I would have liked to kill off Sheik I couldn't; for the sole fact that he is one of the most important characters in Ocarina of Time when it comes to Temples and the sages. So, I couldn't have Dark kill him… it would screw everything up. Um… yeah. Sorry if I'm being a negative nancy it's just… I don't know. I just get so bored and i love all the drama and emotions but I have to have it make sense or it just isn't a good piece of writing. :'( Pffft... whatever. **_

_Chapter 18: Back to Being a Hero_

Link and Dark had decided to return to the forest for the night and to tackle the Shadow Temple in the morning. They had put off Hero duties for long enough and it was time to get back on track. Upon entering the forest Navi seemed to sense Link's presence and came to greet him eagerly at the entrance. Before she could begin to scold him for leaving her behind for such a long period of time, she caught sight of a quite rough looking Dark and gasped at his horrible appearance. He never thought he would see the day when that pesky fairy would actually be concerned about him. After they had settled Dark inside the house, Link and Navi left to buy a fairy at the local shop. They could have gone to the fountain and captured one for free but Link didn't feel like making the trip and he didn't mind spending a little money on his dear friend after all that he'd been through. When they had returned, Dark was sound asleep on the makeshift bed that still remained since the last time they had slept here. Link gently set the little pink fairy free around his slumbering body and let it work its magic. He smiled knowing that Dark would feel much refreshed when he awoke the next day.

The next morning Link woke up noticing there wasn't a warm body by his side. He jumped frantically to his feet and then ran out his front door in alarm. He sighed with relief when he saw a rejuvenated Dark sitting at the edge of his balcony lightly swinging his feet back and forth. He must have rummaged through Link's belongings because he was wearing his blue tunic and a new set of pants considering his old clothes were beyond repair. They would have to buy him some new ones.

"It's nice out today." Dark said softly still gazing out amongst the village where forest children frolicked and played, "Some Kokiri girls brought some food by earlier." He added while jutting his thumb towards a basket filled with various fruits and vegetables, "I didn't want to eat without you." Dark stated grabbing an apple and tossing one to Link. He smiled catching the fruit and nodding appreciatively. He returned inside to equip his gear and wake up his lazy fairy. She was sleeping in Link's old bed, since he had now outgrown it. It made her look quite smaller than usual as she sprawled out amongst the cushions. He chuckled at her tiny body before shouting loudly next to her ear.

"HEY! LISTEN!"

She jumped from her deep slumber and began flying frantically across the room.

"Wh-what… what's happening?" She shrieked as she ran into a shelf considering she was still half asleep. Link busted into laughter, slapping his knee in amusement. She scowled at him crossing her small arms, "That is so rude…" She squeaked in annoyance. Link rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow him, hinting it was time to depart. When they'd returned outside to retrieve Dark, they saw him teaching a young boy dressed in green his sword fighting skills; however instead of a sword, the boy had a deku stick and was swinging with all his might at a small shrub.

"See, now you're getting it! Nobody's ever going to mess with you." He praised while ruffling the boy's red hair. He caught sight of Link and waved cheerfully. Link smiled and walked towards him signaling for him to 'come on'. Dark said his goodbyes and ran to meet Link.

"Are you ready?" Link asked. Dark nodded with slight hesitation and then spoke what was on his mind.

"Should we get some fairies before we leave? I'm getting a bit tired of these life/death situations…" He suggested with a shrug.

"Well, I suppose but we will have to go all the way to the fountain. I don't have any more money…" Link trailed off slowly, not wanting Dark to feel bad that he spent his last amount of change to buy him a fairy yesterday.

"Not to worry, I have some." Dark replied with a smirk holding out two purple rupees.

"Where did you find those?" Navi cried, "You didn't steal them did you?" She accused flying in front of his face with a hateful scowl. Dark frowned and shook his head.

"I found a treasure chest over in the bushes… and another one in that house over there." Dark said with a smile. Link's eyes grew wide and his face fell as he prepared himself for Navi's nagging.

"Wha-at?" She hissed loud enough for the whole village to hear, "That's steal-!"

Link cut her off by grabbing her quickly and shoving her into his pocket, muffling her shouts and cries.

"Nobody was home…" Dark said obviously confused about his actions. Link smacked his forehead and gave him a weak grin.

"Eh," Link muttered unsure of what to say, "Just go to the shop and buy two fairies Dark. We'll pretend this never happened." They could hear Navi screech and Link patted his pocket to shut her up, "And hurry… before we attract attention." He finished nervously while glancing around at the staring children. Dark nodded with a grin and quickly returned with two bottles each filled with a single fairy and stuck them in Link's pouch. Link pulled out his ocarina and Dark wrapped his arms tightly around his waist to prepare for the impending teleportation. He'd already gotten used to the drill. After Link had finished the slow and dark sounding melody, The Nocturne of Shadow, Dark frowned.

"Well, that was a creepy song…" He muttered as the beam of light surrounded them and took them to their destination.

The pair arrived as they usually did. Link flopped to the ground first, and Dark followed shortly after tumbling on top of the hero.

"Can't you land better next time?" Link groaned as he clutched his aching head.

"Maybe you should roll out of the way!" Dark retaliated waving his arms in the air. Link stood up to examine his surroundings. They were standing atop of a fenced off ledge a couple of yards above the Kakariko graveyard. Behind them was a stair set that led deep into an enclosed tomb-like room where there lay many torches surrounding a pentagon shaped pedestal. In front of the pedestal was a large stone door with the same design that was on both Impa's and Sheik's clothing, a single large eye. On the floor there were rows and rows of illegible writing encircling the platform with symbols and lines that neither of the two men could read. They assumed it must have been ancient Hyrule script. Dark walked around the area poking at the torches and examining the large symbol imprinted on the door, knowing exactly why it looked so familiar. He decided not to bring it up.

"So I suppose the temple is just beyond that door. How do we get inside?" Dark asked.

"Well obviously we light the torches, you dunce!" Nave sneered sticking out her tongue. Dark narrowed his eyes at the bratty fairy.

"I _know_ that," He replied snootily with a hand on his hip, "I mean how do we light them all?"

"I know a few magic tricks," Link said with a wink as he examined the unlit torches. He walked on top of the platform and shooed Dark and Navi away. They complied and stood far against the wall to be sure they were out of range. Link spread his feet, getting in a ready stance. He brought his hands together and Dark noticed a small orange and red ball beginning to form within his palms. After whispering a few words under his breath and then with an epic battle cry just for show, Link thrust his fist to the ground creating a force field of flames that shot out in all directions across the room. Dark was worried that the fire was going to reach him and possibly burn his eyebrows off but to his relief it dissipated a mere foot from his body. Dark shot Link a wild grin as he glanced around at the now lit torches and began clapping with amusement.

"Nice show, Hero!" He exclaimed as he watched the stone door open revealing the entry way to the inside of the Temple. Link shrugged conceitedly then put his hands behind his head and raised his brow.

"Yeah, well you know…" He bragged jokingly then hopped off the platform and walked towards the open doorway. As soon as they entered the hallway they could feel the air become denser and there was a sudden eerie atmosphere surrounding them. It felt humid and hot yet their bones were chilling.

"Wow, this place feels freaky!" Dark shouted shaking his jitters away and then planting a smile on his face, "I kinda like it." Link frowned at him and continued down the hall. It cut off shortly and the only way to go was to the right where there was a large gap about 10 feet across. They were going to have to pass it in order to get to the other side. The only problem was the other side looked like a dead end. All that was there was a wall with a creepy looking painting of a distorted face bearing a abnormal smile.

"What the hell is up with this? There's nothing even over there and there's nowhere else to go!" Dark yelled with frustration, "What a jip-ass temple."

"Hang on a second Dark," Link said pulling out the item he'd retrieved from the well. He had been told by Sheik he wouldn't be able to complete this temple without it. He held up the lens of truth and gazed through the purple glass. He lifted it towards the seemingly dead end and was amazed when he was able to see straight through the wall! "Dark check this out!" He said handing him the item. Dark took it and saw for himself that the wall was a phony.

"Just when I thought this place couldn't get any weirder…" He muttered crossing his arms. Link pulled out his longshot as he noticed a target on the other side of the gap and then he pulled out his older hookshot and handed it to Dark. He pulled himself to the other side and then waited for Dark to cross. He aimed the item towards the target and then pushed the button to release the chain; however, he was disappointed when it didn't seem to reach and shot back into its chamber, "HEY! It's too short!" He called after Link. He could see Navi snickering in the distance and shot her the finger. She covered her mouth in astonishment and glanced to Link.

"Did you see what he just did?" She squealed. Link ignored her and tossed Dark his longshot, luckily far enough that it didn't fall into the endless trench of darkness below. Once Dark was across Link held up the lens once again so he could see his way through the wall. He motioned for Dark to look through as well but he shook his head.

"You go across, first. I want to feel like a badass when I walk through this wall like I don't know the truth behind it." He chuckled evilly. Once Link was gone he strode on through feeling like a champ. When he met Link on the other side he was crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"How'd that feel?" Link asked sarcastically.

"Amazing." Dark replied simply with a goofy smirk. The two of them gazed around at the new room. There was a giant statue of a large malicious looking bird in the center of the room surrounded by grey stone pillars with a single skull atop each one. Across from the sculpture was yet another large gap that seemed to have no bottom, and beyond the gap was another stone door located inside the mouth of a huge dragon-like figure jutting from the wall. Along the walls behind them were many more paintings of the same creepy looking face from before.

"Well, this blows my temple out of the water!" Dark exclaimed slapping his knee, "Get it?... Because it's… it's the water temple?" He struggled to choke out through fits of laughter. He noticed Link wasn't going along with it and silenced himself. Link pulled out the lens of truth knowing that one of the paintings along the wall had to be a fake. He walked along slowly examining each one before he came to the last picture at the end and saw that it was another passageway. He waved Dark over and pulled him through. On the other side was a series of hideous looking corridors with countless numbers of skulls along the walls. They walked around the hallways cautiously, awaiting what was lurking in the dark.

"Hey look over there!" Dark shouted pointing to a skull on the wall in front of them, "Its eyes are glowing blue… the other's don't seem to be doing that… pull out your magic thingy and check it out!" He demanded frantically. Link did as he was told and saw a door on the other side. They walked through yet another false wall and prepared to enter the door.

"Are you ready? I got a weird feeling about this…" Link asked wearily turning to face Dark.

"Of course I'm ready! Stop treating me like a child!" Dark stammered. Link rolled his eyes as they entered the next room. He groaned in agony as he saw 6 familiar looking pale lanky arms jutting from the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Dark shouted with disgust.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Okay, guys… it's been a while. Two days! Oh my! So I'm going to let it be known that this chapter is dedicated to my sweet reviewa Dani. :D I was sitting in bed bored watching mindless television and I was thinking… what would Dani think of me if I didn't update? DX Not really, but I am doing it for you because you always leave me the cutest reviews and by the way I wish you had your own account so I could pm you instead of expressing my love in an author's note… -_- Oh, how embarrassing! DX I kid… I kid. Anyway other than that, I really don't have anything important to say. :/ So let the writing commence.**_

_Chapter 19: Darkness Falls_

"It's a dead hand." Link muttered distastefully, "This is the same monster from the well I was telling you about…"

"What's wrong Link? You don't seem too fond of this thing." Dark teased with a dark tone, "Is the hero afraid?" Link scowled fiercely in Dark's direction and drew in a shaky breath. He gazed out towards one of the pale arms jutting from the floor. He cringed as he slowly remembered the details of this atrocious being from its blotchy white skin to its bloody finger nails from former victims. Link shuddered as he remembered the beast's face and its hanging jaw.

"I'm not scared. It's just freaky… You don't understand, you enjoy this sort of thing." Link finally replied as he drew his sword.

"You fear the dark… and the evil that lurks in its shadows…" His other half whispered, blowing cold breath against Link's ear as he did so, "Why aren't you afraid of me?" Link shuddered and smacked him away shaking his head in denial. He watched in awe as Dark fearlessly approached the horrific bony arms that were gently swaying back and forth.

"Watch out Dark, those hands will grab you if you get too close!" Link called after him suddenly remembering why he hated these creatures so much. Being held violently by your hair, with claws digging into your scalp, too scared to move while waiting for a gruesome impending doom from a wretched looking beast was bone chilling… at least to Link. Dark didn't seem to have a problem as he slowly approached a single arm with his sword drawn. Just as Link had warned, the creature quickly grabbed Dark by his midnight locks as if it were a mere reflex and twisted its fist to get a firm grip and then lifted him to the air. Surprisingly, Dark did not cry out in pain or panic. He glanced over towards Link with a smirk but he was too busy staring at the ground a few feet in front of Dark. The floor had started to shake and the dirt started to erupt as the beast arose from the ground and began to make its way towards its victim. Link started to run to his aid but stopped short when Dark spoke against it.

"You always get all the glory; let me handle this one hero." Dark stated still suspended in the air. The dead hand was getting dangerously close, its dangling jaw swaying side to side as it walked. It approached Dark who lay in wait, arms crossed nonchalantly. It stopped a few inches from his body and began staring at him with black gaping eyes and reared its head back to chomp down on his jugular, "You are one ugly motherfucker." Dark muttered before thrusting his blade into the monster's neck causing the hand to let go of him. The beast cried in agony and immediately began retreat from its near fatal wound. Dark swung his sword behind him slicing the arm in half so that it wouldn't be able to grab hold of him again, even though there were still five others surrounding him.

"The arms regenerate!" Link cried out from the sidelines, "Don't waste time trying to get rid of them!"

"I don't need your assistance Link." Dark huffed under his breath as he ran after the dead hand before it was able to withdrawal into the dirt. He stabbed it once more in the back before it completely disappeared into the ground, "Damn…" He muttered then ran to a nearby arm in hopes it would grab him again. Of course it did, and Dark awaited the beast to return with a hearty grin. Link stood by with wide eyes not able to comprehend why Dark was enjoying this.

"He's insane…" Navi grunted crossing her arms. Link couldn't help but smile as Dark began to slay the beast with ease but his grin immediately faded when Dark swung his blade to the side slicing off the dead hand's jaw and sending it sailing in Link's direction. He screamed childishly when it landed at his feet still twitching and attempting to bite.

"Don't be such a priss," Dark called over to him as he finished the dead hand off with a single thrust of his sword through one of its gaping eye sockets and out the other side of its skull. He walked over to Link swinging his sword conceitedly, "I'll let you open the chest so you can feel like you did something." He joked, patting Link on the back as he walked past. Link frowned but walked over towards the wooden chest that would reveal a useful piece of treasure. He kicked it open stylishly and bent over to retrieve the item but shot up instantly when he heard a high pitch whistle from behind him. He turned around to see Dark leaning against the wall giving him a wink. Link blushed profusely and shooed a hand at Dark.

"Ignore him Link… he's such a pervert!" Navi squealed sticking out her tongue. Link quickly reached inside the chest and pulled out a pair of boots that had golden wings jutting from the sides. He looked curiously at them and turned to show them to Dark who only shrugged in return.

"Well they aren't very attractive, that's for sure." Dark replied, giving the boots a once over, "Try getting a hot date while wearing those bad boys. Try them on. Maybe you can make them look sexy." Link chuckled lightly then began switching shoes. After he had gotten them on he looked at Dark and showed them off by tapping and kicking his feet back and forth.

"Well?" He asked as he modeled the goofy looking attire.

"Eh, sorry. They're still hideous." Dark responded, "So… what do they do?" Link began to walk forwards and noticed immediately that he had no traction whatsoever. It felt as though the ground was so slick he was sliding across with every step. Link started to attempt to run and remained in place for a couple of seconds until he took off gliding across the floor. In an attempt to regain his balance he fell clumsily to his bottom. Dark started to laugh and Navi shot him a glare.

"I think they're hover boots, Link." Navi stated, "Perhaps you need them to cross that large chasm in the main room." Link nodded thoughtfully while still sitting on the floor.

"I didn't see a target on the other side… so I suppose that I won't be able to use my hookshot." He replied with a hand to his chin, "How are we supposed to get Dark across?"

Dark instantly stopped laughing and his face fell.

"I guess we'll have to leave him here." Navi purred, shrugging casually.

"Hmm," Dark thought aloud, "I have an idea." He picked up the wooden chest and carried it above his head.

"What are you doing?" Link asked with a confused expression, "How is that going to—

"Do not question me hero." Dark answered walking towards the now unlocked door. The pair returned to the main area with the large bird statue surrounded by the skull pillars. Dark set down the chest and watched Link walk up to the sculpture and trace a finger delicately across an inscription along the lever located at the base.

"Make my beak face the skull of truth." Link stated, "That is what is says." He whooped out his ancient sheikan treasure and spied through its magical glass. He gasped in surprise when he noticed that all of the skulls but one, were merely illusions and disappeared when viewed through the lens of truth, "Alright I suppose we need to push this thing to face that skull." He said pointing to the one on the far left.

"We?" Dark groaned while sitting on top of the wooden chest he'd dragged from the dead hand's room, "You push it. I just slayed a beast, or better yet… get Navi to push it." He finished with a hearty laugh. Link and Navi only scowled back at him in return, "I'm kidding! Geeze, this temple has got you both stressed the fuck out."

"I don't know about you but being surrounded by the living dead and lost souls in a dark temple tainted with ancient history's blood… doesn't necessarily perk me up." Link sneered as he began to push the lever with Dark's aid. Once the bird was facing the correct direction, the door on the other side of the bottomless trench slid open.

"Okay Link, it's time to see what those boots can really do." Dark said urging for him to cross. Link's face went white and he stammered to respond as he gazed over the edge at complete darkness, "Oh come on Link! What's the matter? Have faith in the boots."

"I just… I don't know how long they will keep me levitated…" Link sputtered.

"I'll gladly try them out first." Dark suggested but Link disagreed.

"No! I'll do it…" Link didn't want to seem weak or afraid. He was getting annoyed of Dark's sense of fearlessness and bravery. He took a deep breath and stepped away from the ledge a few yards so he could build up traction before he floated across.

"Oh wait, take this with you." Dark replied handing him the chest.

"Dark!" Link cried, "I'm nervous enough as it is, I don't want to take anything with me! I don't even know why you are dragging that thing around."

"Because once you get across I can use you're longshot and hook it to the chest. I don't want you to risk tossing those boots across and possibly losing them forever." Dark replied.

"I don't know…" Link muttered eyeing the large chest.

"Fine! I'll toss it to you once you're on the other side, but if you don't catch it we're going to have to come up with another plan." Dark answered digging through Link's belongings for the longshot. Once he'd found it he gave Link a push forwards sending him sailing towards the edge. He stumbled to regain composure and began running as fast as he could amongst midair and towards the door. The feeling of empty space beneath his feet freaked him out and he could feel himself starting to give way as if he were about to fall. Just as he was about to reach the platform he dropped and grabbed the ledge just in time to pull himself up. His heart skipped a beat and he turned to face Dark with wide eyes.

"See! What would have happened if I tried carrying that huge chest across! You could have got me killed!" Link screamed backing as far away from the edge as possible.

"Don't ever do that again!" Navi squealed from behind him.

"Chill out you Nancy!" Dark called after him, "I knew you would make it." He picked up the chest and tossed it with all his might across the gap. Link's nerves were too wrecked to actually catch it but it landed right at his feet seemingly unharmed, "Sit on it so it won't budge." Dark ordered. Link did as he was told and Dark used the longshot to pull himself across. He gave Link a huge grin and a pat on the back, "I knew that would work! I'm so smart." He praised himself jutting a thumb to his chest.

The next room consisted of a single beamos that was easily destroyed with a bomb or two. The walls were composed of bones from the remains of skeletons trapped here. Link shuddered, disgusted with the sight and immediately tried bombing the wall to the left but was surprised when the bomb flew right through to the other side and realized that it was another illusion. He pulled out the lens of truth and noticed both the left and right wall were fakes but the one in front was not. The two men went through the left wall first and found themselves in a room with two large reaper statues with large scythes spinning in a clockwise motion. Link noticed the room was full of silver rupees, knowing it was a puzzle.

"Look, free money!" Dark exclaimed running towards a rupee.

"Not technically, Dark." Link replied dodging the blades to get to the silver jewels, "You have to retrieve them all for something to happen… maybe one of these gates will rise up. I think I see a chest behind it." Dark's jaw dropped as he reached for a rupee and it vanished from his touch.

"What a jip! What happens to them? They just disappear?" Dark asked waving his hands in the air as if it would make the rupee reappear. Link stopped and thought on this for a while before shrugging.

"You know… I'm not really sure. I've never questioned it before…" Link replied. He noticed the last rupee was suspended in the air and he pulled out the lens to see a platform and a target. He pulled himself up with the hookshot to retrieve it and heard the gate slide open revealing the chest. Dark ran over, opening it and pulled out a small key.

"Good job, buddy! Let's go!" He replied running towards the entry door. He passed a narrow hall way to his right and saw the same strange painting at the end. He decided to shrug it off and investigate later. They entered the other false wall across from the room they were just in and went through the next door, not even flinching when it locked shut behind them. Inside were two gibdos which were much like redeads except more aesthetically pleasing because their putrid and decayed skin was covered with layers and layers of cloth wrapping. The pair defeated a gibdo each revealing the compass. Link raised an eyebrow that he'd found the compass before the map and realized he must have missed it a while back. He decided not worry about it. It was a long time since he'd played these temples by the rules.

They bombed the final wall and walked through the locked door using the key they'd received from the previous room. There was a long hallway that curved off to the right. As they were walking through Link heard a slight creaking sound coming from above them and noticed a shadow on the ground. He glanced up to see a skulltula and before he could think to kill it he noticed a long chain shoot from its chamber and dismember the enemy above. He glanced over to Dark who was aiming the longshot he'd yet to return to Link in his grasp.

"I got your back." He said smiling wildly and continuing to walk forward killing the many skulltulas along the way. The hall curved to the left and then again to the right, revealing a corridor of a series of guillotines slicing downwards from the ceiling. The two boys took turns running underneath the blades quickly, being extra careful so they would not get decapitated. After they exited this hallway of death they came across a very large room with more platforms, more guillotines, and even more danger.

"Listen! Watch out for the shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling…" Navi warned before they walked out into the open. Dark looked to Link as if to ask what she was talking about and he simply replied, "Floor masters." He didn't ask for details but if he saw a shadow under his feet he knew that it would be a bad thing. They hopped across the platforms and dodged the blades making sure not to fall off the edge to a horrible demise. Link didn't know what was scarier, falling to your death, or falling for the rest of eternity. There never seemed to be an end to these large trenches and chasms. It was as if the darkness consumed everything below. Once they'd reached the last platform a Stalfos dropped down from above ready to attack. Dark and Link drew their swords and easily took on the challenger. However instead of actually killing the warrior they knocked him off the edge on accident, letting him fall to his doom below.

"That works too…" Dark shrugged and pointed to a distant platform to the left, "Pull out your magnifying glass!"

"Lens of Truth!" Link retorted pulling it from his pouch and gazing through. Sure enough there were even more invisible platforms leading to a door, "I think you should stay here. I don't know if you can jump across the platforms without these boots."

"And let a floor master attack me? I don't think so." Dark replied, "Let's see you walk across first and I'll see for myself." Link crossed to the first platform and Dark looked towards him suspiciously and then ran forward to hopefully land on something he wasn't even able to see. He landed on a surface and looked down at the seemingly empty space underneath his feet, "Look Link, I'm levitating!" He announced triumphantly.

"It looks like your standing on a platform to me." Link replied as he looked through the purple glass.

"You're no fun." Dark frowned as he followed Link across to the door. Inside was an empty room… too empty. Once again Link pulled out his magical device and saw the same large stone reapers with their sickles, swinging them in a clockwise motion. Dark grabbed the lens out of his grasp and peered through it. He smiled and ran out into the middle of the room and jumped onto one of the spinning blades sitting cross-legged on the large flat surface, "See. Now you don't have to constantly look through that piece of junk. If you're too close or too far from me, you're probably going to get cut in two." Dark stated as he spun slowly around the room as if he were on a ride. Link couldn't help but laugh at how silly Dark looked floating in midair and spinning in circles. He proceeded to kill the enemies here from keese to what Dark referred to as a 'giant slug' which was actually a Like-Like. After the enemies were slain a gate opened revealing a golden skulltula and two treasure chests that didn't contain anything of importance. Link frowned thinking they'd simply wasted their time.

They returned to the previous room and to the platform where they'd defeated the Stalfos. They continued on, coming across a whole new world of sick and twisted dangerous rooms that Link had never encountered before; such as a falling ceiling with many rows of deadly spikes jutting from the bottom to a hallway of many blowing fans. This area was especially difficult for Dark to go through considering he didn't have the hover boots to help aid him. They came across many redeads which Link left Dark to defeat with ease and at times Navi would cringe from the many spirits trying to make contact with them in certain rooms. Link knew when one of these wandering souls would speak to her because he'd feel an icy chill in his bones and a swift breeze blow through his hair. Dark would notice too; however, unlike Link he was more intrigued than bothered.

Eventually the two heroes found their way to a flowing river full of dark and murky water. It just so happened to be a dock and there was a large and malicious looking ship parked in its bay. After fulfilling a few tasks to be able to even reach the boat they boarded and noticed a large triforce imprinted on the wooden deck of the ship. Link knew from past experience that any triforce meant he needed to play Zelda's lullaby. After playing the Hyrule Family's melody the ship started to set sail.

_**A/N: Sorry I cut off here! I'm leaving and it's almost 8 pages long so… I figured this can ease your pain until tonight. ;) Hee hee just kidding. Love you guys!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Must… finish… story… before school. -_- I'm trying really hard, ugh! And sorry for slacking off when I said that I would update once every day! I've realized making promises is not my forte. :/ Eh, I feel like a lying shmuck. On with chapter 20! Oh my goodness, 20? No way! I hope there is no limit on how many chapters you can have because… I have a feeling there is going to be a lot. I know that I could have possibly combined the past chapters and I thought about it but I didn't want anyone to get confused whenever they came back and saw that there were chapters missing. So I just left it as is… I suppose I will just have to make them longer. :D If you guys couldn't tell I'm in a magnificent mood! Yay!**_

**To Sarah:** _I don't mind your question at all! I love when reviewers ask questions or want to talk. :) As of right now Navi doesn't know about Link and Dark… She has sensed some flirtation but whenever they kissed in chapter 12 she wasn't there (which is all they have done so far). She was in the forest. If you read chapter 11 again Link tells her to leave because Dark was upset and he wanted to talk to him alone. So, yeah! And they reunited with Navi in chapter… 17? After, the whole Sheik fiasco. Wow I just had to reread my chapters and make sure I didn't put her in when I wasn't supposed to! :D Buttttt things change in this chapter… well… just read and you'll find out! Yay!_

_**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters!**_

_Chapter 20: Completing the Shadow Temple_

A bad feeling overwhelmed Link as soon as the boat started to move, and his thoughts were confirmed when two Stalfos came crashing to the wooden deck from above. Although, Dark and Link were able to easily fend off the attackers they were still malicious warriors that put on a good fight. Just as Link had managed to knock the remaining stalfos off of the boats edge he'd realized that it wasn't water that lay beneath them but more endless darkness as he watched the skeleton fall into a black abyss. The concept sent chills up his spine but he finally snapped back to reality when Navi started shouting.

"Li-ink! The boat is sinking! Abandon ship!"

He glanced around frantically before Dark grabbed his arm and jumped off the side of the deck bringing Link with him. They landed on a platform below and turned to watch the huge boat fall into a deep void of nothing.

"That was close, huh?" Dark said with a grin that slowly faded as he looked at Link's distraught face, "Are you okay?" Link looked to him with vacant eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this temple… I'm getting sick of being here." Link replied honestly. Not only was the place creepy to wit's end but it was also extremely depressing being surrounded by all of this death and hatred.

"Don't fret, hero. We're almost done." Dark whispered soothingly while rubbing the blonde's back. He smiled weakly in return and started walking towards a door on the far side of the platform they were standing upon. Once they entered they saw a room filled with several floor masters that caused Link to jump back in defense, yet none of them were attacking. He looked at Dark with a questioning expression then pulled out his lens of truth to discover that there were actually many walls creating a maze throughout the room with a floor master at every corner.

"What is up with this place and hands?" Dark shouted, "Dead hands, floor masters, what else is next?" If only he knew the irony in his statement. He would soon realize what exactly was to come next when he encountered the future boss. Link pulled him through the maze gazing through the lens of truth as he swerved and ran past the monsters. He didn't feel like dealing with them. They would only re-spawn as soon as he reentered the room. They soon found a door at the northwest corner and entered it to find two large wooden posts in the center of the room that crisscrossed to form a large 'X'. There were chains hanging from wooden pillars and a large pool of blood underneath them. Link winced as he realized it was some sort of torture device.

"Link, watch out!" Navi cried but Link couldn't see anything. Dark drew his sword but he didn't witness any enemies either. He glanced to Link with a worried look and he pulled out his lens of truth to see a large bony hand coming their way.

"Eh! It's a floor master!" Link cried drawing his sword. Dark watched in awe as Link attacked the monster while holding up the piece of glass at the same time. He had to be extremely hand-eye coordinated to perform such a difficult task. It looked quite awkward watching Link slash around in the air at something seemingly invisible but eventually he prevailed in slaying the beast and took a few deep breathes to regain his nerve, "I hate those things!" He announced sheathing his sword.

"You are amazing!" Dark exclaimed walking towards the chest at the other side of the room. He was about to walk under the large 'X' shaped monstrosity but Link cried out before he ducked his head to pass through.

"Dark, could you just go around?" Link asked hesitantly. Dark gave him a confused look but shook his head and complied with Link's request, "I just don't want you anywhere near that disgusting trap… plus I don't want your boots to get all bloody." He added pointing to the crimson pool.

"Whatever you say Link…" Dark muttered opening the chest and whipping out a small key. He grinned and stuck it in his tunic and began to walk back towards Link again almost going right under the 'X' before Link got after him. He rolled his eyes and walked around yet again and they retreated back into the maze room. After following the narrow corridors avoiding the nasty creatures that lurked around the corners at all costs, they came to yet another door. After entering, they soon realized they were in deep trouble. There was a wall on either side of them layered with rows and rows of thin needle-like spikes and they were slowly caving in on them.

"Link, do something!" Navi cried desperately as she flew frantically back and forth glancing at one wall and then the other as they descended upon them. Link panicked slightly at the situation that was handed to them and he looked to Dark as if for an answer. He always had an answer… a solution… he had proven that in this temple. First with getting them both across the trench, and then with the invisible scythes, he had to have an answer now but he only shook his head sadly at Link in return.

"I'm sorry… Link. I… I don't know what to do." He replied as he looked at the walls a few feet closer than they were a second ago. Link looked back at the door barred shut behind them and then glanced at the walls again. He noticed they were made of wood and decided that the least he could do was try something… anything. Link clasped his palms together while whispering silent prayers to the goddess din, begging for her to bless him with her fire. A small orange orb began to form in his hands and he violently threw his fist to the ground while covering Dark with his body to protect him from the flames. They fiery force field shot away from them disintegrating the walls of spikes. His eyes widened with surprise that the attempt had actually worked. He let out a sudden sigh of relief and then a groan of frustration that this temple had to be so damn frightening.

"You saved us, Link!" Navi shouted hugging his nose in appreciation. Link smiled lightly and glanced towards his right to see a blue and yellow treasure chest he knew for a fact contained the boss key. However, it was being guarded by a single redead.

"Dark… just take care of it please…" Link muttered shooing his hand in the direction of the monster. He smiled triumphantly at the thought of being useful to the hero and jogged over towards the redead blocking their access to the key. Of course, the redead could not freeze Dark in his steps as he could Link because the monster focused on absolute fear and Dark wasn't scared of anything.

"How does it feel to die twice?" Dark muttered before slaying the monster quickly. Link gulped at his statement realizing that the redeads had to be human at some point, hence the name re-dead. He thought deeply about the monster once being a husband or a wife with a family. He felt faintness come over him and called to Dark to hurry back. This place was really making him weary. When Dark returned with the item they hurried back to the platform they'd jumped to when they'd abandoned ship. Link remembered seeing a door other than the one they'd originally entered. He had indeed been correct but he must have been still in shock from jumping off of the boat that he didn't realize the door had been on the other side of yet another large trench.

"Hmm…" Link mumbled thoughtfully as he went through plans in his head on how to get across. The hover boots surely wouldn't reach.

"There!" Dark shouted pointing to a large tower with a familiar looking hideous bird. It was the same bird as the sculpture in the beginning room and at the end of the bow of the ship, "If we can knock it down… we can walk across it like a bridge."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Link asked with a hand on his hip.

"Don't be so sassy!" Dark replied. He put a hand to his chin enveloping himself in deep thought. He spotted a series of bomb flowers growing at the base of the statue and pointed to them excitedly, "Shoot them! With your fire arrow!" Link did as he was told and the two boys backed hurriedly away from the falling tower. It crashed violently to their platform creating a bridge just as Dark had said. He grabbed Link's arm and pulled him across growing quite eager to finish this temple. The door on the other side happened to be locked but they had a spare key from the floor master torture room and unlocked it quickly. The next room was yet another series of floating platforms leading to the last locked door that led to the boss's lair.

Before they entered the last door, the final one to this chapter of their shadowy journey together Dark turned to face Link and grasped his hands in his. "I hope I was of use to you, hero." He stated softly gazing deeply at Link with his piercing ruby eyes. Link blushed at how serious Dark was being after fooling around joking the entire time. He glanced nervously at Navi who had a look of confusion and disgust. _Please don't kiss me Dark… not now… not in front of Navi…_

"Of course you were Da-ark…" Link stammered slightly pulling his hands from his grasp, "I couldn't have done it without you…" He added then completely pulling away from him.

"Is something wrong, Link?" Dark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no!" Link lied, "I'm just so tired… and I just want to hurry up and finish this."

"Oh," Dark smiled, "Well maybe this will make you feel better."

And before Link could dodge the impact, Dark grabbed the back of Link's neck and pulled him close placing his soft moist lips onto those of Link's. They happened to fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. Link couldn't help but slightly relax at the sensation of their touch but his eyes shot open when he heard a very distressed fairy screaming behind him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Navi squealed flying in between their faces and pushing them apart with her hands on Link's face and kicking Dark's away with her tiny feet. Link's face fell and he sighed in preparation for the nagging to come. Dark sat silently with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed as the fairy went on and on with her babbling nonsense, "I can't believe you! Don't you ever lay a finger on him again! You monster! You pervert! You freak of nature! Ahhhhhhh! I could kill you, I could absolutely kill-

She was suddenly cut off when Dark's middle finger flicked her away and she squeaked in pain, "This isn't over Darky!" she stated pointing two of her tiny fingers towards her eyes and then directing them towards Dark as if to say she was 'watching' him. He rolled his eyes and hiked a thumb towards the door.

"Let's go hero…" He muttered and Link stuck the key in the hole and twisted it. He could feel the pins inside the chamber release and the door swung open revealing a blue room with nothing inside but a single large hole in the ground, "Well I suppose whatever we're supposed to face… is down there." Dark stated gazing over the edge, "Let's do this!" He yelled as he jumped down recklessly to whatever happened to lay below. Link watched with wide eyes as he saw Dark's shadowy figure get smaller and smaller until he couldn't see him at all anymore. He winced at how fearless Dark was and drew in a shaky breath before coming down behind him.

Link landed with a hard thud that created a vibrating echoing sound that cascaded around the room.

"What was that?" He asked to Dark who was standing still and gazing into the darkness that surrounded the circular stage-like area they were standing on. He was referring to the sound he'd made when he landed, "It sounds like this thing is hollow." He added pounding the surface with a fist to re-create what he'd heard.

"I think we're on a drum." Dark finally replied simply still gazing out into nothingness.

"A drum?" Link responded standing to his feet, "What are you looking at?"

"He's here."

Suddenly a large hand, large enough to crush 10 people in one slap, came down and slammed against the huge drum they happened to be standing on. Then another hand came crashing down on the other side of the two men. Link scurried hurriedly away from them but Dark remained where he stood in between both of the massive hands staring at what lay in wait between them. Then Link saw what he'd been looking at, a large red eye gazing back at them.

"It's Bongo-Bongo…" Navi whispered nervously.

"Dark, look out!" Link called as he saw the two palms coming together as if they were going to clap, squishing Dark in their midst. Dark glanced to his sides and leaped high into the air sailing into a backflip and landing beside Link.

"What's the plan, hero?" He asked not once taking his eyes off the massive creature. Link thought quickly and pulled out his bow.

"I'll take one hand, you take the other. When both are injured, he should be distracted enough for us to attack his eye. I'm sure that's his weak spot." Link responded dutifully, "Now go!"

Link took off towards the left hand and Dark to the right hand. Link shot many arrows one after the other, penetrating the giant's palm. Dark then began slashing violently at the right hand's fingers making sure to avoid getting slapped or grabbed violently. The monster was so flustered he didn't know who to attack first or which hand was in more pain. Finally, Link shot the beast's eye and he fell to the drum in agony in which Dark took the opportunity to stab and slash immediately on the behemoth's pupil. The beast cried out in anguish and began shaking its body in suffering. However, the pain soon grew to anger and he started to attack once more, this time with more ferocity slapping and pounding its large fists against the drum. The vibrations from the pounding sent the two heroes flying in the air and struggling to regain stability. This is when the beast saw its opportunity to strike and swung its left hand sideways across the drum. Link happened to duck in time to miss the strike but Dark was caught off guard as he was focusing on his own hand to deal with and got hit from behind sending him sailing off of the drum and to the floor below.

"Dark! Are you alright?" Link called running to the edge. The beast took this chance to grab Link in its mighty grip and start to squeeze tightly crushing the frail blonde. He squirmed and slithered to try and loosen his grip. It didn't take Dark long to get to his feet and he had since climbed his way back onto the platform and stabbed his sword through the pinky of the monster's free hand to distract him from using it. He then leapt on top of the hand that held Link in its clutch and thrust his blade into its thumb nail. It released him instantly sending them toppling on top of each other to the drum surface below.

"Thanks." Link muttered with a wry grin and Dark returned the smirk. They glanced up to see Bongo-Bongo coming down with an open palm and they rolled quickly out of the way. Link grabbed his bow once more and shot the monster again in the eye, this time with a fire arrow. It screeched wildly with pain, once again falling weakly to the drum in which the two men took the chance to start slashing and slicing violently with both their master swords. Although Dark's was just a replica it still did almost as much damage. They continued to attack until there was almost nothing left of the demon red eye that the creature bestowed. Finally, the creature reared back letting out a horrific roar before its body began to dissipate and disintegrate into the blackness that surrounded them. Dark looked curiously to Link.

"That's it? He just evaporates away?" Dark asked as if he were disappointed.

"He was a shadow creature, Dark. It isn't as though he were made of flesh and bones like us." Link replied sheathing his sword. Dark couldn't help but smile. _Like us…_ He loved to hear those words. He'd always been referred to as the hero's shadow, but unlike a shadow he wouldn't just disappear with the light. He was real. A glowing blue portal appeared in the middle of the large drum and though Dark looked suspiciously at it he accepted Link's hand as he led him into the magical light. Link had to be taken to the Temple of Sages to speak with Impa and talk about the rest of his journey whereas Dark was sent to the platform outside the shadow temple in Kakariko Graveyard. He sat patiently waiting for Link to return and smiled to himself knowing that he'd helped Link complete a very important part of his journey.

_**A/N: Sorry if the fight scene isn't that great! It's really difficult to describe and to be honest Bongo-Bongo is one of the easiest bosses in my opinion. It's so repetitive! Shoot in order: Left hand. Right hand. Eye. Go sword crazy on his ass. :D Oh and it's also 4:30 in the morning... and it's time for sleep. -_-'**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Okay, first off I'd like to say I'm in a really good mood. :D Becauseeeee I got two of my most favorite things today. One: Sushi. *dies* ugh I love it it's so yummy! If you ever read my profile description (that's a whole sentence long Lol) you'll know that it is my second favorite thing in the entire world. My first favorite thing is of course Legend of Zelda! I went shopping and saw a green t-shirt with a yellow triforce and literally stared at it for 10 minutes trying to convince myself to spend my last bit of cash to buy it… and eventually I gave in. XD I happen to be wearing it right now! Yay! So in honor of thy splendid mood, I shall blessith thee readas with a new chapta! Letith thou writing commencith! Oh, oh! I almost forgot I got new fancy shmancy pens for drawing. :D I'm so broke after today, it's ridiculous. -_-**_

_Chapter 21: Superiority_

It seemed like ages that Dark waited for Link to return. He'd grown impatient and actually fell asleep while lying amongst the platform in front of the entrance to the Shadow Temple. Luckily it hadn't been raining outside. Dark had actually been enjoying his newfound rest after spending so much time in the temple; however, he was brutally awakened when the blonde hero appeared in midair from a blue portal and landed harshly on top of him. He choked upon the impact; the breath getting knocked out of him and opened his weary eyes to see a smiling Link sitting on his torso.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you… but get off of me." Dark groaned pushing Link away and rolling on to his stomach to stand up, "So what did Impa have to say?"

"Not much," Link responded also standing to his feet, "But she told me that Princess Zelda is safe. That's all I need to know." He added with a smile.

"Well, that's good." Dark forced out with a hint of jealousy, "So where to now?"

"Mm… I suppose the desert." Link answered with a shrug as he jumped over the fence on the ledge they were standing on and to the graves below. Dark followed after him and they walked towards Kakariko Village.

"So we're finally going to get some sexy Gerudo action, aye?" Dark asked with a wink while elbowing Link in the ribs. Link frowned at him and swerved around the buildings and people towards the exit, "I'm only kidding…" Dark added after Link hadn't said anything for quite a while.

"Huh?... Oh I know, Dark. Sorry! I'm just thinking about the next temple..." Link replied, "I'm sure they saved the worst for last…" He muttered while walking down the stair set just outside the village that led to Hyrule Field. He pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's song, blowing the notes quickly and not really focusing on making the song sound perfect.

"Well, at least you have me now." Dark assured him.

"Yeah," Link replied with a broad smile, "We were only in the Shadow Temple maybe a day and a half. That's half the time it usually takes me to finish." Dark just grinned in return at the thought of Link admitting he was helpful.

"So what's the plan for now? Are we heading straight towards the desert?" Dark asked as he watched Link mount Epona. Link shook his head ferociously.

"No way! Food and sleep first!" Link shouted eagerly while holding out his hand for Dark to take. He helped him up and Dark gingerly wrapped his arms around Link's waist while eyeing Navi closely to see if she was watching him. She was. Navi sat perked on Link's shoulder facing Dark with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised carefully sighting his every move.

"Turn around ugly!" Dark shouted annoyed with the fairy's burning gaze. Her jaw dropped open and she squealed with fury.

"UGLY?" She screamed angrily while kicking a tiny foot into Dark's eye. He shot an arm up to his face in pain and narrowed his good eye at her, twitching with agitation. Link just kicked Epona slightly harder to make her gallop faster. The quicker they were at their destination the better. Link had planned to stop by Lon Lon Ranch and hopefully get some food out of Malon. As rude and imposed as it sounded, that was one thing that Link never felt bad about asking for. First of all, he never had to ask to begin with. That was one of the things that Malon was really picky about; food. She always made sure that when Link arrived he wasn't starving and when he left that he was full and had something to take with him. Link didn't see it as being a moocher but easing her mind that she would know that he ate something that day.

They soon arrived at the ranch, Dark and Navi still bickering the entire way. Eventually, Dark looked around at his surroundings and he suddenly grew curious and pulled Navi off his head who was clawing and pulling his hair.

"Where are we?" Dark asked but before Link could respond a young woman with beautiful long red hair came running through the gates of the corral.

"FAIRY BOY!" she shouted waving her arms as she approached the two young men. Link dismounted the horse, Dark following behind, and ran to give her a hug. She jumped wildly into his arms and he spun her around in a tight embrace. Dark stood on the sidelines with his head cocked and a raised eyebrow. He wasn't jealous just confused as to where they were at and why this woman referred to Link as 'fairy boy'.

"Hey Malon, how have you been?" Link asked setting her back down onto her feet.

"Oh, you know! The usual… not out saving the world or anything like you have! I'm glad to see you're still in one piece!" She answered while walking towards Epona and petting her mane. She then caught sight of Dark who stood hidden within the shadows and smiled, "Hello! Who's your friend Link?"

"Malon, this is Dark. He's been helping me on my journey." Link replied with a nod in his direction. At Link's words she lit up with joy and clapped excitedly.

"Oh really? How wonderful! It's good to know that somebody is able to help you out! I can't even imagine the pressure you must have on your shoulders." She finished walking towards Dark wrapping her arms around his waist in a quick squeeze, "It's so nice to meet you Mr. Dark." Dark was a bit taken back and simply patted her back in return. Malon was always one for overly friendly greetings.

"Eh… nice to meet you to." He replied with a goofy grin while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn you two are brothers!" She said with a giggle. Dark and Link looked nervously towards each other and laughed uneasily muttering inaudible things under their breath, "I bet you two are starving!" Malon said pointing to them with one hand and the other on her hip.

"YES!" Dark shouted, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands together. He stuck out a lip and pouted while widening his eyes to look as cute as possible, "Please feed me…" He begged in a high pitch tone while scooting closer to her on his knees.

Malon giggled profusely and patted the top of his head delicately, "Well I'm glad to see you aren't shy! Link here would never ask me of anything." She said pointing a thumb in his direction, "Why don't you go put Epona in the pen with the others and then come on in for supper!" She finished with a wink before entering the house.

"I like this girl." Dark said with a sly grin and took Epona's reins to lead her where the other horses roamed, Link following close behind, "And she's easy on the eyes too."

"Well, don't get any ideas. Her father has been trying to get me to marry her since we were children. He'd have a heart attack if he knew anyone else wanted to get with his daughter…" Link muttered jealously while crossing his arms.

"First off, fluff up my hair a little bit and he wouldn't know the difference. Second off, even though green is your color, envy just doesn't suit you buttercup." Dark said cleverly and poking Link in the nose, "Besides it doesn't matter if I think she's pretty. We all know who I want." He smirked seductively, showing off his fangs and giving Link a wink.

"Would you stop talking to Link like he's some sort of sex object?" Navi shrieked buzzing around like a frantic fly, "You know how much it irritates me!"

"That's half the reason I do it, sweetheart." He purred evilly then turned back towards the house eagerly awaiting a hot meal. Navi looked as though her head was going to pop from how red her face was turning and she looked over to Link with her eyes bulging from their sockets. He just stared back at her nervously and ran to catch up to Dark. After approaching the house they could already smell the wonderful aroma coming from within. Dark hurriedly opened the door to see a large pitcher of milk, a huge pot of beef stew, and two loafs of bread. His eyes widened even though he didn't know what half of the food was even called. He knew what was important: it looked good and it smelled good. That definitely meant it was going to taste good. He started drooling and licking his lips frantically in impatience.

"Dig in!" Malon said sitting in one of the chairs and using a ladle to fill a bowl with stew. Dark sat down immediately whereas Link slowly walked to his seat. Dark filled his bowl just as he'd seen Malon do but then began tilting it to let it drain into his mouth.

"Dark!" Link scolded, "Use a spoon." He said holding up the silver utensil for him to take. Dark grabbed it and looked it over.

"Spoon?" He asked confused and glanced over to Malon who was using hers to scoop up the food to put it in her mouth, "Oh…" He muttered and began to do the same, looking towards her for reassurance. She only giggled in return. Dark had already downed two bowls whereas Link was still only munching on a piece of bread when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Malon! What the tarnation! Why didn't you tell me supper was ready?" A deep yet friendly voice bellowed from the stairs. A large bubbly figure approached the table. He had a bushy brown moustache and a blue pair of overalls on.

"Sorry Daddy, I thought you were still sleepin!" She called to him before making his plate and handing it to him. _So this is the guy that wants Link to marry his daughter so bad…_ Dark thought with a devious grin.

"Link! Buddy!" The man shouted giving him a slap on the back as he walked behind him. Link stood to his feet like the gentleman he was and gave him a handshake.

"It's nice to see you again Talon!" Link replied with a slight bow in respect.

"How's savin the world? Oh- who's your friend?" Talon asked pointing a spoon at Dark, "I'm Talon, nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Dark, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Dark replied standing up to shake his hand as Link had, "Your daughter is an amazing cook." Link violently whipped his head in Dark's direction as he heard actual polite and intelligible words come out of his mouth. _What are you up to…_

"Yeah she sure is a catch… shame I can't get anybody worth givin her off to. Link here is too busy playin hero for any romance." Talon replied giving Link a slight glare. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Daddy…" Malon muttered embarrassed with her father talking as if she wasn't in the same room.

"Dark is helping me with saving Hyrule." Link butted in trying to change the subject, "It's much easier fulfilling my duty with an extra hand."

"Is that so? So you're going to be a hero too?" Talon asked Dark while scarfing down a bite, "You know… you even kind of look like Link. Except you got that dark hair… I bet you got women chasing you down the streets with those looks." He added with a wink. Dark laughed heartily and shook his head.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. I'm just a shadow living behind all this fame that is the Hero of Time himself." Dark replied.

"Well that's a shame. Don't take it personal. You gotta be on a quest to kill the Dark Lord to get any kind of attention around here…" Talon muttered while rolling his eyes, "So… how do ya like Malon here? She's purdy right?" He added with a buck-toothed grin.

"Daddy… stop." Malon whispered trying to suppress her smile.

"Beautiful." Dark purred looking over at the young red-head and giving her a seductive grin. Malon couldn't help but blush and grabbed her empty plate to put away to distract herself. Dark winced in pain as he felt Link kick him from under the table. He narrowed his eyes at him to see Link glaring hatefully back.

"Well, if Linky here never makes the move I think I oughtta give you a shot. Look at her blush! She's so cute. Aren't ya darling?" Talon laughed looking towards Malon who was scrubbing the dishes fiercely. Link sighed then finished the rest of his food quickly.

"I think it's time for us to head out." Link grunted standing to his feet and pulling Dark by the arm, "Thank you for your hospitality." He said bowing to Talon and then his daughter.

"Oh wait, Link!" Malon cried while shoving some scraps of extra food into a paper sack and handing it to him, "I don't want you two to go hungry." She then turned around to get another sack that looked just a bit fuller and handed it to Dark, "Here ya go handsome. Take care of the hero." She whispered standing on her tip toes and giving Dark a kiss on the cheek. She went to hug Link and then ran up the stairs. Link's face was red with rage and Dark couldn't help but snicker. They waved goodbye and exited the house.

"What was that all about?" Link roared once they were out of hearing distance.

"You told me that I wouldn't have a chance in hell of getting that guy's approval or any attention from Malon." Dark replied, "I had to prove you wrong."

"Why?" Link squeaked, "Why must you challenge me at everything?"

"To prove you're not superior!" Dark retaliated throwing his hands in the air.

"What does it matter?" Link asked harshly while pulling himself onto Epona's saddle.

"I don't want to feel like you're better than me at everything." Dark answered honestly while holding out his hand waiting for Link to help him aboard. He didn't but kicked Epona lightly in the sides to get her walking a steady trot, "HEY!" Dark yelled after him. Navi flew to Dark just to stick her tongue out childishly. She then went back to Link and perched on his shoulder crossing her legs and arms and laughing menacingly at poor Dark who was jogging to catch up

"You're walking." Link muttered steering Epona in the direction of Kokiri Forest. Dark's jaw dropped but he refused to argue. He had been sort of an ass and he knew it. If anyone was jealous it was Dark, because Link was always getting all of the attention. He followed him silently all the way to the forest. They'd finally arrived just as the sun was starting to set and Link hopped off Epona and stared at Dark with a hand on his hip. He was still a few yards back because even though Epona was walking a horse is still a horse and she was faster than him. When Dark caught up Link was waiting for him with an irritated expression.

"Do you have anything to say?" Link asked seriously.

"I'm sooooooooooorry." Dark groaned excessively while rolling his eyes. Link smiled. That's all he wanted to hear, "What about you? Don't YOU have anything to say?" Dark retaliated while poking Link repetitively in the chest.

"Um, nope." Link replied with a grin then turned around to walk into the entrance to the forest.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Dark shouted after him, "Nothing about making me walk 5 miles… nothing about that?"

Link turned around once more as he was about to walk through the giant hollowed out tree trunk, "Mm… nope." He grinned then walked through, Navi snickering evilly the whole time. Dark ran through after him and jumped on his back.

"Well, why don't you carry me to the house?" Dark suggested struggling to get a good grip on Link's small frame, "It's the least you could do for making me walk for soooo long."

Link's knees wobbled under his weight and he frowned but didn't push him off. He would play along for now. He carried Dark awkwardly on his back watching the Kokiri children stare the entire walk to his tree house. Once they'd gotten there he let go of Dark spontaneously letting him fall to the ground with a thud. He rubbed his head and then followed Link up the ladder to the inside of the house.

"That was rude…" Dark muttered as he entered, "Link, what's wrong?"

Link was standing in the middle of his room staring at something placed on his bed. It looked like a pile of clothes and a letter in a cream colored envelope sitting upon them. He picked it up and looked curiously at it in his hands then put his attention to Dark who stood there with a look of confusion.

"It's for you."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Bleh, so I need to get my sleeping schedule back on track. I didn't go to bed till 5 am last night then I got up at 10 and then I slept from 1-4. Gah! I'm a mess. So I figure I'll stay up all night… got my power juice ready. :D And just write and read all night. That way I'll be really tired tomorrow and fall asleep at a good hour… like 9. Lol Anyways, I want to thank **__**deikitty, Darkwolflink1, Dani**__** (of course XD), **__**Ernoma**__**, and **__**Lady Keki**__** for your recent reviews. Very much appreciated! Like I always say, let the writing commence!**_

_Chapter 22: Conversation_

"What?" Dark asked bewildered as he took a couple of steps forward, "How do you know?"

"It says your name on the front?" Link replied simply with a slight grin, "I wonder who would send you a letter… And how they would know to bring it here…" Link trailed off thoughtfully. He then picked up the piece of black fabric the letter was sitting on top of and unfolded it. It was a black tunic, just like the one Dark used to wear before it was ruined by the whole confrontation with Sheik. Link began to examine the shirt carefully, feeling it with his index finger and thumb, "This is high quality material." He added and then noticed a glimmer of gold shining from the right sleeve and fumbled with the tunic to get a better look, "It's a tiny triforce…" He muttered grazing a finger over the embroidery.

Meanwhile, Dark sat at the edge of Link's bed with the letter unopened in his hands. He flipped it over a couple of times and kept coming back to the writing sketched across the front. It was his name alright, but the letters themselves were beautiful. Whoever had wrote it had wonderful skills in calligraphy. He glanced up to Link who was now holding a pair of white pants in front of him that were also underneath the tunic and the letter. To Dark they looked like any other ordinary pants, but the look in Link's eyes said otherwise.

"These clothes are wonderful, Dark." Link said in awe as he examined the two pieces of attire. They didn't feel exactly like regular cotton but thicker, like flannel. The seams were spot on and tailored to fit perfectly, "Have you opened that up yet? I want to know who sent you these!" He said with a smile but it quickly faded as presumptuous thoughts filled his head, "What if they're from Ganondorf?" He asked with a tinge of anger.

"They aren't." Dark muttered with certainty.

"How do you know?" Link asked folding the garments and placing them neatly on a dresser.

"Do you think Ganondorf can write this pretty?" Dark questioned with a smile. Link didn't return the grin.

"That's hardly enough reason to say it isn't him." Link replied coldly, "Open it. Is that why you are stalling? Because there's a chance it's from him?" Link began to ask accusingly.

"I know it's not from him. But I will open it to ease your nerves, hero." Dark spat ripping the envelope apart and pulling out a piece of ivory paper from within. He stood to his feet and stepped outside to read it. Link didn't follow him even if he had doubts about who it was from. It was Dark's letter and it would be rude of him to be reading it over his shoulder. Dark took a seat at the edge of the balcony and swung his feet lightly back and forth as he began to read the following paragraphs…

_Dark Link,_

_I need to confide the guilt I've suppressed in my heart since our last confrontation._

_Hate is not an emotion I am accustomed to. _

_I assumed that since you are the only being that has been able to fetch that feeling out of me that you were of evil existence._

_Death is not an action I would have ever desired upon a person so casually._

_Especially a person whose identity I had yet to recognize._

_You happen to be a very distinct individual, with the upmost significance._

_You hold something very precious to my heart in your grasp and you carry it gracefully._

_I could not see how valuable that treasure was to you as well, due to my own selfish intentions._

_It was not until I saw death lurking in search for your soul that my observations reformed._

_I had been the one to cause death to come looking for you when it wasn't your time._

_Yet, even so I could not stop you._

_And you postponed definite mortality with utter strength and determination._

_Then when you came to find the one responsible for speeding up the curse of being only a mortal…_

_You did not seek revenge._

_You did not seek revenge… because of love._

_True, pure, and everlasting love._

_That is the difference between you and i._

_While I go seeking for vengeance for the one I care for, you refuse to give in to your own temptations._

_I know what you craved for in your mind and what you had to do for your heart._

_I will never be able to show Link the kind of pure and wholesome adoration as you can because he completes you as a person; and you with him._

_Together you are one; and I was resentful to not have that bond as well._

_Treat and care for him as you know I would have liked to._

_I'm surrendering my dearest treasure to you and all I ask in return is that you forgive me for my ignorance._

_Sheik_

Dark had to reread the letter almost twenty times before a realization of what it meant and what is stood for began to set in.

"Sheik…" He whispered into the night air. He gazed up to the stars and noticed a formation in the sky. It looked… like an eye. He smiled to himself and shook his head as he thought of the idiotic Sheikah. He felt sympathy for the poor man. He knew what it was like to feel as if you're losing the most valuable possession in your life to somebody else. But yet, he didn't. For as soon as he thought he was losing Link he had gained him back; however, he never really left to begin with and he never belonged to Sheik. He never had Link to call his own and he was never going to and as much as the thought of the two being together frustrated Dark he couldn't help but feel bad for him. He could sense the pain in his letter of 'surrendering' his love and how much he never wanted to experience that anguish. What Dark thought Sheik was trying to get across in his writing was that he was apologizing for trying to murder him under careless circumstances. He knew that whenever Dark refused to lay a finger on him merely because of Link's feelings he'd realized how much he really cared for Link. Whereas Sheik cared about Link to an almost obsession and he wanted to kill off Dark so he wouldn't be able to have him, completely putting Link's wants and desires in jeopardy. And that was the difference between the two.

As well as, the act of kindness that Dark had shown when refusing to kill his enemy after nearly getting killed himself showed Sheik he was truly a part of Link. A half that made a whole. And Sheik would never kill something that was so intimately bonded to his eternal love, something that was as a part of him as his beating heart and soul. That is why he felt such dreadful guilt since that day.

Link had since come out onto the balcony and stood behind Dark gazing at the stars with him. He had yet to ask Dark who the letter was from but could tell by the look on Dark's face and his composure that it surely wasn't from Ganondorf. Dark could sense the blonde boy's presence from behind him and leaned back against his legs. He tilted his head upwards and stared at Link with a smile. He could tell that it was killing Link inside to know who it was.

"Fret not, hero. It was from Sheik." Dark replied a bit solemnly, "Where's the brat?" He asked quickly with a glare.

"Sheik?" Link asked taking a seat next to Dark, "Wha-at …did he have… t-to say?" He stammered thinking about Dark's near death encounter caused by someone he once thought was a very dear friend, "Oh… and Navi's inside. She passed out as soon as she hit the pillow." He added with a grin.

"Lazy Fairy…" Dark muttered, "And a lot of stuff. Mostly he apologized. I guess those clothes are some sort of bribe for me to forgive him for stabbing a dagger in my stomach." Dark replied sarcastically. Link continued to look at him with curiosity and Dark sighed knowing what he wanted, "You may read it, if you wish." Link grinned and grabbed the letter and just as Dark did, read it multiple times before looking back towards Dark.

"Wow…" Link whispered a bit forlornly, "That was… that was…"

"Some deep shit, right?" Dark answered for him while nodding his head.

"Not exactly the word choice I was looking for…" Link muttered while folding the letter and handing it back to Dark, "It's funny… well… never mind."

"What's funny?" Dark asked curiously narrowing his eyes a bit at Link, "I didn't find anything funny about it at all…" He added defensively.

"No… not the letter. It's just…" Link continued fidgeting with his hands and looking away.

"It's just what?" Dark asked again this time more demandingly. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like hours until Link finally spoke again.

"You two are just so different." Link choked out forcefully.

"Yeah. So?" Dark said sternly while giving him a shrug, "What are you trying to get at?"

Link's eyes grew wide and he could sense Dark becoming irritated.

"Just tell me what you're thinking Link."

"I just think it's funny how… Sheik writes about me like I'm some prized possession and how much I mean to him… in all these beautiful and creative words." Link stammered while avoiding eye contact with Dark, "And… and you well… you…"

"I what?" Dark shouted peeved at how much Link was stalling.

"You are always joking around… and making fun of me. You've never said anything to me like Sheik has..." Link said softly while twiddling his thumbs.

"Do I need to write you a love poem so you know I care about you?" Dark asked with a slight chuckle.

"No! It's just funny that Sheik is okay with backing off even though you aren't near as tender and delicate as he is… and he's letting us… you know… be together." Link managed to say through flustered language.

"Are you saying we're together?" Dark asked with a slight grin.

"I don't know! Obviously I don't really have a choice since you and Sheik are just trading me away like a title deed as if I'm some sort of property!" Link sneered a bit hurt. Dark was a bit taken back by his sudden outrage. He had no idea that Link had felt that way, "I mean… first off Sheik confesses his feelings. Then you do… which I was sort of okay with. But I mean… this is all so new, Dark. Sometimes I just don't know how to feel about all this." Link continued looking amongst the forest with vacant eyes, "I don't mean to hurt your feelings but… it feels awkward at times. I mean you… we already talked about this… but you're a man. I'm a man. You know?" Link was starting to not make any sense rambling on about all of his pent up feelings.

"Well," Dark replied putting a hand to his chin. Link cringed waiting for him to yell or shout or become angry but he didn't, "I think it's easier for me to understand how I feel… because you're the first person I'd ever met besides Ganondorf. Sorry but the Dark Lord isn't someone I'd find very attractive." He added with a wink, "Anyways, since you were the first person I'd ever met… and the first person I'd ever cared about… it was easy for me to fall for you, regardless if you're a man or a woman. I'd never even met any women until Malon. The girls in the forest are children. And though I admit she was quite beautiful… I can't imagine being with her."

"Why not? That's how it's supposed to be." Link responded quite interested in Dark's profound thoughts.

"Says who?" Dark asked honestly. He really had no idea who made up these rules that everyone was to abide by.

"Well… everyone!" Link finally answered but then felt quite stupid afterwards.

"Why does it matter what they say?" Dark questioned once more. He really didn't know what the fuss was about. He didn't care what other people thought or had to say besides Link.

"Dark…" Link muttered as he tried to explain the situation to him, "How would it look for the Hero of Time to be a gay man?"

"Gay? Is that what they call it?"

"Ugh!" Link groaned, "Yes, that is what they call it. Anyways it's hard for you to understand because you don't always have everybody's eyes on you. Constantly I have to meet people's expectations."

"Mm," Dark mumbled, "Well, I'm glad that I care more about what makes me happy then other people. Well, except you…"

"It's not that I don't want to be happy Dark…" Link replied solemnly, "But seriously… we are both males. Do you know what that means? Have you realized that?"

"I notice every time I take a piss." Dark answered seriously, "I ask again, so what?"

"What… well… you…" Link rambled with widened eyes, "I know what happens when two guys… you know…" He took his two index fingers and poked them together at their tips. Dark couldn't help but laugh at Link's sign language for the term sex, "I know what goes on. I've heard things!"

"Well, I for one don't have the slightest clue. But… I think I could get a couple of ideas." Dark replied raising a brow seductively, "Look Link if you want me to back off then I will. But don't push me away because you're scared of what other people think of you. You're out there to save their lives and if they're as worth saving as you say… it shouldn't matter." Dark finished then stood up to walk inside. Before he could leave, Link grabbed his hand before he could take another step. Dark turned to look into his beautiful sapphire irises that glinted with both longing yet sadness. He frowned and sat back down.

"You do want me to back off don't you?" Dark asked again crouching down and holding his knees to his chest.

"I don't know…" Was Link's only response as he still held Dark's hand in his grasp. After he had noticed he let go quickly and flushed a deep red. Link had never been so nervous around Dark and he had to admit it was kind of cute.

"I don't mind." Dark said handing his hand back for Link to hold on to. Link smiled slightly and began tugging and pulling at Dark's fingers to keep himself occupied. Dark couldn't help but chuckle and sat completely on his bottom swinging his feet off the edge, "You know I'd never force you to do anything…" Dark whispered after a few moments of silence. At this Link looked up to Dark and smiled.

"I know… I just… I'd have a hard time refusing you." Link said nervously and gave Dark his hand back and set his own in his lap.

"What do you think I expect of you?" Dark asked seriously, "We've only kissed two times. And they weren't make out sessions or anything…" Link began to blush fiercely and thanked the night sky for covering it up.

"Well eventually that stuff leads to more stuff…" Link said childishly and shifting his position so he would be more comfortable and in doing so his knee gently brushed against Dark's and they quickly scooted away from each other nervously.

"Look at us!" Dark laughed, "We're acting like little kids." He grinned over to Link who wasn't smiling back. More awkward silence presumed.

"I'm still getting adjusted to being an adult, Dark." Link muttered finally.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Whenever I pulled the master sword from the temple of time I was asleep for 7 years. It's not like I had time to grow up or experience the things normal kids would. I just woke up one day and bam! I was an adult." Link explained, "I'm sorry if I still act immature. I'm trying to get used to it. I've had a while to adjust… but it's nothing compared to seven years."

"I wasn't trying to offend you Link… I just think it's goofy how all of a sudden we're so nervous around each other. I know what you had to go through and that's half the reason I'm taking it slow." Dark answered, "I'm sort of the same way… when we were split apart I had to grow up in that temple. I didn't experience what normal children did either, Link. I sat there and practiced swinging that sword around for seven years." He replied comfortingly and grabbed his hand and entwined his fingers around his, "But that's what makes us so special. We're different from everybody else and nobody could ever understand. I think that's one of the things Sheik was talking about in his letter."

"Do you forgive him Dark?" Link asked out of nowhere while looking towards him with a pained expression. He didn't know himself how to feel about what had happened with Sheik. He couldn't stay angry with him even if he had almost killed Dark. Sheik had always been there for Link. He was the first person he saw and spoke to when he woke up after the time lapse.

"Who said I ever held a grudge?" Dark asked confused, "I know what he did was wrong but I understand his motives. They'd come across my mind too. Even if he was a true enemy it still doesn't matter. When somebody is your opponent you don't waste time with feelings and emotions. You do what needs to be done and kill them. That's why Sheik couldn't kill me. I wasn't a true enemy." Link just stared at him with a confused expression, "In simpler terms, yes. I forgive him." Dark said rolling his eyes. Link couldn't help but smile. He felt so peaceful at this moment. Sheik and Dark were on better terms. They had just finished another small quest when they conquered the shadow temple and they only had one more left to go. Then they would fight Ganondorf and it would all be over. Then his smile faded and a look of concern came over him.

"Dark," Link said quickly, "What's going to happen to you when this is over?" He asked frantically as if he knew the answer.

"I… I don't know Link… what do you think would happen?" Dark asked flustered and turned to face him head on.

"I… I don't know!" Link cried almost on the verge of panic. He grasped Dark by his tunic and clutched the fabric in his fists as if begging for him to give him some kind of explanation.

"Well, I'm not going to go anywhere. They won't kill me off will they?" Dark asked with worry referring to princess Zelda and her authority figures.

"No… they wouldn't do that. Not after helping me defeat Ganondorf…" Link said staring into Dark's ruby eyes for comfort. He was trying to convince himself that everything was going to be alright in the end, "What if she tries to send me back in time?" Link suddenly asked widening his eyes so big Dark thought they were going to bulge out of his head.

"Well… then I'll be closer to you than I could have ever imagined." Dark replied softly stroking a lock of blonde hair behind Link's ear.

"That doesn't make sense Dark…" Link mumbled letting go of his shirt and pulling his knees to his chest, "You'll be gone… we would never be split apart. It'll just be me."

"Us." Dark corrected tracing a finger along his jaw to his chin and forcing him to face him, "I'll always be with you that way…" He said trying to sound comforting.

"It isn't the same. That's not what I want." Link answered frustrated, "I'll never see you again… How come I never felt you before? You know… like heard your voice in my head or something?" Link asked.

"Maybe I was just tucked away somewhere…" Dark replied poking Link in the chest where his heart should be. He could see Link's face fall and tears start to swell into his eyes, "We'll worry about it when the time comes." He assured him snaking an arm around his waist and scooting him close while giving him a tight squeeze, "Besides… as much as I hate to admit it. You'd be just fine without me."

"Don't say such things…" Link muttered leaning his head on Dark's shoulder.

"I'm only speaking the truth, darling." Dark replied honestly and began to run his fingers through Link's straw-colored hair, "Why don't we get some well needed rest. We should head out early tomorrow…"

"I don't want to go…" Link complained groaning like a child. Link thought the longer he put off the temple the longer he would get to be with Dark without worrying about what was going to happen to him. However, he knew as always Hyrule's safety came before his own wants and needs and he stood up dutifully and let Dark pull him into the house. Their makeshift bed remained unmoved since the last time they'd slept on it.

"When we're done playing hero, we're upgrading to a bigger tree house!" Dark announced, "And a new bed!"

"Shut up… Dark… you shmuck…" Navi muttered in her sleep. She had Link's old bed all to herself. She had to enjoy all of the space she had to roll and move as she pleased. Dark frowned that even in her sleep the fairy would still manage to insult him. He sat down on the pile of quilts that made up their sleeping area and began to pull his boots off. He glanced up to Link who was just standing there staring at him.

"What is it?" Dark asked nervously as he placed his boots to the side. Link walked delicately over to Navi and picked up the pillow she was laying on. Dark raised an eyebrow then continued with taking off his gauntlets and then his tunic. Link tip toed towards the door, Navi in tow and set her gently outside on the balcony making sure not to wake her. Link then returned and continued to stand and stare at Dark who was in the middle of pulling the shirt over his head, "So you're getting sick of her to, huh?" He asked with a smirk. Link didn't smile back but curled his lips in and looked at Dark thoughtfully. He knelt down on his knees in front of him and placed both his hands behind his neck rubbing his thumbs under the skin beneath his ears.

"Link, what are you- Dark started to whisper but was cut off instantly when Link's lips came crashing down to his own. He leaned back slowly bending his elbows as Link carefully placed a knee on either side of him never breaking apart their lips. Dark's eyes were wide with shock but he slowly relaxed and placed a hand delicately on Link's cheek. Link opened his mouth and began to kiss Dark with more force and more passion nipping at his bottom lip and slipping his tongue in to tease his own.

Dark uneasily grabbed at his wrists but did not pull him away. Link yanked his arm from Dark's grasp and ran a calloused hand up his stomach and traced a finger along his defined muscles. Dark shuddered as Link's hand was coming dangerously close to the hem line of his pants. This is when Dark stopped and completely backed away. Link stared at him mortified and got off of him, "Link, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly not that he hadn't enjoyed what had just happened, but it was so sudden. And right after their talk about taking it slow and backing off?

"I-I'm sorry!" Link shouted raising his arms as if he were surrendering to the police.

"No! Don't be sorry!" Dark replied crawling on all fours towards the trembling blonde, "What was that all about? I thought that you wanted me to slow down and then here you come, full force! I'm not angry… just confused." Dark said softly grabbing at Link's hand. Link relaxed a bit and exhaled a deep breath.

"I don't want you to think that I'm a coward. And I don't want to miss my opportunity to show you how much you mean to me… in case you should disappear." Link muttered with his head down and his bangs covering his face.

"What? Link, I'm not going to think you're a coward for not wanting to sleep with me. Hell, I'm going to be scared shitless when that time comes." Dark assured him with his eyes wide and a hand to his chest, "Don't push it too soon just because you're scared to lose me. We still have time and if you keep worrying about what's going to happen after Ganondorf it's going to drive you nuts. Let's just enjoy our time together by the day…" Dark said soothingly then giving Link a peck on the nose. Link sighed with relief.

"Okay good… wow I hope I didn't just freak you out." He replied uneasily giving Dark a look of worry.

"Nah… I'm kind of regretting stopping you by the second…" Dark joked pushing Link lightly, "I'm such a fool!" He cried over dramatically and then fell backwards with his wrist to his forehead.

"You're such an idiot!" Link teased pouncing on him and kissing his forehead. He then rolled to his side and rested his head onto Dark's chest with a hand over his torso. Link latched onto him like it was the last time they were ever going to see each other. That talk about the future really freaked him out.

"Goodnight princess." Dark mumbled sleepily while fluffing his hair. Link frowned but didn't let Dark's teasing bother him.

"Night." He replied hoping to the goddesses that things would turn out in his favor.

The next morning the two young men woke up to a very angry fairy.

"WHO PUT ME OUTSIDE?"

_**A/N: Oh ho ho… silly Navi. XD How'd you like that Dani? Mwahahahaha Oh god you're probably scared of me now… -_-**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: So I'd like to just point out… (I know what you guys are thinking! Why does this person always bore us with her story or feelings of the day?) Anyway, I happened to fail miserably at staying up all night. I got bored of playing Majora's mask and fell asleep around 5:30. Bleh :D Here's chapter 23. Link and Dark meet the sexy ladies of the desert. Hoo-ra. **_

_**I want to thank **__**Ray-Kat-Hollows, Sarah, KarinHitsugaya**__**, and **__**Kiwasaki-chan3**__** for your wonderful reviews! I love when you guys tell me specific details or emotions of the story that you love. Then I know I'm doing a good job. Thank you so much guys! Aw, Sarah's review made me smile because she brought up old chapter memories. D'awwww. Dark and Link are so cute. _ **_

_**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**_

_Chapter 23: Breaking Into the Fortress_

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Dark asked nervously holding onto Link tightly.

"She'll make it." Link assured Dark referring to Epona and the large gap she was about to jump in order to get on the other side of the bridge that led to the Gerudo Fortress, "We could use the longshot… but that's no fun!" Link said with a wild grin.

"Since when are you the dangerous one?" Dark accused harshly squeezing on to Link even harder, "Last time we were supposed to check this place out you gave up instantly whenever you found out the bridge was busted. Now you want to jump across via horse?"

"Are you ready?" Link asked ignoring Dark completely

"Would it matter if I wasn't?" Dark replied solemnly. Link shook his head with a grin and reared Epona back a couple of yards so she could pick up speed to leap across the canyon. He then kicked her sides a bit harder than usual to get her to a steady trot then again for a quick run.

"Hi-ya!" Link shouted as they approached the end of the broken panels and ropes. Epona bent her legs to jump into the air and Dark's eyes grew wide as he stared at the flowing river about 100 feet below them. He wouldn't be afraid to fall if he had been by himself since he had jumped off of the cliff before. He was scared that Epona wouldn't make the leap and possibly drown or worse, crushing Link or himself under her weight. Dark sighed with relief when he felt her back hoofs come in contact with the ground on the other side of the bridge and relaxed his grip on Link who was now laughing tremendously.

"That was so much fun!" He shouted with glee. Dark couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sudden change in the hero but then smiled knowing that Link was actually capable of having as much fun as he was. They dismounted the horse and noticed a tent set up a couple of yards ahead of them and saw a familiar bald figure shouting curses towards the sky. They took a couple of steps towards the angry yelling man, Link recognized as Mutoh. Eventually he caught sight of the two men and called them over.

"Hey you! If you're going to the fortress would you mind finding out what my workers are doing over there?" the babbling man with a wide mouth asked, "They said being a carpenter isn't cool and they wanted to become thieves. If you could go find those lazy men and bring them back here that would be great. That way we can fix the broken bridge."

"We don't have time to find your lazy workers!" Dark shouted angrily, "We have a world to save."

"Dark…" Link shushed while holding up a hand to silence him, "How long have they been gone?" Link asked worriedly for he knew of the bad reputations of the Gerudos that roamed just beyond these hills.

"They've been missing for days and I haven't heard a word from them since." Mutoh replied with his huge arms crossed, "No good men… no work ethic… their worthless…"

Link and Dark slowly walked away and left the man to mumble in his own thoughts.

"You think they're alright?" Dark asked Link noticing the look of concern that came over him when they were told the workers had been missing for a couple days.

"I'm not sure… Hopefully they are still alive." Link replied walking up the trail that led to the infamous fortress, "Those men must have no sense if they thought the Gerudos would just let them join their tribe. They are an all women group and very feminist." Link added.

"So how do you suppose we go about this? This trail probably leads right up to the entrance? It'll be kind of hard to sneak past any guards if we're right out in the open." Dark said while thinking thoughtfully about how they could distract the women if they needed to.

"We'll just have to be as stealthy as possible." Link assured him as they walked further up the steep dirt hill. They quickly noticed the change in temperature as they gradually approached the desert. It was ferociously hot and the sun was baking Dark's pale skin. Also, the slight wind kept blowing sand into their eyes which peeved Dark off even more.

"God damn desert!" Dark shouted while rubbing his eyes fiercely causing them to become bloodshot and irritated. Link put a hand to his chest to stop him from walking when he saw a rope in the distance connected between two stone walls with a sign dangling in the middle.

"We're here. It's just beyond that mark." Link whispered. He glanced up the road as far as his eyes could see and saw a stair set to his right that led to a higher area of ground and a gradual hill just ahead that he assumed led to the same place dubbing the stairs completely useless and were obviously just there for aesthetic purposes, "Let's just sneak past those stairs and keep heading up the hill. Then we can glance around the corner and see it there are any guards on patrol." Dark nodded and they tip-toed quietly along a rock wall making sure they didn't step on a sticks or trip over any rocks that could cause any kind of commotion. Once, the wall sloped to an end and they could no longer hide behind it Dark curiously glanced around the corner and saw about five Gerudo guards. His eyes widened with adoration as he took in the details of their outfits. They wore a purple veil that covered the lower portion of their face as well as a thin piece of fabric the same color that was only large enough to cover their breasts and sheer pair of harem pants. They might as well have just walked around naked with all of that skin showing. Dark continued to stare as he noticed their wild red hair tied up in a long pony tail and their deeply tanned skin.

"Farore, these ladies are hot!" Dark spoke in a hushed whisper. Link looked to him with bewilderment then glanced over Dark's head to see what he was drooling over. He then began to blush profusely at the women and their lack of clothing. He gazed with narrow eyes at Dark who continued to stare and pant like a horny dog. He kneed him hard from behind which caused him to topple over in pain.

"What was that for?" Dark screeched. Link didn't respond but continued to glare. He shook his head shamefully and began to scan their surroundings trying hard to not to stop to look at any Gerudos.

"There's multiple entry ways along those stone buildings." Link said pointing to their hideout on the east side of the fortress, "I think our best bet is to make a run for it."

Dark just looked at him like he was crazy, "_That's_ your plan? THAT'S your plan?" Link just nodded with approval.

"What do you suggest?" Link asked with a hand on his hip.

"I suggest we at least come up with some sort of distraction!" Dark said waving his arms in the air.

"Like what?"

"Got any deku nuts?" Dark asked holding out his palm.

"Where are you going with this…" Link asked hesitant to give Dark any sort of ammunition.

"Just let me see one! Trust me!" Dark pleaded with an evil grin. Link didn't like the devious look on Dark's face but whatever he had planned had to be a better idea than running out in the open in an attempt to not get seen. He dug inside of his pouch until he found a small nut with a magical orange orb that lay in the midst of two brown shells. He handed it to Dark who accepted it with a wide smile then put a finger to his lips. He glanced once more around the corner and then reared his arm back as far as he could and chunked it to the south side of the fortress. As soon as the deku nut hit the ground it emitted a large 'bang' and a shot of light. The guards then grew frantic glancing at each other and running towards the noise. Dark took this opportunity to grab Link's hand and run as fast as their legs could carry them to the nearest entry way.

They were only a mere couple of feet from entering the security of the building when they heard a shrill whistle come from behind them. Dark didn't stop running but Link froze turning to come face to face with a Gerudo in a white outfit instead of purple and sporting a short bob-like haircut. He threw his hands to the air in surrender as a couple of more guards came running towards him. They then placed Link's hands behind his back and kicked him in the back of his legs to force him to his knees. Dark had since made it inside the dim corridor and turned to make sure Link was still behind him only to find out he wasn't.

He growled in frustration and peaked outside of the doorway to see him on his knees with his wrists bound behind his back and multiple guards surrounding him. Dark's eyes narrowed in rage and he was about to go back out to fight them off but stopped himself. He would wait to see where they were taking Link and go to retrieve him later. If he had tried to go and save him and ended up being captured too, it wouldn't do them any good in trying to escape if they didn't have somebody on the outside. He smacked his forehead in frustration and shook his head rigorously. _Link, you're so stupid… why did you stop running…_

Dark watched in horror as they smacked him in the back of his head asking him questions in a language he couldn't understand. They then raised Link to his feet and began kicking him along, taking him behind a wall and to somewhere Dark could not see. He punched the wall behind him agitated with himself that he hadn't come to his rescue. He sighed and waited until he saw the guards return… without Link. They hadn't been gone that long so he was satisfied that they weren't taking the time to torture him. He knew they hadn't killed him off because if they'd wanted to they would have done it right then.

He turned around from the door way and eased down the corridor peering around corners to watch out for any provocative security guards. He noticed a large room down the hall that seemed to be empty and ran out into the open to check it out. As soon as he entered the room he could hear somebody shout from beside him.

"Hey you! Young man! Look over here, inside the cell!" Dark turned to his left and drew his sword to see a pudgy man with a moustache locked inside a jail-like cell. He assumed this was one of the many workers that had come in hopes to become thieves.

"Hey you?" Dark sneered with a smirk. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the frightened carpenter, "For somebody that looks like they need my help, you sure don't have any manners. Tsk Tsk." Dark added while shaking his head.

"I have no idea where you come from but you must have a lot of guts to make it past all the guards around here! All of my fellow carpenters are imprisoned somewhere in here." The man told Dark frantically clasping his hands together, "If you can get us out of here we'll repay the favor somehow!" He begged while grabbing at the bars that confined him.

"Pathetic man," Dark muttered.

"Be careful… There are sure to be Gerudo guards somewhere… around… here…" The man trailed off while staring at something behind Dark, "Woo! Watch out!"

Dark turned around instantly with his sword still drawn in his hand to face a Gerudo, this time wearing orange and bearing two large scimitars. She immediately began to attack Dark slashing with one sword and protecting herself with the other. Dark had to admit that she was a good fighter but nothing compared to the speed and agility of himself. The woman came wailing in a jump attack slashing down with both her swords but Dark rolled underneath her turning to side swipe her in the back. She fell to her face and quickly retreated from the room knowing she would soon be defeated. Dark did not chase after her but instead was distracted by something small and shiny left behind on the floor. He walked over to the object and noticed it was a small key.

He picked it up and looked it over in his hand. He assumed that it had fallen out of the Gerudo's pocket when she fell to the floor. Dark shrugged and walked over to the man inside the cell.

"I suppose I hold the key to your freedom." He said mockingly dangling the key in front of the carpenters face. He noticed the disturbed and panicked look in the workers eyes and rolled his own his annoyance. He thought it would be entertaining to have a little fun and tease the man but he looked as if he were about to piss his pants. He unlocked the door and released him, "Get out of here."

"Did you come here to save me? Well that's just swell! I'm Ichiro the carpenter." The worker shouted excitedly, obviously happy with his new bound freedom.

"Not exactly… I don't care to know your name." Dark groaned waving the man off. However, Ichiro didn't leave and continued to tell his story.

"We were really interested in joining their all-female group but they locked us up like this just because we're men!"

"Perverts."

"We don't care about the Gerudo anymore! They're so rude! Three of my fellows have also been captured so please help them escape too!" The man pleaded before fleeing the area.

"Yeah, I don't know about this—" Dark shouted after him as he left. He growled in irritation at his sudden duty to save all of these sissy men who'd managed to get themselves trapped her by a bunch of women. Then he remembered Link happened to be one of those sissy men and took it back, "Ugh!" He groaned to the air, "Is this what Link has to go through on a regular basis? It's so annoying…" He sighed upon thinking of Link and began to be overcome with worry.

He approached the exit and peaked around the corner before proceeding. He made his way cautiously throughout the hideout making sure to not be seen by any Gerudos. Dark managed to free two more carpenters named Jiro and Sabooro, who always managed to say the exact same lines about how they had wanted to become thieves but were taken prisoner and to please save the rest of their friends. Dark soon found his way to a large room where there were two guards lying in wait.

"Fuck…" Dark muttered under his breath. He had no idea of how he was supposed to get past them. He didn't have any deku nuts to distract them and he knew there was no way around. Dark decided he would attempt to be one with the shadows and use his speed to his advantage to surpass the Gerudos. When their backs were turned he eased his way along the wall, occasionally hiding behind crates when they were available and was about to approach the exit while walking behind a nearby guard when he heard that shrill whistle again, coming from the guard at the far end.

He instinctively grabbed the Gerudo in front of him and wrapped his arm around her neck cutting off her oxygen supply.

"Halt! Let her go!" The other guard ordered while pointing her spear in Dark's direction. Dark only increased his grip on the woman's neck causing her to gasp for breath.

"Where's Link?" He shouted drawing his sword with his free hand and pointing it in return at the Gerudo.

"Unhand her!"

"Tell me where he is!"

"Why I oughtta!" She screeched while charging at him intending to impale him with that spear whether he had her fellow tribe member as a body shield or not. She was inches away from attacking when she suddenly exhaled as if the breath had been knocked out of her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the floor in an awkward position. Dark's eyes widened at the passed out woman and then he raised his gaze to see a familiar figure in green holding a deku stick and breathing heavily.

"Link! Way to go buddy! You knocked that bitch out!" Dark applauded while still squeezing the Gerudo's neck. She too eventually fainted from the lack of air and he dropped her to the ground. Link scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"I didn't want to…" He muttered through a grin. Dark knew that Link had been proud of his valiant efforts.

"How did you escape?" Dark asked running to his other half and placing his hands on either side of his cheeks and examining him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Well… they threw me into some sort of dungeon… but there was a window, with a wooden windowsill and I just used my longshot to get up there and jumped down to the ground." He explained while shrugging, "There is a bunch of empty cells around here. Do you think that they've killed the carpenters?" He asked with a look of worry.

Dark shook his head and rolled his eyes, "No… I saved those sorry fools. They better be grateful too." He muttered while crossing his arms.

"Aww… that's so unlike you!" Link cried with excitement and a wide smile.

"Yeah well… I was thinking 'What would the hero of time do?'" Dark cooed mimicking Link's voice and batting his eyelashes. One of the unconscious women began to come to and looked up at the two men who were catching up.

"Hey… you… stop where you are…" She groaned while pointing a finger from the floor. Link smacked her again in the head with his deku stick and her head hit the floor with a thunk. Dark looked to Link with eyes filled with disbelief and a huge grin.

"What?" Link asked, "Was that wrong?" Dark couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"No… not at all… she'll live." He managed through fits of giggles. He clutched his stomach and agony, "It's… just so 'unlike you'." He said mimicking the hero. Link frowned and Dark took his hand, "Come on, there's still one more worker imprisoned here."

It became much easier for the young men to ease their way throughout the hideout with Link back in tow. He had deku nuts and deku sticks to temporarily stun the women without killing them. Dark didn't ask why they didn't just kill them off but he assumed it was because they were human and Link just didn't kill humans. However he was going to have to start whenever it came to defeating Ganondorf; although, he was more of a demon than anything. They soon found another large room with another trapped man begging for help.

"Woo! Watch out!" The man shouted and Dark turned around instantly to fend off the Gerudo warrior. Link too drew his sword and prepared for the attack.

"You! How did you escape?" The woman asked with a thick accent, "And you, how did you manage to get past all of our guards?" She hissed facing Dark.

"Why don't you take this one hero," Dark forced through a yawn while stretching his arms, "I'm tired of fighting these floozies." He then sat down with his back against the wall and put his arms behind his head. Link and the imprisoned man just stared at him in disbelief and the Gerudo woman looked outraged, "Don't mind me. Continue."

The woman charged at Dark and leapt into the air to come back down with her blades in an aerial attack. Dark didn't flinch and before she could reach him Link swiped his sword in her direction. She managed to dodge the blow and turned her attention to the blonde. She came towards him in a sprint and jumped into the air coming down with her swords spinning in a tornado of blades. Link gracefully performed a back flip to dodge the attack and jumped forward to slash downwards on the attacking Gerudo. She tried to back up but was wounded with a slight gash along the front of her body causing her top to tear and reveal more of her tanned skin. Link blushed and for an instant was distracted by her wardrobe malfunction until she came back at him full force wailing a horrific battle cry. Link tensed up and barely avoided a near fatal attack and tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. The Gerudo took her chance to thrash down with both of her blades but Link luckily rolled out of the way and swiped at her legs cutting a tendon in her right foot which caused her to fall to the ground. She looked to the men in disgust and hobbled away injured. In slicing at her foot Link happened to cut a rope bearing a key the woman was wearing as an anklet. He picked it up and let the prisoner free.

"I was afraid you were going to forget about me! Now I'm free! Thanks! I'm Shiro the carpenter." The man babbled while shaking Link's hand violently in appreciation, "For rescuing me I'll tell you something interesting about the desert that I overheard the Gerudos talking about. They said 'In order to cross the haunted wasteland, you'll need the 'eye of truth.' The colossus is on the far side of the wasteland…' Okay, now I'm going back to my tent near Gerudo Valley so drop by sometime. You may find something useful there. Bye!" He added frantically and then ran quickly out the door to escape this notorious fortress. Link looked to Dark who was still sitting against the wall with a look as if he were about to bust out laughing any second.

"I know…" Dark chuckled, "They're a special little group, aren't they?"

The two men were startled when they heard a feminine voice suddenly speak to them from the far corner of the room.

"I've seen your fine work. To get past the guards here you must have good thieving skills. I used to think that all men besides the great Ganondorf were useless… but now that I've seen you, I don't think so anymore." A Gerudo in red purred with a smirk.

"Hey, back up hoochie." Dark shouted standing to his feet and taking a few steps closer to them. She just ignored him and focused her attention on Link, even though it was Dark that had conquered in saving most of the men.

"The exalted Nabooru, our leader put me in charge of this fortress… Nabooru is the second in command to the great Ganondorf, King of The Gerudo Thieves." The woman added taking a step closer to Link and stroking his jaw-line with her middle finger. He shuddered and pulled away slightly, "Her headquarters are in the Spirit Temple which is at the end of the desert. Say, you must want to become one of us eh? Alright then! You're in from now on." She began fumbling in her top and pulled out a piece of paper, "Take this. With it, you will have access to all areas of the fortress." Link reached out to grab it but Dark beat him to it and snatched the paper hastily out of her hand.

"Gerudo's membership card?" Dark said aloud as he looked over the note in his hands, "Well, Link I guess we're part of the club." He bragged elbowing Link in the sides.

"Wrong, boy. Only the blondy is in. Got it?" The Gerudo hissed pointing a finger at Dark.

"Listen Trampy! I'm the one who got us this far to begin with!" Dark argued. The two began to go at it like Dark and Navi would until Link interrupted.

"Um, actually he is right." Link said nervously, "If anything he deserves the credit." Link added with a smile and a shrug.

"Fine," The Gerudo stated angrily, "What are you two boyfriends or something?"

Dark and Link both glanced to each other blushing profusely which caused the woman to burst into giggles.

"Cute. I'll see you around." She muttered then began to walk out the exit. Dark glared at her until she disappeared into the blinding desert light. He then turned to face Link with an irritated stare and his arms crossed.

"What a bitch."

_**A/N: Haaaa! I have to say this was like… the most boring chapter ever. I hate the Gerudo Fortress but… it had to be done. I do like the music though. :D Oh by the way I didn't have the guys shoot them with arrows to make them faint like in the game… because in my mind when I think of arrow to the head… I think death? Or is that just me. **_

_**By the way I'm writing a new story. I already posted the first chapter but I must warn you that it is a present day Hyrule. I know, I know a lot of people freak out at the thought of LOZ characters having a regular life instead of slaying monsters and saving the world. But I read a couple of fics that take place in present day and I actually liked them so I decided to give it a try. You don't have to read it if you don't wish to. It won't hurt my feelers. It's a Sheik/Dark Link story… WOW way different from this one, huh? Lol oh and it's in first person… also way different. In Sheik's POV. Alright enough babble. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Sorry I made you guys wait so long! I was pretty busy over the weekend but I'm back and ready to finish 'A Dark Truth'. Um, well I'm almost positive this story is going to be 30 chapters long. So there will be 7 more chapters to come. I start school on Wednesday… *sigh* bummer… so I will probably finish it this weekend? Hopefully! So yeah, here is chapter 24, I hope you enjoy. It makes me so sad to know this story is coming to an end. DX Maybe that's why I'm secretly stalling… By the way! I noticed Navi was really quite in that last chapter… oops. :D**_

_**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**_

_Chapter 24: Separate Ways_

"One more temple." Link muttered softly.

"Yep. Then you're done being a hero. Are you excited?" Dark asked enthusiastically. He knew that Link was upset and worried about what would happen between the two of them when their journey finally came to an end; however, he was trying to maintain a cheerful attitude. If Dark was happy, Link was happy.

"I guess it will have its perks…" Link said thoughtfully, then his lips began to curl into a smile, "No more sleeping outside!"

"No more monsters!" Dark shouted with joy.

"Finally… No more redeads infesting Hyrule town." Link grumbled shuddering in disgust.

"You'll get to sleep in!"

"We'll get to eat every day!"

"We don't have to worry about dying on a regular basis!"

Link's grin turned upside down instantly.

"Why do you have to think of something morbid while I'm happy about normal things…" Link grumbled crossing his arms.

"It's because he's a freak of nature!" Navi hissed.

"Shut up, bug! And what do you mean? That's going to be the best part! Waking up in the morning and not fearing that you or I could possibly die." Dark explained, "We'll be normal people… people who don't have to worry about getting mauled by a monster or starving to death in a temple."

"I guess. I just don't like to think about it." Link replied then jumped off the ledge of the top of the fortress. He could hear Dark jump down after him and then a loud 'ripping' sound.

"Hey!" Dark shouted in frustration, "This stupid brick building ripped my pants."

Link turned around to see Dark bent over, trying to show him the hole in the seat of his new pants Sheik had given him. Link blushed instantly and scolded Dark, "Dark, quit bending over like that! I can see a lot more than the rip!" He shouted turning away from him and then bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Dark cried out while feeling the tear to see how big it was, "Now all of these sexy Gerudo's are going to see my butt! And worse! I'm going to get so much sand in my ass when we walk across that desert." He muttered, "These were nice pants too…"

"Maybe if you would wear underpants that wouldn't happen…" Link teased trying to suppress his giggles as he thought about their embarrassing conversation they had back at the Kakariko inn. Dark's face went completely red and he narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever!" He shouted incapable of coming up with a better comeback, "Maybe I'll just ask one of these ladies to sew it up for me.." He continued with a grin and a raised eyebrow. He walked to the nearest Gerudo and tapped on her shoulder. When she turned to face him he jumped back in shock.

"You!" She shouted angrily pointing her spear in his direction, "You're the boy who choked me out!"

"Uh… um… no! That wasn't me!" He stammered as he backed away from the sharp weapon, "It was him!" Dark accused pointing at Link with a shaky finger. Link's jaw dropped and he raised his hands in surrender.

"N-no it wasn't!" Link said quickly and taking a few steps back.

"You think you can take me for a fool?" She asked Dark, continuing to walk towards him.

"Well… you're definitely smarter than you look…" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Link! Let's get out of here!" He shouted, grabbing Link's arm and running away from the feisty Gerudo. Once they were at a safe distance and made sure the woman hadn't come running after them for revenge, they made their way towards the gate that closed off the fortress from the desert. Link walked up to the guard standing in front of the gate dressed in white harem pants and sporting short red hair. He recognized her as the woman that wouldn't let him cross the bridge as a child.

"Hey rookie!" She called to him, "I'll open this gate for you but…"

"But what?" Dark shouted from behind him, "What _else_ do we have to do?"

"You can't cross the desert unless you pass the two trials…" She finished scowling in Dark's direction, "The first trial is the river of sand. You can't walk across this river. After you crossed it, follow the flags we placed there."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Shut up Dark!" Link yelled then continued to listen to the Gerudo woman.

"The second trial is the phantom guide." She added, "Those without the eyes that can see the truth will never make it across. You are going to go anyways, aren't you? I won't stop you. Go ahead!"

"Thanks for your concern darling!" Dark called out to her. Link rolled his eyes and grabbed Dark's hand and led him underneath the opening gate.

Upon entering the Haunted Wasteland the two boys were bombarded with strong gusts of sand. The annoying grit was getting into their eyes and their boots, making for an exceptionally uncomfortable journey. Dark groaned as he tried to cover the rip in his pants with one of his hands but eventually gave up. He'd just have to strip later and shake out all the built up dirt. The desert seemed as though it went on for miles and Link realized why the Gerudo's were so cautious about warning them. It would be extremely easy to get lost out here.

The two men eventually walked upon two wooden posts jutting from the ground with long pieces of red fabric tied to the tops. Beyond the markers was a shift in the landscape. There was a long horizontal area where the sand didn't look stable as if it were flowing across the ground just like a river. This must have been what the Gerudo was talking about. Dark walked out to the barrier to try and touch it but Link quickly shouted for him to stop.

"It's quicksand Dark. Don't touch it."

"Quicksand?"

"Yes, it will pull you in and I don't know if I would be able to get you out." Link replied trying to gaze through the haze of dirt that was making it extremely difficult to see. He spotted a few wooden crates and more flags in the distance and pulled out his longshot. He looked worriedly over to Dark knowing for sure that his other hookshot wouldn't reach.

"What is it?" Dark shouted over the whistling wind. He could see the concerned look in his eyes.

"I don't know how to get both of us across." Link admitted while shaking his head sadly.

"Just hold on to me before you hook the chain to one of those posts." Dark replied simply.

"I'm worried that it won't be able to carry both of our weights." Link answered.

"It will."

"How do you know?"

"Link, I guarded that weapon for 7 years. I know what it's capable of. Also, your wimpy hookshot got both of us across the gap in Death Mountain when you passed out. If that puny thing could do it, that one surely can!"

"I'm worried…" Link said uneasily, "What happens if it busts and we end up sinking into that river?"

"If we go down, at least we're going together sweetheart!" Dark purred with a wink. Navi twitched in irritation and flew down into Link's collar to shield herself from the sandstorm. Link forced a smile and waved Dark over. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and Dark held onto Link's belt for extra support.

"You ready?" He asked Link staring intently into his sapphire eyes to make sure he was certain. If Link was uncomfortable, Dark would have stayed behind gladly and done everything in his power to find another way across. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Ready." Link choked out with a nod. Dark smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

"It'll be fine." He assured him.

"I saw that!" Navi squealed from Link's collar. Link couldn't help but laugh and pointed his longshot towards one of the distant posts and took a deep breath. He pressed the trigger releasing the chain and prayed to the goddesses they wouldn't be swept to the sandy demise below. Link closed his eyes tight the entire 10 seconds it took for them to get across. Once they were on the other side he opened his left eye to see Dark grinning from ear to ear.

"See!" He shouted excitedly with a hand on his hip. Link sighed with relief and began looking for the trail of red flags that would lead them to the phantom guide. It was difficult to see through the gusts of dirt and nightfall was also approaching.

"Dark, I can't see anything! It's too dark and I can't see through all of this sand!" Link cried out angrily. Dark was having just as hard of a time seeing through these complications as well but suddenly he got any idea.

"Link, pull out your ocarina!" Dark said frantically patting at his sides to look for the item.

"What! Why?"

"Play the Song of Storms!" He urged him while shaking his shoulders.

"No! Sand plus wet equals wet sand!" Link said stupidly, "We'll be trudging around in mud!"

"Not if we run fast. Just do it."

Link really didn't want to oblige with Dark's command but he'd never been wrong before with any of his crazy ideas so he decided it wouldn't hurt to try… oh wait, it would. After he played the mysterious melody the two boys witnessed Dark clouds barreling towards them and shortly after they heard a crack of thunder.

"What's this all about, Dark?" Link asked annoyed with their predicament.

"Be patient. It's coming. What comes after thunder?" He asked quizzically.

"Lightening?" Link replied and as if on cue they saw a spark of electricity shoot across the sky. Instantly the desert lit up and they could see the next flags clear as day.

"I told you I'm not stupid!" Dark said with a grin. Then the two boys took off running to the next flags as fast as possible so they wouldn't begin to sink into the wet sand. Eventually they found themselves approaching a small hut-like structure in the midst of the desert. There was a spiral stair set that led to the top of the building and an entrance on the side. The two men instantly ran inside the safety of the shelter and flopped to the stone floor.

"Thanks Dark… now we're soaked." Link muttered as he rested on the cold ground.

"Hey, you have to admit that was a good idea. We can stay here until it stops raining." He replied then sat up cross legged and pulled a paper sack from his pouch, "Besides I'm starving."

"Is that the food Malon gave you?" Link asked scooting closer to the boy with food.

"Yes, and you can't have any!" Dark teased while sticking out his tongue. Link snatched the bag from him and Dark only laughed in return. He dug his hand through the sack and pulled out a piece of bread and began to furiously munch on it, "I see you were starving too." Dark observed then pulled out an apple and took a bit out of its side.

"Okay… I admit it was a smart idea… it just had some petty consequences." Link finally stated still chewing on his food. He pulled off one of his boots and pounded it on the ground to get off the wet sand that was caked on the bottom.

"Meh…" Dark muttered in return and peaked his head out the opening to see if it had stopped raining. Once the coast was the clear, the pair began to walk up the stair set on the outside that led to the top of the building. There was a stone placed here and Link bent down to read its inscription.

"One with the eye of truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting ghost…" Link said aloud as he read the writing. He whipped out his lens of truth and Dark immediately grasped it out of his hands.

"I want to hold the magnifying glass." He stated quickly and held the object up above the stone.

"We've been over this…" Link hissed with his arms crossed, "Lens of truth!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Dark muttered, "Check this out!"

Link looked through the purple glass and saw a poe with a lantern hovering just beyond the building.

"I'll be your guide on your way, but coming back I won't play. I'll show you the only way to go. So follow me and don't be slow!" The ghost rhymed then began to float off in the direction of the temple.

"I guess his poetry is what makes him inviting…" Dark muttered while rolling his eyes then leaped off the building to chase after the poe. Link followed close behind, leaving it up to Dark to track down the ghost with his lens.

"Dark, we're going in circles!" Link shouted after a few minutes.

"I'm just following this guy!" Dark answered defensively.

Eventually, they came to a single wooden post with a red flag signaling that they'd made it to the Desert Colossus. The poe seemingly disappeared without so much of a goodbye but the men were too distracted by the monstrosity of a temple that laid before them. The colossus was surrounded by many large rock walls that protected it from the harsh winds and sandy gusts. Link and Dark began to take their first deep breaths since they'd entered the desert, for they'd be sucking in sand otherwise.

"Finally!" Dark shouted falling to his knees and raising his fists in the air in triumph, "We've conquered the desert!"

Link just laughed and smacked him in the back of the head, "Not yet."

They approached the building with caution and walked in slowly, taking in all of the aesthetic details from the ancient carvings in the stone walls to the sheer massive size of the structure all together. Upon entering, they met two large cobra statues on either side of a small staircase leading to two different areas. On the left there was a small hole in the wall that made Link feel very uncomfortable. Small holes such as those always meant that he'd have to be a child to fit through. On the right there was a hallway blocked off by a large stone, larger than any he's seen before. He knew he wouldn't be able to push it as he was now.

"What the hell?" Dark shouted as he looked at both entry ways that had some sort of barrier keeping them from entering, "All this way for nothing!"

Link remained silent. He knew all of these clues meant that he was going to have to go back in time but he didn't want to let Dark know until he was sure. Dark got on all fours and scooted across the beautiful red carpet and then peered through the small hole.

"Maybe we shouldn't have eaten lunch…" He joked as he stood to his feet and brushed himself off, "We'll never be able to fit through there."

"Let's go look around outside… maybe there's another way in." Link suggested and began to retreat towards the door. Dark followed after him and as soon as they were back outside he could feel piercing eyes watching them. He drew his sword and began to scan their surroundings. Suddenly there was a break in the sun beating down on them and the two men looked up to see a shadowy figure leaping from a stone pillar down to the ground below. Dark sighed and sheathed his weapon.

"We meet again, Sheik." He called out to the mysterious warrior who approached them slowly.

"That we do, Dark Link." Sheik replied coldly. The two men stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Dark nodded his head ever so slightly, signaling to the man that they were on civil terms. Sheik then turned his attention to Link.

"Past. Present. Future," The Sheikah stated while approaching the hero, "The master sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river… The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time. To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow…"

Link's heart sank to the pit of his stomach and he sighed heavily.

"Listen to this Requiem of Spirit. This melody will lead a child back to the desert." Sheik stated trying to ignore the sadness which suddenly overcame the hero. Link immediately pulled out his ocarina and Sheik, his harp. Dark sat on the ground and perked his ears in interest as he awaited the beautiful music that was to come. Sheik began elegantly plucking at the strings on his instrument creating a lovely tune that started with lower notes and gracefully led into slightly higher notes. The melody sent chills up Dark's spine, it was beautiful yet haunting and for some reason it reminded him of the relationship between him and the lonely Sheikah standing only a few feet away.

Dark noticed a large shadow on the ground and looked up to the sky to see an owl flying high above them and into the distance. He felt as if he should tell Link later but for some reason ended up shrugging it off. Link being the talented musician he was, learned the song in a matter of minutes. Once the two were done practicing they continued to stare at each other for a few moments in utter silence. Dark glanced between the both of them to try and figure out what the other way thinking and once he looked once more over to Sheik he met his crimson gaze. He gulped at the warrior suddenly staring so intently at him and he had to admit, it made him a bit nervous. However, Sheik didn't say a word and Dark could see him tilt his head slightly in a nod just as he had and then with a quick wave of his arm a sandy haze blocked their view and the two men covered their face in order to protect their eyes from the grit. And once the gust had ceased Sheik had vanished yet again.

Link looked over to Dark who continued to stare in the direction the Sheikah had just been standing.

"Dark?" Link called to him. Dark blinked his eyes a few times then turned to Link with a smile, "You know this means we are going to split ways for a while…" He muttered sadly. Dark nodded with understanding and stood to his feet to approach the hero.

"Are you going to make it without me?" Dark teased but was surprised when Link took his statement seriously.

"I hope so."

Dark frowned and furrowed his brow, "Of course you will." Was all he could think to say.

"Before I leave… I want to give you something." Link said softly, "But we need to return to my house to get it." Dark only nodded in return and waited for Link to pull out his ocarina to transport them to the lost woods.

Once, they arrived back in Kokiri forest Link began fumbling through a drawer searching frantically for a specific item. Dark sat patiently on the bed and took a sip of water from a bottle. The desert had him extremely parched and he looked down to his reddened skin from the sun's heat. He was far too pale to be spending that much time underneath the sun's deadly rays. Finally, Link turned around with a faint smile. He had a small tan object in his hands and he walked over to sit next to Dark.

"Take this." Link stated while handing him the item.

"An ocarina?" He questioned curiously taking the object into his hands and looking it over. It was made of wood instead of metal like Link's. It had a green band at the mouth piece and looked pretty old.

"My friend Saria gave it to me to remember her by. Now I'm giving it to you, for you to remember me by." Link explained while looking at the instrument as well as if he was having a hard time letting it go.

"Why do I need to remember you?" Dark laughed, "You're coming back!"

Link remained silent for a few moments before answering, "It's for if… I don't come back…"

"Don't say that!" Dark shrieked and stood to his feet, "Why are you thinking such things?"

"You said yourself that there is always a chance that one of us could die."

"Yeah but…"

The two boys continued to stare at each other, sapphire to crimson.

"I want to teach you two songs, one to the Temple of Time where I want you to meet me later for when I return." Link said a bit more cheerfully, "And the other… is to the Spirit Temple… in case I don't. You must promise me that if I don't come back you will find a way to enter the temple and defeat Ganondorf. Do you promise me?" Link pleaded, taking one of Dark's hands into his own. Dark just looked at him in shock.

"I'm not the Hero of Time." Dark replied finally.

"Yes you are." Link answered, "The other half, that is. You can do it. Sheik will help you if I fail."

"Link! You aren't going to die!" Dark shouted back almost angrily.

"I don't plan on it Dark, but if something should happen I need your word." Link responded calmly. Dark looked hesitant but nodded his head.

"You… have my word." Dark choked out finally and cradled the ocarina in his hands. Dark was a bit slow at first with learning the songs, seeing as how he'd never played an ocarina before except when he failed miserably in Death Mountain. Eventually though, he got the hang of it and could play both melodies with a few flat notes. Dark wanted to say goodbye to Link at the Temple so he teleported with him there and would walk back to wherever he decided to waste time later.

The two boys gazed sadly at each other, Link standing on the pedestal and Dark on the tiled ground. Link tried to give Dark a faint smile but Dark was too overcome with worry from the duty Link had given him that he couldn't find a smile in his heart if he tried. However, Dark was the first to approach the other and walked hastily up the stairs and roughly pulled Link into his arms, embracing him tight. Link gently hugged him back and lightly rested his hands on his back rubbing soothing circles.

"Show no mercy, hero." Dark muttered into the crook of Link's neck, "I'll see you when you return." Link nodded and gently pulled away before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Dark turned away and walked back down the stairs and off of the platform, then turned once more to watch Link go.

"I'll miss you." Link called to him with a genuine smile. Dark only returned the grin showing him that he would feel the same. Navi huffed with distaste but didn't ruin the touching moment. She knew how much Link cared about Dark and how much he wanted this moment to be sincere. Link turned around and raised his sword high above his head, preparing to return it to its stone sheath when Dark called to him one last time as the blue portal started to form.

"Link!" He yelled as he watched him turn to face him just as he was being engulfed in the magical light, "I… i…"

But before he could finish, Link was gone and all that remained was the master sword jutting from the pedestal. He sighed and smacked his hand to his forehead while looking towards the legendary blade which reminded him of Link's smiling face.

"I love you…"

A/N: Awww how sappy! Oh by the way… the song of storm thing works! Legit! It's so much easier to see the markers and um… um um um… what was I gonna say. I don't remember… sorry again for the wait! Love you guys! WAIT I remember! Okay, so I called Link's ocarina metal… um I know in real life they're like ceramic? But, the one in the game looks metal? Does it not? OH one more thing! Just pretend that they got the ice arrows. -_- I really didn't want to waste time writing that part. I apologize for my laziness!


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: *Sigh* and so we come one more chapter closer to the end. -_- How sad! Am I the only one who's going to be extremely sad when this is over? Meh, I love Linky and Darky… I wish I could make this story last forever but sadly I cannot. All good things must come to an end! DX Thank you **__**anime-dark-fairy**__** (You so nice :P), **__**smileyface**__** (you crack me up XD), **__**ernoma**__** (I sent you a pm :D), and **__**gogo-power rangers**__** (Thanks for your appreciation!) for your wonderful recent reviews! *tear* you guys make me so happy. ^_^ Also, I find it funny that as I my story progresses old reviewers disappear and new reviewers keep coming. Sometimes, I find it sad but it's the circle of life… erm stories. Wow I'm so nerdy compared to my writing.**_

_To Reviewer Kitty-Cat:__ Well to be honest, that was one of the number one things that people had a problem with. Dark's too moody. He was strong in one chapter and now he's unbelievably weak. Well, the only explanation I can give is that Dark was always human… hence him being able to bleed out in the very first chapter and die like a normal human would. Um, as for the sudden changes in mood and demeanor the only reasonable justification I can give for this are his feelings for Link. Love will do crazy things to you. Also, Ganondorf said in one of the chapters, the two were beginning to rub off on each other. Link is becoming more of a risk taker… and is starting to show more resentment towards his role as the hero while Dark is becoming more kind-hearted and lovable. As for the eating thing… I said something in a chapter that after Dark was healed in the fairy fountain it gave him more human-like qualities. I suppose after he was released from the temple that sort of 'curse' Ganondorf used to control him was broken… but that's hard for people to assume if I never wrote about it. Um, I know this is probably not the best explanation for the sudden transition but I didn't know how else to explain how it happened besides simply saying I made mistakes in writing this. I wanted Dark to be more human and so he was. I understand why you are confused and that's one of the things I should have elaborated on; however, I'm too far along now to change it. I will just have to make sure to maintain consistency in future stories._

_Chapter 25: Battling the Colossus Alone_

Link sighed with frustration as he leaped off the pedestal, now in his child form. He thought about returning quickly to see what it was Dark wanted to tell him, but he knew he'd only be wasting more time. He then smiled to himself, wondering what it was and hoped it was what he secretly wanted to hear. Link decided he would restock on supplies in Hyrule Town before he headed out to the Spirit Temple. He would definitely need to fill all of his spare bottles with fairies. Link was going to do anything in his power to prevent possible death. He wanted nothing more than to return to his beloved Dark in one piece. As Link stepped out of the temple and into Hyrule Town he couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia from the aroma of freshly baked goods, the smell of newly trimmed grass, and the bustling sensation from all of the busy merchants. It would be a miracle to return to this way of life after all that was happening in the future. He grinned when he saw a thin balding man creeping suspiciously along the booths, waiting for his chance to strike. Link would take a thief over a redead any day. After spending the last of his rupees on necessary equipment he pulled out his ocarina to teleport to the impending desert.

Dark was now aimlessly wandering Hyrule Field in an attempt to keep himself occupied until Link came back. He felt so disturbed by the breeze he could feel entering through the tear in his pants that he decided he would go rummage through Link's belongings later. He had totally forgotten to change earlier, since he was focused on saying goodbye to Link. Dark sighed with discontent as he tried to think of something to do. He felt so useless whenever Link returned to the past to ward off some beast while he moped around and did absolutely nothing. Dark considered heading towards the ranch, to perhaps get some food out of Malon but he just didn't feel up to it. He didn't want to deal with her interrogating father, although some Lon-Lon milk would be nice. Dark decided that he would wander off towards Lake Hylia for sentimental reasons. He wanted to bask in the soft grass and relax against the gentle breeze while recalling past memories between him and the hero. Hopefully, they would spend many more treasurable days together, frolicking amongst the beautiful Lake. Once he'd arrived, he took a seat at the edge of the shore and removed his boots to soak his feet in the chilly water. He pulled out the ocarina Link had given him and looked it over in his hands. Dark loved the gift, even if it represented the possibility that he would never see Link again. He furrowed his brow as he thought about how he hadn't given Link anything in return and began to think about something he could offer him when he got back.

Upon entering the temple, Link knew exactly where he would need to go first: the small hole located on the left side of the wall in the first room. He ran up the familiar stairs and to the left but stopped short when he saw a beautiful Gerudo woman on all fours glancing inside the small crevice where Link had intended to enter. Did she think that she would be able to fit through that hole?

"Um… excuse me…" Link muttered softly, careful not to startle the woman. She turned to look at him and then stood to her feet, giving Link a better look at her gorgeous self. She appeared different than the others back at the fortress. She had on a white outfit and many pieces of golden jewelry. She radiated confidence and strength and it made Link a bit nervous to approach her.

"I haven't seen you around kid…" The woman responded with a hand on her hip, "What do you want?"

"Uh… nothing really." Link answered stupidly. He didn't want her to know what he was up to since he was invading their temple without permission. It was seven years in the past and he'd yet to prove himself welcome to roam about. Instead of being angry, the woman lit up with joy.

"You have nothing to do? What good timing! Can you do me a favor kid?" She asked frantically, "Wait a second!" She said quickly narrowing her eyes in Link's direction. Link gulped down hard and took a step back, "I want to ask you first… you wouldn't happen to be one of Ganondorf's followers would you?"

Link almost fell over in shock. Him? One of Ganondorf's followers? How wrong could this lady be? He thought curiously about what the woman would do if he had answered yes. Did he really look that menacing? His mind came across Dark and his smart mouth and how he would have replied in this situation.

"What if I am?" Link squeaked in his childish voice, crossing his arms to try and look suspicious.

"Wha-ha-ha! Don't try and act cool, kid! I was just asking!" She responded through a fit of laughter. Link frowned and dropped his arms to his sides, "A kid like you could never be one of Ganondorf's followers!" Link sighed as the lady continued to injure his pride, "Let's cut to the chase… First of all let me introduce myself. I'm Nabooru of the Gerudo. I'm a lone wolf thief. Don't get me wrong! Though we're both thieves I'm completely different than Ganondorf… With his followers, he stole from women and children, and he even killed people! A kid like you may not know this but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every hundred years. Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become king of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man!" Link continued to listen intently until she asked him a personal question, "By the way, what is your name, kid?"

"Um… My name is Link." He replied modestly with a nod of his head, "Nice to meet you, Nabooru."

"Link? What kind of name is that?" She shrieked. Link scowled and she continued, "Well… anyway… I want to ask you a favor…"

"What is it?" Link grumbled at the rude woman.

"Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside?" She asked with pleading eyes. Link's ears perked up and he suddenly became interested, "The treasure is the Silver Gauntlets. If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things!" So this was how he'd need to push that large block on the opposite side of the room. She must have read Link's mind because she instantly scolded him, "No, no, no, kid! Don't even think about taking this treasure for yourself." Link blushed knowing the woman had figured him out, "The Silver Gauntlets won't fit a little kid like you if you try to equip them! I want you to be a good boy and give them to me!" She said with a smirk. Link was getting sick of this lady treating him like a child… oh wait. He was.

"Ganondorf and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. Only the Silver Gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple. Once there, I'm going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans!"

Link rolled his eyes at the thought of a thief stealing another thief's treasure.

"So how about it? Will you do it?" She begged.

"S-sure…" He grumbled crossing his arms and thinking about what he was going to say to Nabooru once he'd found the gauntlets.

"Thanks, kid! You and I, let's give Ganondorf and his followers a big surprise, shall we?" She suggested in triumph.

"Okay." Link groaned trying his best to act as if he were going along with the plan.

"If you can successfully get the Silver Gauntlets… I'll do something great for you!" She added smacking Link on his shoulder. He frowned, knowing he'd have to deceive this woman. She moved away from the small entrance allowing Link to crawl through. He got on his knees and began squeezing his way through the tight corridor. Once on the other side, he met a flight of stairs blocked off by sliding spikes that he easily maneuvered past. There were a few pesky keese flying around but he took care of them in an instant. The stairs led to an area with two locked doors and another hole in the wall. Who designed these temples, only children could get through? He proceeded to kill the Armos in the middle of the room which was the key to unlock both of the doors.

After entering the door on the left, he immediately came face to face with a large Stalfos. He jumped back in surprise and started to panic at the thought of having to fight one of these beasts as a mere child. He sighed as he positioned himself in a crouched stance to attack the monster with the disadvantage of his short size.

Dark sighed as he cast his line out once more after not having any luck with a catch. He was beginning to think catching Link a fish for a gift wasn't such a good idea. It would probably spoil before he returned anyway and he didn't want to lug around a rotting fish. He figured he would continue trying a little longer so he didn't feel like he wasted his rupees. An hour passed without any luck and he retreated hastily from the fishing pond and towards the forest.

Link managed to defeat the stalfos after a few minor injuries from the beast's massive sword. He had cuts on his arms and one across his chest but they weren't that deep, although they were bleeding a bit much at the moment. The Spirit Temple was filled with many tricky puzzles that Link had a bit of a hard time figuring out but besides that he was making good timing. After receiving a key from one of the rooms he re-entered the area with the Armos and the hole in the wall. He crawled through and used his key to unlock the door on the other side. The next room was very small, about 6 feet wide by 6 feet long; however, one of the walls looked jagged and rough enough to climb up and Link was sure he could make it if he was careful. After killing the pesky skulltulas that roamed on the wall he made his way to the top.

"I guess this temple isn't so bad. Huh, Navi?" Link said with a smile as he climbed the wall.

"Not yet, anyway. We'll see how tough it really is when you come back as an adult!" She replied. Link frowned and pulled himself over the ledge. There was a small statue-like structure in the shape of a sun jutting from the middle of the ground. Link scanned the area and saw nothing but a rock wall and a locked door. The room lacked any enemies or switches that might have unlocked the door. He walked over towards the sun on the floor and stared at it with curiosity. It was made of bronze and had a face with a pointy nose and closed eyes.

"What do you think, Navi?" Link asked while holding a hand to his chin, "Sun song?"

"Hm… it's worth a shot!" She replied enthusiastically. Link pulled out his ocarina and played the melody but nothing occurred except the sound of the echoing notes flowing across the room. He furrowed his brow and looked around the room again.

"I wish Dark was here. He'd know what to do…" He muttered under his breath. Navi frowned and began frantically searching the area for clues.

"Hey Link! Try bombing that rock wall! I see a crack at the top." She called to him while flying up to investigate the small fissure. Link did as he was told and tried holding the bomb long enough so when he threw it, it would explode in the air. But he grew nervous and always ended up throwing the bomb too early. He scolded himself for being afraid but he really didn't want to blow himself up. That's when Link got an idea and began digging inside of his pouch for another item. He pulled out another bomb that was blue and gold on the underside and strangely resembled a mouse. He lit the wick and set the bombchu on the ground in the direction of the crack. It scurried up the side of the wall and exploded just in time as it slid over the weak part of the rock. Link expected the entire wall to come barreling down; however, it only blew up a medium sized hole. The bright desert sun came shining through the gap and directly on top of the sun statue in the middle of the room and the eyes of the sun opened and the tails of the sun's flames coming off the sides started to rotate. Link grinned from ear to ear as he saw the door unlock.

"Good job Navi!" He congratulated her. She gave him a huge smile in return, proud of herself for helping the hero.

Dark smiled in triumph as he pulled out a pair of white pants from a pesky wooden dresser in Link's room. He had to kick, claw, and punch to get it to finally pop open. He assumed it was rusted at the hinges and age had locked it shut. After changing his bottoms he leaped from Link's balcony and ran to go explore the lost woods. He wasn't worried about getting lost because he now had an ocarina to teleport out of there. After an hour of meaningless searching, Dark grew quite frustrated.

"There is nothing special here…" Dark muttered as he roamed the forest freely looking for something unique he could give to Link. He found a few pretty and shiny stones; however, he would feel silly giving him a simple rock and flowers were out of the question. A bouquet would totally tarnish his masculine pride. He thought about giving him his hat since he disliked wearing it anyways but went he lifted his hand to his head he remembered he hadn't worn his hat in days. It was swept away in the river whenever he jumped from the canyon in Gerudo Valley. He leaned back to rest against a tree, contemplating if he should just go buy him a gift, "No I want it to mean something…" He muttered while pulling at his earlobe in deep thought, "That's it!" He shouted with joy.

Link continued on throughout the Spirit Temple at a constant pace. However, he did come to an area that gave him quite a bit of trouble cutting him back on time by about half an hour. The room was filled with many different puzzles, from lighting a sequence of torches to gathering silver rupees. There was also another sun statue that he needed to shine light upon as well as many annoying beamos that would try to laser him every time he crossed their path.

"This room sucked." Link groaned as he finally received the key, he had put in all that effort for. Navi nodded affirmatively and they made their way out the exit and up a flight of stairs to a locked door. Link used his newfound key to pop the door opened and entered the new room. It was probably the most beautiful room in the entire temple with gorgeous red carpet running across the granite floors as well as large golden pillars jutting from the ground and to the ceiling. Link would have spent more time to admire the amazing scenery had he not spotted a beast lying in wait, directly on the other side of the room. He sucked in his breath as he caught sight of the monster taking in all its details from its layered sheets of silver and bronze armor to the large steel axe held in its grip. It didn't seem to be moving but just kneeling in front of a gated door. Link assumed he was here to guard these prized gauntlets and he cautiously approached it with his small kokiri sword drawn.

Had he been an adult, this Iron Knuckle wouldn't have seemed so menacing but it towered over Link and his weapon alone was twice his size. Link was sure if he got hit with that axe it would be the death of him; however, he had purchased two fairies for just this sort of occasion and he was prepared. Link continued to walk nearer, seeing how close he'd have to be for the monster to notice him. He was about 5 feet away from the beast when it stood to its feet and started walking in his direction. Because of all that armor, it couldn't move any faster than a steady walk; however, Link still kept his eyes focused on that large axe.

Dark had since begun to untie his boot and pulled the excess of the leather laces away and cut them with his sword, making for two thin strips. He attempted to tie what was left of his laces but struggled with how short they now were. He eventually just tied them in a simple tight knot and then took his two precut strands in his hands and twisted them around each other, creating a spiraling effect. He then tied the ends to secure the design and took out the silvery-blue hoop from his ear and looped the leather bracelet through the hole. He checked to make sure that it fit around his wrist before tying the ends together. Dark smiled wide as he fumbled with his newly made creation, "He'll love it."

Dark then stood to his feet and pulled out his ocarina so he could warp to the Temple of Time, where he'd spend the rest of his day waiting for his hero.

Link had found a technique in defeating the monster, taking his weakness of being extremely slow to his advantage. He'd wait for the Iron knuckle to lunge at him and then Link would run quickly behind his back and attempt to stab in between the plates of his armor. He continued this process until the beast began to grow angry and his movements quickened. Link had become too confident in his technique and barely missed a downwards blow from the impending axe. He jumped at the last second to dodge the attack and gasped as he saw a wisp of his hair get cut from the heavy blade and float slowly to the ground. Link was growing nervous as he backed away quickly from the monster's faster speed. The Iron Knuckle also upgraded from a mere downwards swing to a side sweep attack. Link continued to try and keep running behind him, but with the new and improved swing to the side it was difficult to sneak up on him. He sighed when he realized his only choice was to attack the monster head on. He mustered his courage and all his strength and leapt into a jump attack and sliced down in the monsters shoulder between his armor; however, he didn't have time to retreat and the beast swung his axe swiftly to the side, hitting Link in the chest and sending him flying against the wall behind him.

"Oh no!" Navi shrieked with worry, "Link, you're hurt!"

Link gasped as he looked down to the large diagonal gash on his torso gushing a red river and his eyes grew wide as he watched the weak and injured Iron Knuckle continue to approach him. Link began to panic, coughing up spurts of blood, as he fumbled through his items, looking for a fairy. Finally, he came across the bottle just as the beast had approached him and he rolled away in an escape, leaving a crimson trail behind on the luxurious carpet. He bashed the bottle against the tile floor, breaking the glass and releasing the fairy to partake in her magic. Link forced himself to his feet as he could feel the fairy's energy run through him and he dove out of the way just as the axe slammed down beside him, breaking the lovely granite tiles into bits. He ran to the far side of the room and gazed at his opponent trying to figure out what to do next.

_Show no mercy, hero…_

Link grinned happily as he thought of Dark and then he remembered he always had one more fairy in case he should need it, so he was determined to give it everything he had. He charged towards the Iron Knuckle letting out a powerful battle cry and when the beast swept his axe towards him, Link jumped into the air over the weapon and plunged his kokiri sword in between the spaces of silver plates covering his neck. He pulled it away hastily as he watched the beast cry out in agony and fall to its knees, leaking out a suspicious green fluid from its jugular. Link continued to watch with wide eyes until he heard the gates on the exit door finally open. He eased his way past the slain monster, giving it one last glance before exiting the room.

Once on the other side, he could see a powerful light in the distance and once he walked closer he realized he was on a high ledge outside of the colossus. He saw the treasure chest he'd been working so hard for, for the past couple of hours and ran instantly to retrieve it. Upon walking closer he was startled when he heard a familiar voice call out to him from the side.

"Hey, Link! Surprised to see me?" the voice asked and Link turned his head to meet the gaze of his old friend Kaepora Gaebora. The mysterious figure who'd helped him on his journey when he was a child. He smiled as he looked at the massive owl and was about to speak before he was cut off, "A long time in this world is almost nothing to you, isn't it? How mysterious!"

"I guess you could say that…" Link muttered with a weak grin.

"Even I thought the tales of the boy who could travel back and forth through time was merely a legend. Link, you have fully matured as an adult." The owl replied wisely. For some reason, this statement instantly made him think of Dark and he tried hard to hide his blush, "From now on, the future of all the people of Hyrule is on your shoulders. Maybe it's not my time anymore… here is my last advice…" The owl continued sadly, "Two witches inhabit this temple, in order to destroy them turn their own magic against them! Hoot hoot!"

"You don't have to leave…" Link muttered sadly thinking about the mysterious reason as to why all of his friends ended up leaving him, or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe, he was the one leaving them behind.

"I will continue to watch you…" Kaepora Gaebora added then began to flap his large wings and start to fly away into the light blue sky. Link continued to stare at the departing owl until he disappeared into the distance, then he turned his attention to the chest and kicked it open with his boot. He let out a sigh of relief when he pulled out the silver gauntlets. Nabooru had been right; they would not fit him as he was now.

"You promised Nabooru… you should keep your word…" Navi hissed as she noticed the twinkle in Link's eyes as he admired the silver plating along the gloves. He looked up to her and frowned.

"How do you suppose I defeat the temple then?" Link retorted. Navi was about to respond but was quickly interrupted by a screeching woman below.

"HEY! Where are you taking me?" the voice shouted hastily. Link peered over the edge but couldn't see anybody. It sounded like Nabooru, "Let me go!" she shouted once more. Link began glancing frantically around, searching for where the voice was coming from. Finally, he peered down to the temples entrance to see two witches flying on their brooms in a circle surrounding a trapped Nabooru, who was slowly sinking into the sand due to the witch's black magic.

"You, you fiends! Ganondorf minions!" Nabooru cried as she tried to claw her way out of the quicksand. Link wanted to jump down to help but he was too high up in the colossus that the fall could possibly kill him. He glanced to Nabooru worriedly and she ended up spotting him high upon the ledge.

"Link! Get out of her now!" She shouted hysterically in Link's direction, "These witches! Their using black magic on me!" She cried out once more before the sand completely engulfed her body and she disappeared. Link watched in horror as he watched the witches laugh evilly before returning to the inside of the temple.

"Oh my goddesses!" Navi cried, "Hurry Link! We need to get back to the Temple of Time!" Link only nodded in return and pulled out his ocarina.

Dark stood angrily in front of the pedestal in the temple, awaiting Link's return. He was still looking at the gift he'd made and began to have second thoughts about giving it to him.

"Eh…" He grumbled, unable to speak words and fidgeting uncomfortably, "I'm so lame!" he finally shouted with frustration, "I'm giving him a bracelet made of my shoe laces and my earring… great every time he looks at it he'll think of my nasty feet and my big ears. Ugh…"

He frowned and continued scolding himself aloud while twirling the bracelet on his index finger, "Fuck this, this is stupid!" He shouted, not even noticing the blue portal that had begun to appear a few feet in front of him. Dark then chunked the bracelet harshly, gasping as he noticed a familiar figure emerging from the light, only to get hit instantly in the face by Dark's gift.

"My eye!"

A/N: Oh I thought of another reason why I think Dark's mood changed so fast… if he had been as cold-hearted and stuffy as he was the first two chapter… this story would have to be like a hundred chapters long before he even started to like Link. He was just a little butt hole at the beginning… I'm so defensive. Lol I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed chapter 25. Thanks for reading. Oh by the way, i drew a little sketch of Sheiky-poo without his cowl. It's my avatar is you wanna go looky. It's just a sketch so don't expect it to be a masterpiece. lol


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26: One Step Closer_

"My eye!"

Link grasped his eye in pain and let out a high pitched yelp. Dark stood there with his jaw dropped as the hero frantically searched for what hit him in his face. In the process he lost his footing, being too preoccupied with his wounded pupil and fell off the ledge of the pedestal, tumbling down to stairs and finally landing in an awkward position on his back. He groaned in agony and continued to lie on the floor twitching in discomfort. Dark walked over to the wounded swordsman and put a foot on either side of his torso and looked down at him.

"Welcome back." He stated cheerfully with a grin.

"You hit me in the eye!" Link wailed angrily from the ground, "What was that?"

"Erm…" Dark muttered while glancing over to his right to see where his horrible gift had landed. He could see the glint of his earring shining a couple of feet away, "It was nothing!" He finished quickly then casually slid over in the direction of the slight sparkle.

"What are you doing?" Link asked propping himself up on his elbows from the floor and watching Dark closely.

"What are _you_ doing?" Dark retaliated defensively while slowly stretching his right foot out to step on top of the makeshift bracelet and slide it over to him.

"…What?" Link replied confused, "That doesn't even make sense!" He then stood to his feet and walked over to Dark, looking quite irritated, "Why are you acting so weird?" He asked harshly then continued to look at him with suspicion, "I thought you'd be happy that I was back…" Link muttered sadly. He figured Dark would come running into his arms once he had returned.

"I am happy! It's just…" Dark mumbled as he stared down at the boot that concealed his embarrassing memento he planned on giving to his partner. Link noticed his eyes and glanced down to see the tail of the bracelet sticking out from underneath his foot. He raised an eyebrow at Dark then knelt down.

"Lift." He ordered simply while pushing away Dark's black boot. Dark sighed but did as he was told and moved his leg to the side. He crossed his arms and huffed while avoiding Link's gaze, "What's this?" Link asked softly with a grin.

"I know… it's shitty…" He mumbled through a fierce blush, "I wanted to give you something..."

Link fumbled with the gift in his hand noticing it was made from thin strips of leather. As he was observing this he caught sight of Dark's boot and noticed the laces were much shorter than on his other one. He chuckled to himself and started looking curiously at the silvery-blue hoop dangling from the strap. Link glanced up to Dark who was still looking quite embarrassed and noticed his earring was gone. He lifted his finger up to touch his own and then with a smile slid the item onto his wrist, "I love it."

Dark's jaw dropped and his eyes widened with shock, "W-what?"

"I love it." Link repeated while holding his arm in front of him to look it over once more, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're… you're just saying that…" Dark replied with a frown. Link scowled at him and shook his head.

"I most certainly am not! I appreciate that you would take the time to make me something." Link answered sincerely. Dark relaxed and let out a sigh of relief then slowly but surely a smile crept upon his lips.

"Well… I really liked it when I first made it. But after a while I thought it was silly." Dark replied with a shrug.

"It's perfect." Link whispered softly.

"OH SHUT UP!" Navi squealed infuriated with the sappy moment between the two boys. Link scowled and turned to face the bratty fairy.

"Listen, you! I'm sick of your resentment towards me and Dark!" Link shouted furiously, "You are just going to have to get used to it little missy because i… i…" Link trailed off. Navi's eye began to twitch as she fearfully awaited what Link was going to say. Dark's ears perked up and he began to grin wildly, wanting Link to hurry up and finish his sentence.

"Because i…" Link mumbled glancing from Dark to Navi and then to his feet, "Because I said so!" He said quickly then started to march towards the exit; his face flushing a deep pink. Dark frowned and Navi stuck her tongue out at him childishly. He was about to swat her but she flew away quickly in Link's direction while snickering evilly.

"Hey Link!" Dark called after him, "You didn't even tell me about the temple!"

"It wasn't so bad…" Link said thoughtfully with his hand to his chin, "There were more puzzles than enemies."

"Is that so? By the looks of your tunic, I'd say otherwise." Dark stated abruptly while ripping at Link's bloodied shirt to look at his chest. He gasped when he saw nothing but a faded diagonal scar, "What the hell?"

"I had to use a fairy." Link replied, "But fairies don't clean your clothes in the process…" He laughed while pulling out his ocarina.

"Aww, we're leaving already…" Dark groaned while slumping over and trudging closer to Link, draping his arms around him to prepare to teleport.

"We have to save Nabooru!" Link replied quickly while pulling Dark over.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later! Hold on tight."

"Where'd you get those gauntlets?"

Once the pair arrived at the Spirit Temple Link dashed inside leaving Dark behind. He was eager to hurry up and finish to see if Nabooru was alright. Upon entering, he immediately rushed to the right side of the room where the large stone was blocking the passageway.

"How do you suppose you are going to move _that_, hero?" Dark muttered sarcastically while crossing his arms. He was irritated that Link was in such a rush. Link glanced down at the shining silver plating along his new gauntlets. Even though he could feel the energy of the magic withheld in them, he still had his doubts.

"I guess we're going to find out." Link replied with a smirk and placed his hands on the large block. He took a mere step forward pushing with all of his might and was surprised to see that the massive stone was actually budging. Even with the magical gauntlets it was still quite a task and he was breathing quite heavily to get the block to move. Eventually, the stone fell into a large hole, creating a bridge to another room. Link turned around to face Dark with a hand on his hip, obviously proud of himself. Dark stood there wide eyed with his jaw dropped in utter disbelief of what the hero had just accomplished.

"Get me some of those!" He finally sputtered as he followed Link into the next room. Link looked around curiously as he observed the new area.

"Wow… it's almost identical…" Link muttered as he took in the details of the space. Just as the first room as a child there was a staircase leading up to an area with two doors barred shut; however, instead of a hole in between the two doors for a child to squeeze through there was a locked door. Instead of an Armos in the middle there was a beamos and Link happened to see a diamond switch on the ceiling. Dark must have seen it first because before Link could react he saw the chain of a hookshot barreling out of its chamber and clinking against the switch. The barred doors opened and they entered the left, first.

After killing a pesky wolfos, Link noticed a golden triforce on the floor and immediately knew to play the melody of the Hyrule family. The notes echoed across the room and a large chest fell from the ceiling on a platform on the opposite side. There was no ladder or wall to climb to get to it so Link used his longshot to hook to the chest, thus opening it to retrieve the dungeon map.

"Have you ever wondered why all of these temples just so happen to have a map and a compass to help you out?..." Dark muttered slowly, afraid the goddesses might strike him dead for asking such a question.

"I'm not sure…" Link answered thoughtfully, "I just assumed the sages put them here to help me or something… why must you ask such questions!"

"Sorry…" Dark grumbled as they exited out the door and to the previous room. They went through the entrance on the opposite side to reveal an area with many boulders running horizontally across the hall. Dark sighed as he realized what they were going to have to do in order to conquer this room, "You know these puzzles are just a tease… when you see a silver rupee you automatically think you've hit the big ones… but no they disappear into thin air… just like magical chests that fall from the sky and—

"Dark shut up!" Link shouted, annoyed with Dark's sudden questioning. The two began dodging the oncoming boulders to collect the beautiful gems until the door on the other side opened and they were allowed entry into the next room. There was a chest in the middle of the floor and Link immediately ran to open it until he heard Dark shout from behind him.

"SLUG!" Dark shrieked as he ran quickly from an on-coming Like-Like. Link couldn't help but chuckle as he opened the chest, while Dark ran frantically in circles. He pulled out the small key and grabbed Dark's arm then they retreated through the exit. They returned to the very first area with the locked door and used their newly found key to open it. They entered a narrow corridor with nothing except a few pots on the side and some torches on the wall to light the way. Link shouted in surprise as a pot came flying towards him, ducking just in time for it to crash against the wall.

"Ghost pots?" Dark shouted, "What is this world coming to?"

At the end of the hall there was a rough and jagged looking wall with a few misplaced stones jutting from the side.

"Guess, we're going to have to climb." Dark said cheerfully then started up the steep wall.

"Be careful Dark…" Link muttered as he followed behind, "I almost fell off a wall just like this as a child."

Once at the top, they came across a new area with a large golden carpet spread out across the floor. It was detailed with beautiful red embroidery and there was a large cobra statue in the middle with a mirror on its chest. There were 4 suns placed along the left and front walls as well as a large window allowing the bright desert light to shine through. Dark started to walk towards the large cobra when he was suddenly attacked by an invisible force that sent him tumbling to the wall behind him.

"What the fuck was that?" He shrieked as he drew his sword. Link looked around frantically and before he knew it he was ambushed and sent flying across the room as well. Link fumbled for his lens of truth as he lay awkwardly on the ground. When he finally had it in his hand he felt something large grasp onto the back of his tunic and start dragging him across the floor. Dark watched in shock as he watched Link get pulled along by something he couldn't even see.

"Dark!" Link shouted, "Here!" He tossed the lens in Dark's direction praying that he would catch it. Dark dove out to grab it, catching the item just before it crashed to the ground to thousands of pieces. He held up the item and peered through the glass to see Link getting hauled by a floormaster. He leapt forward and began slashing violently at the beast until it was belittled to a mess of chunks and goo. Link stood up, rubbing his neck and nodded appreciatively at Dark.

"Thanks…" He muttered with a weak smirk. Dark just smiled proudly and began observing the possibilities in the room.

"I've seen this before." Link said as he glanced around at the suns on the wall, "I guess we have to turn this mirror so it'll reflect light onto one of these suns… hence opening the door…"

"Which sun?"

"I don't know… let's just try them all." Link suggested. He and Dark began pushing the mirror and once the light was reflected upon the first sun it started to smoke then disintegrated into a burst of flames. Link and Dark looked to each other wearily and then continued pushing. The second mirror followed the same pattern but the third opened its eyes and the tails of flame on the circumference of the sun started to spin. Link grinned successfully and the pair headed out the newly opened door.

The next room was the main area of the entire temple. Dark began to gawk immediately at the enormous Gerudo statue in the middle of the room. She sat cross legged with her hands out to her sides in a Buda-like stance. They ran up a flight of stairs to reveal a locked door. Dark huffed angrily at how tedious this temple was starting to become and Link scanned the area for any clues. He soon spotted the triforce symbol on the statue's right palm and knew he needed to get over there somehow. They were standing on a high ledge and the hand was about 10 feet away. He frowned as he thought of his possibilities then used his hover boots to cross the gap, leaving Dark behind to wait. Once he was standing on the large woman's palm he glanced back to Dark who was mimicking the statue's stance and emitting a low hum. He rolled his eyes at the obnoxious boy and played Zelda's lullaby triggering another chest to fall from the ceiling onto the other palm. The hover boots would surely not reach to the other side due to the vast size of the structure, so he whipped out his longshot to give it a go. On his first try it didn't reach, and found himself having to stand at the very edge of the giant hand for the chain to finally hook to the chest. Once he was on the other side, he opened the chest and received a small key. He then returned to Dark who was still pretending to meditate and they went through the locked door that stood behind them.

A/N: Okay, I know it was short. But it really was 6 pages in a word document… okay 5 and a half. Um, I didn't finish it because I've been really busy this weekend. So… maybe there will be more than 30 chapters after all. I would feel terrible if I didn't post something today after I made a big statement about how I would. So here. Please don't be mad.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Yay! Another chapter of 'A Dark Truth'! :D I love this story. I really want to draw the scene with Sheik, Dark, and Link where Dark is all half dead and stuff… hehe. I don't know why… I think I finally figured out how this story is going to end. Oh the suspense must be killing you. ;D Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Sorry, the last one was so short! DX **_

_**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**_

_Chapter 27: One Step Closer pt. 2_

Link was running quickly away from the oncoming Iron Knuckle, dodging the golden pillars that decorated the room. Dark was clinging onto the beasts back, wrapping his arms tightly around its thick neck that was covered by plates of metal. Link had retreated behind one of the large columns to regain his breath for a quick moment until the creature swung his mighty axe against the pillar, belittling it to pieces. Luckily he had not been hit by the blade or crushed by the falling bricks. He sighed as he took off running towards the other side of the room.

"Link! Throw me my sword!" Dark shouted while pointing to his black blade that was lying at the far end of the room, near the exit door. It had been knocked from his hands when the Iron Knuckle swung his massive weapon towards Dark and he used his sword instinctively to block the blow. Link picked up Dark's blade, instantly noticing it was a bit heavier than his own. He decided to question it later and took off running towards the monster, throwing his body into a roll to dodge the impending swing of the axe and tossed the weapon to Dark. Upon catching his sword, he reared back his arm pointing the sharp tip towards a space between the metal plates and thrust the blade through the back of the beast's neck and through the other side. A dark green fluid started to spew and secrete from its wound, covering Dark in a rancid smelling liquid.

The Iron Knuckle howled in agony and started to attempt to buck Dark off of him. Dark kept his hands gripped firmly on the handle of his sword still lodged in the monster's throat and when the beast finally managed to swing Dark off of his back and to the side, the sword slid with him, slicing through its neck and decapitating the monster. Finally, the Iron Knuckle fell to its knees and its head that was still inside its steel helmet, went rolling across the floor towards Link's feet. Link kicked the head like a soccer ball and the body at last ignited into an explosion of green flames sending the creature back to the underworld. Sighs of relief filled the room as the beast was finally slain. Dark walked over to his counterpart with a grin and pulled at his right arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he delicately examined the large wound on his forearm.

"I'm fine." Link answered quickly while wincing in pain.

"We should wrap that up." Dark drew his sword to begin sawing at the bottom of his tunic but Link reached out a hand to stop him.

"Don't. That tunic is too valuable. You already ruined the pants."

Dark's jaw dropped and he put a fist to his hip, "I'm trying to be considerate and that wasn't _my_ fault."

Link just rolled his eyes and removed his hat, "Here. Use this."

Dark simply shoed him away with his hand and pushed past the blonde boy, "Do it yourself, hero."

"How am I supposed to tie this around my own arm?" Link asked dumbfounded.

"You should have thought of that, before you got sassy with me." Dark replied coldly narrowing his ruby eyes towards his lighter counterpart. Link let out a sigh of frustration and began struggling to tie the piece of fabric around his bleeding wound.

"Dark! Quit being such a big jerk and help him!" Navi squealed while flying in the dark haired boy's face and crossing her tiny arms.

"Oh, because a bug like you telling me what to do will _obviously_ make me comply…" Dark groaned sarcastically, "Scram ugly."

Dark caught sight of Link sitting on the floor while scrambling to use his knee and left arm to try and tie his green hat around the gaping gash. He scowled resentfully in his direction and then rolled his eyes at his incompetence. He let out an over dramatic sigh and walked towards the struggling boy. Dark knelt down and grasped both ends of the fabric then began wrapping it tightly around his forearm before finally tucking the ends underneath the binding. Link lifted his head with an apologetic smile and Dark simply returned a smirk.

"What would you do without me, hero?" Dark stated bitterly then stood to his feet. Link opened his mouth in shock and grabbed onto Dark's wrist tightly and dragged him back down to the floor.

"That isn't funny, Dark!" Link shouted with rage.

"I wasn't saying it to be funny, Link." Dark responded coldly while staring into his sapphire eyes with a blank and frigid expression, "You need to be able to take care of yourself. I can't come to your aid or your rescue every time you put yourself in harm's way. You're too reckless."

"I can take care of myself!" Link retaliated irritably, "I did just fine before you came along and I'll do just fine when you're gone!" Link's eyes widened and he let out a gasp of surprise once he'd finished his sentence. He immediately brought his hands to his mouth as if he'd just cursed to his mother or told an embarrassing secret. A slight sheen began to twinkle in Dark's crimson eyes and the faintest of smiles crept upon his lips. He grabbed Link's hand and entwined his fingers around his.

"Good," Dark finally replied firmly, "That's what I wanted to hear."

He then stood to his feet and retreated out the exit door, leaving behind a speechless Link. Once on the other side, Dark realized he was standing on a high ledge on the outside of the Spirit Temple. He shielded his eyes from the bright desert sun and glanced downwards to see a large wooden chest. After kicking it open he knelt down to retrieve what lay inside. Dark reached his hands inside the box and pulled out a shield with a large mirror on the front that was outlined in red. He glanced at the item curiously as he gazed back at his own reflection, thinking to himself how excited Link was going to be once he gave him the new shield. Dark then sighed heavily as he looked out amongst the vast desert. _He'll be fine…_

When Dark turned around to return to the previous room he found himself colliding head first into his lighter half, sending the two boys falling to their bottoms. Dark rubbed his aching head while groaning in pain while Link apologized frantically over and over. Dark just smiled at the stammering boy and held out the mirror shield for him to take. Link immediately stopped babbling and started to gawk at the item in his grasp.

"Wow…" He muttered while looking curiously at his reflection, "It's a mirror shield… I wonder what I'll need it for."

"I suppose the final boss." Dark stood to his feet and brushed himself off, "Hey would you point that thing somewhere else! It's blinding me! Anyway… I don't remember Sheik saying anything about it…"

That's when Link remembered what Kaepora Gaebora had told him when he'd returned to the past and defeated the first part of the Spirit Temple as a child. _Two witches inhabit this temple, in order to destroy them turn their own magic against them!..._ "Hmm I guess we'll have to wait and see." Link said with a smile and equipped his new shield. He frowned as he parted ways with his blue hylian shield and sadly set it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked curiously as he watched the boy dispose of his old shield, "You've had that thing, forever."

"I can't carry two shields…" Link muttered while thinking about the sentimental value the item held.

"Can I have it?"

Link looked to Dark with a wide smile and nodded approvingly, "Please! Take it!"

Dark tossed his black shield off of the ledge and to the ground below. He picked up Link's old shield and situated it on his back, "You ready?"

* * *

><p>"Well that's odd…" Dark muttered as him and Link stared at a huge mirror positioned on the wall in front of them, "I'm starting to find that i hate mirrors…"<p>

"Why's that?" Link asked curiously as he hit a nearby switch behind a gate to open the door across the hall. They hurried through and Dark began to explain.

"One reason is… they remind me of the water temple. Constantly seeing my reflection in the water… and that's the other reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I hate looking at my reflection."

Link turned to face Dark with a confused expression, "That's silly. How come?"

"Because every time I look… I expect to see you staring back at me."

Link was about to answer but was caught off guard by an attacking Lizalfos. The two young men cut the poor lizard to bits and went deeper into the room to explore the area. There was a window cut out of the stone wall letting in a beam of light and another cobra statue with a shiny reflective surface. Link quickly glanced around to look for a sun sculpture but he couldn't find one.

"Link! This wall is cracked!" Navi shouted while flying along the wall to the left. Link pulled out a bomb, lit the wick, and then ran for cover. The stone wall went crumbling to the ground and a new room was revealed with yet another cobra statue. Dark and Link ran to check out the new area and discovered that it was the room behind the gate where the previous switch was.

"I got it!" Link exclaimed then began pushing the first cobra statue to face the other, "Dark! Move that one towards the gate. It'll shine through to that mirror on the wall!" Dark fulfilled his order and the two boys ran to the previous room with the large mirror that Dark had found disturbing. They jumped off the ledge and down to the lower ground where the light was being reflected to. Link noticed a sun sculpture to his left and decided to put his new shield to some good use. He pulled it off his back and began aiming it properly so that the light would reflect off of his shield and towards the sun. Sure enough the beam of light shone brightly on the sculpture and the platform they were standing on began to move downward until it came to a halt right in front of the face of the large Gerudo woman statue in the main area of the temple.

Link still had his shield out in front of him, and the light being shone downwards was reflecting off the surface and towards the sculptures face. The two boys were completely unaware that the heat from the light was causing the statue to crack and they jumped back in surprise when the face crumbled to the ground below, revealing a door. Link looked to Dark with a raised eyebrow and shrugged, then pulled out his longshot, and Dark his hookshot and the two pulled themselves across to the new entry way and entered the boss's chamber.

"Ho ho ho! Looks like someone is here, Koume." An ugly old hag stated as the two young men walked into the room with their swords drawn, ready to dual battle.

"Hee hee hee! Looks like it Kotake!" The horrid twin sister replied while turning to view their visitors. They were standing in front of an Iron Knuckle whispering some sort of spell when Link and Dark had walked in.

"What outrageous fellows they are! To intrude so boldly into our Temple… Ho ho ho!"

"We should teach these outrageous fellows a lesson! Hee hee hee!"

"Would you two shut up!" Dark shouted to the babbling elderly women, "Cut to the chase! I'm ready to slice you two to pieces!"

The ladies ignored Dark's outburst and turned towards the Iron Knuckle, "Oh loyal minion… Destroy these intruders on our behalf!"

The hags then began to spin circles on their brooms, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Iron knuckle stood to its feet and raised its arms in defense, yet it had no large axe to dual battle with.

"What are you doing…" Dark groaned as he looked at the ridiculous weaponless enemy. The beast looked down to its hands in shock and then with a snap of its large armored fingers an axe appeared within his grasp, "You've got to be kidding me…"

The monster began to impend on the two men while Dark and Link prepared their strategy, "I'll distract the big goon while you attack from his back side." Dark ordered. Link replied with a nod and they took their positions. Dark began teasing the large warrior by running towards it then retreating in a backflip every time it would swing down with its axe, while Link took his opportunity to slash at the armor with his sword. The two continued this process until the Iron Knuckle grew tired of Dark's antics and turned to face Link.

"Switch!" Link shouted, referring to their role in their strategy. Eventually, with the last swing of Dark's sword the plating that covered the beast began to fall from its body revealing… Nabooru. She fell weakly to the ground and Link ran to her side, fearing that they had injured her terribly. Dark looked curiously at the Gerudo and then shifted his eyes towards his sword to see if it was stained with blood.

"Uhmmm… where am i?" The woman muttered tiredly as she glanced around at her surroundings. Luckily the armor had protected her.

"Well… well… looks like she's back to normal Koume!"

The three jumped back in surprise as the witches reappeared into the room.

"She's just a little girl but she demands a lot of respect amongst the Gerudo, Kotake."

"Maybe we should make her work for the great Ganondorf for a little while longer! Ho ho ho!"

"Then we should brainwash her again! Hee hee hee!"

The two witches began forming orbs of energy in their right hands with their skills of black magic and reared back their palms to shoot the balls towards Nabooru. The poor Gerudo tried to make a run for it, but was struck by the powerful blasts and disappeared into oblivion. Link gasped in shock and stared hatefully towards the old hags while Dark narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He was weary of what these two were capable of. The witches retreated with a hearty laugh through the next door with Link and Dark following behind. The boss's lair consisted of high platforms with ladders on the side to climb up if they should happen to fall off. Dark glanced hesitantly around and then elbowed Link in the side, "This looks like the boss's room in the Water Temple…"

Before Link had time to reply they heard a loud squeal of the old women come from above them.

"Look at these stupid kids! They came on their own to offer themselves as a sacrifice to the great Ganondorf…"

"With my flame, I will burn them to their bones!" The first witch shouted collecting a dark red aura around her.

"With my frost, I will freeze them to their souls!" The other cried from the opposite side of the room. They began to spin circles around the two boys, in an attempt to look threatening for the treacherous fight to come.

"Alright, Link it's time to put that shield to some use." Dark said quickly while keeping an eye on each of the witches' location in the room. Link gulped nervously and nodded. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable with killing two little old ladies. Dark didn't know exactly how to go about attacking the hags. They were levitating in the air on their broomsticks and he could not jump that high. This battle was up to Link. The witch Koume began spinning the end of her broomstick, forming a large red ball of fiery energy. She aimed towards Link and sent her power barreling towards the poor boy. Link instinctively held up his shield preparing for the worst and gasped in shock when he saw the magic being reflected back towards them. Kotake, the ice witch, happened to float by within range of the reflected energy and was caught on fire by her own sister's attack. She cried in pain and scolded her twin frantically. _Two witches inhabit this temple, in order to destroy them turn their own magic against them!..._

Dark gave Link a pat on the back and a wide grin. Link now knew what Kaepora Gaebora meant by his last piece of advice. The witches were flustered. They had no other attacks than to shoot their orbs of fire and ice, and now they were aware it would only turn against them. They continued to try and use their magic to attack, trying hard to avoid the beam of their own magic that Link shot back at them. After the elderly twins had been made fools of for too long, they turned to face each other amidst the air.

"Ok, let's get serious now, Kotake!"

"Oh ok, Koume."

"Kotake and Koume's Double Dynamite Attack!" The two hags shrieked in unison followed by a fit of shrill giggles. Dark and Link watched in awe as the two witches pressed their bodies together and began spinning at an intense speed, making them appear as misty swirls of blue and red. A strong beam of light emitted from the misty blend of colors as if an explosion occurred.

"I suppose that's the 'dynamite' part…" Dark muttered while rolling his eyes. When the smoke subsided all that was left was a single large woman, about the size of the Great Fairy. Link and Dark's jaw dropped at the figure left behind once the two hags had merged together. She looked much younger than the previous old women and she was wearing Gerudo style clothing and way too much makeup. Because she was wearing Gerudo clothes, she was showing off a lot of skin and her breasts looked as though they were about to pop out of her top. Link blushed fiercely as the beast of a woman sent the two young men a seductive wink. Dark pretended to gag and cringed at the creatures green skin and bulging eyes.

The horrid witch had two large wands in each of her hands that looked almost like two torches. One held fire and the other, ice. She thrust one of the weapons towards Dark, who retreated frantically behind Link. His shield would be useless against her attacks. Only the mirror shield could protect them against the magic. Twinrova attacked again, this time towards Link who held up his trusty mirror shield. Instead of being reflected back towards the woman, the shield absorbed the power and the red outer rim started to blink and beep like an alarm.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dark asked referring to Link's lighting shield. He simply shrugged and blocked the next beam of fire. The shield began to beep and blink faster and with the next ball of energy the shield sent an explosion of power barreling towards the witch sending her tumbling to the platform in front of them, "Now Link! Get her!"

Link stood still, staring sadly at the weak woman who was breathing heavily and struggling to move, "Link! Get her now!" Dark repeated desperately. The witch looked up and smirked evilly at the two boys and then stood to her feet. Dark became infuriated and turned to face his lighter side, "What the fuck are you doing!"

"I… i… can't…" Link stammered, and then pushed Dark out of the way of an oncoming energy beam.

"What do you mean you can't?" Dark shrieked but Link ignored him and used his shield to absorb the energy and shoot it back towards the evil witch, "Link that will only stun her! You need to kill her with the master sword!"

Twinrova fell once more and Link once again remained still. He grimaced as he heard Dark shouting at him from his side but still refused to go slash at the woman. He was hoping that the blasts would eventually finish her off and that he wouldn't have to actually go and stab his sword through her heart, "You kill her, Dark! You've yet to do anything!" Link finally screamed towards his darker counterpart. Dark narrowed his eyes and cocked back his fist, only to send it sailing into Link's left cheek.

"This is your battle, Link! You are the hero of time!" He replied and continued pointing at the fallen witch. Link looked shamefully away and down towards the ground, "Now finish her before she does, us!"

"I can't… she's a woman Dark…"

Dark was outraged, his eyes became a frightening shade of red as they glowed menacingly at the cowardly hero. He drew his sword and he glared at Link with half shame and half pity, "You are weak. How do you suppose you are going to defeat Ganondorf with that kind of defiance?" He spat through a hasty tongue then approached the stunned woman on the far platform. Dark grabbed the back of the demon's wretched hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat. Link watched in horror on the sidelines as he watched Dark mercilessly thrust his sword into her throat. The witch cried in agony until she was no longer capable due to the blade lodged in her neck. In one swift moment, Dark slid his sword to the side finishing the woman off while Link watched with wide eyes as her body fell limp to the ground. Dark walked away, sheathing his sword then turned to give the witch one more glance. Her body started to levitate in midair, and then began to disperse into two separate mists, one blue and one red. The two auras then began to form faint translucent figures of Kotake and Koume with suspicious glowing rings above their heads.

"Shoot, what a fresh kid! This time we'll get serious, right Kotake?"

"What?"

"Hey, Koume, what is that above your head?"

"I don't know, but you have one over your head to, Kotake!"

"But I'm only 400 years old!"

"And I'm just 380 years old!"

"We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!"

"You must have gone senile!"

"Who are you calling senile? Is that how you treat your older sister?"

"We are twins, how can you be older?"

"Keeyahh! How heartless, you are!"

"How can you be so ungrateful!"

"You're heartless!"

Dark and Link continued to watch in astonishment at the bickering old hags until a beam of light sucked them away into the great beyond.

"That… was weird." Navi called from Link's tunic. Link let out a sigh of relief and began to walk over to Dark.

"Thanks…" He muttered softly while kicking at the ground, "They were just—

"The sages are waiting for you hero." Dark answered bitterly while pointing towards a blue portal on the far side of the platform. He walked away hastily and towards the exit of the Temple, without giving Link so much as a 'goodbye'. Link watched him leave with grief stricken eyes and then walked delicately into the beam of blue light to be taken to the Chamber of Sages.

A/N: Darky's got an attitude problem. Hehe… cheese and rice. I apologize if i randomly fast-forwarded through the temple. It's a story not a walkthrough! lol Hope you liked my super long chapter! And how I took the time to put in Kotake and Koume's death scene. Haha best part! Oh by the way I ended up drawing the Dark, Link, and Sheik scene but… I haven't done the background or drawn Sheik yet. I'm going to put what I have so far as my avatar but it might take a while to show up. I do have a deviant art account (under smuttylove)… but I don't want to put anything on there that I'm not super proud of so… yeah. I want it to be awesome first! Oh by the way, thank you for all your reviews! You know who you are! I'm in a rush or I'd thank you each personally. Love you guys! :D


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, first I want to start off by asking you guys if any of you tried adding me on yahoo? Like on the messenger thingy?... I got a random request from a stranger and it kind of freaked me out because I don't know how anybody would know my email… I literally haven't told anyone about it and I only use it for my fanfiction account. So… I don't know. If it was one of you guys, I'll feel ten times better. I don't mind if you guys want to shoot me an email to ask a question or something but… I'm tripping because I don't know how that person would have figured it out? Lol is it on my profile and I'm unaware? Anyway… sorry I'm flabbergasted.

MORE IMPORTANTLY! This chapter is a very special chapter. Why you ask? Because I've finally reached 100 reviews! Yay! So in honor of all you sweet review-uhs! This is for you. :D One-hundred review anniversary! Woot!

I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

_Chapter 28: The Test_

Link wasn't the least bit surprised when he found out that the 'Sage of Spirit' happened to be Nabooru. He knew it was going to be somebody he had already met, probably someone he'd grown fond of, and no doubt it was one of his friends. For some reason the Goddesses had managed to curse him by giving each of his friends a role as a sage. He wouldn't have been shocked if they had decided to make Dark the sage, seeing as that's who'd he come to care about most; however, he had the haunting sensation in the back of his mind that they would take him away in another fashion. Sometimes he felt as though he was destined to be alone and that these past couple of weeks with Dark had been only a blessing.

He was still a bit thrown off by Dark's sudden attitude change and the sudden realization that this journey was quickly coming to an end, so he hadn't been paying much attention to what Nabooru was saying while in the Chamber of Sages.

"Kid, let me thank you." Nabooru stated while looking oh so elegant in her beautiful outfit and gaudy jewelry that was glistening brightly under the holy light emitted by the sacred realm, "Hehe, look at what the kid has become in the last 7 years—a competent swordsman! By the way… I really messed up… I was brainwashed by those old witches and used by Ganondorf to do his evil will… But isn't it funny? That a person like me could turn out to be the Sage of Spirit!"

Link couldn't help but laugh. It was odd that a Gerudo thief had been one of the chosen few.

"And now I'm going to fight them as one of the six sages! Hehe… I'm going to pay them back for what they did to me! Kid…" Link looked up from where he'd been day dreaming towards the floor to meet Nabooru's gaze, "No, Link… Hero of Time… Instead of keeping the promise I made way back then, I give you this medallion. Take it!"

Link accepted the last medallion gratefully and with honor. He was a bit confused about what 'promise' Nabooru was speaking of. Link had been the one to promise to return the gauntlets to her and she stated that she would do him a favor in return once she had them in her grasp, but never elaborated on what it would be. After tucking the priceless item away, he continued to listen intently to the woman's last words while the light around him began to shine blindingly bright as he was slowly transported back to the real world.

"If only I knew you would become such a handsome man… I should have kept the promise I made back then…"

Link could still feel himself blushing when he'd returned back to the desert. He looked around curiously for Dark while rubbing his cheeks in an attempt to rid the flushing sensation. He spotted a shadowy figure sitting amongst the stair set in front of the Spirit Temple with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his arms. Dark could hear the impending crunching of footsteps against the desert sand and looked up to meet his red-faced partner with a smirk.

"What's with you?" He asked referring to Link's pink cheeks.

"N-nothing!" Link squealed while taking a seat next to his darker counterpart.

"Nabooru wanted Link to bear her children!" Navi cooed while sticking a tongue out at Dark. The shadowy man didn't reply but stood up to face Link with a grim expression.

"Let's go to Lake Hylia." Link shuddered at the way he was staring at him and how he'd willingly avoided a fight with Navi. His expression was blank and frigid, holding no emotion in his soulless ruby eyes. Link nodded hesitantly and pulled out his ocarina.

* * *

><p>"D-Dark… why are we here…?" Link muttered slowly while taking a few steps away from the devious looking man, who'd yet to show him anything more than a sadistic smirk. Dark closed the gap between them, grabbing roughly at the back of Link's neck. He yanked him closer and gave him a lusty, yet almost violent, kiss. He pulled away quickly, took a few steps back and flung his black bangs away from his face.<p>

"Draw your sword, hero." Dark stated coldly while pointing a finger in his direction. Link's jaw dropped and he shook his head fiercely.

"N-No! Never! Why?" He cried while trying to step forward and talk reasonably with Dark. Something terrible had changed about him during their time at the Spirit Temple, ever since he was injured in the room with the Iron Knuckle.

"Draw your weapon, Link." Dark repeated through gritted teeth. He was becoming agitated with Link's resistance. Link continued to stand there dumbfounded, suffering from emotional turmoil.

"What is the meaning of this, Dark?" Link pleaded while continuing to approach his significant other.

"I said draw your sword dammit!" Dark roared, his voice filled with the same demonic tone that had come over him when he battled Sheik in Kakariko Village. Link stumbled backwards suddenly fearing for his life. He noticed Dark's eyes glowing with the fires of hell and the tightened grip on his sword told him that he wasn't playing around. Link still refused to budge so Dark decided that he was going to have to make him.

He charged towards Link with his sword drawn to the side, wailing a horrific battle cry. Link's eyes widened with shock and he rolled out of the way of the oncoming attack yet still denied to lay a hand on the master sword. He turned around to see Dark in midair, thrashing down with his blade in a jump attack. Link used his shield to block the blow and then began to hide behind it like a scared child.

"Dark what are you doing?" Navi shrieked, "Link, I told you he was evil! Let's get out of here!"

Link didn't listen to her but kept searching Dark's eyes for a sense of humanity. Link knew Dark had a reason for his sudden change in character and a motive for wanting to battle him… but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Dark… please…" Link begged with hot tears forming at their ducts. He clenched his fists in anguish and began swinging his arms, pleading for him to stop or explain. Dark suppressed his sympathies and gulped down his urges to take the frightened boy in his arms and apologize. He had to teach Link to be strong. He pointed the tip of his blade in Link's direction and finally responded.

"You have three seconds to draw your sword or mine will end up plunged in your heart. One…" Dark began to take a few steps closer and then broke into a sprint, "Two!"

Link just stared back in agony, every ounce of pain he held in his heart was showing through his limp body and the traumatized expression on his face.

"Three!"

Dark's sword was a mere foot from Link's chest when he finally drew his blade. The metal clanged together creating a deafening echo that spread across the vast lake. Link opened his eyes to see that he'd knocked Dark's sword from his grasp sending it sailing a few yards to the left.

"Are we through here?" Link cried out desperately, "Are you done torturing me?"

Dark closed his eyes and tried to muster all the strength he had to not give in just yet. The look on Link's face was killing him, breaking his heart by the second… but he had to proceed. He was testing Link's strength.

"No. You must defeat me."

Link saw a flash of black dart to the left as Dark retrieved his sword within seconds. He came back towards Link with the sword held high above his head.

"Please Dark! I don't want to do this!" Link shouted through a hoarse voice as he blocked the next blow.

"That's the point, hero." Dark replied as he swung his blade to the side only to have it blocked by Link's shield. He decided to pick up his pace, "You didn't want to kill those two wenches in the Spirit Temple but it needed to be done!"

"Stop!" Dark became a blur of grey as he darted with lightning speed towards the hero. Flashbacks of the water temple came rushing back to him as he tried to keep up. He remembered how fast and dangerous he was, and how it surely would have been his life lost if Dark hadn't sacrificed himself. Over the past couple of weeks, Dark had grown soft from hanging around Link, cursed by the emotion of love. Yet, now it seemed as though he hadn't an ounce of compassion in his body.

"How are you going to defeat Ganondorf as you are now? You can't even kill a couple of old witches!" Link dodged the next swing by a millimeter and he gasped in shock as he looked down at the fresh cut in his tunic and the thin line of blood creeping down his chest. He glanced up to Dark with horrified eyes trying to choke out words through his breaking voice.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Link screamed so loud Dark wouldn't be surprised if all of Hyrule had heard him.

"Quit defending yourself and get on the offense, Link! Attack me now!" Dark commanded while charging towards him once more. Link was hesitant in moving his sword, sluggishly swinging it from side to side.

"No!"

"Now!" Dark roared. He was becoming impatient. Dark knew that if he hadn't been there in the Spirit Temple, Link would have definitely slain those witches… or they would have killed him. The point was, he was relying too much on Dark, and he was starting to doubt that he should even accompany Link when he went to battle the Evil King.

He leapt into the air in another jump attack, coming down with his sword in a thrust rather than a slash and Link jumped to the side only to instantly block another oncoming side swipe attack. Dark was too quick and Link was too emotionally drained to beat him. And it didn't help the fact that he knew Dark was still taking it easy. Dark had decided to quit with his fancy tricks and focus more on upfront combat to see how fast Link could really swing that sword. Navi watched in anticipation on the sidelines as the two swordsmen dueled in battle. Dark was still the one with more dominance and aggression but Link subconsciously started swinging back in attacks of his own due to his natural instinct.

"That's it Link! Let out your anger on me! Let me have it!" Now Dark was the one blocking Link's blows and it was his sign to take it to the next level. Link continued to wail his weapon through a fit of tears and dribbling snot. He didn't know what kind of lesson Dark was trying to teach him and every second was pure torture as he swung a lethal weapon at the one he loved. Link swept his sword to the side, only for an acrobatic Dark to jump gracefully at the end of his blade, "Remember this trick, hero? You've got to be ready for anything!"

Dark sailed backwards in a flip and came back full force, swinging from left to right, up and down testing the hero's speed and agility. He was watching Link's eyes intently, making sure they were following his every move. Sure enough they were glancing wildly side to side trying to predict where his sword would go next. Dark tried to ignore the tears withheld in them and the pained look in his eyes. Dark jabbed his blade forward, and Link turned his body quickly to the side to avoid the stab. This pleased Dark and he smiled with approval. His reflexes were becoming quicker. However, Link was growing tired from the heavy weight of his sword and beads of sweat were dripping down his face forming a dark spot on the front of his green tunic.

"Fight through the pain, Link!" Dark ordered as he quickened his movements, "By the time you even fight Ganon, you'll already be weary from the many obstacles before. This is _nothing_!" Dark began to switch attacks, alternating between stabs, thrusts, and swings. Link was swiftly dodging the blows, but had yet to attack Dark with his full potential, "Quit using that shield! That measly thing will be as useful as a sheet of paper when you fight the Dark Lord!"

Link was growing tired of Dark's insults and commands. This is the last thing he wanted from the person he wanted so badly to confess his feelings to. He began to use his rage and frustration to his advantage, putting the strength of his emotions into his attacks. Link was grunting and panting, swinging his sword even harder towards his other half. Dark instantly noticed this newfound intensity and soon found he was the one using his shield more than his sword. Dark knew it was time to resort to his god-like speed and began dancing circles around Link while thrashing at him with his sword in a midst of dark blurs of movements. Link began spinning hurriedly around, holding his shield up to defend himself against the oncoming blade. He squinted his eyes trying to make out Dark's form among the flashes of black. Suddenly, he sensed a presence behind his back and instinctively jabbed his sword under his arm and past his left side to his attacker. Link cringed when he felt his blade come in contact with a surface and turned around to confirm his worst fears.

Dark stumbled backwards, wrecked with pain from the sword now lodged in his right shoulder. It penetrated through the upper right side of his chest and exited behind his shoulder blade, scraping against the bone and prohibiting movement. He'd been so focused on how to remove the weapon he'd yet to notice Link's desperate pleas and frantic shouting. He looked up to see a very distressed hero, bawling uncontrollably while shouting obscenities he couldn't quite make out through his hazy state. He gave Link a smirk which only seemed to make him more irritable.

"That's… what I'm talking about, hero." Dark stated roughly while wincing in pain.

"What the fuck, Dark?" Link screamed while dropping to his knees next to his wounded partner who's shoulder was spurting bursts of crimson liquid, staining the green grass below, "Why did you make me do this?"

Dark grasped onto the handle of the legendary blade and wrapped his fingers tightly around. He coughed up a thick substance of saliva and blood then took a deep breath before yanking the weapon from his body and throwing it hastily to the ground. He groaned in agony from the pain of drawing out the weapon then began digging around in his pockets for an item. He pulled out a bottle with a small pink fairy dwelling inside and broke it against a nearby rock, setting the tiny little life-saver free to work her magic on his wounds.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Link asked with shock, "I can't believe you!" Link was so angry he wanted to slap Dark across his pretty face, but he'd feel terrible after he'd just stabbed him with a sword.

"It was for your own good, Link." Dark replied sharply while giving him a determined stare with no hint of regret, "You need to do away with emotions in battle. I'd been preparing myself since the Spirit Temple to fight you. I put my feelings and our relationship aside so I could battle you with my full potential… the potential I used to have when I was confined to my room in the Water Temple."

"What was the point in all of this… why do you want to hurt me…" Link muttered sadly while avoiding Dark's piercing crimson eyes.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you! I was only trying to make you stronger. I've doubted your ability to defeat Ganondorf ever since I saw your sympathy for those wretched old hags." Dark replied bitterly, "What would have happened if I hadn't been there? You depend too much on me, Link. That's not how I wanted it to be."

"I thought you wanted to help me!" Link responded irritably, "I thought you enjoyed going with me to the temples… and fending off monsters. You like that sort of thing…"

"Yes I find it amusing… but when it comes down to it I'm not the one who's supposed to be saving the world. You are the Hero of Time. You are the one who's supposed to defeat Ganondorf. I don't want you to think you can slack off because you know I'll be there to bail you out when you get yourself in a bad situation."

"Why did you make me fight you…?" Link asked softly while grabbing at one of Dark's blood slicked hands and entwining his fingers around his, "Why couldn't you just tell me that...?"

"I needed to test your strength… to see if you're ready…"

"It… was a test? What a sick test!" Link scolded but then thought for a moment, "…How… did I do?" Link asked curiously with a slight laugh. Dark didn't seem to find it very funny.

"Well obviously you've gotten better since our dual in the Water Temple. You weren't able to even bring that sword within an inch of my body. However, I'm worried that I've only gotten weak…" Dark muttered while looking off into the distance, "You have the potential… and with that sword… the only sword that can slay the Evil King… I think you can do it."

"_We_ can do it." Link replied with an innocent smile. Dark sighed sadly. He just wasn't getting it.

"Link… can I ask something of you…" Dark asked quietly while taking both of Link's hands into his own. Link nodded 'yes' and scooted a bit closer, "If I should fall dead in battle, you can NOT let me down. Do you understand me?"

"But i—

"Listen! Your insolence is starting to get on my nerves… You do _not_ let me down. You fight Ganon and you kill him dead. Do you hear me?" Dark barked seriously. Link only nodded lightly, tears forming in his eyes, "Please don't cry Link… I'm only making sure you're prepared for the worst." Dark's words hadn't helped and the tiny drops of water started to make trails down Link's cheeks. Dark grunted in agitation, angry that he'd upset Link and attempted to wipe the tears away forgetting about his blood stained hands, "Dammit… now I got blood all over your face." Link looked mortified and began rubbing at his face furiously causing Dark to topple over in laughter.

"Dark…" Link stammered through a stuffy nose, "Next time you want to pull a stupid stunt like this could you give me a little warning? I thought you were trying to do away with me!" He crossed his arms and looked solemnly at his other half, "Dark I've wanted to tell you some—

"Wait Link… there's something I need to get off my chest." Dark interrupted putting a finger to Link's pale lips, "I wanted to tell you before you went back in time… and I just got so nervous… actually I meant to tell you a long time ago… but I thought it was too soon… it's just… I don't want you to think that I'm just saying this because tomorrow we could possibly die. I mean…. Not to be so negative but—

"Dark!" Link shouted, growing irritated with his babbling, "Spit it out!" Dark started to fidget and twitch uncomfortably on the ground. He finally sighed, sucking up his pride and began to spill his guts out.

"Link, I care about you in a way that I really can't explain. I have so many pent up emotions that I don't know what's true and what's not… and sometimes you make me want to explode because I can't express my feelings in a way I feel comfortable with." Dark stammered, "I'm not making any sense, am i?"

"Not really…" Link laughed while putting a hand to his mouth to try and suppress his giggles.

"I'm no good with words…" Dark was becoming frustrated and clenched his fists in agitation.

"Then… show me." Link mumbled through a fierce blush. Dark grinned wildly as he leaned in closer to the blonde. He brought a hand to his cheek and delicately pressed his lips against Links, "Do it… like you did before." Dark cocked his head to the side in confusion then recalled earlier when he violently forced a kiss from Link before they endured in their battle.

"You liked that?" He asked with a seductive grin. Link only nodded, his blush intensifying by ten shades. Dark then forced a vulnerable Link to the ground and placed his knees on either side of his torso. He snaked his hand behind his neck and crashed his lips roughly to Link's, forcing his curious tongue into his mouth to bring Link's own out of hiding. Although Link was nervous he didn't shy away and his cautiousness eventually subsided. Dark broke apart from him, and then gave Link a gentle kiss on the forehead before shifting his body downwards to nibble and suck on the curve of his neck forcing a small yelp from the hero. Dark grinned against his skin, salty from the previous sweaty combat. He trailed his fingers down his torso then slipped his hand under his tunic, grazing his calloused fingers across his chest and ticklish ribs. Link tried desperately to not pull away from the tingling sensation and found himself grabbing at the fabric of Dark's tunic and grinding his body against his. Dark stopped to look up at the boy who was just begging for pleasure. He crept his hand down towards the hemline of Link's pants and slipped his fingers under the band. He glanced back up at Link as if to ask for permission but before he could respond a very distressed fairy interrupted.

"Can you two do this on your own time?" Navi squealed, "I'm trying really hard to get used to this… but out in the open… and while I'm sitting right here?"

Dark growled in frustration and rolled off of Link to his side, "Damn you bug." He grabbed at the growing sensation in his trousers and fidgeted uncomfortably. Dark sat up and sighed to see a just as peeved Link, glaring hatefully towards the bratty fairy. Dark couldn't help but laugh and brought one of Link's hands to his lips, giving it a kiss.

"We'll have our time, sweetheart." Dark purred deviously with a seductive grin, flaring those sharp fangs of his.

Link only nodded with a weak smile, contemplating if he was ready for what was to come anyway and then lay back down on the soft green grass. Dark leaned back as well and began running his fingers through Link's blonde hair.

"You know… you have the prettiest hair. It's like… a sunflower."

A/N: Meh hehe I teased you. :P and awwwwww do you guys remember the last line! I should hope so! Anyways… probably only two more chapters and this story is toast. In your review you can leave me suggestions for a new story! Thanks for reading. I luff you all!


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Second to last chapter! Are you guys psyched to see the ending, or sad that it's finally over? D: Once again, I'm accepting suggestions on what I should write about next. It must be a Legend of Zelda topic though because honestly… I don't really know much about anything else. Lol It's my life! Anyway, I'm kind of a bit… meh… about stories about Link with a female. I don't know why but I find it disturbing for some reason. I always joke around with my friends saying Link is secretly gay because he never goes for it with any of his many lady friends! They always get pissed. Lol I watched the skyward sword trailer and noticed that Link looks truly interested in Zelda in that game and it made me all twitchy. I don't know… I want Link to forever be alone! Ha or maybe I just want him all to myself. :D Maybe one day I'll write about him with a lady, I'd have to think about it. I'm not limited to only boy on boy stuff, it's just I'm picky with my Linky-poo. Back to the story! Let the second to last chapter commence!**_

_**I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**_

_Chapter 29: The End is Near_

Link and Dark had decided to set up camp along the Zora River, hesitant to travel back home. The whirlwind of feelings that would come from the serene setting of the house and the calm, collective atmosphere of the forest would clash violently against the fear and resentment towards the battle to come, causing a ruckus of emotional turmoil. If they'd returned they wouldn't want to leave. They washed their bloodied tunics, stained by the constant slaying of monsters and hung them to dry in a nearby tree. They'd caught a small fish, thanks to Link's amazing natural talents and cooked it amongst the fire. They would need all the nourishment they could get. Stocked with a fairy and two potions they prepared themselves for the battle to come, sharpening their blades and hookshots. Exhausted from the Spirit Temple and the training with Dark, Link passed out sprawling his body amongst the damp green grass. Dark had been watching Link while he slept, admiring his beautiful attributes from the way the moonlight hit his golden tanned skin to his muscle structure, lean yet defined. He really did look like the 'Hero of Time' laying there covered in scars and sweat. However, part of being a warrior was the constant torture of perilous dreams about past encounters with death.

Dark watched with worried eyes as Link fidgeted restlessly on the ground. He'd been grunting undecipherable words and jerking his arms frantically for the past half hour. Dark decided that it would be best for Link to wake up on his own. He knew he was having a nightmare, and he didn't want to startle him. Sighing, he poked agitatedly at the glowing fire with a nearby branch.

"Dark…"

"I see you've finally woken…" Dark muttered as he gazed intently at his blade, pondering if it were sharp enough for combat against Ganondorf and his minions, "I was worried that you—

"Dark… please…"

"What…" Dark turned to look towards the distressed hero who was twisting his face in a look of agony, his eyes shut tight. He lightly placed one of his pale hands on top of Link's wrist who suddenly jerked away causing Dark to stagger back in surprise. Link began to clench his fists, ripping violently at the green grass underneath him. Dark began to wonder if his little lesson in confrontation earlier had disturbed Link to the point he was now fearful of his safety around him. He sighed with guilt and scooted closer to the restless boy. He delicately began to stroke Link's cheek with the tips of his fingers while whispering comforting words to him.

"Link… I'm not going to hurt you… it's okay. You're safe with me…"

The stressed blonde grabbed suddenly at Dark's wrist and shot up from his troubled slumber, emitting a blood-chilling scream. Dark stared with pure bewilderment at the poor boy whose shout was echoing across the vast plains of Hyrule. His voice began to crack as he ran out of breath, and slowly his shriek turned into a husky yelp. Link continued to stare forward in the ominous distance, his eyes wide with fright while his hands trembled anxiously at his sides. The light from the flames danced around Link's face, outlining every curve and shadow of his distressed expression. Dark didn't know if the hero was still sleeping, cursed by a wicked trance, so he maintained his distance and remained silent. Hesitantly, Link began to shift his head to his left staring at Dark with a panic-stricken gaze.

"Link… are you okay?"

The silence amidst the air sent chills up Dark's spine causing the hair on his arms to stand on edge. He rubbed subconsciously at the prickling sensation and gradually moved his arm to rest his hand on Link's shoulder, giving him a light shake, "Link… what is it?"

"You."

The sound of Link's voice was frigid and blank. That single word was so direct and straightforward. Dark's heart dropped and his gut began to churn as he slowly became nauseous from the prominent stare coming from Link's piercing blue eyes.

"L-Link," Dark managed to stammer through the swollen sensation in his throat, "I'm not going to hurt you." He moved a bit closer towards edgy blonde and was cautious to lay a hand on him.

"You're—

"Link, I promise. It will never happen again. I was only trying to—

"…Dead."

Dark's jaw dropped and he stared with his mouth agape towards Link, startled at what he just heard, "Link! Are you awake?" He raised his hand to tap him lightly on the face but Link shot out to grab him violently by the wrist. He glanced down to his grip around the dark-headed boy's arm and stared curiously at it. That's when Dark realized that he _must_ be in some sort of daze, like a sleep walker. Link continued to gaze blankly at Dark's hand, and then began stroking it as if he were petting Epona. Dark remained still watching the boy uneasily.

"Dark… wake him up…" Navi whispered from his side but he shook his head to refuse.

"No… I don't want him to become disoriented. He could have a violent reaction…" Dark stated thoughtfully while gently pulling his hand away from the blonde's grip. Link continued to look down towards his hands, noticing Dark's was no longer there. He glanced up at him with vacant eyes, then in the flash of a single second had Dark pinned to the ground with his sword to his throat. Sweat began to roll down Dark's face as he shifted uncomfortably underneath Link's weight.

"Dark… don't move…" Navi warned as she maintained her distance from the two boys, "Listen… he's saying something…"

Dark held his breath so that his frantic pants would not cover the hero's soft mumbles.

"What… are you… why are you… here…"

Dark's eyes widened with disbelief and he glanced over towards the fairy with a look of panic. She only shrugged in return, unable to help him with his current situation.

"Remain still." Was her only advice.

Dark couldn't just sit there. If that sword slid even an inch down and to the side, it would be the end of him. He cautiously raised his hand to the blade and gradually began to push it away. However, this caused Link to become angry and he thrust the sword forward, cutting deep into Dark's fingers. He shouted in anguish at the sharp pain and kicked Link off of him, giving up his attempt to handle him gently. Link hit the ground with a thud and grew quiet. Dark could see him looking around into the night, confused and flustered.

"Link." Dark called bitterly as he sucked the blood from his fresh cuts. Link stopped turning his head and looked forward towards his other half.

"D-Dark?" Link yelped through a squeaky voice, "What… is going on?"

"What's going on? You tried to kill me in your sleep!" Dark pointed his blood slick hand towards Link accusingly, his voice deep and infuriated.

"I-I…" Link sputtered through a jerky voice. Dark sighed with annoyance, regretting his outburst. He walked slowly towards the river to dip in his hand, wincing as the water washed over his wounds, "Did i… hurt you?"

"Don't worry about it." Dark hissed as he walked back towards the fire and began to pour a few drops of red potion onto his injury. Link hesitantly walked towards his irritated friend and sat down nervously next to him.

"You were having a nightmare." Navi stated through the awkward silence that followed. Link didn't look up from the ground and began anxiously rubbing his knuckles, "What was it about?"

"I was…" Link trailed off looking up to meet Dark's eyes with a worried gaze, "In the Water Temple..."

Dark's face went pale and he jerked his head away to look in another direction, distracting himself with meaningless tasks like shuffling through their weapons. He didn't want to hear what Link had to say. The blonde boy turned back to face Navi, his saphire eyes showing the deep sorrow within his soul. He took a deep breath and then proceeded.

"I've had this dream... many nights before..."

Link began to recall his breakdown in the Temple of Time before he'd returned to the past to conquer the well, as well as the many sleepless nights where he'd been tormented by the same dream. Dark furrowed his brow in anger and he raised his hand to silence the boy.

"Enough. I don't want to hear anymore." Dark shouted irritably, startling both Link and Navi. He remembered the night he spent on a rooftop in Kakariko village when he had a horrible flashback of when Link had impaled him with the master sword.

"But Dark i—

"I said no more Link!" Dark shouted then began to run his fingers through his black locks out of anxiety, "We are going to sleep the rest of the night in _peace_." Dark stood to his feet and grabbed both of their swords. He walked closer to the tree they were laying under and hung them on a branch by their straps, "Just a precaution." He muttered while taking a seat, "We already have enough to worry about tomorrow. We shouldn't burden ourselves with the past." He gave Link a wry smile and pulled him to the ground, "Now sleep, Hero. You're going to need it." He pulled Link close in a tight grip and tried to relax against the comforting sensation of their bare skin pressed together.

* * *

><p>"It's just last minute jitters." Dark assured Link as they arrived in the Temple of Time via ocarina. Link was shaking in his boots and Dark noticed his apprehension, "Everything is going to be fine."<p>

"I don't know why I'm so nervous… I've never been this nervous before." Link replied while gulping down his fear.

"There is a lot at stake this time around."

Dark and Link began walking towards the entrance of the Temple, heading in the direction of Ganondorf's castle. As they approached the door, they both knew there was no turning back now.

"I've been waiting for you, Link."

The voice was easily recognized and the pair turned to meet a serious looking Sheik standing amidst the Temple, "Link… the Hero of Time… You have overcome many hardships and awakened the 6 sages. And now you have a final challenge… a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil."

Link began to shift anxiously where he stood, looking towards the floor and to various areas of the Temple to distract himself. Before he had Dark, he wasn't too worried about death. He needed to do what needed to be done in order to save the country of Hyrule, whether his fate met a tragic end or not. Sure, he had friends and acquaintances whose company gave him happiness but he would always be different from them. Unlike Saria, he would never be a Kokiri. He could not live amongst the Gorons with Darunia and his people. He couldn't dwell in the aquatic lands of the Zora and his gender kept him from wandering with the Gerudo. Even if he wanted to hide among the simple ranch hands, like Malon, or perhaps live an average life with the villagers in Kakariko, they would always recognize him as the Hero of Time. It was that title that separated him from the rest of humanity. It made him an outcast. Dark was the first person who was as misunderstood and unique as he was, giving him a feeling of equality he'd never felt before. He wasn't ready to give that up.

"Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered The Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the triforce the legend came true and the triforce separated into three parts. Only the triforce of power remained in Ganondorf's hands. However, the strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other triforce parts. The one who holds the triforce of courage… is you, Link."

Dark smiled proudly at his partner and gave him a pat on the back. Link staggered back nervously and his heart beat quickened at his newfound title. Not only was he the Hero of Time, but now he held the triforce of courage which heightened his duties even more so, adding to the already unbearable pressure placed upon his shoulders. Sheik closed his eyes, and sighed, sensing Link's discomfort. He wanted to go and soothe the boy, but that was Dark's duty now. He looked back towards Link, regaining composure and finished his words.

"And the other, who holds the triforce of wisdom, is the seventh sage. The one who is destined to be the leader of them all… Princess Zelda."

Link gasped in surprise and Sheik moved aside so that the princess could enter the Temple. Dressed in her royal garments, filling out her embroidered dress nicely with her older body, Link could only gawk. She'd definitely aged gracefully, and was much more beautiful than the tiny girl he met in the garden of the castle so many years ago. Dark frowned at Link's sudden interest but decided against calling him out in such a sentiment setting. Link had been worried about the princess's safety for so long, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that she was alive and well.

"Princess…" Link muttered in astonishment as he took a step closer to the heir of the throne, "You're… alive."

Zelda gazed adoringly into Link's eyes, not with affection, but with trust and confidence. She knew that Link would be the chosen one to save all of Hyrule and she always had faith in his abilities.

"Link… call me Zelda." She stated through a genuine smile, "I apologize for remaining hidden, and not allowing Sheik to let you know where I was… but it was necessary so that the King of Evil would not find me… please forgive me."

Link simply knelt on his knee, bowing to the princess for confirmation. She blushed at the notion and raised her hand for Link to stand. He'd done too much for her, to act as a servant. However, Link only saw the gesture as being respectful.

"On that day seven years ago… Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle. I saw you as I was escaping with my attendant, Impa." Zelda whispered with a hint of sorrow as she approached Link further, "I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you… I thought that would be our best chance… As long as you had the ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but something I could never expect happened. After you opened the door of time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm…"

Link closed his eyes irritably at her statement. She didn't know that's what would happen? All along Link had thought that was the plan… so that he could wield the sacred sword as an adult; therefore, able to defeat Ganondorf… it had all been an accident? However, it was now far too late to change anything and he sucked down his pride so that he would not insult the princess.

"Your spirit remained there… and then the triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm. Once he became the King of Evil, the realm became a world of evil. All of this is an unfortunate coincidence…"

Link noticed Dark rolling his eyes, obviously peeved at how careless the princess had been as a child.

"But… now you are back! The dark age ruled by Ganondorf, the Evil King, will end!" Zelda squealed with delight while delicately clapping her hands. Dark sighed with annoyance. Everyone relied way too much on Link. And that's when it hit him… that the reason Link had started to depend so much on Dark, was because he was always the one with all the pressure. He sighed with regret about the lesson he was trying to teach Link the previous day, even though he was still the only one who could slay Ganon; Beholder of the sacred sword that could smite all evil. However, he understood that all Link wanted was a little slack, someone to help ease the constant struggles that came along with the major duty he had been dealt. Being the Hero of Time was more of a curse, than a blessing. Link had been betrayed by his peers and forced to be strong as a mere child, destined by the goddesses to defeat the Dark Lord since before his time.

"The 6 sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm… then I will seal the door from this world. Thus, the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule. Link, in order to do this, I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part."

Link nodded affirmatively, obligated in his duty to help the princess.

"And you…" Zelda stated, directing her attention towards Dark, "I've been watching the two of you, and I see that you both have grown quite fond of each other. It's nice to know that Link has found someone to keep him happy and motivated while on his journey as a hero. Dark Link—

"It's just Dark." He muttered firmly. Sheik twitched with agitation at the rude tone he'd taken with the princess and Link sighed heavily in embarrassment. Dark noticed the two men's demeanor and coughed to cover up his negligence, "Y-Your…. Highness…"

Zelda either hadn't noticed his attitude or chose to overlook it, because she nodded supportively with a cheerful smile, "Of course. Dark, it is then. Would you please accompany Link to help fend off the Evil King while the sages commence in our plan?"

"Of course, my lady." Dark replied with a grin while bowing generously to the princess. Sheik's eyes widened with shock and Link scowled while giving him a slap on the arm. Zelda only giggled in return and pulled out an item to hand to Link.

"Here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses… The power given to the chosen ones… The sacred arrow of light!"

Upon receiving the item, the walls of the building suddenly began to shake ferociously. Dark and Link drew their swords while Sheik instinctively grabbed the princess in a protective hold.

"Sheik… please go see what is happening outside." The princess ordered and he obediently retreated out the temple to find the cause of the sudden disturbance. Link and Dark glanced around cautiously, waiting for whatever was triggering the commotion to come out of hiding.

"That rumbling…" Zelda whispered nervously, "It can't be!"

"Zelda!" Dark heard Link shout frantically, while he was glancing suspiciously about the room.

He instantly whirled around to see the princess encased in a thick sheet of ice, with a concerned Link pounded hysterically at the frozen surface.

"Princess Zelda, you foolish traitor!"

Dark's heart sank as he recognized the anonymous disembodied voice. _Ganondorf_.

"I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years!"

Link looked around angrily trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Dark knew it was sorcery and just stared sorrowfully towards Zelda's frozen face of panic.

"But you let your guard down! I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around long enough!"

"Show yourself!" Link shouted furiously towards the ceiling.

"If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!"

The large shard of ice then began to levitate before disappearing into an explosion of light. Dark and Link didn't even need to exchange words, but took off out the temple and towards Ganon's castle. Once, they were outside they glanced to each other worriedly when they'd noticed Sheik was nowhere to be found.

A/N: Gah, it's so close. The end is near! Sorry it took so long for me to update guys. DX By the way if you don't remember Sheik is a seperate character in this story. Thank you for all your reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

ATTENTION: I did not follow the video game plot with Ganon's Castle. For those who haven't played Ocarina of Time, you basically just collect silver rupees in every room and I find it tedious and pointless. I'm taking this as an opportunity to use my creativity.

So as much as I wanted this to be the last chapter of 'A Dark Truth', it isn't going to be. Lol I guess that's a good thing for you guys, but I've really been wanting to finish this thing. I felt I've made you guys wait too long for another chapter and once I had reached 10 pages I was like… "Okay, I'll post it." So yeah… there is one more chapter (seriously) and then maybe an epilogue… or prologue… no epilogue. You know what I mean! So I hope you enjoy this new chapter of 'A Dark Truth'! And look forward the last and final one. I know, it seems like it's taking forever. D: I'm truly sorry. School is so annoying. I have free time to write but I'm so brain dead towards the end… especially after school, all I ever want to do is sleep. I really hope I can finish this tomorrow! Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking with meh! I love you all. :D Gosh, I'm so angry that I'm going to have an odd number of chapters. -_- That's so irritating.

I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

_Chapter 30: Ganon's Castle_

Dark and Link stood ten yards from the entrance to Ganondorf's castle, frozen in their steps forward to smite the King of Evil. Dark let out a heavy sigh of grief, glancing over towards the hero whose face was pale with dread. Link stood trembling, staring like a deer in headlights at a body hanging in front of the large wooden door of the castle. The figure was swaying gently in the wind, bound with a rope tied around their neck. The sky, darkened by treacherous clouds of doom prevented the two men from recognizing the beholder of the body from such a distance; however, Dark had a feeling in his gut that he knew the identity of the deceased figure. Looking to the blonde with utter dismay, he sucked in a shaky breath before taking slow strides to the limp body while Link stayed behind. Within the shadows of the alcove that accommodated the door, Dark could barely make out the character's face. He walked slowly around the figure before his boot came in contact with something lying on the ground. When he knelt down to retrieve it, he noticed it was a piece of fabric. It was white in color and illuminated brilliantly, even in the night sky… then he froze. Dark's blood went ice cold and his movements were frigid as he gradually turned to face the panicked hero. Choking on gasps of breath from the shock, he struggled to find words through his jumbled thoughts. Dark glanced up once more to the lifeless body before gaining control of his emotions, and mustering the strength to break the news to Link.

"I'm going to cut him down." Dark shouted firmly while drawing his sword. He instantly cursed under his breath, scolding himself for referring to the body as a 'he'. Announcing the gender alone, confirmed any doubts in Link's mind. As Dark swiped his sword above the figure's head, sending the body to topple to the ground he could hear the frantic shouts and whimpers of the distressed hero from behind him. He knelt down to take the limp body in his arms, and slowly walked back towards Link. Dark kept his face downwards, with his long bangs covering his eyes. He didn't want to see the pained look in the hero's expression once he found out the body was—

"Sheik!"

Dark cringed at the sharpness of Link's scream and glanced up ever so slightly to see the blonde rushing towards him to take the deceased man from his hold. Link then dropped to his knees, propping Sheik's lifeless body up in his arms. He began violently ripping away at the remnants of the rope still bound to his neck while shouting aloud various obscenities. The longer that Link stared towards his departed friend, the more gruesome details he noticed tainting the man's body. This was the first time he'd ever seen Sheik without his cowl, yanked away in his desperate fight to set himself free. Link let out a series of high pitched cries as he ran his hand against Sheik's cheek. He had a dainty yet beautiful face, much like a woman but with the prominent bone structure of a man. Link swept aside his tuft of bangs, revealing both of his half-lidded ruby eyes. He ran his hand downwards, to seal them shut.

"Oh Sheik… what have they done to you…" Link squeaked through a broken voice between choking sobs. He noticed a folded piece of golden paper tucked in a fold of his body suit, and hastily yanked it out. Dark narrowed his eyes with hatred as he peered over Link's shoulder to see what the Evil King had to say, "This is… what shall become of you. If you do not fear your fates… step into my castle…" Link led out an infuriated shout, chunking the death sentence over the bridge and to the boiling lava below. He grabbed at one of the Sheik's hands, curling his lips inward in a grimace as he noticed his blood stained finger tips from his ripped and broken nails. Dark noticed the repulsed and disturbed look on Link's face and gently laid a hand on his back.

"It's not what you think, hero…" He took Sheik's hand away from Link and set it gently to the fallen warrior's side, "These injuries are from him struggling with the rope… he was clawing at it… trying to get down…" Dark noticed Link's muscles relax ever so slightly. He knew that Link assumed they were torn off in a matter of torture so he showed him the bloodstained rope for verification. Of course, being hung is a horrific torture in itself. Dangling in midair, with no means of escape… choking… gasping… dying, "Link… we have a fairy." As the hero remembered the tiny glowing creature sealed away within a bottle in his pocket, his face lit up with joy. Smiling through his tear-stained face he whipped the fairy out and was about to set it free when he froze.

"It's our only one… there's no time to get another…" Link whispered softly, bringing a hand to his mouth in shame. He felt so selfish to second guess saving his friend's life but what about him? If he should die, the entire country of Hyrule would be doomed and all of his hard efforts would be in vain. Dark seemed to read his thoughts through his face as he searched Link's contemplating expression.

"Just use it, Link." Dark ordered while pointing to the bottle in his shaking hands, "I will see to it that you make it out of here alive."

"But Dark—

"Don't doubt me." Dark stated a bit too harshly. He glanced towards Sheik once more, crumpled and broken just like the hero's spirit. Dark reached out his hand, lifting Link's chin with his fingers to face his ruby eyes filled with promise and determination, "Please. I swear I will take care of you. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I wouldn't."

Link didn't like the ominous tone in Dark's voice. Maybe it was his wrecked nerves, but perhaps... it was premonition. He looked down towards the thick glass bottle in his grasp and placed his hand on top of the cork that sealed it shut. Link glanced once more to Dark for approval and the shadowy man nodded firmly. He opened the bottle and directed the fairy towards the lifeless man that lay limp before them. Sparkles of pink descended from her wings, coating Sheik's body with her powerful healing magic. The color in his skin started to return, replacing his cold and pale complexion and the red ring around his neck faintly faded. Link was on edge as he patiently waited for the warrior to wake, and let out a cry of joy when he saw the blonde's eyelids flutter open revealing his crimson irises. He sucked in a quivering breath as his lungs were reintroduced to oxygen and brought a trembling hand to his chest to feel the beat of his revived heart. Sheik glanced around wildly at his surroundings and began to scoot backwards in a state of utter panic.

"Sheik, it's alright!" Link grabbed at the man's wrist, making his presence known. The Sheikah shifted his gaze towards him and then suddenly brought a hand to his face. Upon noticing his cowl had been removed, he turned away hastily.

"Please…" Sheik croaked through a hoarse voice, caused by his previous encounter with death, "Do not… look at me…"

Dark, being considerate of the man's traditions and values, stood up to retrieve the scarf-like object he so dearly desired. He awkwardly placed a hand on his once enemy's back and returned his cowl. Sheik gingerly grabbed at the fabric, mumbling a husky 'thank you' and began to recover his face. Once the man had composed himself, he turned to face his saviors while struggling to stand to his feet. Link helped brace him, placing his hands underneath his arms to prop him upright. He grasped at the railing for leverage and nodded towards the two men in appreciation, "I… am… grateful for your kindness…" Dark simply tilted his head in confirmation while Link wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing the man in chokingly tight grip. Sheik began to gasp and wheeze for breath and the hero apologetically let him go. Saddened that he ruined the moment of their embrace, Sheik sighed before pointing towards the door of the castle.

"Do not… waste… anymore time…" Unexpectedly, the weary blonde took a few staggering paces towards Dark and placed his hands on his shoulders, "I will never again… question your character…" The dark-headed man grabbed at the Sheikah's wrists and nodded in acceptance. Never again would they be enemies, and this was the closure they needed to lock away their unfortunate past. He then turned to Link with a wry smirk and jutted his thumb towards the Dark Lord's lair.

"Duty calls."

* * *

><p>Upon entering the castle, the two men soon found out that getting to Ganondorf was going to be as difficult a task as slaying the man himself. He'd transformed his lair into a dungeon, with many doors leading to different rooms, each designed after a past temple. Above each of the entry ways lay a symbol of each of the medallions: forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit, and light. The entrance to the top of the tower where Ganon hid in waiting was barricaded off by a swirling mist of black magic that fed off the power of the six rooms. Once all of the areas were defeated and the spells were broken, the barrier would disappear. It sickened Link how Ganondorf was still able to use remnants of the six sages' power.<p>

"We should split up to save time." Dark suggested as he glanced towards the various doors, pondering about the ominous challenges that awaited them. The air was thick with trepidation as Link contemplated if they should follow through with the plan. He didn't feel as though splitting up was a potentially good idea for safety measures. If one of them should fall vulnerable to danger, the other wouldn't have any idea. Link didn't want to, but as the seconds ticked by, he could only think about what Ganondorf planned on doing to princess Zelda. Right now time was crucial.

"Okay Dark… you take the forest, fire, and shadow rooms." Link began fumbling through his belongings and weaponry until he revealed his goron tunic and the lens of truth, in case Dark should need them. The dark-headed boy appreciatively took the items until his heart dropped as Link handed him a glass bottle filled with a dark crimson liquid, "Just in case." Link whispered through a forced smile after handing him the potion, "I have one and you have one. Since you're taking care of the rooms on the west side i guess that means I'll take the light, spirit and…" Link suddenly broke off his sentence as he stared wide eyed at the blue medallion above the door across the room. Dark raised an eyebrow curiously and turned his gaze to see what had his partner suddenly speechless. His stomach dropped and contorted as he began to fidget uncomfortably under the sudden feeling of a foreboding threat. He coughed to clear his throat then looked confidently towards his lighter counterpart.

"You can do it, Link." The blonde glanced wearily with tired sapphire eyes towards Dark. He gave him a wry smile and a slight nod as he trudged with slumped shoulders towards the first door, "Come on buddy! That's not the hero spirit!" Dark called after the depressed warrior. He was puzzled by Link's sudden change in character but brushed it off as he entered a nearby door with a glistening green emblem hanging above it.

Link cursed under his breath at how careless he'd been within the first few moments he'd entered the room. Stumbling backwards after blocking blows from a vicious pair of Stalfos, Link grabbed at his wounded arm that had been sliced by the deathly blade of one of the skeleton warriors. It was seeping a profuse amount of blood and he scolded himself, knowing that he would need to use a few precious drops of his only potion. Angered by his mistakes, his thrusts and swings quickened, becoming more violent as he thrashed about at Ganondorf's loyal minions, belittling them to a rubble of bones. Link sighed in exasperation and took a seat on the cold stone floor. He glanced behind him and noticed that the bars locking the entry door shut had yet to rise. That meant that there was one more enemy in wait. Link raised his sword, preparing to dual battle when he witnessed a pesky keese fly nonchalantly by. He frowned and looked towards Navi in disbelief.

"Really…? A keese?" Navi only giggled in return as Link swatted the bat-like creature from the air and to the ground.

"…Is it dead?" Navi questioned while flying closer to examine the poor excuse for a monster. Upon getting to close, the keese convulsed and twitched causing Navi to shriek in surprise and fly back to the safety of Link's tunic. He simply stomped on the miniscule creature and smiled with satisfaction as he heard the bars slide open.

There was a large symbol of the light medallion hanging on the wall, just as the one above the door outside. Link stepped forward as the circular object began to glow and radiate with power. The medallion then disintegrated into a plethora of shards and dust in an explosion of light, revealing a confident looking Rauru.

"The seal has been broken! Hurry and save the princess!" Link nodded with affirmation, bowing to the Sage of Light in respect before running out the door. He noticed that the dark ghostly aura blocking his entry to the top of Ganon's tower looked thinner and more transparent. He looked to the other side of the room, wondering if Dark had conquered his first room yet. And if on cue, he saw the dark-headed boy stumble out of the door covered in a translucent slime.

"This is fucking sick!" Link laughed as he watched Dark thrash about, trying to rid himself of the sticky goo. He looked up to find the blonde staring at him from across the room and smiled a hearty grin before giving him an explanation, "…Like-Like."

"Figures." Link smiled and looked curiously at the boy he'd come to grow so fond of. Even covered in a thick film of Like-Like mucus, he still managed to look radiantly handsome. Dark cocked his head to the side in wonder, as he stared uneasily back towards his counterpart. He began to shift nervously, suddenly overwhelmed with self-consciousness.

"W-what is it?" Dark sputtered a bit defensively at Link's vacant stare. His voice seemed to bring the blonde back to reality, as he shook his head and focused his vision.

"Oh nothing." Link lied through a grin, "Are you hurt?"

"Not yet. You seemed to have acquired a few scratches." Dark replied with a frown as he pointed to Link's wounded arm. That's when Link remembered how the Stalfos had grazed him with his mighty blade. He looked down and shrugged.

"I'll take care of it."

"I talked to a young girl...a kokiri. Her name was Saria. She said you two are friends." Dark replied sternly, suddenly aware that they'd gotten side-tracked from their duty.

"Saria…" Link muttered sadly. He'd wished that he'd chosen the forest room so he would have had a chance to catch up with his dear friend, "So I suppose the plan is working. The clouds are fading."

Dark glanced towards the barrier blocking their way to Ganondorf and nodded in confirmation, "So it is. Shall we continue?" Link's shoulders seemed to slump as he sadly nodded 'yes' and turned his attention to the next door. He was saving the water room for last, fearing it would be the worst of them all.

"Quit looking so sad hero. A frown doesn't suit your pretty face." Dark called after the blonde as he turned to walk through the next door. Once he'd gotten close, he could feel the heat radiating off of the iron door and instantly put on his Goron tunic to prepare for what lay ahead.

* * *

><p>Link grinned with joy as the iron knuckle he was battling disintegrated into a burst of green flames, sent back to the fires of hell where it belonged. He escaped with only an intense load of exhaustion from running around the wretched creature. After, talking with the flirtatious Nabooru, Link hurried out of the room to see if Dark had yet to finish his second room. Link sat outside in the main hall, waiting for Dark to come barreling out that door. After a few minutes, he began to grow worried.<p>

"Link we must keep moving." Navi suggested after a long silent wait. Link shifted worriedly on the ground, staring contently at the unopened door.

"What if he's hurt? Should we follow in after him?" Link asked nervously, never once taking his gaze away from the red medallion that lay above the entry way.

"What if he's already gone to the next room?" Navi countered positively, "You know, those iron knuckles take a bit longer to defeat than most enemies. He could have been waiting for you, then decided to go ahead and finish."

"That doesn't sound like Dark."

"Why don't we go on to the next room… and if he still isn't here when we get back… then we can check up on him."

After a few minutes of convincing words from Navi, Link hesitantly agreed and stood to his feet. Once he'd looked back about 10 times towards the direction of where he'd hoped Dark would come walking out, he finally approached the final door that led to the Water Temple room. Link shuddered slightly from an internal feeling he could not suppress nor explain. Something about this next room was going to drive him over the edge, he could just feel it, "I've got a bad feeling about this one, Navi." He muttered to his loyal fairy. He immediately brought a hand to his mouth in shock. The familiarity of those words tasted bitter on his tongue. Navi simply nodded with confirmation then returned to her place within the collar of Link's tunic as he opened the door, awaiting the evil that was to come.

"It… can't be…" Petrified, Link stood frozen in his steps. He glanced apprehensively at his surroundings, taking in the details. It was exactly the same as when he left it. Link stepped out further into the vast room, cringing at the splashing sound his boots created against the shallow water. The humidity was causing his skin to crawl and he shifted nervously on his feet as he squinted through the thick fog. His stomach started to churn, flipping somersaults in his gut as he witnessed a scraggly dead tree in the center of the room, jutting from a small bed of sand. Much like a deserted island...

"Navi… we have to get out of here." Link's body started to quiver viciously in a state of panic. He drew his sword and began walking slowly to the right side of the room, stopping short when he ran face first into an invisible wall. Link glanced wildly around the room, looking towards the ceiling for a way of escape, "It's happening all over again…"

Link then broke into a sprint towards the other side of the room, banging violently on the barred door. He attempted to use his powerful silver gauntlets to try and pry the iron bars apart, desperately trying to leave the wretched room, yet he failed. The bars would not budge. The door would not open. And just when he thought he was about to lose it completely, a voice from behind him sent a chill of terror running through his spine, like a thousand tiny pricks of the tip of a needle.

"Oh don't give up just yet."

Link froze. He didn't want to face his enemy, fearing what he might see. He drew in a shaky breath before whirling around to look behind him. Nothing.

"Who… who are you?" Link sputtered through his trembling voice. Had he been dreaming this entire time? Perhaps, he'd fallen asleep just outside the room in the Water Temple where he'd decided to rest, and these past few weeks with Dark had been just a dream… an illusion.

"You know who I am. And I know who you are as well. We're very much alike actually."

"Sh-show yourself…" This conversation, it was so… surreal. Beads of sweat began to drip down Link's face. The feelings of intense anxiety and pure terror were reverberating through his body. He tried desperately to get a sturdy grip on his sword with his trembling hands as he looked around the vast room.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea! I'm sure you'll be as pleased to see me, as I am to see you…." A swift shadow leapt from the dead tree and then darted to the left so quick it was hard for Link to make out what… or who the creature was. It was as if it dissipated before his very eyes. He saw a flash of black once again, this time to the right. Link began backing himself into the wall, suddenly remembering what happened next…

"Behind you…." The whisper, with a voice as cold as the breath it blew against his skin.

"Watch out!" Navi shouted and Link turned around swinging the master sword to attack, just to see a menacing looking Dark standing gracefully at the end of his blade. Link's eyes nearly shot out of his head, widened with fear at the figure before him. He tried desperately to choke out words, but only emitted a few hoarse bursts of air.

"What's wrong? Surprised to see me?" the shadow cooed before diving into a front flip on the other side of Link. He turned to see his enemy just inches from his face, his blood red eyes piercing into Link's soul, "…Something look familiar Link?"

"Dark… what are you doing…" Link began backing away from the man, only to have him follow step after step, his sword drawn.

"Link you must fight him!" Navi cried as the shadowy figure dashed towards him swinging his sword in a whirlwind of attacks. Link focused purely on blocking them, never once taking the offense.

"Dark, why are you doing this?" Link shrieked as he dodged a near fatal stab in his direction.

"My duty is to kill the Hero of Time!" The man replied fiercely as he charged at Link, leaping into an aerial attack. Link rolled underneath him, turning to block the next blow. Something about Dark was… different. Had Dark lied to him all those weeks ago about joining sides with Ganondorf?

"No…" Link slumped his shoulders and threw his sword to the side. It clanged against the tile floor, hidden by the shallow murky water, "I will not fight you. Kill me if you must."

"Link!" Navi squealed as Dark came barreling towards him, showing no mercy.

"You are a fool."

* * *

><p>"Brother!" A very happy Darunia bellowed. Dark stumbled backwards in surprise, trying desperately to avoid the large Goron's attempt to give him a hug. He was too late, and the large man wrapped his strong arms around the frail boy squeezing him in a tight embrace. Dark began choking and sputtering for breath, trying to wriggle his way out of the Goron's grip.<p>

"I'm not… your brother…" He croaked. Darunia must have mistaken him for Link. The goron only laughed in return and pushed Dark towards the door.

"Hurry and save the princess!"

Once outside, Dark glanced curiously around for Link. The Fire Temple room had sure given him a run for his money, and he came out with a few serious burns. He sat down on the floor, tending to his wounds while he waited. After a few moments, Dark began to grow irritable and started walking aimlessly around the area to amuse himself while he waited for Link. Although, the the previous room had been difficult, it didn't take much time to defeat and being as impatient as he was, he figured he would go on and finish the Shadow Temple room in a hurry and meet Link later. He strolled his way to the next door, and led himself inside.

Upon entering the next room, he realized he was going to need the lens of truth in order to see anything. He was standing on a platform and all he could see was a drop off into a large trench, as well as the purple medallion on the other side of the room. After gazing through the lavender colored glass he saw several floating platforms but still no enemies…

"Well this is strange…" Dark began hopping along from platform to platform, thankful he didn't need Link's hover boots to do so. He flopped down, sitting cross legged with his chin in his hands, "This is ridiculous." He yawned, growing bored when he looked down to see a very large shadow underneath him. That's when he suddenly remembered Navi's words in the Shadow Temple. _Watch for the shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling. _He glanced upwards to see a floormaster descending upon him. And in an instant he instinctively drew his sword, impaling the hideous hand creature and tossed it to the side to fall to the endless darkness below. Dark looked up to the ceiling again to see about half a dozen more, just waiting to attack, "So, you guys want to play?"

Dark managed to leave the room covered in a disgusting green goo as well as only a few scratches from the horrendous claws of the floormasters. Impa, never being one to talk much had nothing important to say and sent him on his way. Apparently, the princess had not informed the sages of Dark's existence because they all seemed apprehensive to meet him, giving him strange looks or assuming him to be Link. Dark frowned once he'd made it outside, when he realized Link still had not returned from his room or perhaps he'd moved on to the next. After a few moments, he decided to check up on Link for the mere fact that he was becoming annoyed of waiting. He moseyed his way to the Spirit Temple room only to find it empty. The absence of the large medallion on the wall told him that Link had already finished here. He exited the area and moved down the hall to the most threatening door, with an all too familiar blue medallion handing above. Hesitantly, he opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>"You are a fool."<p>

Link gulped down his pride and closed his eyes, awaiting his impending death when he heard the sound of the entry door sliding open. He gasped in surprise and glanced to his left to see a confused looking Dark, staring back at him and the shadowy man about to do him in. The replica turned hastily in his direction and seemed a bit shocked to see his exact double standing at the other side of the room. The two men continued to stare at each other for what seemed like hours until the real Dark finally drew his blade.

"I hate to break it to you buddy, but the blondie belongs to me."

A/N: Ho ho ho, I had you guys fooled there didn't i? :D Darky isn't evil! How dare you doubt him!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: So finally! I promise this is the very last chapter EXCEPT it's going to be split into two parts. Haha! I caught you there! Lol I'm sorry if I haven't been thanking you guys personally for your reviews in my author's notes the past few legitimate chapters. D: I've been forgetting! You know I'm appreciative of you guys… I hope. So I hope that these last two chapters… (half a chapters) meets all of your expectations. The last thing I'd want to do is leave this story with a bad impression. I suppose I'm satisfied with how this story is going to end. I only wish that I had made the time-span longer… and I need to be extra cautious about spelling errors. I swear I reread my chapters a MILLION times and there are still spelling errors. Also, in future stories I want to make my chapters longer. 2,000 word chapters just don't cut it… its 4,000 or nothing! As for my stalker situation... all seems to be under control as of now which means i won't be changing my username. I changed my email and that seems to be good enough... we'll see. I'm glad i didn't have to get rid of smuttylove! :D

I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Chapter 31: Part 1

Link and Dark watched cautiously as his replica contemplated how to go about his actions. He never thought he'd have to deal with two heroes of time and the fact that one of them was his exact double left him speechless. He shifted nervously in his stance and it wasn't too long before Dark got sick of his fidgeting, taking off in his twin's direction with his sword drawn high. Their swords emitted a deafening ring as they clashed together, sending them sliding apart from the sheer power behind their blows. Link watched in wonder as the two warriors began to duel battle with the upmost ferocity, their bodies appearing as a blur of black and gray. It wasn't as though he didn't want to step forward and help Dark slay the evil minion, except from where he stood, he couldn't tell the difference!

Their attacks were pure mirror images of each other, and soon Dark realized that this fight was going to be harder than he'd interpreted. Every swing and thrust was blocked by the exact same move. He truly was battling his own reflection. Unlike Link, Dark didn't have the megaton hammer or a bow to switch up his strategy. He was confined to his sword, which he began to find was more of a burden than an asset. After dodging a near fatal blow, he glanced towards Link for only a second to process his emotions. He seemed a bit frustrated, his eyes squinted and his nose crinkled in worry.

While he sat on the sidelines, Link was frantically trying to find a minor detail that Ganondorf had failed to recreate. He was searching for a particular feature such as a blood stain or a rip in their clothes that was different from the other. However, it seemed as though Ganon was able to completely reconstruct the evil Dark's code to be exactly the same as the original: Except the original was made by the goddesses, stripped from the hero of time himself; whereas the copy was merely a cheap counterfeit. It dumbfounded Link how Ganondorf was able to create such a being and also… infuriated him. Not being to tell his significant other from a monster was the absolute worst feeling he could ever imagine. Just when he was considering whether or not he should step in, one of the Dark's managed to side swipe the other's arm, leaving behind a nasty gash. He cried out in pain, cursed under his breath for being careless, and then held his free hand to the seeping wound. Immediately thinking that it was _his_ Dark due to instinct, Link ran towards the attacker, ready to fight no matter the costs.

"Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?" The man shrieked while backing away from the oncoming blonde. Link skidded to a halt, panic suddenly coursing through his body and stared inquisitively at the man before taking a step back. He glanced back to the wounded Dark and then again to the bewildered one. He was desperately confused and his heart ached for every second he wasn't able to recognize his partner.

"Link! Don't listen to him!" Link glanced back towards the man holding his arm and raised an eyebrow in shock, "He's the fake!"

"Liar!" The other cursed through clenched teeth, "He's trying to trick you!"

Link remained standing in between the two, trying to figure out who was real and who wasn't. He examined every ounce of personality from the tone of their voices to their body language in an attempt to distinguish the two men. Eventually, he ended up sighing with despair once the duo started at it again, obviously annoyed with the blonde's stalling. Link kept a cautious eye out for the wounded man, worried that it was _his_ Dark. He was seething with rage and giving the fight his all, throwing his body into every swing to build more power. However, his energy was quickly draining and it was obvious by his harsh pants and his wobbling knees that he was tiring fast.

Link scolded himself mentally for not being able to tell the love of his life from this monstrosity. He could feel his blood rushing to his temples as anger started to boil inside of him, due to the guilty emotions running through his mind. Link felt as though he were betraying Dark by standing aside like a sitting duck and letting him do all the work. But he couldn't risk killing his partner and so he would not step forward. Even after making his decision to stay docile he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the wounded man. His aura was radiating valor and concern; emotions that Link couldn't help but feel were directed towards him. The determination in the injured Dark's eyes showed fierce compassion while the other showed livid desire; two definite contrasting personalities. Still, that wasn't enough evidence to fuel him to risk killing his best friend.

Suddenly, Link remembered that Dark's tunic had a tiny triforce on the sleeve and he glanced frantically between the two only to be utterly disappointed. Ganondorf had truly taken every pesky detail into consideration. The concept that the Dark Lord had been spying on the pair long enough to notice a tiny embroidered triforce sent chills up Link's spine, causing the soft tiny hairs on his neck to stand on end. At this point, not only did he extremely detest the Evil King but he full-fledged _hated_ him. The fury that had been dwelling inside him began to make him nauseous until he was ready to act upon internal feelings and pure instinct. He was going to go with his gut.

His suspect was slowly backing up towards him, his attention completely focused on the injured man. Link knew what was at stake and he felt dirty for attacking someone with their back turned but the strong intuition he felt in his heart was legitimate. The shadowy man jerked his attention towards the blonde as he heard him unsheathe his sword, metal sliding against metal, creating an echoing sound of impending death. He tried desperately to keep his eyes on both men but found it impossible and assumed that Link was only bluffing.

Which is why he was completely caught off guard when he felt the cold steel of a blade plunge through his back and resurface through the front of his stomach.

This moment was all too familiar to Link as he watched in anticipation as the man's jaw dropped, his eyes gaping wide. He then looked up towards the blonde in astonishment, his eyes vacant and stained with agony. Then he glanced wearily back down to the weapon still lodged in his gut and he wrapped his hands around the blade in an attempt to push it out. The other Dark appeared equally as shocked and he lowered his sword while staring intently at Link's fingers still curled around the hilt.

Panic began to run through Link's body as he quickly withdrew his blade and watched the man fall to his knees. Why was he so anxious? Why was he suddenly feeling the strong will of regret? Had he killed the wrong man? Had he murdered _his_ Dark?

The room was chillingly silent, and the air thick with dread as they waited.

The man coughed and choked up spurts of liquid… and to Link's relief it was a dark green fluid and soon the man burst into a plethora of turquoise flames.

Sent back to the underworld.

Link knew that when he saw Dark cut, bleeding real blood—human blood… it was him; however, he couldn't be positive, taking in Ganondorf's sick and twisted magic into account. Link reared back his head in relief and let out a heavy sigh of joy. Dark continued to stare at him in disbelief as if he'd suddenly grown another head, before finally breaking the dreaded silence.

"What the fuck!"

Link instantly jerked his head in his companion's direction and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"That could have been me! You can't go killing replicas of me willy nilly!" Dark shrieked while frantically waving his arms about. He was clearly distressed and Link was frustrated that he'd doubted him… even though he was having his own uncertainties only a few moments ago.

"Well it wasn't was it?" Link spat back while shaking his sword to sling off the excess goo before returning it to the home of its sheath.

"That's not cool, blondie." Dark grumbled as if he were giving a foreboding warning. He then scrambled around in his pockets before pulling out an item, "If this should ever happen again, let's take the easy route." He then revealed the fairy ocarina to Link as if he were showing him the Holy Grail, "This little beauty would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"How was I supposed to know he didn't somehow have the ocarina too? He had the same tunic _and_ even the same shield I gave you." Link retorted with his arms crossed. He felt offended but at the same time could comprehend the valid point Dark was trying to make. He was worried that Link would slice him into bits if they should ever come across any more evil clones again and that was understandable.

"Because this ocarina holds sentimental value. Ganondorf doesn't bother with cheesy stuff like that." Link only rolled his eyes in return as if to say 'oh of course!' in the most sarcastic way possible, "Don't sweat it though. I knew you could see right through that imposter." Dark joked while giving him a wink and pulling him into a quick side hug, "Now let's go kill that bastard, once and for all."

* * *

><p>The swirling treacherous mist that barricaded the entrance to the top of Ganon's tower had dissipated, allowing access to the Dark Lord. The heroes couldn't help but shiver in trepidation, now completely aware of the duty bestowed upon them. The heavy weight that had been placed on their shoulders for the past few months now felt ten times heavier and their shoulders slumped from the burden. Dark could see Link trembling slightly from wrecked nerves and he wanted to comfort him, yet couldn't find the heart to give him any false hope. He elbowed the blonde in his ribs and gave him a reassuring grin. Dark had promised Link that he would leave with his life and this was the only thing he was certain of at the moment. That was one thing that he wasn't worried about.<p>

Surprisingly, Link gave him a genuine grin back, something the raven-haired boy hadn't expected. Perhaps Link was too much of an optimist at times but at least he wasn't scared. Worried, maybe, but he didn't want him to be frightened. Hell, he was the hero of time. Why would he be scared? However, his eyes were flooded with concern for the future, something neither of the boys could predict. Link slid his hand into his companion's, entangling his fingers with his, causing the boy to blush something fierce and give him a joking scowl in return.

They started up the long winding staircase that seemed to go on as far as their eyes could see. Dark couldn't help but keep his eyes towards the velvet carpet, red as blood, while Link kept his head held high with pride and dignity. He glanced up towards the blonde, for only a second, so he could remember Link exactly the way he looked at this second. Proud and valiant, heading to a war he didn't know if he could win, but treading on nonetheless and if Dark didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw him smiling.

It wasn't a full-fledged grin, teeth peeking out from behind those perfect lips with joy. It was subtle gesture, emitting more from his aura than his facial features. Although this wasn't quite the time to gawk over Link's beauty, Dark found himself admiring his partner with upmost affection until the blonde must have felt his stare burning holes through him. Link turned to face him with raised brow and Dark merely slipped him a hearty smirk. It was amazing how they could share a conversation of feelings without actually speaking words. Dark only wanted to portray to Link that he knew the hero was ready for this and he would prevail with no doubt in his mind. The blonde seemed to understand the message because he nodded his head ever so slightly as if to say 'thank you'. Although, Dark didn't know what Link would be thankful for.

If anything he was the one to be appreciative for all the things the hero had done for him over the time they'd spent together. He showed him kindness and compassion. It would take forever for him to list out all the significant events and tingling emotions he's felt over the past few weeks. He could never run out of positive things to say about his fellow companion and the way he made him feel. He was once a cold-hearted brute, living alone in a water-filled tomb. But an angel came along one day and set him free and showed him the world and everything he'd been missing. Link made him feel alive.

Although, the staircase had seemed to go on for miles they were so wrapped up in each other's thoughts that they hadn't focused on the time. They approached an iron door, rusting at the edges, beckoning them forward with foreboding threats. Link gave Dark's hand a tight squeeze before pushing the door open, and allowing them entry through the gates of hell.

Of course, like an ironic horror film, Ganon was sitting at his organ playing a dreadful tune. Dark couldn't help but cringe at the sharpness of the notes and cover his ears in protest. Zelda was suspended high in the air, still encased in a diamond cut ice structure. Link shifted his gaze from the trapped princess and towards the King of Evil, who also happened to be a horrible musician. An ominous atmosphere cascaded throughout the room, emitted from the wicked stone statues resembling evil guardians of destruction to the crimson red carpet, the color of gore, war, and tragic endings.

The music suddenly came to a halt and the Dark Lord began to speak with a low and daunting voice, yet failed to turn around and face them.

"The triforce parts are resonating. They are becoming one again."

The tone in his words was intimidating, pricking at the hero's nerves. Suddenly, Link felt a burning sensation on the top of his right hand that started to tingle. He glanced down to find the cause when he saw the outline of the triforce printed across his skin, the lower left triangle glowing fiercely with a bright light. He'd never noticed the mark until now and assumed that it was merely showing because he was in the presence of the other two parts. It both scared him and amazed him at the same time and he couldn't help but notice Dark in the corner of his eye gazing at his own hand with curiosity, only to be utterly disappointed when he hadn't seen the same mark. Link would have thought it was quite cute if the matter at hand wasn't so dire.

"The two triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago… I didn't expect that they would be hidden within you two."

The hero tried to hold back a grimace from the livid anger boiling in his blood. For some odd reason he was allowing the man to speak. Maybe he expected Ganondorf to explain himself and all the wrongful acts he'd committed that had been causing chaos across the land. Perhaps, a single shred of his optimistic personality had hoped that Ganon would step down right here and right now and surrender so he and his partner wouldn't have to risk their lives. However, he knew the obvious answer and he kept one hand on the handle of his sword in case he need draw it.

"And now, finally, all the triforce parts have gathered here."

Finally the Evil King gathered the manners to turn around and face the pair, but not without a fancy twirl of his maroon colored cape. An accessory that Dark found most disturbing, "These toys are too much for you. I command you to return them to me."

When Link refused to do so, even though he didn't know how to retract the magic from his body if he wanted to, Ganon raised a mighty hand and with a flick of his meaty fingers sent a void of spiraling energy directed towards the heroes in an attempt to retrieve them himself.

"Li-Link! I can't help you because of the waves of darkness! I-I can't get close!" Navi squealed before flailing backwards from the power behind the dark energy. Link could hear her shrieking an 'I'm sorry' until her voice faded from the distance. He was slightly worried but with Dark here, his concerns quickly vanished. Plus, it was calming to know that she was out of the line of fire. He knew that Navi would be safer at a distance. There were already too many lives at stake, and he didn't want to put hers into jeopardy as well.

The blast caused the room to shake and shift until the very tiles they were standing upon began to falter and fall to a seemingly endless drop. Dark stumbled backwards as the ground he was standing on started to crumble until both of the men found safety on a nearby ledge. In the center of the room was a single platform with a menacing looking Ganondorf levitating above it.

"Dark Link," He stated lowly while raising his chin in dignity, "You still have time to join my side. Think of how easily we could take care of him."

Dark couldn't help but be a bit amused when he noticed Link's eyes nearly shoot right out of his head. He tapped him quickly with his arm and shook his head as if to resolve any of his doubts, and then he turned to face Ganondorf with a straight posture and the same proud look he was giving him, "I've chosen my side."

The Evil King let out a bellowing laugh before giving the man a response, "Very well. But just remember, I offered to spare you."

"It is you who should be begging for mercy."

Dark's simple statement was enough to rile Ganondorf up quite easily, "Silence!" He held out his massive green palm that began to generate a strong orb of electricity, "We shall see who is begging after _this_!" He then thrust the orb of magic like a baseball in Dark's direction who instinctively rose his shield to protect himself. However, the shield did nothing more than act as a conductor, sending the jolts of power running through his body. Dark let out an agonized yell as he felt his skin burning and his blood boiling. It was as if his body was an oven and it was cooking his insides. He dropped to his knees with wide eyes, completely cut off guard, and tried to regain his breath. His hair was disheveled in all directions from the jolts of electricity and he thanked the goddesses it didn't burn right off.

Link dropped his jaw in shock and then remembered how he had defeated Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple and immediately felt guilty. He should have known, and he should have warned Dark, "Dark! I'm sorry! I should have told you that—

"Silence!" Ganondorf shouted while gathering yet another sphere of magic and projecting it in the blonde's direction. He had tried to catch Link off guard, but he was too quick and swiftly drew his sword, swiping the orb of electricity and sending it back to its beholder. Dark watched in awe from where he sat on the ground, he hadn't expected a _sword_ to be able to reflect the magic and he was weary that his own would have the same effect, "So you want to play, hero?" Ganondorf beckoned while swiping the orb right back, this time faster and fiercer.

Link raised his sword in a batter's stance and hit the ball again, swinging hard to get the magic moving quicker to hopefully catch the Evil King while he was being careless. Ganondorf was quick to return the blows and it seemed like hours that the two played ping pong, with that orb of electricity. The ball was starting to move back and forth at an alarmingly fast rate and Dark was beginning to worry that Link was going to slip up in his consistancy. The orb was now indecipherable, resembling just a bright glowing line, connected between the two warriors.

Dark noticed Link bring his sword back farther behind his back, then swinging it forwards with all his might, throwing his whole body into the blow. He squinted his eyes to try and make out the orb in all the confusion and to his disbelief it exploded into several bolts of electricity against Ganondorf's chest. The man clenched his fists in pain, letting out a low bellowing yelp before falling to the ground from his levitated state. Link just stared in awe at the fallen man and glanced to Dark as if to ask 'Now what?'

"The light arrows!" Dark called and Link immediately obliged. He drew his bow, summoning the spell, and sent the magical arrow sailing in the direction of the Dark Lord. Ganondorf attempted to knock the arrow aside with his arm but failed miserably in his shocked state, and the tip lodged itself in his left shoulder. It seemed to explode in a blast of light that surrounded the evil being and dubbing him practically unconscious. The pair gave each other both a feeble glance before hopping across the broken floor, in an array of platforms to the center where the limp body of the Ganondorf remained still.

"Do it." Dark ordered and this time Link held no hesitation. He raised his master sword high above his head and just when he was about to bring the blade down to decapitate the King of the Gerudo, he began to stir, "Now Link! Do it now!"

However, Ganon had already woken and he let out a husky yell before swinging his forearm toward the blonde, knocking him off the platform to fall to his demise. Dark scrambled to the edge, catching the boy in a slippery grip. He glanced to the demon that was dangerously close to his side and used all his strength to sling Link to the ledge behind him. After he made sure the boy had crawled up to his safety he turned to face Ganon with his sword drawn.

"You are being a fool." The Dark Lord grumbled before rising from his knees.

"Perhaps," Dark replied while keeping steady eyes on the massive man. Ganondorf towered at least a good three feet above him yet he did not fear him, "But I'd rather be a fool than a selfish, mad brute."

"Mad?" Ganon began to erupt into laughter, "What is so insane about stealing an entire kingdom to call your own. That is power. That is pride. I will rule the world Dark. A world you could have been a part of."

"I must decline," The raven-haired young man replied while puffing out his chest to assert his dignity, "If the world were yours to own, I'd rather be dead." He then lunged towards Ganon thrusting forward with his blade. The larger man raised his arm, blocking the steel with his ruby encrusted gauntlet and throwing his fist into a punch with his other hand. Dark rolled underneath his arm, spinning around with his weapon in a side swing. He nicked the back of Ganon's knee, slicing the tendon and causing him to stumble.

"Ha ha, so you've gotten lucky!" The evil man yelled before thrusting his palm in Dark's direction that produced a dark purple mass that headed towards the boy. Dark stood to his feet in an attempt to run towards the safety of the far ledge for he knew he was vulnerable against the Dark Lord's socery. He leaped across the gap but the dark mass was too quick and it swirled around his body pulling him down to the bottomless pit below. The smokey aura tugged at his legs as Dark grasped at the edge of the platform, trying desperately to pull himself over. His fingers were slipping and his nails were breaking from his frantic clawing, causing blood to gush, creating an even slicker surface. Link ran over to try and help him up but as soon as he approached his companion, Dark's fingers slid loose from their grip and he was sent barreling to the ground below.

Link watched in horror as he saw the boy's body grow smaller and smaller with the distance until he completely disappeared into the darkness. He saw a tiny blue light zip into his direction and immediately recognized it as Navi, running to Dark's aid. He stood there, looking over the edge with vacant eyes and trembling hands, until he finally glanced towards Ganon with utter insanity. Navi could not save him. His senses suddenly became extremely acute. He could feel the sweat forming against his forehead and every second it took for the drops to slide down to his chin. Every breath he took was dreadfully sensitive, almost painful, as the air entered and exited his lungs. He could hear his pounding heartbeat in his ears, so loud he couldn't process what his enemy was snickering about from across the room. He had never felt so infuriated in his entire existence.

"Did I strike a nerve, hero?"

Link glanced once more down to the endless shadows below and then again towards the monstrosity that had murdered his friend, his companion, his love. He was already gathering another orb of electricity, "Let's play again."

Link did not respond but tried to maintain the shaking grasp he had on his sword.

* * *

><p>If Ganondorf was expecting Link to be too disoriented from the loss of Dark to be able to defeat him, he was terribly wrong. If anything, it made him ten times more determined to kill the son of a bitch. Ganon looked extremely pathetic as he laid there, panting fiercely as death approached him. Link had managed to give him a piece of his own magic on more than one occasion as well as skewer him with many arrows of light. Now the hero of time stood towering over the fallen warrior with his sword to his side, staring intently into the Dark Lord's sinful golden eyes.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" Ganondorf spat through a mouthful of blood, "Are you scared Link?"

The blonde refused to speak as he stared blankly at the mad man. However, he was starting to question his own sanity as he felt his own madness start to corrupt him. Ganon let out a bellowing laugh in an attempt to mock the hero.

"Why are you hesitating? I can't believe the hero of time—the one who's destiny it is to kill me, is stalling!"

Ganon continued to burst into crazy hysterics while he fidgeted weakly on the ground. Finally, after Link had remained silent for long enough he rose his blade to the curve of the Dark Lord's neck and pressed it dangerously close to his skin.

"I wanted to get a good look at you."

Ganondorf looked to him in confusion raising his eyebrow inquisitively.

"While you still had your head."

Link heard a choke and a gurgle before the thud of Ganon's skull rolled to the tiles below. He'd never taken pleasure in manslaughter and even now, he didn't consider himself happy. Link glanced up to where Zelda was suspended in the air and noticed cracks forming at the base of the crystal-like structure where she was encased inside. Finally, the ice shattered into thousands of shards and the princess came tumbling to the ground. Link ran out to catch her, smiling weakly as she landed in his arms. He set her gently to her feet before walking once more to the edge of the platform to look down to the darkness below. Something inside him was telling his heart, Dark wasn't dead. Zelda stepped forward to place a comforting pat on his back as she glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm sor—" Zelda began, but was quickly interrupted as the ground began to shake and the structure of the building began to tremble.

"What's going on?" Link asked, instantly snapping out of his weary state.

"Ugh! Ganon's spirit! It's still here! He's taking down the building with him!" Zelda cried as she pulled Link to a nearby door that was barred off. She clasped her hands together whispering a sacred chant before the bars slid open, allowing them access down the stairs, "We must hurry!"

Link was hesitant. He wanted to look for Dark, even if there was a chance he was gone forever. He wanted to take his body out of this wretched hell hole. However, he followed Zelda close behind, hoping to see him when they reached the bottom. Ganon's last attempt to kill them both had driven Link over the edge. Even after death, he wanted to make sure no one was left alive, bringing down the castle and locking every door and blocking any escape route. He'd thought his plan through, that was for sure. The more Link thought of Ganon, the more he thought of Dark, and the faster he was running down the stairs. He found himself getting ahead of Zelda, even though it was only she who could open the barricaded doors. He was impatient, stamping his feet while the dainty princess made her way through the halls.

Lastly, they finally made their way outside but not without the bothersome burden of a few Stalfos and redeads. Surprisingly, the blonde was not stopped cold in his tracks from the horrific moan of the mummified demons because now he felt dead as well. His heart had ceased beating when he saw Dark fall to his ultimate demise. The pair finally rounded the corner and crossed the bridge, turning once more to watch the castle fall to the ground. His heart sank as the building fell apart and he began to debate if he should run back for him.

In the corner of his eye, Link could have sworn he saw a thin figure dashing through the clutter of smoke followed by a tiny bluish light. The debris only seemed to pile higher as each tier of the building crumbled, making it difficult for Link to see through all of the smoke. While squinting his sapphire eyes to get a better look, he took a step forward only to be pulled back by a worried Zelda. He glanced quickly through the clouded air to confirm his suspicions when he saw the frail man sprinting in their direction with Navi close behind. He was coughing something fierce, and waving his hands in the air to disperse the dust.

"Dark!" Link shouted while running towards his companion with utter joy. The dark-headed man approached them wearily, covered from head to toe in a dirty gray film. He pulled the boy in a tight embrace, squeezing him so hard, it caused him to cough even more so, "How? What did you—How did you?" Link stammered as he took Dark's face in his hands to examine him for injuries.

"Don't worry about it…" Dark replied through a fit of chokes, "The point is… I'm alright…"

A/N: So sorry I have to end it here guys! Obviously he still has to fight Ganon's Reincarnation so... the battle is far from over. I feel like I needed to post a new chapter ASAP. I'll try and get part two out by Sunday but I can't promise anything. Thank you for reading.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Wow, you guys thought I was dead there for a second didn't you? I don't know where the inspiration to finish this came from… Oh wait yes I do. Thank you RHP for sending me a message to quit lazing around and get to business! Okay so your words were a lot nicer than that but still… I needed to know you guys were still out there. Here is the continuation of Chapter 31: The Finale. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 31: Fallen Soldiers (Part 2)**_

The moment was surreal. Link was ecstatic as he relaxed in the joy of having defeated the King of Evil once and for all, and finding the love of his life in one piece and seemingly unharmed. Dark looked equally as happy, panting hard from the debris and smoke, but with a grin that could kill showing each of his individual sparkling white teeth. Dark then glanced to the princess, giving her a once over to make sure she was all right before stretching out his arms and turning to face the fallen castle.

"It's hard to believe," Dark stated as he gawked over the crumbled bricks and cluttered stone.

"It's finally over." Link finished while glancing at his significant other with the utmost pride and glory.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you Link." Zelda gushed while clasping her dainty hands together beggars style with an appreciative smile.

"Us." He corrected before grabbing hold of Dark's hand, sloppily tangling his fingers with his. Link then raised his free hand to his forehead to wipe the drops of perspiration from his brow. He then glanced to Dark and began rubbing his sweaty palms across his face to get the grey film of dirt off. The dark-headed boy squirmed away, causing a cloud of dust to form as he moved about.

"You two are so silly," Zelda giggled from behind a gloved hand, "Come now. We must return to—

The trio turned violently around at the sudden commotion heard at the opposite end of the rubble. The building had ceased falling, so the chance of it being merely the ruckus of wobbling stones was impossible.

Dark let out a faint sigh and shifted his gaze wearily to Link whose facial expression had since frozen over. He was bearing a tight grimace, his jaw clenched tight, while staring ominously towards the direction of the sudden noise. His grip on Dark's hand was now becoming dreadfully painful and he pulled away from his grasp. Link gave him an apologetic glance before taking a single step forward.

A low and bellowing groan cascaded across the broken wasteland causing shivers to jolt up the hero's spine and erect the hairs on his arms.

"W-what was that?" Zelda stuttered through a shaky breath while taking a few steps backward. The demonic noise grumbled again, echoing off of the castle remains. Dark looked to the ground and noticed the particles of rubble vibrating from the evil moan. He gave Link a hard slap on the back and began his march forward to investigate the foreboding threat.

"Dark… wait." Link ordered while reaching out his arm to grab him by his tunic, "We're in this together." Dark slipped him a quick smirk and jerked his head in the enemy's direction as if to say 'let's go'.

Upon taking a few steps forward, a pile of crowded wreckage erupted into many different directions, revealing a hideous looking creature hiding from beneath. A ghostly silhouette of Ganondorf rose from the debris and was now levitating in the air. His body was engulfed in a bluish flame that was flickering light around his distorted and disfigured face.

"No… NO!" Link screamed through a broken voice. The blonde began waving his arms vehemently around, punching the air to let out his frustration, "It can't be…"

Dark remained silent, glaring a piercing stare of pure hatred. His blood red eyes were glowing fiercely and his fists were tightly clenched at his sides. He lowered his gaze towards the ground and let out an irritable sigh, all while shaking violently from the fury flowing through his veins.

The paranormal apparition rose a single fist, the triforces of power shining intensely from the back of his hand. He was still emitting that same devilish groan. Words could not be deciphered for it was as if his demonic voice were in reverse, haunting and chilling the heroes' souls. Zelda remained on the sidelines staring wide-eyed at the risen demon.

"He's using his last reserve of power…" She muttered under her breath while shaking her head in disbelief.

Ganon spread out his arms wide, flexing and contorting his muscles before enveloping himself in a wicked green aura that began triumphantly glowing until it was a blinding flash of light. His arms and legs quadrupled in size and length, creating a mammoth of a beast compared to what he was before. Large and putrid devil horns began to sprout from his skull and his vicious fangs grew to tusk-like appendages protruding from his mouth.

Ganon had literally transformed into a monster, sporting a thick scaled tale that was intimidating by the mere size. He summed two enormous daggers, carried in each of his large hands that were radiating with magic drawn from the depths of the underworld.

After letting out a deafening hissing screech, he lowered his massive body back to the ground causing it to shake and vibrate throwing off the two young warriors' momentum. Link and Dark regained their balance, while Zelda stumbled clumsily to floor.

"Princess," Dark started as he watched the beast approach them, "You might want to step back."

The beast came barreling towards Link first, waving those gigantic blades in a whirlwind of swings. Link drew the master sword and prepared his stance, standing his ground while the mammoth creature came barging in his direction. Once Ganon was within attacking distance, Link rolled forwards underneath his legs and managed to side swipe his thick tail with his legendary blade. The scales split, and a dark green fluid began to spurt from the wound.

Ganon whirled around from the sudden injury, hitting Link in the chest with his tail in the process, sending him skidding across the ground to Dark's boots. The brunette helped him to his feet quickly, getting him situated, before taking his turn on the beast himself. Dark being much quicker than Link was able to swiftly maneuver between Ganon's tall legs.

His new size and weight slowed him down even more so, causing a cat and mouse game between the huge creature and the shadowy man. Although Dark was able to get in a few lucky swings, his copy of the master sword was almost completely useless against Ganon's black magic. Only the true legendary blade could slay him.

Ganon swung one of hit mighty daggers towards Dark, who gracefully performed a back flip to not only dodge the blow but landed promptly on the flat of the blade. Link couldn't help but smirk from where he stood; laughing inwardly that Dark was using his fancy gymnastic skills in such a serious dual.

Link took the Dark Lord's sudden distracted attention to his advantage and quickly made his way to the base of his ankles. Link jerked his arm back far behind himself before swinging forward with all his might, slashing the tendon between his large heel and monstrous calf.

The beast cried out in agony raising his arms along with Dark who was still balancing on the dagger. He dove towards the creature's head, swinging around to take a vantage point on his back, before stabbing viciously with one hand and hanging on with the other. Ganon began violently spinning around trying to buck the pesky swordsman off of his back.

"Dark! Be careful!" Link cried as he watched the monster thrash vehemently about.

Dark paid no mind but continued to thrust with his blade deep into the creature's flesh. Ganon, flustered in his current state thought only to fall to the ground and perform a barrel roll. Before he hit the floor, Dark leaped off and made his way back to Link's side.

Ganon was clearly furious, groaning and screeching a series of awful sounds. He stood back to his feet, rearing his head back to let out one more goddesses' forsaken roar before trudging towards the two swordsmen. Link was ready with the master sword drawn, holding his ground. The beast took a step forward, swinging his mighty blade which Link attempted to block only to have his weapon knocked from his grasp and sent sailing over the edge of the cliff they were now standing upon. Link glanced worriedly to Dark who simply replied with, "Way to go, butter fingers. Go get it!"

He took off down the mountain side without any protest knowing the predicament he'd just gotten the two of them in. Without the master sword they didn't stand a chance. It was up to Dark to fend on Ganon for as long as possible.

The beast was snorting smoke like a bull, kicking his legs as if he were about to take off in a sprint. Dark drew in a hasty breath and held out his free hand waving him to come, beckoning Ganon closer.

"Let's see what you've got, you son of a bitch."

The taunting worked, for the monstrous creature came barreling towards his bucking those wicked horns and screeching something fierce. Dark avoided the stampede in the same manner as Link by rolling underneath the figure, turning around quickly to grab hold of the beast's tail.

"Dark, what are you doing?" Zelda cried from the sidelines. He simply gave her a confident smirk all while trying to get a good grip on the meaty appendage. Dark drew his sword and lodged the blade deep at the base, severing part of the creature's spinal cord. Ganon let out a shrill cry before whipping his wounded tail to the left sending Dark sailing to the far end of the cliff, his sword still lodged in his enemy's flesh.

Dark grunted from his aching muscles of being jerked around like a rag doll. He tried his best to stand to his feet just as Ganon was coming within threatening distance. Dark stumbled forward in an attempt to run away when he was caught in the deadly grip of one of Ganon's enormous hands.

"FUUUCK!" Dark screeched hoarsely, trying desperately to get in a breath through his lungs that were slowly being crushed.

On the lower ground of the castle ruins, Link was frantically searching through rubble for his master sword. He saw a flicker of something metallic in the corner of his eye when he heard Dark's blood curdling scream from above, followed by a horrified cry from Zelda.

"Oh no…" He quickly ran over to what he hoped was his sword and began throwing aside rocks and plaster. His hopes were confirmed when he found the legendary blade seemingly unharmed. He placed it in it's sheath and began scrambling desperately up the rocky mountainside to Dark's aid.

When he finally pulled himself over the cliff he was horrified to see Dark in one of Ganon's hands with his other holding the enormous dagger dangerously close to his chest. Zelda was standing by watching in worry as she waited for the Dark Lord to do in the poor man.

"Hey!" Link bellowed, his strong voice echoing across the ruins, "Mother fucker!"

Zelda's cheeks flushed from Link's sudden use of provocative language as she put a dainty hand to her mouth in shock. Even Dark mustered the strength to slip a devilish grin.

Ganon dropped the black clad boy to the ground and set his sights on the blonde who had the nerve to call him out. Dark hit the floor with a thud and began clutching his ribs in agony. A few were bound to be broken. He fumbled in his tunic for his bottle of red potion in which he managed to drink more than half of. He gulped down the rest of his precious medicine, hoping he would not need it later.

As Link was distracting the beast from the front, Dark took the opportunity to retrieve his sword still lodged in between Ganon's vertebrae.

"Link, use the light arrows!" Zelda shouted while hiding securely behind a large stone.

Link nodded as if he understood and pulled out his bow.

After summoning the spell and taking aim directly between the beast's eyes he sent an arrow sailing to the middle of Ganon's forehead. He attempted to knock the arrow from its flight but was distracted by the sudden sensation of Dark pulling his blade from his back. The arrow was dead on emitting a powerful light that surrounded Ganon's body, enveloping him in a state of shock. He wavered back and forth before falling backwards and crashing down in a pile of bricks, plaster, and other castle remains.

All went silent.

Link took turns glancing from the fallen creature to Dark and then finally to Zelda.

The beast remained still. His wretched groans had ceased.

After a very long and exaggerated pause, Link finally smiled.

That same smile he was bearing an hour ago before this damned creature from hell spawned back to life. The same smile he wore when he thought his journey had finally come to an end. The same exact smile he had on his face after every experience he and Dark shared together. This was one of those times.

Dark turned around to face the blonde, giving him the same toothy grin yet it was different. It held all the qualities that Link's didn't. It was passionate, seductive, and proud. Together their grins created the epitome of happiness and joy and everything that was right with the world. Together they were one.

Dark took another step forward, standing directly in front of Link. There was a strong sense of want twinkling in his eyes, and the way his lips were parted ever so slightly showed that he wanted to show Link right then and there exactly how much he meant to him. The brunette whipped his head to the side, letting his long bangs drift to the side to reveal his tired face. Despite the bruises, scratches and dirt he was still beautiful.

Link could have relived this moment for years to come. It was as if everything were in slow motion from Navi bobbing up and down in the air, to the smoke rising in the sky, to Zelda swaying back and forth in excitement. The moment could have been perfect…

Except just beyond Dark's beaming face Link noticed something rustling in the shadows. He felt his heart drop below his stomach as his gut slowly churned with dread. Everything was still stuck in slow motion, and the silence ensued. It was as if the world was on mute.

Nobody seemed to notice the disturbance except for Link who couldn't even muster the energy to shout out. Dark was still grinning that dead sexy smile and his lips were moving as he began to speak words. Link was trying desperately to read his lips and keep his eyes on the movement behind him.

Eventually Dark noticed the suspicious look in Link's expression, the way his heart suddenly went cold. Dark turned around just as the hideous creature erupted from the debris once more creating a storm of bricks and rubble. As if on cue, sound suddenly returned to Links ears as he heard everything from Zelda's frantic shrieks to Navi's warning to "Watch out!"

Ganon began slinging heavy rocks and boulders along with chunks left behind of the castle. He was on a violent rampage, using his last amount of energy to destroy the heroes and the princess. Link stood still in shock and watched as Dark led Zelda to safety behind a broken wall before running out to try and tame the beast. It wasn't until Dark was knocked violently to the side that Link suddenly came out of his stupor. Ganon was still throwing deadly chunks of brick and stone, larger than the heroes themselves.

Link shook his head to assess the situation before dodging a boulder that was thrown like a mere baseball in his direction. He maneuvered his way through the junk before drawing his bow and striking Ganon once again with a light arrow. Link glanced around wearily for Dark but couldn't locate him through all the commotion.

Anger started to course through his blood as he situated another arrow to shoot at the dreaded creature. This time he was to make sure that this bloody beast would finally drop dead. After impaling him with a plethora of light arrows, Ganon dropped once more.

Link took this opportunity to kill the creature once and for all. Once he approached the large skull of the monster he jabbed his mighty master sword through the left eye socket of the demon causing it to convulse and twitch. Spurts of putrid goo came shooting from the wound, splattering across Link's face and tunic.

Letting out a powerful scream of fury, Link repeatedly stabbed the beast's eye before finally thrusting his sword through the monster's neck and through the other side of its skull. He gave it a harsh twist of finality before sliding it to the side and slicing its jugular.

Link was panting furiously by this point, his eyes wide with blood thirsty anger, "I swear to the fucking goddesses if you fucking re-spawn one more time I'll make sure there's nothing left of you…" He grunted before kicking the enormous bull-like head like a soccer ball.

Link ran his fingers through his sweaty locks when he heard the frantic squeals of a panicked Zelda from behind him. He turned around to see her crouched beside a seriously injured Dark.

Link could feel his heart shatter into a thousand tiny shards that lodged themselves into the confinements of his chest.

Dark was lying on his back with a very large boulder situated just below his torso, crushing his pelvis along with his legs. Link rushed desperately to his significant other before dropping to his knees. Zelda politely moved aside before walking away with her face in her hands, choking on frantic sobs.

"No… no no no…." Link repeated over and over while assessing Dark's condition. He settled the brunettes head in his lap while rubbing his shoulders and grabbing his hands just to feel as if he were doing something helpful.

Dark's eyes were open and he was shaking fiercely from the sheer pain of being crushed alive. He tried desperately to give Link a reassuring smile but failed through his chattering teeth.

"Relax Dark… please…" Link begged while running his fingers through his hair, "You're going to be alright…" Link scanned his eyes down Dark's chest to where he body caved in from the massive rock smothering everything below his waist, "Y-you're going to be… you're going to be…" Link stuttered before breaking down into a fit of uncontrollable wailing.

Dark reached up a single finger wearily flicking aside the blonde bangs covering Link's face. Link opened his eyes to see Dark's red eyes staring up at him, their light slowly dimming, "Cheer up… sweetheart…" Dark croaked hoarsely, "A frown…d-don't… suit your pretty face…"

Dark then grabbed at one of Link's hands gently caressing his calloused fingers. He placed Link's palm against his cheek, embracing the warmth of his skin.

"Dark," Link stated quickly while standing to his feet, "We're going to get this off of you." He decided while positioning his hands underneath the boulder.

"Stop." Dark ordered while gently placing his hand on Link's boot, "Don't move it."

"But why?" Link cried while dropping back down to Dark's level, "Please, we can get you help."

"What's done is done, Link…" Dark muttered, his eyes rolling in the back of his head from losing consciousness, "You won't like what you see."

Link had already noticed the pool of blood surrounding his frail frame.

"Dark! Please!" Link wailed through his tears, slamming his fists against the stone floor; the droplets of his tears soaking the fabric of Dark's black tunic.

"I'm…" Dark went silent for a second, his face contorting for only a second, "Too far gone…"

"Zelda!" Link screamed, turning to face the panicked princess, "Please, you have to do something! Anything!"

"L-link… I'm s-so sorry," Zelda sputtered while clasping her hands together beggars style, "There's nothing I can do…"

Link's face went completely pale. He didn't want to blame the princess but part of him was boiling with anger. All of this was for her. It was all for her.

"Link…" Dark called while patting the hard ground next to him, "Sit down…"

Link did as he was told, once again cradling the brunette in his lap. He grabbed onto his hands and laced his fingers around his which were growing colder by the second.

"I… want to thank you." Dark mumbled softly after a few moments of silence, "For showing me the world… despite all of its evils… its really something beautiful…"

Link remained silent, keeping his eyes directed towards that blasted boulder.

"You did something great today hero." Dark stated proudly while reaching up his hand still entwined with Link's to brush his cheek.

"Please…" Link begged, "Don't call me that… not right now."

"It's what you are…"

"Call me by my name…" Link demanded maybe a bit to harshly, "If you're going to leave me, I want you to call me by my name."

"Distance will take away the pain."

"Since when do you care about gentleness?" Link almost laughed. Dark smiled ever so slightly.

"So be it… Link?"

Link looked down into Dark's dull ruby eyes.

"I think I'm in love."

Link forced a smile through the river of tears flowing down his cheeks, "I feel it to."

"It hurts so good." Dark grumbled through a broken voice. Link glanced down to see tears swelling in his eyes, "It hurts so damn good…"

The time that proceeded was irreplaceable. The silence that followed wasn't really silence at all, but a revelation of everything that had happened between the two of them. After quite some time, Link had begun to think Dark had passed with out his knowing until he heard his raspy voice speak up once more.

"I beg of you…" Dark muttered, his eyes gently lidded, "One last request?"

"Anything." Link assured him while bringing the dying man's fist to his lips.

"A kiss goodbye?"

Link began to convulse from the sobs that overtook control of his body. He drew in a quivering breath before glancing down to see the corner of Dark's mouth curved into a smile, "It would be my pleasure."

As Link's warm, heartbroken lips grazed the ice cold skin of Dark's he could feel his chest release his last reserve of air and he withdrew his last breath. As Link rose to his feet, he couldn't resist staring at the look on Dark's face.

He left with a smile.

A/N: Don't kill me. Please. Um… there will be an epilogue… if that helps? Um. Bye.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I'd like to start off by saying, thanks for the fucking brutal reviews. Although some ripped at my heart strings, I endured them nonetheless. It is not as if I was oblivious to the fact that the majority of you were going to be pissed off by my final chapter. It wasn't my intention, just the way things turned out. I cannot explain why I had the sudden notion to have Dark crushed alive. Shit happens. Hopefully this epilogue will cheer many of you up. I didn't mean to strike so many nerves.

Epilogue

Link quickly realized why Dark had not wanted him to remove the large boulder from on top of his withered body. It was difficult to keep from vomiting as he stared at the blood bath beneath, littered with crushed bones and tattered flesh. However, he kept a strong stomach for he was not going to let his lover's body rot in this hell hole. Link already knew exactly where he was going to take him.

Zelda could not bear to look at the deceased man so she had returned to the Temple of Time to discuss the future plans of Hyrule with Sheik. Navi followed her, knowing very well she was not wanted given the current circumstances. As Link trudged slowly down the bare streets of the deserted town he barely noticed the lack of redeads and monsters that once roamed there. They had disappeared with the King of Evil. That wasn't important to him now. As he was walking he could see Sheik in the corner of his eye standing on the steps in front of the temple watching him. Link didn't stop or call out to him but continued what was going to be a very long walk to Lake Hylia.

He could have teleported the two of them to the destination but the memory was all too familiar. Link considered taking Dark to a fairy fountain to see if they could possibly do anything to help him but he already knew the answer. This wasn't a stab wound or heat stroke. His entire lower half had been mutilated and even if they could bring him back he knew he would be paralyzed at the least and Dark wouldn't want that. Dark understood his fate when he took his first steps into Ganon's Castle and he accepted it bravely.

His skin had since gotten very cold, almost freezing to the touch. Completely opposite from the warm and comforting sensation it used to give off. He suddenly looked extremely weak, pale and limp but one thing that remained the same was that faint curve of his lips. Link was beginning to despise it.

It was morning by the time the gates in front of the lake came into view; however, Link was paying no attention to the time or the hour. He wasn't thinking about future plans for his life or what he was going to do next. He just didn't care anymore. Motivation and endurance were things of the past. His happiness had died with Dark. Link had spent the majority of his childhood alone, and after he met Dark he had built his whole life around him. Now that had changed, and he was scared… really fucking scared. It wasn't just about being lonely, he felt defeated and wronged, as if something had been taken away from him, ripped right from his grasp.

Link quickly noticed the lake had lost some of its beauty. The water didn't glisten the same and the sun didn't shine quite as bright as it used to. The grass wasn't as green and the serene atmosphere that had once given him peace now made him anxious. He glanced wearily around for a nearby tree and then remembered there being a perfect one amongst one of the small islands in the middle of the lake. He shifted Dark in his arms to get a better grip and marched tiredly across the wooden bridge, twitching every time the wood creaked.

Link considered removing the stone that rested here, the one that foretold about the fire arrows but that would be vandalism. Dark would just have to rest peacefully amongst it. Link set him down gently to rest against the trunk of the tree while he stared forlornly at the spot in which he was going to start digging.

He could have walked to the scientist's laboratory and asked him for a shovel. Or he could have used his megaton hammer to help break up the ground. Hell, he could have even used his sword but instead he dropped to his knees on top of the designated spot and began to dig his fingers into the dirt, ripping through the grass and clawing out chunks of the ground. This was going to be a labor of love, and he wasn't quite ready to bury him yet. As he was digging he failed to notice a familiar blonde in blue tights perked on top of the roof of the laboratory spying on him.

Sheik was a bit disturbed at the route Link had taken to bury his companion yet didn't speak out against it. What was even more bothersome was the conversation Link was having with his dead lover.

"Remember… the time," Link grunted as he flung a chunk of dirt behind him. He wiped his brow and burrowed his hands back in, "We were breaking into the Gerudo fortress? And… and…" Link then began to laugh, quietly at first, but then progressively louder, "You, you always had the best ideas! Who would have thought a deku nut would become so useful… and then we made a break for it and were surrounded… and… and… you left me."

Link suddenly stopped laughing and Sheik could feel a shiver of trepidation shoot through his spine at the sudden abruptness and cold tone in his voice. He started to squint his eyes into the distance and noticed Link staring blankly at Dark, shake his head, and then begin digging again.

"But you came back for me," Link stated eventually after a long moment of silence, "You always come back for me."

Sheik watched Link for hours through the sunset and the sunrise. It wasn't until early the next morning after a painful show of Link talking to the dead and working himself senseless that he had finally dug a hole deep enough for a body to fit. The blonde pulled himself out of the hole and threw himself onto his back to rest. He was panting heavily and had since removed his tunic that was drenched in sweat. At any time he could have taken a break to cool himself off in the lake but he declined.

Dark was beginning to look more dead by the hour, if that was even possible. His smile had since faded and every now and then Link would frantically scramble over to place his hands on his cheeks and examine his face as if he could have sworn he saw him blink or move. At one point during the night due to Dark's dead weight and the steady wind he had toppled over which sent Link screaming like a maniac. Sheik endured the shrill wail until it finally ceased minutes later. Link spent the next half hour grabbing at Dark's hands and shaking his shoulders whispering words like, "Wake up." And "I know you're there."

As painful as it was to watch, Sheik wasn't leaving until he knew for sure Link wasn't going to do anything risky or self detrimental. After a few seconds of some much needed rest, Link crawled slowly over to Dark and began to remove his sword. He had decided to keep it for himself so that he would have somewhat of a memento to remember him by. He let Dark be buried with his shield since it had once belonged to Link. He scrambled through Dark's pockets until he pulled out a tan and green ocarina. He glanced from the instrument to Dark a few times before placing it gingerly within his pale hands, closing his fingers around to secure it. He then lifted Dark up bridal style and placed him ever so gently into the ground.

Link stood up and peered down into the hole, shifted his gaze to the pile of dirt to his side and slowly began to kick and slide the dirt in. He was about halfway done when he began to panic. He leaped back into the hole and began frantically clawing the dirt back out until he could see Dark again. He threw his arms around his body and began to let out that horrific shriek again, screaming, "No!" and "Please!" too many times for Sheik to count. There were many times when he suspected he should intervene yet he couldn't bring himself to get involved. Link would have despised him for it.

Link's voice was beginning to grow hoarse from all of his yelling and eventually Sheik watched him crawl back out, covered in sweat, tears, snot, and dirt and began to cover Dark up again, this time successfully. Once he was finished, he surprisingly did not spend much more time there. He stared for a few more seconds and with that began to drag his feet back across the bridge. Sheik lowered himself further back on the roof to keep from being seen and watched as Link slowly walked to the exit of the lake, dragging Dark's sword behind him.

Link was not prepared to return home. He should have gone back to Zelda and had her care for him for a few days or perhaps taken refuge in Kakariko Village; but, against his better judgment he returned back to forest only to fall into an even deeper depression. He avoided the stares of the forest children, carefully maneuvering through the woods so he wouldn't have to talk about his battle with the Evil King. When he approached his house, a fair amount of calmness washed over him. He took a steady breath and slowly pushed his front door open.

And there in the middle of his floor, lay the biggest reminder that he was all alone and Dark was now gone forever: the pile of blankets and pillows in which they had shared many of their nights together. An old tunic of Dark's along with a pair of blood stained tights were sprawled to the side. The whole room reeked of Dark and in a fit of anger Link went on meaningless rampage, picking up Dark's things and the things they shared together and cramming them in a nearby drawer. He glanced to Dark's sword leaning against the wall, and out of angst picked it up, and chunked it under his bed, "Be gone, with the rest of you…"

He tore off his clothes, kicked off his boots and flopped down on his old bed that was too small, too cramped, and too hard to sleep in. He eventually succumbed to his inner wishes, and yanked the sheets, blankets, and pillows out of the drawer and placed them back in their original spot. He even reached under his bed to retrieve Dark's sword and placed it gingerly on his side of the bed.

Link rolled onto his back and gazed at the stars through his window. He was too tired to cry yet too tired to sleep. He laid there for hours, glancing to make sure Dark's sword was still there every twenty minutes before he finally fell into unconsciousness. At some point during the night, Link felt a cold breeze brush against his face. Cranky and irritated he pulled the covers over his head and curled into the fetal position only to have the blanket ripped off of him. Link instantly whipped around to his side to see Dark's sword was missing. In a frenzy he began glancing frantically around his room and once he was determined no one was in the building with him he began rummaging through his things, tossing everything around in a hunt for Dark's sword.

"Looking for this?"

Link froze. Every hair on his body was standing on end and he could feel his heart drop lower than his stomach. He was too scared to move, too scared to turn around. That voice. It was…

"Dark." Link stated while still facing the other direction. He slowly began to turn around, fearing what he might see. Once he had completely performed a 180 he witnessed Dark's sword suspended in the air for only a second before it fell to the ground with a clank. Link stumbled backwards in shock, falling to the ground and scooting quickly away from the weapon. He was breathing heavily, his heart racing beyond control, and his vision was distorting until everything was a mere blur. Through all the confusion he saw the silhouette of a ghostly figure stepping forward, kneel down in front of him, and whisper in his ear, "Fear not, my love. I'm still here."

Link instantly fainted from distress. When he awoke the next morning he was convinced it had all been a dream until he looked around at the mess he'd created the night before from fumbling through his things. As he scanned the area his eyes fell upon Dark's sword in front of the door way where he'd seen it fall the previous night. That day he returned to Lake Hylia and placed the sword on top of Dark's grave.

The rest of the week was extremely stressful and draining to poor Link who only wanted to relax. He locked himself up in his house, never once venturing outside except for when he needed some water. He'd stopped eating days ago. Zelda had sent many letters asking Link to please come visit her so they could discuss the rebuilding of Hyrule. He ignored all of them for he'd already done enough for the sweet little princess. Weird things were still happening around his house. Many times during the night he'd wake to footsteps, a cool breeze, or a faint whispering in his ear. It was driving him absolutely mad.

Sheik had stopped by for a quick visit one afternoon and was absolutely shocked with the hero's appearance. He was lanky without any muscle build, obviously emaciated from the lack of food. His eyes were sunken in; a dark purple ring surrounded the blue orbs. He'd also been biting his fingers nails to the point they would begin to bleed and the tips were stained a dark crimson. His hair was long and disheveled and he mostly lounged around without a shirt staring out his window. Sheik had brought him some food and water and wished him well. Link barely spoke a word during his visit and when he did it had nothing to do with the conversation and was rarely directed towards Sheik himself.

One night Link was curled up on his bed staring at a drawer on the other side of the room. Every now and then he heard a thump in that direction and the knob in the front, loose from age, would jiggle. All of his weapons he'd used during his adventure of being the hero of time were placed upon it and he was watching carefully thinking one might fall. Link had gotten used to the odd things happening around his house. He'd killed the King of Evil. He was not afraid of ghosts. At one point there was a large bang that caused Link to jump ever so slightly, and also sent a familiar purple item sliding closer to the edge. Another bang and it was nearly falling off. Once Link realized how valuable the item was he stood to his feet to retrieve it and just as he was approaching the dresser it fell, sending Link stumbling to the ground to catch it.

It was the lens of truth. He glanced around suspiciously, ignoring the cold breeze he could feel grazing across his back. He flipped the item around in his grasp, gazing through its glass when he saw a flash of black dash across the small circular window into the other world. He stumbled backwards a bit from the shock and sat down at the edge of his bed. He took a deep breath before raising the lens of truth level with his eyes. There, standing on the other side of the room with a hand on his hip while tapping his foot was no other than Dark.

"Took you long enough." He muttered through a grin. Link was speechless, he just continued to gawk with his mouth agape, his heart beating faster than a field mouse, "Aren't you going to welcome me into your humble abode?" Dark chuckled while prancing merrily to Link's side, flopping on the bed and resting his hands behind his head. Link moved his head to the side to gaze beyond the lens to see an impression of a figure in his bed. He tilted his head back to center to see Dark sitting there with the same familiar smirk, "You aren't doing well for yourself, blondie."

"Dark… I," Link stuttered while reaching out his hand to touch Dark's knee, only to be thoroughly disappointed when he didn't feel a thing, only the sheets of his bed.

"Don't bother sweetheart," Dark stated a bit solemnly, "As far as physical contact goes… I'm just a breeze of cold air."

"How are you here right now?" Link finally asked after a few minutes of painful silence.

"I'm a tortured soul!" Dark cried out over dramatically with a hand over his heart, "Who can't be put to rest!"

Link didn't enjoy the joke and maintained his blank expression, "Why are you here?"

The look on Dark's face was hard for Link to look at and he eventually turned away. The question had obviously pained him beyond measure. Although it wasn't practical, Dark was convinced Link would be at least a little happy to see him. The grief quickly changed to anger and Dark's red eyes began to glow fiercely like a ghoul, now twice as intimidating by his ghostly figure.

"I've come to give you a message, hero." He stated firmly before standing to his feet and brushing himself off, although it was rather pointless. He was obviously not accustomed to living life—or death amongst the poes.

"Don't call me that—

"I'll call you what I want." Dark snapped through clenched teeth, "Have you read any of those letters Zelda has sent you?"

"No… what does that have to do—

"They look opened to me."

"I only read the first couple of sentences… why?" Link was growing uncomfortable holding up the lens and switched arms.

"She wants to send you back in time," Dark began, holding up a hand when he noticed Link about to protest, "It's the only way to fully restore Hyrule to its previous state."

"I can't go back." Link replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders, "I just can't. I… I won't."

"It's for the betterment of Hyrule." Dark retorted with arms crossed.

"Since when do you care?" Link retaliated a bit too harshly, quickly covering up his mouth afterward.

"I don't." Dark snorted, "But I do care about a pissy little blonde boy who had better stop giving me shit before I bitch slap you from another realm!"

Link remained quiet.

"Look at you. You're a mess. You can't go on much longer living like this. You're going to die and when you finally come to the other side I'm going to give you the bitching of a lifetime. Quit moping around and take care of yourself for goddess' sake. You're not the only one who's alone now."

Still Link did not speak.

"You need to start over, Link. Sometimes it's easier to just forget and leave things in the past. Time is going to keep going whether you like it or not."

"You know you're completely contradicting yourself by telling me to return to the past to forget my past right." Link muttered with a small laugh.

"For the love of Din, you know what I mean! Past, future, ocarina of time! I'm sick of it. You know what you have to do. I hope you make the right decision. It's what I would want…" Dark trailed off while looking away from Link's gaze.

"Well, if you're going to guilt trip me I guess I have no other choice right?" Link teased with a slight grin.

"Correct." Dark replied with a smirk, "Just trust me on this."

"How many times have I heard that before?" Link had to force out a laugh. It was just like old times. All he wanted was to speak to Dark again, and he was getting that chance.

"And how many times have I been right? On second thought, why dwell on the details. So buck up buttercup and go see Zelda _tomorrow_."

"Alright."

"You swear?"

"Yes…"

"Swear on this ocarina." Dark demanded while whipping out the tan and green object from his ghostly pocket.

"How can you have that? I buried you with it."

"In a lovely spot, might I add!" Dark gushed, "I couldn't have picked one better… and I don't know how all this ghost shit works man! How can poes carry around lanterns? You should know this whole world just denies the laws of physics…"

Link bust into a fit of laughter. He had certainly missed Dark's sense of humor, "So I suppose I won't be seeing you again after this?..."

Dark's face fell a bit but he tried to keep a smile, "I'm afraid not darling."

"I suppose that's alright. Are the goddesses treating you well?"

"You try living with three women who have the power to rule the world!" Dark cried out while waving his hands in the air, "But I must get going sweetheart…"

Dark took a few steps forward and placed a kiss on Link's forehead. All he felt was an ice cold breeze. The next day, he set off to talk to Zelda.

"All I have to do… is return the sword to the pedestal?" Link asked with a shaky breath as he approached the sacred sheath.

"That's it!" Zelda confirmed, nodding her head with joy. She was thrilled Link had decided to go along with the plan, "I'll take care of the rest!"

"Stay safe, hero." Sheik called from Zelda's side. Link replied with a smile and nod. He turned back around to face the stone structure he was all too familiar with. He raised his arms high in the air, the master sword still in his clutches, and placed it one last time back to where it belonged. He turned quickly to wave goodbye to Zelda and Sheik as the blue light quickly enveloped his body.

Once he had returned to the past, he noticed the sword had disappeared. That was his only connection to his time with Dark and Zelda had removed it from the world. He was never to return to the dark ages of Hyrule. As he stepped outside of the temple, into the bright shining sun, he noticed everything was exactly how he'd left it. There wasn't a care in the world amongst the citizens of Hyrule. They would never know what could have become there fate. Link made his way through the bustling crowd of the market towards Hyrule field where he would make one more stop before leaving the country of Hyrule forever.

He'd already made his decision that he needed to move on and make a new life for himself, somewhere that wasn't here. There was just one more place he needed to go.

He knew Dark's grave would no longer be there, but that didn't mean he couldn't relive there memories one last time. As he was approaching Lake Hylia he glanced down at his wrist and was thrilled to find that he still had his bracelet Dark had given him. The tiny blue earring was sparkling in the sun and the leather strap was worn with time.

As he approached the bridge he could hear somebody laughing in the distance. He squinted out towards the island and saw a kid taking a toll on the tree with his sword where Dark had been buried. Anger began to boil within Link's body and he yelled out to the intruder, "HEY! KID, CUT THAT OUT!"

The boy ignored him and continued to slice and dice amongst the burial ground. Link grew furious and sprinted across the bridge in a frenzy. Once he'd reached the island he instantly tackled the other boy to the ground. They began rolling across the dirt, squirming and flailing legs and arms in all directions until finally Link had the boy pinned down.

"Don't you have any fucking manners! This place is very important to me and I don't appreciate you, going sword happy on old tree! This is a memorial for my—

Link tilted his head to the side, examining the boy beneath him. His dark hair was swaying gently in the breeze and his eyes… those eyes. Red as the fires of hell. Red as a beating heart. Passionate, fiery, loving red. Could it be? The boy just grinned from ear to ear, his pearly fangs glistening in the light. The pale boy squirmed a bit, furrowing his brow as if he were thinking of something witty to say when finally he muttered,

"I told you not to give up just yet. I was sure you would be as pleased to see me, as I am to see you."

A/N: Now if that doesn't tickle your fancy, I don't know what does. Those last words were said in the water temple yet on different circumstances. So… yeah. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it. A Dark Truth is FINISHED! WOOO!


	34. Prologue to A New Beginning

A/N: Yeah, I'm doing it. For those of you who are probably against this, you don't have to read and you can stick to the ending of 'A Dark Truth' but honestly as much as it sucked to drag that story out and finish it, I felt like something died when I ended it. Lol I'm not even kidding. That story made me so happy and well, I don't feel like Link and Dark's story was quite over. So here is the sequel to 'A Dark Truth'. I'm posting this as a new chapter to get the attention of people who would want to read and I'll put the same chapter in the separate story as well. Let's see how this goes.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Scars… Both of them covered in so many scars. Every mark was a painful reminder of the battles and struggles they endured from their endeavors in Hyrule. It was time for a change, time to move on. Their journey had not ended when they returned to the past, where there was power there was always someone trying to take it. The world is a vast place and where there is light there is always dark. Ganondorf had been defeated, but that did not mean that there were not others attempting the same task of taking over the land. None were as successful as the dark lord, but there were still enough evils to keep the young men around for a few more years.

However, now it was time to leave this place and start a new life, a life free from others' dependence and the responsibility of a kingdom. They simply needed a break. There was also something they were looking for, an irreplaceable friend that had disappeared with the damned future.

"It's going to be different…" Link muttered, gazing into the setting sun, an array of oranges and reds peeking out from behind the hills. He shifted in the grass, resting his head against the bark of a tree. _Their_ tree. On _their_ island. At _their_ lake.

"Different isn't always a bad thing." A dark headed boy replied, resting his bare feet in the swaying water, chilled from the approaching winter. He turned back to gaze at his forest green clad partner, flashing his a toothy smile, his ruby eyes sparkling as always. His counterpart returned the grin and began to pointlessly kick tufts of grass with his foot.

"I suppose not… I'll miss this place. Our place."

"There are more lakes."

"Not like this one."

"We can always make new memories."

Link sighed. He wasn't sure if he was ready. The thought of leaving Zelda alone, left an empty feeling in his gut and caused his heart to ache, but he couldn't baby her forever. It wasn't as if she couldn't take care of herself now. She had strengthened her army and Sheik would be here in case a situation arose that she could not handle herself. However, the feeling of being needed always gave Link a sense of comfort and warmth.

"She'll be fine." Dark said after a moment of silence. He always knew what he was thinking.

Dark pulled his feet out of the water, allowing them to dry before slipping on his socks and his boots.

"Are you ready?" He asked while situating his sword and shield. Link looked up to him in surprise.

"Right now?!" He replied a bit bewildered.

"Is there a right time?" Dark retorted shrugging his shoulders before walking over to Epona.

"W-Well shouldn't we say goodbye to everyone?" Link asked standing to his feet and brushing himself off. He couldn't hide the panic slipping through his voice. This was it, they were really leaving.

Dark's eyebrows rose in sympathy, "Do you really think it's necessary? It isn't if they haven't suspected it."

Link started to fiddle with his thumbs like a small child, it was odd to Dark that Link still had his child-like mannerisms. This time he had the years to grow up.

Link had always seemed stuck in the past, both emotionally and physically. Dark had a few inches on Link and a five o'clock shadow that never seemed to disappear despite his relentless shaving. Link however, still looked like a boy. Dark would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to see Link back into his adult masculine body; however, it looked like he'd have a year or two to go before he reached that point. He was tall but a bit lanky, with shaggy hair that dropped to his shoulders. Every now and then he'd grow a peach fuzz moustache but it quickly disappeared before Dark had a chance to make fun of it. Nonetheless, Dark found his friend beautiful as always and didn't find his lack in development a problem.

Dark began placing things into the packs attached to Epona's saddle before noticing the feeling of penetrating sapphire eyes gazing at him from behind. He turned to face Link, cocking his head to the side as if to ask, 'what.'

"D-Dark?" Link mumbled before looking downward and gathering his things from the ground, "…Do…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you think we're going to find her?"

Dark laughed and gave him a devious smirk, "I can only hope not…"

Link couldn't help but smile. He strode towards Dark, who then placed a his index finger, clothed in a black glove underneath his chin, "Everything is going to be fine."

He pulled the blonde closer, placing a gentle kiss to his soft lips.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this was a good idea?..." Link gulped looking around at his surroundings. The air was thick and humid with a hint of trepidation lurking in the atmosphere.<p>

"I didn't say it was a good idea, I said this is where we might find the brat." Dark scoffed lightly kicking Epona in the side to get her pace going a bit faster.

"I don't think I've ever been this far…" Link continued, tightening his grip around Dark's waist. He shuddered nervously, his heart beat quickening with Epona's step, "I thought there were only so many ways through these woods and they usually just take you back to Kokiri forest…"

"Well, that's why they're called the Lost Woods aren't they Link?" Dark muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He was growing a bit irritated by Link's sudden fear of something he'd spent nearly his entire childhood exploring.

"I think we should turn back." Link stated shortly with sudden seriousness. He had an unnerving feeling he couldn't help but suppress.

"Link, would you stop your damn bitching already? I've heard enough! I swear I never thought I'd hear the Hero of fucking time sound like such a goddesses damned puss-…HEY!" Dark screamed.

Epona reared up suddenly, frightened by a sudden flash of two orbs fluttering around her face. She began to buck and jerk around abruptly causing the two young men to topple on top of each other to the ground, clonking heads and falling unconscious.

Link was engulfed in darkness, pain raging through his bruised skull. He could hear muffled voices and the soft toots of what sounded like his ocarina. He tried to shake himself out of it, to wake himself up but his attempts failed. As if sent from the Goddesses themselves, Link could see a distant light. It was glowing a faint yellow and approached him slowly. Link couldn't tell if he was dreaming or awake but the small character came closer and closer. The light radiating from the figure made him feel warm and comforted. He could feel himself smile but knew he had to be in a deep slumber. He reached out his arm to touch it but it was as if he couldn't reach. Just when he was about to give up the small orb zipped past his face and shouted in his ear, "HEY! LISTEN!"

Link shot up from his sleep and shook his head quickly as if to rid his head of the pain and the ringing coursing through his ears. He looked around frantically and noticed Dark still passed out next to him, his legs tangled with his own. He gently tried to push his partner off before noticing a figure in the corner of his eye. He could feel his heart drop to his stomach and he quickly darted his head to the left. His eyes widened with shock and his mouth dropped.

Standing just a few feet in front of him was a figure that resembled a scarecrow in a childlike form. He had seen these creatures before. This was the result of a child who must have gotten lost in the woods; however this one was different. He was wearing something, something giving off the presence of evil, a devilish purple mask…

* * *

><p><em>In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy… A boy, who after battling evil and saving Hyrule crept away from the land that had made him a legend, done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey. A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend.<em>


End file.
